Legenda i człowiek Cz VI: Uzurpator
by Siean Riley
Summary: New World Zorro - Pueblo bez alcalde jest jak opuszczony dom... Przynajmniej dla niektórych. Tutaj można robić wszystko i nie przejmować się mieszkańcami. Chyba, że mają obrońcę. Szósta część opowieści o Zorro i Victorii.
1. Chapter 1 Odkrycie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters and I don't make any profits on writing.

_Od autora: Tak, cykl miał się zakończyć z poprzednią historią. Ale wena ma swoje kaprysy i podsuwa nowe opowieści. Tym razem trafiła na _**Dead Men Do Tell Tales **Icyfire _i sama zaczęła snuć opowieść. _ _Podziękowania dla Arianki. Za cierpliwość i rozmowy. I pozdrowienia dla Amigi, Lady Arvena i ABlape. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. _

**Uzurpator**

.

**Rozdział 1. Odkrycie**

.

Lato w Kalifornii było porą upalną i suchą, podczas której słoneczny skwar sprawiał, że liście drzew szarzały, a kwietne łąki na wzgórzach zmieniały się w pyliste klepiska. Jednak, co jakiś czas, zwłaszcza gdy miało się ku końcowi, wiatry znad oceanu przynosiły deszcz. Nie taki jak zimową porą, kiedy to z zachodu sunęły ciężkie i brzuchate od wilgoci chmury zalewające przez dzień i noc wszystko i wszystkich równymi strugami wody, ale względnie krótkie nawałnice, nadrabiające gwałtownością swą przelotność.

Taka właśnie ulewa nawiedziła Los Angeles. Barwne markizy smętnie obwisły od wilgoci, zabudowania znikły za szklistą ścianą, a pył i piach na placu zmieniły się wpierw w błoto, a zaraz potem znikły pod warstwą wody. Nikt, kto nie musiał, nie opuszczał domów, gdzie pod przeciekającymi stropami ustawiano cebrzyki, miski i garnki, a niejedna domowa gospodyni beształa swego męża za zaniedbane łatanie dachu. Jednak każda nawałnica przemija. Ta także, nim wzeszło słońce, oddaliła się na wschód i Los Angeles przywitało poranek mokre niczym świeżo ukończone pranie.

Sierżant Mendoza ruszył na obchód placu. Ziewał rozdzierająco co chwila. Noc w garnizonie była względnie spokojna, bo szczelny dach koszar nie przepuścił ulewy, ale sierżant od zawsze wolał spać dłużej niż do świtu. Niestety, nie było mu to dane i pocieszał się tylko tym, że odbije to sobie podczas sjesty. Teraz musiał rozejrzeć się, jakie szkody ulewa wyrządziła w pueblo.

Kilka markiz na domach otaczających plac oberwało się z zaczepów. Dwa czy trzy pospiesznie sklecone z gałęzi daszki nie wytrzymały naporu strug deszczu i spadły, blokując wejścia na werandy czy do komórki. W bocznej uliczce dwie kobiety zgarniały błoto ze stopni. Zza drzwi kolejnego domu dobiegała głośna kłótnia, żona wypominała mężowi zamoczone łóżko. Dym unosił się już z kominów, także z tego nad gospodą, a jej otwarte drzwi zapraszały, by wstąpić na wczesne śniadanie. Sierżant chętnie by tam skręcił, ale jego uwagę w tej chwili przyciągnął widok w zaułku. Zza stojącego tam wózka wystawały buty. Może nie byłoby to aż takie dziwne, ale te buty wciąż tkwiły na czyichś nogach.

– Więc co zamierzacie zrobić z tym morderstwem?

– Morderstwem? – spłoszył się sierżant Mendoza. – Nie mamy pewności, czy to jest morderstwo, _señor_ Delgado...

– Jak to nie macie? – zirytował się Delgado. – Każdy chyba może zobaczyć, że ten człowiek został zamordowany! Czy też w tym pueblo trupy są tak pospolite, że nie zaprzątają waszej uwagi? Ładnie pełnicie swoje obowiązki!

Sierżant skrzywił się boleśnie, słysząc ten zarzut. Jego obowiązki, a właściwie ich wypełnianie, było drażliwą kwestią od czasu przybycia z Monterey _señora_ Cristobala Delgado, specjalnego wysłannika gubernatora.

– Co się stało, sierżancie? – Czyjś spokojny głos wtrącił się w rozmowę. Sierżant obejrzał się przez ramię.

– _Don_ Alejandro! – ucieszył się głośno. – I _don_ Diego!

– _Señores _de la Vega… – Delgado skłonił głowę na powitanie. Dwóch mężczyzn, starszy i młodszy, odkłoniło mu się w odpowiedzi. Grzecznie, ale bez nadmiernej uniżoności.

– Zauważyliśmy zamieszanie, więc… – zaczął mówić młodszy.

– Mamy trupa, _don_ Diego. – Mendoza powiedział to w tej samej chwili, co odezwał się Delgado.

– Popełniono tu morderstwo, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, _señores_. Ale to jest sprawa przedstawicieli prawa, a nie…

– Jestem także wydawcą tutejszej gazety – zauważył Diego. _Don_ Alejandro cofnął się o krok, pozostawiając synowi prowadzenie rozmowy. – Ludzie mają prawo wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło…

Delgado sapnął, ale łagodny ton głosu _don_ Diego nie pozostawiał mu zbytnio możliwości ataku. Prócz tego sierżant przepchnął się do przodu, gdzie dwaj żołnierze pilnowali wejścia do zaułka.

– _Don_ Diego, jeśli możecie podejść i popatrzeć na tego nieszczęśnika… – powiedział. – Posłałem już po doktora Hernandeza, ale jest u pacjenta, a trzeba by zabrać stąd ciało. Ktokolwiek to jest, nie powinien leżeć tak w błocie…

– Podejść i zatrzeć ślady? – wtrącił zjadliwie Delgado.

– Ależ skąd! _Don_ Diego z całą pewnością tego nie zrobi… – zaprotestował sierżant.

– Poza tym – stwierdził Diego – tutaj nie ma śladów.

– Jak to nie ma?

– Może nie jestem indiańskim tropicielem, ale… – Młody de la Vega zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od zwłok. – Ale potrafię dostrzec, że dookoła niczego nie widać.

Delgado nie odpowiedział na to. _Don_ Diego przez chwilę jeszcze przyglądał się ciału, wreszcie się wyprostował.

– Jeżeli pozwolicie, sierżancie – powiedział – to chciałbym posłać kogoś do gospody. W torbie przy siodle mam notatnik. Sporządzenie rysunku nie zajmie mi wiele czasu, a będzie on potem dowodem w śledztwie, jak leżał zmarły.

Sierżant tylko skinął głową. Machnął na jednego z żołnierzy i ten oddalił się pospiesznie, a Mendoza zwrócił się do Diego.

– Ale on może…

– Niestety nie, sierżancie. Został zamordowany, zapewne wieczorem.

– Skąd to przypuszczenie? – zapytał Delgado.

– Nie ma śladów dookoła. To oznacza, że przez noc zniknęły, zmyte deszczem.

– Skąd _caballero_ może się znać na takich szczegółach?!

– Nie jestem tylko _caballero._ – Diego uśmiechnął się łagodnie do rozmówcy. – Moją pasją są nauki naturalne i ścisłe, a tam wymagany jest zmysł dobrej obserwacji i umiejętność wysnuwania wniosków…

Delgado wzruszył ramionami.

– I co jeszcze podpowiada wam wasz zmysł obserwacji?

– Cóż… – Diego znów przykucnął i zaczął się przyglądać. – Chwilowo nic.

Wysłannik gubernatora znów wzruszył ramionami i zwrócił się do _don_ Alejandro, pozornie tracąc zainteresowanie dla poczynań młodego mężczyzny.

Diego też zdawał się go ignorować, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na leżącym w zaułku ciele. Żołnierz właśnie przyniósł mu notatnik, więc zaczął pośpiesznie szkicować. Wyciągnięte nogi, ręce rozrzucone na boki, przy lewej, wpółotwartej dłoni pistolet, oczy szeroko otwarte, szklane i puste, włosy przylepione do czoła, zarost na policzkach, półotwarte usta… Skórzana kurta była rozpięta i, tak samo jak koszula pod nią i spodnie, nasiąkła wodą, która przyciemniła ją, maskując wszelkie odbarwienia i plamy. Jakieś drobne przedmioty za szarfą, pusta pochwa na nóż przy bucie, zmatowiałe, poobcierane sprzączki i guziki…

Skończył wreszcie i wyprostował się z wysiłkiem. Delgado rozmawiał z _don_ Alejandro o ostatnich osiągnięciach hodowlanych, ale bez przerwy zerkał w stronę zaułka.

– Sierżancie, możecie już zabrać ciało – odezwał się Diego.

– Szeregowy Gomez – zakomenderował Mendoza. – Gdzie są nosze?

Zaułek wypełnił się żołnierzami. Zwłoki były już zesztywniałe, więc sporo kłopotu sprawiło im przeniesienie ich na nosze. Wreszcie jednak zdołali to zrobić i ruszyli w stronę garnizonu, uginając się pod swoim brzemieniem.

– Sierżancie! – Diego zawołał za odchodzącym wraz z nimi Mendozą.

– Tak?

– Zajrzę za chwilę do garnizonu. Chcę dopracować parę detali rysunku, co do ubrania i twarzy. To może jest mniej ważne, niż to, gdzie leżał, ale może być przydatne, gdyby ktoś go poszukiwał…

– Oczywiście, _don_ Diego, oczywiście. – Mendoza uśmiechnął się szeroko, nim odszedł.

Delgado ruszył także za żołnierzami. Diego i Alejandro zostali na chwilę sami.

– Diego… – odezwał się starszy _caballero_.

– Tak, ojcze?

– Co się dzieje? Czemu wracasz do starych nawyków? Nie słyszałem u ciebie tego tonu „ja jestem tylko badaczem" od miesięcy. Masz jakieś podejrzenia?

– Podejrzenia? Nie… – Diego westchnął ciężko. – Może to tylko stare nawyki, a może mi się tylko to wydaje, ale… Chciałbym się mylić.

_Don_ Alejandro popatrzył na syna uważnie.

– Ja też tego bym chciał… – powiedział wreszcie. – Też bym tego chciał.

CDN.


	2. Chapter 2 Wnioski i domysły

**Od autora:** _LadyArvena – ta opowieść jest niewiele krótsza. A kolejne rozdziały postaram się dodawać regularnie._

**Rozdział 2. Wnioski i domysły**

Los Angeles było specyficznym miejscem. To malutkie pueblo, jak oznajmił to głośno wysłannik gubernatora, _señor_ Cristobal Delgado, zaraz po swym przybyciu, było wręcz żałośnie za małe jak na swoją sławę. Garść domów skupiona wokół misji, niewielki garnizon i rozsiane po okolicznych wzgórzach hacjendy _caballeros_. Z pozoru nic szczególnego, w Kalifornii takich miejsc było dziesiątki. A jednocześnie Los Angeles było w pewien sposób znane, nie tylko dlatego, że miało własną gazetę. Niegdyś bowiem, na życzenie gubernatora, prasa miała się ukazywać w niemal każdym pueblo w Kalifornii, a to, że próbę czasu przeszło nie wiele z nich, było zupełnie inną sprawą. Sztuczne jezioro przy pueblo było już większym ewenementem. Ale Los Angeles najbardziej znane było z tego, że działał tu osławiony Zorro, zamaskowany banita siejący postrach wśród przedstawicieli prawa. Jego uśmiechnięta podobizna wciąż zdobiła i ściany biura _alcalde_, i filar w jedynej miejscowej gospodzie. W dodatku ostatni _alcalde_ w tym pueblo opuścił swoje stanowisko w nader podejrzanych okolicznościach, zostawiając reprezentowanie królewskiej władzy w rękach mało kompetentnego sierżanta.

Rzucony niedbale zarzut niekompetencji boleśnie dotknął sierżanta Mendozę. Od czasu ucieczki i śmierci Luisa Ramone, a właściwie od czasu, gdy ówże Ramone próbował popełnić morderstwo, sierżant dokładał starań, by jak najlepiej się wywiązywać z obowiązków i sądził, że mu się to udało. Podatki spływały do kasy miejskiej bez większych zakłóceń, księgi rachunkowe były wzorowo prowadzone, a kwartalne raporty wysłano o czasie. Żołnierze z garnizonu dostawali swój żołd regularnie i pilnie patrolowali okolicę, strzegąc puebla, hacjend i gościńców przed bandytami. Nikt się nie buntował, nikt nie składał skarg do gubernatora, a gdy wynikały jakieś drobne różnice poglądów czy niesnaski, sprawę załatwiano od ręki, zwykle we względnie przyjacielskiej pogawędce nad kubkiem dobrego wina w miejscowej, jedynej gospodzie. Słowem, Los Angeles przez ostatnie pół roku było tym, na co wyglądało – sennym, malutkim pueblo, w którym życie kręci się wokół drobnych codziennych spraw i wszyscy są z tego zadowoleni.

Nawet banita Zorro przepadł jak kamień w wodę. Ostatni raz widziano go, kiedy przyjechał na pogrzeb Luisa Ramone, tragicznie zmarłego _alcalde_. Mendoza nie pozwolił go wtedy ścigać, być może z uwagi na powagę chwili i gdy Zorro odjechał, już nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, że go gdziekolwiek widział. Co akurat, jak poinformowano _señora_ Delgado, nikogo w Los Angeles nie zdziwiło. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Ramone i Zorro byli zaprzysięgłymi wrogami. Kiedy więc _alcalde_ zginął, a dziewczyna, do której się Zorro zalecał, wyszła za innego, banita nie miał już powodu, by się pojawiać w pueblo. Owszem, trochę to zmartwiło ludzi, którzy przyzwyczaili się mieć w Zorro obrońcę, ale gdy kilku drobnych rzezimieszków trafiło za kratki dzięki patrolom sierżanta, nikt już nie narzekał. Widocznie Zorro uznał swoją misję za zakończoną i odjechał. Dokąd? Tego nie wiedziano.

Tak więc, jak za sprawą czarów, Los Angeles z najbardziej kłopotliwego miejsca w Kalifornii stało się wzorowym pueblo. Jednak gubernator albo nie uwierzył w tę magiczną przemianę, albo też miał o niej inne zdanie, dość że po pół roku przysłał swego specjalnego wysłannika, który miał nadzorować sierżanta do czasu, aż zostanie wyznaczony _alcalde_.

Diego dotrzymał słowa i już pół godziny później zjawił się w garnizonie, a sierżant powitał go wręcz entuzjastycznie. Każdy mógł łatwo zauważyć, że Mendoza jest nieszczęśliwy z powodu przybycia _señora_ Cristobala. Najwyraźniej wysłannikowi gubernatora brakowało taktu, by docenić wysiłki sierżanta. Prawdą było, że Jaime Mendoza na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie dość tępawego prostaka, naiwnie przyjmującego za dobrą monetę wszystko, co usłyszał. Ale już jego przekonanie, że każdy problem da się rozwiązać pogaduszką nad szklaneczką wina, było zaskakująco skuteczne i ci, którzy poznawali sierżanta lepiej, szybko zmieniali zdanie na jego temat. Zaś fakt, że po śmierci Ramone to on został przedstawicielem prawa i najważniejszą osobą w Los Angeles, wystarczająco dodał mu pewności siebie, by Mendoza nie wahał się odwoływać do autorytetu armii czy króla, by przekonać dyskutanta. Dzięki temu, czy też dzięki szczęściu i dobrej woli mieszkańców pueblo, utrzymywał porządek i był z tego dumny. A teraz wszystko to zostało przez przybysza zakwestionowane.

Tak samo w tej chwili _señor_ Delgado głośno powątpiewał w działania sierżanta, a raczej ich brak. Wydawał się nie rozumieć tłumaczeń, że samo odnalezienie ciała nie wystarcza do wskazania zabójcy i to, że nikt jeszcze nie został zamknięty w celi aresztu, wynika nie z lenistwa Mendozy i jego nieudolności, ale z tego, że nie chce on przypadkowo oskarżać niewinnego człowieka.

– Ależ to absurd! – prychnął _señor_ Cristobal, słysząc takie wyjaśnienie. – Ktoś musi być winny!

– Oczywiście, że ktoś być musi – wtrącił się Diego. – Sedno sprawy leży jednak w tym, by nie aresztować przypadkiem kogoś zupełnie niewinnego.

– Niewinnego... Wierzcie mi, nie ma ludzi niewinnych.

– Z tym się muszę zgodzić – Wydawało się, że _don_ Diego uśmiechał się wręcz szelmowsko, ale jego oczy pozostały czujne i uważne. – Ja na przykład jestem winny lenistwa, gdy zamiast objeżdżać pola, sięgam po farby i maluję. Ale nasz dobry sierżant ma rację, że nie działa pośpiesznie. Szybkie i niesłuszne aresztowanie... _Señor_ Delgado, takimi metodami posługiwał się _alcalde_ Luis Ramone i wierzcie mi, że nie przynosiły one dobrych efektów.

– Macie jakieś zastrzeżenia co do zmarłego _alcalde_? – ściągnął brwi Delgado.

– Nie powiedziano wam? – wtrącił się sierżant.

– O czym?

– Sierżancie, pozwólcie, że ja powiem. – Diego wyciągnął rękę, jakby chcąc powstrzymać Mendozę od nadmiernej gadatliwości.

– A więc? Co było pomiędzy wami i _alcalde_?

– Osobiste zatargi. – Głos Diego stał się chłodny, co dziwnie kontrastowało z jego zwykłym, łagodnym sposobem bycia. – Być może później usłyszycie o tym więcej, ale na razie niech wam wystarczy, że kilkakrotnie byłem goszczony tam... – Wskazał na drzwi prowadzące do cel. – I to jest najmniejszy z zarzutów, jakie mam wobec niego.

– Najmniejszy?

– O zmarłych winno się mówić dobrze, więc nie dziwcie się, że wszyscy tu o nim milczą – powiedział Diego szorstko. – Sierżancie, czy mogę dokończyć rysunek?

Mendoza podskoczył, by poprowadzić go do drzwi magazynu, gdzie złożono zwłoki. Delgado poszedł za nimi.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu upieracie się przy tym rysowaniu. Do czego może to być przydatne.

– Studia w Madrycie nauczyły mnie cenić sobie każdą możliwość zdobycia czy zastosowania wiedzy, _señor_ Delgado. – Głos młodego mężczyzny był znów łagodny. – Ten rysunek może się nam przydać, gdy będziemy starali się dowiedzieć czegoś o zmarłym. Ponadto... Może jeszcze czegoś się dowiemy o tym, jak zginął.

– Jak to, jak? Został zastrzelony!

– Nie, _señor_. Nie został.

– O czym wy mówicie?

– Gdybyście choć raz zobaczyli zastrzelonego człowieka, zwłaszcza postrzelonego w głowę – mówiąc to, Diego odsunął płótno z ciała – wiedzielibyście, ile krwi wypływa z takiej rany.

– A wy widzieliście?

– Tak. Parę lat temu był tu bandycki napad. Obroniliśmy się. Część napastników zginęła, część schwytano i odesłano do Monterey. Miałem wtedy sposobność przyjrzeć się obrażeniom. Ktoś po strzale z takiego pistoletu, jaki znaleźliśmy przy ciele, powinien leżeć w kałuży krwi.

– Deszcz zmył...

– Nie. Żaden deszcz by tego nie zatarł. A tu... – Diego nachylił się nad ciałem – mamy coś jeszcze ciekawszego.

– Co? – zainteresował się sierżant.

– Ciekawe... Bardzo ciekawe...

– Co tu jest, _don_ Diego?

– Jeszcze nie wiem, sierżancie, ale za chwilę wam powiem...

Ton i wyraźne zainteresowanie młodego mężczyzny zrobiły swoje. Tak sierżant Mendoza, jak i _señor_ Delgado, przez kilka chwil milczeli, obserwując jak Diego ogląda ciało. Ubranie już podeschło, tak samo jak włosy, i Diego bez kłopotu odsunął je zmarłemu z czoła, oglądając ukryte pod nimi jakieś widzialne tylko dla niego znaki. Szybkie przejrzenie stroju zaowocowało garścią drobiazgów, paroma _pesos_, jakimiś nierozpoznawalnymi okruchami drewna i rozmoczoną kartką papieru, co sierżant sumiennie zapisał. Następnie kolej przyszła na ręce i dłonie trupa, potem Diego zaczął oglądać spodnie i buty. Wreszcie, przy pomocy Mendozy odwrócił ciało. _Señor_ Delgado nie wytrzymał i żachnął się, gdy w końcu młody de la Vega zaczął mocować się, próbując ściągnąć zmarłemu jeden z butów.

– Po co wam to? – spytał, z trudem ukrywając niesmak.

– Chcę zobaczyć jego stopy...

– Nie rozumiem. Po co? Czy jest jakiś sens w rozbieraniu ciała?

– Ten człowiek nie zginął od postrzału w głowę, _señor_ Delgado – wyjaśnił spokojnie Diego, bezceremonialnie rozpinając koszulę trupa. – Każdy ślad, jaki pozostał na jego ciele, może nam pomóc wyjaśnić, jak i gdzie umarł. Zaś to winno zdradzić też, dlaczego musiał umrzeć.

– I kto go zabił?

– Tak, to może odpowiedzieć i na to pytanie...

Wreszcie nieprzyjemne przeszukiwanie zwłok zostało zakończone. Diego zaskakująco delikatnym gestem poprawił kołnierz koszuli i ułożenie rąk ciała, nim sięgnął po płótno.

– A więc? – nie wytrzymał Delgado.

– A więc ten człowiek nie został zastrzelony – padła odpowiedź.

– Jak to? Przecież...?

– Spójrzcie tutaj. – Diego odłożył tkaninę i wyjął rysik. – Wy także, sierżancie, jeśli chcecie.

– Muszę? – jęknął Mendoza. Delgado skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, ale Diego wydawał się tego nie zauważać.

– To nie jest konieczne... – powiedział. – Więc spójrzcie. Początkowo wyglądało to tak, jakby ten nieszczęśnik strzelił sobie w głowę. Zauważyliście, że coś z tym jest nie tak, i słusznie. Strzelono do niego, a właściwie do jego ciała i porzucono pistolet.

– Jego ciała?

– Tak. Gdyby strzelono do żywego, popłynęłaby krew. Nawet gdyby stało się to w innym miejscu niż ten zaułek, krew zaplamiłaby koszulę i kurtę, może też inne części odzieży. Deszcz, nieistotne, jak silny, nie byłby w stanie tego zmyć. W dodatku, gdyby w nocy ktoś w pueblo strzelił, na pewno zostałby usłyszany.

– Z tym to chyba przesadzacie, _don_ Diego!

– Ależ nie... Tej nocy wiele osób nie spało. Przez ulewę i przeciekające dachy, także w domach przy samej uliczce. Usłyszeliby.

– A więc strzał padł gdzie indziej.

– Tak. Ktoś znalazł martwego człowieka, strzelił do niego, przywiózł go tu, do Los Angeles i pozostawił w zaułku, próbując nadać mu pozory zmarłego z własnej ręki. Stąd ten porzucony pistolet.

Delgado pokręcił głową.

– To brzmi jak bajeczka – powiedział. – Czemu ktoś miałby się tak trudzić?

– Może chciał być wolny od podejrzeń...

– A jak umarł?

– Cóż… Może doktor Hernandez będzie innego zdania, ale sądzę, że się udusił.

– Jak to?

– Widzicie? – Diego wskazał zgięte palce zmarłego, a potem jego buty.

– Nie.

– Przyjrzyjcie się uważnie. Ma starte noski butów, porysowane, jakby o coś szorstkiego. Zadrapania są świeże, bo widać je wyraźnie i wsiąkła w nie woda. Gdyby były to stare rysy, z pewnością byłby pełne kurzu i chronione przed wilgocią tłuszczem, jak reszta buta. Ten sam deszcz zatarł niestety ślady, jakie mogły być na spodniach, ale na skórze kurty zachowało się kilka otarć na plecach. Palce mają połamane paznokcie, z zakrzepłą krwią, co oznacza, że pokaleczył je, jeszcze żyjąc. Zmarły ma też otarcie na czole, również zakrwawione, a gdy rozpiąłem mu koszulę, widziałem sińce na żebrach.

– I jaki z tego wniosek, _don_ Diego? – zapytał sierżant nabożnym tonem.

– No cóż, nie jestem Szarym Skrzydłem, ale zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że ten nieszczęśnik gdzieś się ześlizgnął, względnie wspinał. Znalazł się w wąskiej, kamiennej szczelinie, tak wąskiej, że nie mógł w niej oddychać swobodnie. Walczył, zapierając się rękoma i nogami, ale nie zdołał się wydostać. Miejsce, gdzie się znajdował, było tak ciasne, że przy próbie zaczerpnięcia powietrza posiniaczył się i połamał sobie żebra. Sądzę, że nie trwało to długo, gdy stracił przytomność i wkrótce potem skonał.

– Nieprawdopodobne… – szepnął Mendoza.

– Niezła historia. A skąd wiecie, że szczelina była kamienna? – spytał Delgado.

– Ponieważ nie ma pod paznokciami ani drzazg, ani śladów wapiennego czy glinianego pyłu. Co więc nam zostaje?

– Rzeczywiście… Jeszcze jakieś genialne odkrycia?

– Owszem… Gdy umierał, stał. I jakiś czas pozostał w tej pozycji.

– A to skąd wiecie?

– Jeśli wierzyć moim kolegom lekarzom z Madrytu, krew w ludzkim ciele, gdy przestaje bić serce, zachowuje się jak woda. Odpływa tam, gdzie najniżej. Mogliście zauważyć, gdy zdjąłem mu but, jak wiele krwi się zebrało w nogach tego nieszczęśnika. A jego głowa i ręce są całkowicie bezkrwiste. Musiał więc stać z rękoma uniesionymi nad głowę. To mówi nam też… – zamyślił się młody _caballero_ – to mówi, że tamto miejsce było niczym rura czy komin, bo wzniesione ręce zmarłego nie mogły opaść. Poza tym… Będę jeszcze musiał zapytać doktora, ale wydaje mi się… – Diego obejrzał się na ciało. – Wydaje mi się, że umarł gdzieś w bardzo niedogodnym dla kogoś miejscu, co najmniej wczoraj w południe.

– A to skąd wiecie?

– Musiał zostać przywieziony do pueblo, gdy się już ściemniło, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że nikt nic nie widział? Co oznacza, że gdziekolwiek był, znajdował się w tamtym miejscu przez jakiś czas. Wczorajsze południe to najwcześniejszy możliwy termin, by ten człowiek zmarł, jego ciało stężało w pułapce, zostało stamtąd wyciągnięte i przewiezione o zmierzchu tu, do Los Angeles. Doktor potwierdzi lub zaprzeczy moim słowom, ale zdaje mi się, że wyłamano zmarłemu ramiona.

– A to dlaczego?

– Jak powiedziałem, by nadać mu pozory śmierci z własnej ręki. Musiały zastygnąć ponad głową, więc by rozłożyć je tak szeroko, jak widzieliśmy, potrzeba było sporej siły. Więcej nie umiem już powiedzieć.

– I tak powiedzieliście bardzo dużo, _don_ Diego – zapewnił sierżant Mendoza.

– Nie tyle, ile chciałbym wiedzieć – westchnął Diego. – Ale, ale, sierżancie, jeszcze chwilę porysuję. Chcę zrobić jego portrety. Może ktoś pozna tego człowieka, gdy zawiesimy jeden w gospodzie.

– To dobry pomysł, _don_ Diego.

Delgado nic nie powiedział, ale gdy młody de la Vega zajął się rysowaniem portretu, wysłannik gubernatora kiwnął na sierżanta. Mendoza chętnie wyszedł za nim na dziedziniec, nie chcąc przebywać w jednym pomieszczeniu z trupem dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

_Señor_ Cristobal przez chwilę rozglądał się dookoła. Brama garnizonu była szeroko otwarta, żołnierze kręcili się gdzieś w głębi, przy koszarach, zajęci czyszczeniem broni czy jakimiś pracami porządkowymi. Na placu pueblo panował spokój. Jakaś kobieta nabierała wody z fontanny, kilkoro dzieci goniło się i przepychało, rozchlapując dookoła wodę i błoto z kałuż. Na werandę gospody wyszła kobieta w barwnej spódnicy i rozglądała się dookoła, jakby kogoś szukając.

– Sierżancie… – zapytał w końcu Delgado. – Czemu młody de la Vega tak źle mówi o _alcalde_ Ramone?

Mendoza na chwilę zaniemówił. Wciągnął powietrze tak gwałtownie, jakby mu się zrobiło duszno i zaraz ze świstem wypuścił.

– Źle? Ależ _señor_ Delgado, _don_ Diego mówi o nim najlepiej, jak tylko można! – zaprotestował głośno.

– Ciszej, sierżancie! – Delgado obejrzał się przez ramię. W magazynie było ciemnawo w porównaniu z podwórzem, więc widział tylko zarys jasnej koszuli młodego _caballero_. Wyglądało na to, że był pochłonięty rysowaniem. Mendoza też się obejrzał.

– Dobrze, dobrze… – wymruczał.

– A więc, sierżancie?

– _Alcalde_ Ramone… – Mimo, że minęło już pół roku od śmierci Luisa Ramone, sierżant Mendoza miał kłopoty z mówieniem o nim do kogoś reprezentującego władzę inaczej, niż z oficjalnym tytułem. – _Alcalde_ usiłował zastrzelić _don_ Diego podczas ślubu.

– Co?! – Delgado aż się zatchnął. Słyszał, oczywiście, że słyszał o tym, co było powodem ucieczki Ramone, ale nie wiedział do tej pory, że to właśnie do tego młodego _caballero_ on strzelał.

– Tak – potwierdził sierżant. – I jeszcze parę razy aresztował _don_ Diego, i aresztował jego ojca, i chciał… Och, _Madre de Dios_! Prawie zapomniałem!

– O czym?

– Kiedyś _alcalde_ oskarżył _señoritę_ Victorię, że zabiła człowieka i chciał ją powiesić. Na szczęście Zorro przeszkodził w egzekucji.

– Na szczęście? Chcecie powiedzieć, że ten Zorro przeszkodził w egzekucji morderczyni?

– Ależ nie było żadnego morderstwa! – oburzył się sierżant, tak przejęty, że zapomniał ściszać głos. – _Alcalde_ wezwał aktora, by udawał trupa! Nikt nie zginął, dzięki Bogu.

– Chwileczkę… – Delgado nachylił się w stronę sierżanta. – Chcecie powiedzieć, że ten Ramone oskarżył kobietę o morderstwo, którego nie było?

– I gdyby nie Zorro, który zdążył odnaleźć i sprowadzić tego aktora z powrotem do pueblo – odezwał się za nimi _don_ Diego spokojnym tonem – moja żona już by nie żyła. Sierżancie, skończyłem szkice. Doktor Hernandez niedługo powinien tu być, przypomnijcie mu, by zapisał swoje obserwacje.

Mendoza zaczerwienił się i spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zażenowany tym, że dał się przychwycić na opowiadaniu o żonie _don_ Diego. Ale Delgado nie miał zamiaru rezygnować.

– _Don_ Diego, nie wiedziałem o tym wszystkim – zapewnił. – Gubernator wysłał mnie, bym wyjaśnił, jakim cudem pozbawione _alcalde_ pueblo może tak dobrze funkcjonować, zwłaszcza że wcześniej było tak… kłopotliwe. To, o czym powiedział mi sierżant…

– Choć trochę to wyjaśnia, tak? – spytał Diego. – Powiem wam coś, _señor_. Ludzie w Los Angeles są spokojnymi rolnikami i hodowcami. Chcą zbierać plony, cieszyć się prostymi radościami, być ze swoimi rodzinami… Ciężko pracują i płacą podatki, ale…

– Ale?

– Ale te, które mają rację bytu. Nie buntują się przeciw nim. Zaś Ramone…

– Tak?

– Moje osobiste zarzuty wobec niego, to to, że chciał, i to dwukrotnie, powiesić moją narzeczoną. Chciał powiesić mojego ojca. To, że ja też miałem stanąć pod szubienicą, to, że kilkakrotnie byłem uwięziony, i to, że niemal zginąłem chwilę po ślubie, to są w porównaniu z tamtym drobnostki. Od mojego ojca zapewne usłyszycie znacznie więcej. O fałszywych podatkach, wywłaszczeniach, egzekucjach pod zmyślonymi pozorami… Ramone zmienił to pueblo w piekło. To, że nie wybuchł tu bunt, zawdzięczamy Zorro.

– Ta popularność banity… – zaczął drążyć temat Delgado, ale Diego machnął nagle ręką.

– Wybaczcie, porozmawiajcie o tym z kimś innym. Moja żona już na mnie czeka.

Odwrócił się i odszedł. Dziewczyna, czy też kobieta w kolorowej spódnicy, która do tej pory stała na werandzie, wybiegła mu na spotkanie. Objęli się tylko na moment, ale każdy, kto ich widział, nie miał wątpliwości co do więzi łączących tę parę.

CDN.


	3. Chapter 3 Podejrzenia

**Rozdział 3. Podejrzenia **

– Diego? Diego, gdzie jesteś? – _Don_ Alejandro przechodził z pokoju do pokoju hacjendy. Pora była popołudniowa, Diego powinien być już w domu, wraz z żoną, ale oboje zniknęli bez śladu.

Nie, ślad jednak był. Niewielki wazonik na gzymsie kominka został przesunięty i obrócony tak, że można było dostrzec namalowany na nim jaskrawy kwiat. Sygnał, że ktoś zszedł do podziemnej komnaty.

_Don_ Alejandro zdecydował się także wejść w przejście w kominku. Zatrzymał się jednak zaraz po tym, jak za jego plecami zasunęła się kamienna płyta.

– Diego? – zawołał przyciszonym głosem.

– Jesteśmy tutaj, ojcze – odpowiedział mu syn.

Gdy zszedł kilkanaście stopni niżej, zobaczył, że Diego siedzi przy stole, zajęty czyszczeniem łańcuszków w uprzęży Tornado. Obok Victoria mieszała coś w płaskiej misce. To, jak wiele uwagi poświęcała temu zajęciu, powiedziało _don_ Alejandro, że chwila zwłoki przed zejściem na dół była dobrym pomysłem. Dla wszystkich zainteresowanych.

– Co się stało, ojcze?

– Chciałem porozmawiać. I dobrze, że tu jesteście, bo… – _Don_ Alejandro rozejrzał się dookoła, dostrzegając zmiany, jakie zaszły od jego ostatniej wizyty.

Dziwaczne naczynia, konstrukcje czy przyrządy pozostawały wciąż takie same, jeśli mógł tak powiedzieć. Nie potrafił dostrzec między nimi różnicy, choć wiedział, że czasem coś przybywało, a czasem ubywało, w miarę jak Diego prowadził swoje eksperymenty i badania. Natomiast zaraz dostrzegł, że jego syn znów uprzątnął kąt, gdzie przez lata była stajnia Tornado. Przez ostatnie pół roku to miejsce służyło za podręczny magazyn wszelkich rupieci, a wielki czarny ogier pasł się wolno na jednym z mniej uczęszczanych pastwisk, ale teraz Diego zabrał stamtąd skrzynie i worki, stare resztki słomy zostały zmiecione, a żłób i poidło wyczyszczone. Stajnia była gotowa na przyjęcie konia.

– Sprowadzasz Tornado z powrotem?

– Tak. Mogę go potrzebować.

– Rozumiem… A ty, Victorio? Co ty robisz?

– Bomby – _Doña_ de la Vega nie uśmiechnęła się znad miski. Wręcz przeciwnie, w jej ruchach była pewna gwałtowność, sugerująca zdenerwowanie i złość.

– Bomby?

– Mieszanina saletry i paru innych substancji. Daje w efekcie sporo huku i dymu, ale nie jest zbyt groźna – wyjaśnił Diego, sprawdzając kolejną sprzączkę. Ozdobna uprząż Tornado mieniła się srebrem.

– Rozumiem, ale…

– To nie jest trudniejsze niż przygotowanie ciasta – odpowiedziała sucho Victoria.

Starszy de la Vega westchnął. Wydawało się, że wraz z śmiercią Luisa Ramone, nieopłakiwanego _alcalde_ Los Angeles, w życiu jego syna zamknął się pewien etap. Że minęły czasy, kiedy Diego, jako Zorro, wyjęty spod prawa zamaskowany obrońca, ryzykował swoim życiem, by zapewnić choć minimalne poczucie sprawiedliwości i bezpieczeństwa mieszkańcom Los Angeles i okolic, a dla urozmaicenia flirtował z _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante. Czasy, kiedy on, jego ojciec, wpierw denerwował się pozorną biernością syna, a potem martwił, czy zdoła on powrócić cało z kolejnej szalonej akcji. Ale to już miało minąć. Przecież Ramone zginął, ścigany za próbę morderstwa, całe pueblo odetchnęło z ulgą, a Diego, szczęśliwie żonaty, dzielił swój czas pomiędzy Victorię, swoje naukowe badania i pasje, a gospodarskie obowiązki. Ale teraz…

– Powiedz mi, Diego, czemu? – zapytał w końcu _don_ Alejandro.

– Czemu znów zaczynam? – sprecyzował swoim zwyczajem Diego. Victoria odstawiła miskę i oparła się o jego ramię. Jej mina wskazywała na to, że też chętnie usłyszy wyjaśnienia. Nawet, jeśli ma to być kolejny raz i nawet, jeśli się z tym nie zgadzała.

– Tak.

– Ten Delgado przypomina mi tego przyszłego gubernatora – powiedział Diego. – Jak on się nazywał? Frescas?

– Tak, Frescas. Twierdzisz, że on jest taki sam?

– Może nie całkiem taki sam, ale bardzo do niego podobny. Człowiek chcący zdobyć polityczne zasługi i nieprzejmujący się zbytnio tym, w jaki sposób. Jak inaczej wytłumaczyć jego naciski na sierżanta, by kogoś, kogokolwiek aresztował?

– Mendoza powinien się temu oprzeć.

– Sierżant Mendoza po pół roku bycia samodzielnym dowódcą już całkiem dobrze sobie radzi, ale nadal można go zakrzyczeć, nie zauważyłeś, ojcze? Gdy Delgado zacznie go naciskać, powołując się na autorytet gubernatora, Mendoza będzie mu ustępował. Może nie od razu i nie tak szybko, ale będzie. To jest na razie silniejsze od niego.

_Don_ Alejandro skrzywił się tylko. Diego miał rację, sierżant wciąż ustępował, gdy ktoś zaczynał się powoływać na autorytety. A Frescasa pamiętał aż za dobrze. Drobny polityk, z ambicjami większymi niż jego osoba, dla swej wygody mianował go _alcalde_ na czas nieobecności Ramone. Wprawdzie dzięki temu starszy de la Vega przez kilka dni miał nieskrępowany dostęp do dokumentów i odnalazł tam parę projektów publicznych prac, odłożonych przez Ramone na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość, więc przyniosło to korzyść pueblo, ale też to mianowanie nałożyło na _don_ Alejandro obowiązek, z jakiego ten chętnie by zrezygnował. Konieczność pojmania Zorro, pod groźbą utraty hacjendy i całego rodowego dziedzictwa. To, że doskonale wtedy wiedział, gdzie ma szukać nieuchwytnego Zorro, nie poprawiało sytuacji, a raczej zwiększało jego irytację osobą polityka. Na szczęście Diego zdołał wtedy znaleźć sposób, by wyprowadzić gubernatora w pole.

A teraz do Frescasa był porównywany Delgado i starszy de la Vega zrozumiał poczucie zagrożenia, które kazało Diego wpierw przypomnieć sobie stare zagrania, jakimi mydlił wszystkim oczy za rządów Ramone, a teraz przeglądać i sprzątać kryjówkę Zorro. Jeśli ten przysłany przez gubernatora człowiek będzie próbował podobnych sztuczek jak pamiętny _alcalde_, nikogo nie powinien być zaskoczony faktem, że czarno odziany jeździec znów się pojawi w okolicy Los Angeles, by wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

x x x

Wywieszenie portretu zmarłego w biurze _alcalde_ i w gospodzie, która wciąż, ze względu na tradycję, nazywała się gospodą Victorii, okazało się dobrym pomysłem. Minęło zaledwie kilka dni, kiedy jeden z gości zwrócił uwagę na rysunek, twierdząc, że podobizna ta przypomina mu znajomka, który wybierał się w te okolice. Był zaskoczony, że go nie zastał w Los Angeles, gdyż gospoda cieszyła się już zasłużoną sławą nawet w dalszych okolicach i podróżni wyznaczali ją sobie jako miejsce spotkania.

_Señora_ Antonia wiedziała, co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Marisa natychmiast wymknęła się kuchennymi drzwiami i pobiegła zawiadomić odpowiednie osoby. Wpierw _don_ Diego i _doñę_ Victorię, bo oni właśnie byli w pueblo, a potem zaraz sierżanta Mendozę. _Señor_ Delgado dowiedział się o tym niejako przy okazji, bowiem od kilku dni zakwaterował się w dawnych pokojach _alcalde_, przy milczącej zgodzie Mendozy. Sierżant, mimo że od pół roku praktycznie rządził pueblo, nadal nie potrafił wyprowadzić się z koszar.

Kiedy wreszcie przybysz znalazł się w biurze _alcalde_, _señor_ Delgado spojrzał z niemiłym zaskoczeniem na towarzyszących mu ludzi.

– Rozumiem, że nie potrafiliście utrzymać języka za zębami, sierżancie, ale czy musieliście zapraszać tu całe pueblo?

– Wybaczcie, ale nie całe. – odezwał się_ don_ Diego de la Vega, nim Mendoza zdążył otworzyć usta. – Jeśli się rozejrzycie, spostrzeżecie, że prócz was i sierżanta jestem tylko ja z żoną.

Mina _doñi_ Victorii wskazywała wyraźnie, co może się stać, jeśli _señor_ Delgado spróbuje ją wyprosić. Mimo wszystko, spróbował.

– _Señora_…

– Gospoda jest moją własnością, _señor._ – Głos _doñi_ de la Vega był spokojny, ale miał w sobie nieustępliwość stali. – Chcę więc wiedzieć, co zamierzacie w stosunku do jednego z moich gości.

Przez moment _señor_ Delgado i _doña_ mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Coś w ciemnych oczach kobiety musiało ostrzec wysłannika gubernatora, bo pochylił głowę na znak ustępstwa.

– Dobrze – powiedział. – _Señor_, wybaczcie nam tę małą zwłokę, ale czy możecie opowiedzieć, gdzie i kiedy widzieliście po raz ostatni waszego znajomego? I czy wiecie coś o jego planach, co zamierzał robić w naszej okolicy?

Przybysz, krępy, niestarannie ogolony mężczyzna imieniem Ramiro Alvarez, wędrował po Kalifornii już od dłuższego czasu, najmując się do pracy w gospodarstwach i hacjendach. Nigdzie nie zagrzał dłużej miejsca, ale też nigdzie nie wdał się w konflikt z prawem większy niż sprowokowanie awantury po kilku butelkach wina. Zawarł też sporo znajomości z podobnymi do niego ludźmi, zbyt porywczymi czy niespokojnymi, by zaczepić się gdzieś na dłużej jako _vaqueros_, ale też jeszcze nie dość śmiałymi, by porzucić uczciwą pracę i zacząć żyć z bandyckich napadów. A przynajmniej tak to _señor_ Ramiro przedstawił.

Właśnie jeden z takich znajomków wybierał się w okolice Los Angeles, by poszukać jakiegoś kąta na jesień i zimę. Znalazł i posłał mu krótki liścik, że będzie tu miejsce dla jeszcze jednego człowieka, który nie boi się ciężkiej pracy i ubrudzenia rąk. Ramiro doczekał więc do wypłaty, spakował rzeczy i ruszył na poszukiwanie znajomego i hacjendy, o której wiedział tylko tyle, że leży gdzieś na zachód, czy wręcz północny zachód od puebla, ale dość niedaleko.

– Na zachód od puebla leży kilka hacjend – zauważył spokojnie _don_ Diego. – Między innymi nasza.

– _Don_ Diego! – wykrzyknął zdumiony Mendoza. Delgado także spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na młodego _caballero_. Z zaskoczeniem, ale też trochę podejrzliwie, jakby coś mu się nasunęło na myśl.

– Cóż, mogę przysiąc, że nie zatrudnialiśmy nikogo przez ostatnie miesiące. – Młody de la Vega wzruszył ramionami. – Możecie zapytać o to mojego ojca czy Miguela, naszego głównego _vaquero_.

– To nie zmienia jednak samej rzeczy, że…

Diego zaczął się śmiać, z pozoru serdecznie rozbawiony.

– Czyżbyście już znaleźli waszego winnego, _señor_ Delgado?

– Winnego czego? – wtrącił się Ramiro.

– Kilka dni temu wasz znajomy został znaleziony martwy, tutaj, w Los Angeles – wyjaśnił Delgado. – Tu obecny _señor_ de la Vega opowiedział mi i sierżantowi dłuższą historię o tym, w jaki sposób on zginął. Wydawała mi się ona całkiem zmyślona i niedorzeczna, ale teraz podejrzewam, że…

– Że byłem świadkiem tej śmierci, czy tak? – W głosie _don_ Diego nagle nie było rozbawienia. Sierżant spojrzał na niego niespokojnie.

– Ależ nie, _don_ Diego, nikt was nie podejrzewa… – zapewnił pośpiesznie. Diego nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– _Señor_ Delgado – powiedział cicho, ale dobitnie. – Możecie sprecyzować, o co mnie posądzacie?

Delgado wyraźnie się zmieszał. Być może nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, że podejrzenie padnie na najznaczniejszego z okolicznych _caballeros_.

– O nic was nie posądzam – powiedział wreszcie. – Jak sami zauważyliście, w tych okolicach jest kilka hacjend. I tu obecny _señor_ Alvarez nie powiedział, czy ta hacjenda jest na zachód, czy na północny zachód od puebla.

– Mauricio nie napisał mi dokładnie – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Ramiro. – Wiem tylko, że mieliśmy tam pracować przy owcach.

– Przy owcach… – _Don_ Diego potarł z namysłem brodę, ale nim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, sierżant Mendoza rozpromienił się w uśmiechu.

– Hacjenda _don_ Oliveiry! – wykrzyknął. – To jedyna hacjenda w okolicy, gdzie hodują owce. Wprawdzie jest bardziej na północ niż na zachód, ale…

– Rzeczywiście, w tej okolicy tylko _don_ Oliveira hoduje owce – stwierdził de la Vega. – Więc Mauricio miał się tam nająć do pracy, tak?

– Tak – przytaknął Ramiro. – Dla mnie też miała być tam praca, jako postrzygacza.

– Postrzygacza?

– Tak, jestem postrzygaczem owiec. Wiecie, kiedy jest sezon, wędrujemy od fermy do fermy… – zaczął opowiadać Alvarez.

– Mauricio też był postrzygaczem?

– Tak. Pracowaliśmy razem pod Santa Paula…

– Przy owcach? – dopytywał się _don_ Diego.

– Tak…

– _Don_ Diego, wystarczy – wtrącił się Delgado. – Chciałbym przypomnieć wam, że to ja tu reprezentuję gubernatora…

– A sierżant Mendoza króla – odpowiedział gładko młody de la Vega. – Zaś ja, jako _caballero_, jestem przede wszystkim poddanym króla. Ale macie rację, skończmy już z tym tematem…

– Mogę więc odejść?

– Oczywiście, _señor_ Alvarez – odparł Delgado.

– Chwileczkę! – odezwała się _doña_ Victoria. – Jeśli zechcecie, możecie zatrzymać się w gospodzie. Sierżant zapewne powiadomi _don_ Oliveirę o waszym przybyciu i zarekomenduje was do pracy, skoro wasz znajomy nie może już tego uczynić…

– To bardzo uprzejme z waszej strony, _señora_, ale nie jestem aż tak zamożny, by…

– Nie musicie za to płacić, _señor._ – _Doña_ de la Vega uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Tak samo jak za wasze posiłki. Choć tyle możemy dla was zrobić. Sierżancie… Będziecie tak uprzejmi i przekażecie tę informację _señorze_ Antonii?

– Oczywiście, _doña_ Victoria! – Mendoza wyprostował się dumnie. – Ale, ale…

– Tak, wy także macie dziś darmowy posiłek – uśmiechnęła się Victoria.

– _Gracias, doña._ – Mendoza poufale objął ramieniem Alvareza i skierował go ku drzwiom. – Chodźmy, _señor_. Spróbujecie najlepszych _tamales_ w Kalifornii…

Gdy wyszli, Delgado spojrzał ze złością na de la Vegów.

– Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytał.

– Co macie na myśli? – odpowiedział mu pytaniem _don_ Diego.

– To wypytywanie o owce, o to postrzyganie, ta oferta posiłku.

– Cóż, chciałem uzyskać pełny obraz sytuacji. – De la Vega wzruszył ramionami. – Miał rację mówiąc, że postrzygacze wędrują od stada do stada.

– Tylko tyle?

– Tylko tyle.

_Don_ Diego patrzył spokojnie na _señora_ Delgado i po dłuższej chwili to wysłannik gubernatora odwrócił wzrok.

– A ja zaoferowałam mu gościnę i posiłek, by choć po części dopomóc temu człowiekowi – odezwała się _doña_ Victoria. – Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście, _señor_, nie przypisywali mi jakichś dodatkowych motywów.

– Ależ… – _Señor_ Delgado właśnie przekonywał się o tym, o czym zdążył już zasłyszeć z miejscowych plotek. _Doña_ de la Vega była osobą niezwykle stanowczą i o ogromnym temperamencie, której nie należało wchodzić w drogę. – Oczywiście, _doña_…

– _Gracias._ – W głosie pięknej _señory_ nie było nawet cienia wdzięczności. – Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Antonia uwierzyła sierżantowi.

Odwróciła się i wymaszerowała z gabinetu z szumem spódnicy.

– Moja żona jest dość wybuchowego charakteru – powiedział _don_ Diego pojednawczym tonem. Delgado spojrzał na niego nieżyczliwie, ale młody de la Vega zdawał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. – Ale wszystko jest w porządku, nie zabroniła wam stołowania się w gospodzie.

Pożegnał się nieokreślonym gestem i także wyszedł. Z okna gabinetu _señor_ Delgado mógł dostrzec, jak _caballero_ dogania swoją żonę i zaczynają o czymś żywo dyskutować. _Doña_ de la Vega wydawała się być nadal zagniewana.

CDN.


	4. Chapter 4 Śledztwo

**Rozdział 4. Śledztwo**

Informacje, jakich udzielił Ramiro Alvarez były, zdaniem _señora_ Delgado, wystarczające, by udać się do _don_ Oliveiry z bynajmniej nie towarzyską wizytą. Właściwie to wysłannik gubernatora zażądał od sierżanta, by ten wysłał patrol, aby sprowadzono tego _caballero_ na przesłuchanie w sprawie morderstwa. Mendoza jednak stanowczo odmówił, co poważnie zaskoczyło _señora_ Cristobala, który nie spodziewał się po nim takiego oporu. Po dłuższej kłótni stanęło na tym, że sierżant złoży wizytę w hacjendzie, wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami i _señorem_ Delgado. A także, ku większej złości tego ostatniego, w towarzystwie _don_ Diego de la Vegi. Właściwie sierżant chciał zabrać ze sobą _don_ Alejandro, jako najznaczniejszego z _caballeros_, ale starszy de la Vega był zajęty na pastwiskach. Mendoza nie upierał się. Zamiast tego zaprosił do udziału w wyjeździe jego syna, pozornie ignorując wściekłą minę wysłannika gubernatora. Argumentował, że skoro _don_ Diego umiał odgadnąć, jak zginął tamten nieszczęśnik, to teraz tym bardziej powinien być z nimi, gdy będą w miejscu, gdzie mogło się to stać. I być może młody de la Vega znów dostrzeże coś, co umknie jemu, sierżantowi Mendozie. Diego zaś nie miał wątpliwości, że miał być dla sierżanta oparciem i pomocą w niemiłej sytuacji.

Hacjenda _don_ Oliveiry niewiele się zmieniła przez ostatnie lata. Wprawdzie deszcze zmyły już ze ścian ostatnie znaki pożaru i zniknęły stare, osmolone belki, ale wciąż sypiący się gdzieniegdzie mur otaczał prócz stajni obszerne ruiny starych zabudowań, gdzie tylko kilka pokoi na końcu jednego skrzydła było nakryte dachem. Od czasu sprzeczki z Luisem Ramone o prawo do wody _don_ Esteban Oliveira wprawdzie kilkakrotnie doskonale zarobił na wyszkolonych koniach, ale dochody te wciąż przeznaczał na odkupienie kolejnych skrawków ziemi, które niegdyś sprzedał jego ojciec.

_Señor_ Delgado skrzywił się na widok rozsypujących się resztek ścian.

– Kto tu mieszka? – zapytał. – Czy ten Oliveira nie potrafi zadbać o swe gospodarstwo?

– Dba i to bardzo, _señor._ – Mendoza pośpieszył z natychmiastową odpowiedzią.

– Nie widać tego… – Delgado nie był przekonany. – No cóż, porozmawiajmy z tym gospodarzem.

– _Caballero, señor_ – wtrącił się Diego ostrzegawczym tonem. – Proszę o tym nie zapominać.

Delgado posłał mu ponure spojrzenie, jakby powątpiewając, czy _caballero_ może mieszkać w tak zaniedbanym miejscu, ale już nie odzywał się, aż do chwili, gdy _don_ Esteban i _doña_ Margarita zjawili się w wejściu do domu. Ze spokojem także przyjął ich powitanie i zaproszenie do wnętrza, choć widać było, że czuje się z lekka zdegustowany. Faktycznie, oboje byli w codziennych, roboczych strojach, po których można było poznać, że Oliveira właśnie wracał ze stajni, a jego żona spędzała większą część czasu w ogrodzie. Dla kogoś obcego _caballero_ i jego żona nie odróżniali się od pracowników.

Dopiero kiedy zasiedli przy stole, a służąca podała świeży sok, Delgado przystąpił do załatwiania sprawy.

– Czy znacie tego człowieka? – zapytał, kładąc przed _don_ Estebanem rysunek.

Oliveira wziął kartkę w rękę i dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się widniejącej na niej twarzy, aż wreszcie podał ją żonie. Diego, siedząc z boku, mógł go bez kłopotu obserwować i miał nadzieję, że wysłannik gubernatora nie okaże się zbyt spostrzegawczy.

– Nie. Nie znam – odpowiedział wreszcie _don_ Esteban.

– Ja również nie – dorzuciła jego żona.

– A to dziwne… – wycedził Delgado. – Choć mogłem się takiej odpowiedzi spodziewać.

– Czemu to?

– Ten człowiek został znaleziony martwy w Los Angeles. Jego przyjaciel zeznał, że był on waszym pracownikiem.

– To niemożliwe! – odparł natychmiast _don_ Esteban.

– Niemożliwe? Czy też raczej wolicie się nie przyznawać?

– Do czego niby miałbym się przyznać?! Znam moich ludzi. Ten nigdy u mnie nie pracował!

– Nie zatrudnialiście go? Do postrzygania owiec?

– Owiec? Kiedy?

– Dwa tygodnie temu…

_Don_ Esteban, pomimo irytacji, zaczął się śmiać.

– Doprawdy, tu nie ma powodów do śmiechu – warknął Delgado. – Nie mam wprawdzie prawa was aresztować, ale tu obecny sierżant reprezentuje władzę króla i jeśli…

– Nie musicie mi grozić. – Oliveira przechylił się nad stołem. – Cokolwiek powiedział wam ten jego przyjaciel, kłamał. Mam owce, ale postrzygaczy najmuję na wiosnę, nie teraz, u schyłku lata.

– Rzeczywiście! – rozpromienił się nieoczekiwanie sierżant Mendoza. – To właśnie mi nie pasowało, _señor_ Delgado. Czemu postrzygacze mieliby pracować teraz przy owcach, skoro to nie wiosna?

Delgado przez chwilę milczał, najwidoczniej usiłując się pogodzić z porażką.

– Pomimo wszystko, chciałbym, by reszta waszych ludzi zobaczyła ten rysunek. Może ktoś coś wie – stwierdził wreszcie.

– Na to mogę się zgodzić – kiwnął głową _don_ Esteban.

Jednak wypytywani służący i _vaqueros_ także zgodnie zaprzeczyli, by znali czy widzieli kiedykolwiek człowieka znanego jako Mauricio.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć – rozzłościł się _señor_ Delgado. – Jakim sposobem ten człowiek mógł tak zniknąć?! Sierżancie, chcę, byście aresztowali tu obecnego Oliveirę!

– Co?! Kogo?! – Trudno było powiedzieć, kto pierwszy to krzyknął.

– Nie mogę nikogo aresztować! – zaprotestował Mendoza. – Za co?

– Za kłamstwo i wprowadzanie w błąd przedstawiciela władzy!

– Powiedziałem już, że nie znam tego człowieka. Nie pracował dla mnie i nie był tu gościem! – powiedział dobitnie _don_ Esteban.

– Ale rozpoznaliście go na rysunku!

– Nie rozpoznałem…

– Nie kłamcie, _señor_! Wystarczająco znam się na ludziach, by poznać, gdy ktoś mnie okłamuje. Skłamaliście mi, i wasi ludzie też kłamią! Już to wystarcza, by wszcząć śledztwo w sprawie zmowy czy spisku, a do tego powinniście znaleźć się pod strażą!

– Spróbujcie tylko! – Oliveira poderwał się na równe nogi i widać było, że zarówno on, jak i kilku obecnych _vaqueros_ są gotowi, by bronić się siłą przed zatrzymaniem. _Doña_ Margarita cofnęła się ku drzwiom, gdzie, jak Diego wiedział, w kredensie była przechowywana broń.

– Ramiro Alvarez też kłamał – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie młody de la Vega. On jeden się nie ruszył z miejsca i jego spokojny głos podziałał na wszystkich jak wiadro zimnej wody.

– Co?! – Obejrzał się Delgado.

– Powiedziałem, że Alvarez skłamał mówiąc, że szukał pracy postrzygacza. Ani on, ani Mauricio nie pracowali przy owcach.

– A skąd wy wiecie, de la Vega, że on skłamał?!

Przez moment Diego nie odpowiedział, patrząc tylko na wysłannika gubernatora z powstrzymywaną furią. Sierżant zauważył to spojrzenie i przełknął głośno ślinę. _Don_ Diego był wściekły.

– Widziałem dostatecznie wielu postrzygaczy – przemówił wreszcie, a łagodny ton jego głosu tym bardziej kontrastował ze spojrzeniem sprzed chwili. – Możecie też wyjść na podwórze i sami zobaczyć kogoś, kto naprawdę zajmuje się owcami. Wystarczy, że spojrzycie na jego ręce. Zrozumiecie, o czym mówię.

_Señor_ Delgado przez kilka chwil sapał wściekle. Rozejrzał się wreszcie po pomieszczeniu. _Don_ Esteban Oliveira patrzył na niego rozzłoszczony, podobnie jak jego żona. Sierżant kiwał tylko głową, wyraźnie wspominając rozmowę z Ramiro. Diego de la Vega wydawał się być lodowato spokojny, jakby nie było tego momentu furii i chyba to najbardziej zbiło wysłannika gubernatora z tropu.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć, _señor_ de la Vega – wycedził wreszcie – czemu nie poinformowaliście mnie o tym wcześniej?

Diego machnął ręką w niedbałym, nieokreślonym geście.

– Trudno byłoby mi wytłumaczyć, bez przykładu, czym różnią się dłonie postrzygaczy od rąk _vaqueros_ – stwierdził. – Uznałem, że lepiej będzie, gdy się o tym sami przekonacie, _señor_ Delgado.

– Ale ten Alvarez…

– Mógł mieć inne, osobiste powody, dla których skłamał nam, że chciał się nająć tutaj do pracy. Nie musi to być nic niezgodnego z prawem. Ani istotnego. Możemy go o to zapytać, gdy wrócimy.

– _Don_ Diego, wasze podejście do niektórych rzeczy zawsze mnie zdumiewa – wtrącił się Oliveira. Diego potrząsnął głową.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że _señor_ Delgado będzie tak pośpieszny w ferowaniu ocen – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. – Sądziłem, że po prostu chwilę przyjacielsko pogawędzimy, a chciałem też zapytać was, czy macie jakieś obiecujące źrebaki.

Przez moment wydawało się, że wysłannik gubernatora eksploduje ze złości. Opanował się jednak.

– O tym możecie porozmawiać bez naszego udziału – burknął. – Chcę wracać jak najszybciej do Los Angeles i przesłuchać jeszcze raz tego Alvareza.

Diego tylko wzruszył ramionami.

– Zatem musimy was przeprosić za to najście – uśmiechnął się do _doñi_ Margarity. – Co do źrebaków, zajrzę może jutro czy pojutrze, jeśli nie będzie to zbyt uciążliwe.

_Don_ Esteban tylko skinął głową, obserwując z niechęcią _señora_ Delgado. Widać było, że jego wizyta była _caballero_ wybitnie nie w smak, czy to z powodu rzuconych oskarżeń, czy też zamieszania, jakie wywołała.

X X X

Jeśli _señor_ Delgado zakładał, że zdoła jeszcze porozmawiać z Ramiro Alvarezem po powrocie do Los Angeles, mylił się. Przybysza nie skusiła oferta darmowego noclegu i po szybko zjedzonym posiłku zniknął z pueblo, mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy wysłannik gubernatora wraz z _don_ Diego i sierżantem składali tę niefortunną wizytę w hacjendzie Oliveiry. Wiadomość o jego wyjeździe była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką oznajmiła _doña_ Victoria wracającym.

– To jest po prostu niemożliwe! – rozzłościł się _señor_ Cristobal. – Jak można pozwolić uciec komuś, kto być może jest przestępcą! Sierżancie, możecie być pewni, że gdy napiszę raport do gubernatora, następny kurier przywiezie wam degradację do szeregowego! Jak można być tak niekompetentnym!

– To wyście zdecydowali, że należy szukać informacji w hacjendzie Oliveiry, _señor_ – wtrącił się _don_ Diego. – Nie obciążajcie sierżanta winą za posłuszeństwo waszym poleceniom.

– _Don_ Diego, wy też mogliście…

– Mogłem? A czy wysłuchalibyście mnie, gdybym wam powiedział, co zauważyłem? Ostatnio nie byliście zbyt do tego skłonni. Starałem się, dzięki mojej żonie – tu Diego skłonił się lekko Victorii – zatrzymać tego człowieka w pueblo, ale skoro uznał on, że woli ruszać dalej…

Delgado sapnął wściekle i zwrócił się do Mendozy.

– Natychmiast wyślijcie patrole! Nie mógł daleko odjechać! Chcę go widzieć tutaj, za kratkami!

– Z jakiego powodu, _señor_ Delgado? – odezwał się natychmiast Diego, nim sierżant mógł odpowiedzieć.

– Z powodu… – Delgado zaniemówił.

– Opowiedzenie kilku kłamstw o zmarłym człowieku chyba nie jest przestępstwem, _señor_ – mówił dalej młody de la Vega łagodnym tonem. – Nie możemy tego człowieka uwięzić, gdy nie mamy dowodu, że w jakikolwiek sposób złamał prawo.

– Więc waszym zdaniem mam to zignorować?!

– Uważam, że żołnierze na patrolu mogą się za nim rozejrzeć. Ale też nie uważałbym już tego, co nam powiedział, za prawdę. Być może znał zmarłego, może kiedyś się widzieli – tłumaczył _don_ Diego łagodnym głosem. – Zobaczył podobiznę i zainteresował się nią, a potem kłamał, gdy zorientował się, że tamten nie żyje. Jakkolwiek by nie było, wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Nadal nie wiemy, kim był tamten zmarły i gdzie umarł. Ramiro Alvarez nam w tym już nie pomoże.

Delgado uspokoił się nagle.

– W porządku – powiedział. – Niech się wasze patrole rozejrzą za nim, sierżancie, ale rzeczywiście, nie ma podstawy, by go zatrzymywać. Dosyć na dziś. Żegnam państwa!

Odwrócił się i poszedł do swojej kwatery. Sierżant Mendoza westchnął głęboko.

– Dziękuję, _don_ Diego. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyście mi nie pomogli.

– Zrobilibyście to, co słuszne, sierżancie. – _Don_ Diego poklepał żołnierza po ramieniu. – Jesteście przecież przedstawicielem króla w naszym pueblo. Do was należy dopilnowanie przestrzegania prawa i robicie to doskonale.

– Gdyby tylko _señor_ Delgado nie był tak pewny siebie – westchnął sierżant i ruszył w stronę garnizonu.

Diego i Victoria zostali sami. W milczeniu poszli za gospodę, w milczeniu wyprowadzili ze stajni powozik i w milczeniu ruszyli w stronę hacjendy. Dopiero gdy brama pueblo została za nimi, odezwał się Diego.

– Jestem ci winny przeprosiny, Vi.

– A to dlaczego?

– Powinienem był być bardziej przewidujący i poprosić któregoś z żołnierzy o towarzystwo dla naszego gościa.

– Zrobiłam to – uśmiechnęła się _doña_ de la Vega. Diego spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i odpowiedział uśmiechem. – Ale nawet Munozowi nie udało się go upilnować. Zwiał jak wystraszony królik.

– Nie dziwię mu się. Po spotkaniu z Delgado…

– Im dłużej ten człowiek jest w Los Angeles, tym bardziej mi się nie podoba.

– Im dłużej jest, tym bardziej przypomina mi Luisa Ramone – zauważył Diego ponuro. – Na razie jeszcze się hamuje, ale…

– Chyba nie jest aż tak zły!

– Nie wiem, Vi… Na razie wiem tylko, że nasz _señor_ Delgado miał coś wspólnego z tym trupem i Alvarezem. A i Oliveira jest w to zamieszany.

– Jesteś pewien!?

– Niestety tak. I…

– Tak?

– Ktoś inny musi porozmawiać z _don_ Estebanem.

Victoria przechyliła głowę, chcąc spojrzeć mężowi w oczy.

– Ktoś inny?

– Ktoś, kto nie reprezentuje prawa. Felipe chyba wrócił z pastwiska?

– Tak – mruknęła Victoria.

Resztę drogi przebyli w milczeniu.

CDN.


	5. Chapter 5 Znowu Zorro

**Rozdział 5. Znowu Zorro**

Gdy Victoria zeszła do jaskini, Diego już tam był. Obserwowała go przez chwilę, jak ubrany w czerń krzątał się po pomieszczeniu, po raz kolejny sprawdzając wszystkie drobiazgi, aż w końcu zaczął poprawiać łańcuszki w ogłowiu Tornado. Koń parskał i szturchał go nosem, jakby udzielił mu się niepokój jeźdźca. Ale nie, Diego nie był niespokojny. On się cieszył. Mogła to dostrzec, znała go przecież tak dobrze. Lekkie, płynne ruchy, widoczne w każdym geście podekscytowanie… Zorro znów wyruszał na szlak i cieszył się z tego. Cieszył niczym mały chłopiec.

– Cii… ciiii… przyjacielu… – Diego uspokajał wierzchowca. – Zaraz znów będziemy się bawić…

– Tak to postrzegasz? Jako zabawę? – zapytała głośno.

Drgnął i obejrzał się na nią.

– Czekałem na ciebie – stwierdził spokojnie. Nie założył jeszcze maski i kontrast pomiędzy czernią stroju a tak dobrze jej znanymi rysami Diego sprawił, że Victoria przez moment wstrzymała oddech.

– Dlatego przyszłam – odpowiedziała w końcu. Nie musiała się trudzić ukrywaniem swoich uczuć. Diego, nie, Zorro je znał. Wiedział, że od chwili, kiedy poprosił ją o pomoc w porządkowaniu kryjówki, lękała się tego momentu, była zdenerwowana i zła.

– Dziękuję – odparł po prostu.

Podeszła bliżej, a on delikatnie dotknął jej policzka, znów z tym samym uśmiechem, z jakim Zorro zawsze na nią patrzył, gdy byli sami. Jego rękawica wciąż miała ten sam silny zapach, po jakim go kiedyś poznała. Teraz wiedziała już, że skóra tych rękawic przesiąkła wonią saletry z ręcznie robionych bomb. Ujęła go za nadgarstek, ale Diego wsunął jej coś w dłoń.

Spojrzała zaskoczona. Maska!

– Zorro?

Nie odpowiedział ani słowem, ale tym razem oboje nie potrzebowali słów. Sięgnęła i zawiązała mu czarny jedwab na głowie. Diego znów był Zorro.

Odetchnął z ulgą. I uśmiechnął się do Victorii, a ona poczuła, że przestaje się bać. Ba, więcej, poczuła znów to radosne podniecenie, z jakim zawsze witała zamaskowanego jeźdźca. Przez pół roku był z nią spokojny mężczyzna, pewny siebie, oddany swojej pracy i pomocy ludziom w pueblo, a dla niej delikatny i czuły. Ale teraz, patrząc jak się porusza po jaskini, zdała sobie sprawę, że w swej euforii po ślubie zapomniała, czy też chciała zapomnieć o tym, jaka była jego prawdziwa twarz. Że była żoną nie tylko racjonalnego, spokojnego Diego, ale i radośnie zuchwałego Zorro, który przez te pół roku spokoju wręcz zatęsknił za walką. A ona stęskniła się za nim.

– Wróć w całości – powiedziała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał spokojnie.

– To tylko rekonesans – odpowiedział.

– Ostatnim razem, jak tak mówiłeś, przywiózł cię Mendoza. Zapomniałeś?

– Nie. Ale ze strony _don_ Oliveiry nic mi nie grozi – zaśmiał się beztrosko.

Pocałował ją, nim wskoczył na siodło. Jeszcze tylko radosny pożegnalny salut dłonią i Zorro wyjechał z jaskini. A Victorii dopiero teraz wyrwało się westchnienie. Mogła złościć się na Diego, że znów się wybiera walczyć, ale nie potrafiła mu tego zabronić. Nie, kiedy sama czuła radość na myśl, że znów zobaczy w pueblo czarno odzianego jeźdźca, który rozgromi żołnierzy tak, jakby to była zabawa. To nie było takie groźne, jak kiedyś, nie mogło być. Delgado przecież nie był Ramone. A ona chciała zobaczyć tego przepełnionego poczuciem własnej ważności wysłannika gubernatora wyśmianego i okpionego.

X X X

Zbliżający się do pełni księżyc posrebrzał swoim blaskiem mury hacjendy _don_ Oliveiry. Zorro, czarny cień wśród innych cieni, przemknął bezszelestnie przez okalający ją mur i wślizgnął się pomiędzy ruiny. Z miejsca gdzie stał, widział, że światła w mieszkalnej części w przeważającej części pogasły dość szybko, tylko w jednym oknie snuł się poblask sugerujący, że ktoś tam siedzi przy świecy.

Nie obawiał się wykrycia. _Don_ Esteban miał niewielu pracowników, a psów używał tylko do pilnowania owiec. W stajni z pewnością ktoś spał, pilnując cennych koni, ale tutaj, w wypalonych resztkach zabudowań, nie było nikogo, bo też nikogo one nie interesowały. Tak przynajmniej mogło się wydawać, jeśli zaś było inaczej, Zorro chciał to sprawdzić.

Kamienne i ceglane ściany ruin wznosiły się wysoko, stara hacjenda była bowiem jedną z nielicznych w tej okolicy posiadających piętro. Teraz puste otwory po górnych oknach przypominały dziury czy też przestrzeliny. Blask księżyca wystarczał, by się swobodnie poruszać, bez obaw, że coś się zawali czy spadnie. To, co po pożarze było nadwątlone, runęło już dawno, gdy rok później zadrżała ziemia, co zaś nie zniosło lat wiatru i deszczu, to zostało zrzucone przez mieszkańców. Pozostały tylko świadczące o dawnej świetności siedziby puste skorupy murów, w porównaniu z rozmiarami których zamieszkała część wydawała się żałosną przybudówką.

Zorro, nie, Diego, wiedział, że _don_ Esteban nie planuje odbudowy hacjendy. Zarówno ze względu na koszty, jakie musiałby ponieść, by przywrócić choć części tego miejsca dawny stan, jak i ze względów praktycznych. Tak wielki dom potrzebowałby znacznie większej ilości mieszkańców niż wszyscy pracownicy Oliveiry razem wzięci. Jedyne, co robił zubożały _caballero_, to sukcesywnie rozbierał ruinę, wykorzystując zdobyty w ten sposób cenny materiał budowlany do konstrukcji stajen, stodoły, ochronnego muru, czy planowanego remontu zamieszkałej części. Docelowo, nowa hacjenda miała być parterowa, niska i znacznie bardziej wygodna niż spalone gmaszysko.

Te plany jednak niewiele obchodziły Zorro. A raczej obchodziły go o tyle, o ile wchodziły w konflikt z człowiekiem, który mógł się nazywać Mauricio. Oraz _señorem_ Cristobalem Delgado. Zorro nie miał wątpliwości, że Delgado znał zarówno zmarłego, jak i jego kompana, Ramiro Alvareza. Co więcej, _don_ Esteban Oliveira także znał przynajmniej jednego z tych ludzi. Zaś śmierć Mauricio z pewnością nie była nikomu na rękę.

Jednak krążenie po labiryncie zrujnowanych pokoi, przejść i korytarzy było bezowocne. Nawet jeśli cośkolwiek tu się działo, nie pozostał po tym żaden ślad. Zorro był już gotów zrezygnować z przeszukiwania resztek zabudowań i wybrać się na rozmowę z _caballero_, gdy jego uwagę przykuła nieznaczna zmiana na jednej ze ścian. Mogło to umknąć oku kogoś mniej obytego z ciemnością i złudnym poblaskiem księżyca, ale nie jemu. Srebrne światło przez moment zabarwiło się na złoto, a gdy ostrożnie wychylił się zza muru, miał pewność, że nie było to złudzeniem. Ktoś wszedł do ruiny z latarnią w dłoni.

Nie było trudno go śledzić. Poruszał się cicho, ale nie dość cicho, by Zorro go nie słyszał, a niesiona przez przybysza lampa co prawda pozwalała mu widzieć, dokąd idzie, ale też skutecznie utrudniała mu spostrzeżenie, kto stoi w cieniu. Prócz tego, przybyły człowiek nie podejrzewał, że jest obserwowany. W jednym z odleglejszych pomieszczeń postawił lampę na ziemi i zaczął coś ciągnąć. Zazgrzytało. Dźwięk poniósł się w nocnej ciszy, a człowiek rozejrzał nerwowo na boki, po raz pierwszy zdradzając jakieś zdenerwowanie. Chwilę potem, uspokojony panującą dookoła ciszą, podniósł lampę i wchodząc do tunelu, zanurzył się w ciemną plamę, jaka pojawiła się u stóp ściany.

Zorro pokręcił głową. Mógł się tego spodziewać. To była dawna kuchnia i można było się domyślić, że w jej pozostałościach znajdzie się wejście do piwnic pod hacjendą. A z tego, co pamiętał z kronik Los Angeles, piwnice te powinny być wyjątkowo obszerne, bowiem posiadłości Oliveirów słynęły kiedyś z doskonałego wina własnej produkcji. Odczekał więc chwilę, aż nocny wędrowiec oddali się o kilka kroków od wejścia i sam zszedł pod ziemię.

Złotawe światełko poprowadziło go przez krótkie schody i dalej korytarzem, omijając kolejne ciemne łuki wejść. Raz czy drugi znikło, ale gdy tylko podchodził bliżej, okazywało się, że niosący je skręcił, czy to do piwnicy, czy też w drugi korytarz. Wreszcie zatrzymało się.

To była niewielka komnatka. Kamienne łuki podtrzymywały sklepienie. Tego miejsca nie zdołał naruszyć ani pożar, ani późniejsze wstrząsy, choć ściany i płyty podłogi przecinały rysy i pęknięcia. Przybysz zawiesił lampę na haku, zaś sam zabrał się za coś, czego Zorro z początku nie potrafił zrozumieć. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że człowiek tnie na strzępy derkę.

– Czy to było jego posłanie? – odezwał się spokojnie Zorro.

Człowiek podskoczył, wypuszczając z ręki nóż. Stal zadźwięczała na kamieniu. Latarnia oświetliła przestraszoną twarz _don_ Estebana.

– Kto..? Kto tu…? – wyjąkał.

– Tylko ja – odpowiedział Zorro podchodząc krok bliżej, by objęło go światło lampy.

– Z… Zorro? – zdumiał się Oliveira. – Co tu robicie, _señor_ Zorro?

– Przyszedłem was o coś zapytać.

– Za… zapytać? O co? _Dios mio_… – _Don_ Esteban obejrzał się na strzępy materiału. – Ale skąd…?

– Usłyszałem. Możecie mi o nim opowiedzieć?

– _Señor_ Zorro, ja…

– To był wypadek, prawda?

Oliveira przełknął gwałtownie ślinę. Bał się. Zorro był plamą czerni wśród ciemności, w której na srebrnej rękojeści szpady połyskiwało słabe światło latarni. To samo złotawe światło lampy odbijało się w oczach widocznych zza maski.

– A więc, _don_ Estebanie?

– Nie… nie wiem…

– _Don_ Estebanie, sprawiedliwość nie jest tożsama z prawem stanowionym przez _alcalde_ czy wysłannika gubernatora – powiedział Zorro spokojnie. – Więc chcę wiedzieć, co ten człowiek tu robił.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. _Caballero_ patrzył na czarno odzianą postać, Zorro przyglądał się mężczyźnie. _Don_ Esteban zerknął na porzucony nóż, potem na latarnię… A potem znów spojrzał na Zorro i zrezygnował. Widział zamaskowanego jeźdźca wystarczająco wiele razy, by zdawać sobie sprawę z jego szybkości i zwinności. To, że Zorro nie miał w ręku szpady, nie oznaczało, że nie poradziłby sobie w razie ataku. Lepiej było odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie.

– Przedstawił się jako Mauricio – zaczął mówić cichym, z lekka schrypniętym głosem. – Dwa tygodnie temu podjechał do mnie, gdy byłem na pastwisku. Spytał, kim jestem, a gdy mu się przedstawiłem, ucieszył się... – _Caballero_ zadrżał. – Powiedział, że ma do mnie sprawę. Że jest wysłannikiem kogoś, kto ma prawo własności do mojej ziemi. Rozumiesz, Zorro?! – _Don_ Esteban poderwał głowę. – Mojej ziemi! Nie tego, co ojciec sprzedał, ale tego, co mi po nim pozostało! Mojego domu!

– Miał coś na potwierdzenie swoich słów?

– Tak… – Oliveira zaciskał pięści, wydawało się, że nie widzi Zorro. – Pokazał mi papiery. Z pieczęciami. I z moim podpisem! Rozumiesz to? Na tym papierze był mój podpis, choć ja przecież nigdy czegoś takiego nie podpisywałem! – Jego głos prawie załamał się w szlochu, ale _caballero_ opanował się, odetchnął głęboko i mówił dalej. – Może uznasz, że źle postąpiłem, Zorro, może będziesz chciał mnie zaciągnąć do sierżanta, ale…

– Ale?

– Ten rok zapowiadał się na najlepszy, jaki miałem od czasu objęcia hacjendy. Pięć koni stoi w stajni, pięć pięknych, młodych koni! – mówił gorączkowo. – Są warte więcej niż cała moja ziemia. Liczyłem, że jak je sprzedam, będę mógł odkupić parcelę, tam na wzgórzach. Jest tam źródło, wreszcie byłbym niezależny od wody w pueblo, od humorów _alcalde_… A jeszcze Margarita spodziewa się dziecka, doktor Hernandez mówi, że tym razem się powinno udać… Rozumiesz? Rozumiesz mnie? Miałem szansę na zabezpieczenie domu, na rodzinę… Ty nie masz rodziny, Zorro, nie wiesz, jak to jest martwić się o nią…

– Mam rodzinę – przerwał mu Zorro. Powiedział to cicho, ale _don_ Esteban usłyszał go i zamarł na moment.

– Ty… masz rodzinę?

– Tak. Więc wiem, co to znaczy martwić się o jej los. Mów dalej.

– Dobrze… – Ciałem _caballero_ wstrząsnął dreszcz. – Tamtego dnia… Tamtego dnia straciłem głowę. Zamiast wyśmiać go czy przepędzić, powiedziałem, że chcę obejrzeć te papiery z bliska. Gdy podszedł, ogłuszyłem go. Ogłuszyłem i związałem. Potem… Teraz wiem, że postąpiłem jak głupiec, gdybym go uwięził w jakimś myśliwskim szałasie czy szopie… Ale ja przywiozłem go tutaj. Puściłem wolno konia, ściągnąłem tu torby i uprząż. Nikt nie zauważył, że kogoś tu schowałem.

– Po co?

– Chciałem… Chciałem dowiedzieć się od niego, kto mu dał ten papier. Kto chce mi odebrać mój dom! Myślałem, że jak posiedzi trochę w ciemności…

– Ale to się nie udało.

– Nie. Gdy zszedłem do niego z jedzeniem, przywitał mnie groźbami. Twierdził, że zapłacę za to, co zrobiłem, że jego pracodawca i tak odbierze mi ziemię. Zostawiłem mu jedzenie, picie i lampę, zamknąłem w tej piwnicy i odszedłem. Powiedziałem, że może ja i stracę dom, ale na pewno on straci życie. I że ma się zastanowić, czy warto. A potem… Przyszedłem następnego dnia...

– Uciekł?

– Niestety nie. – _Don_ Esteban westchnął ciężko. – Nie wiem, czy szukał wyjścia, czy też nie zauważył… Tu jest drugi poziom piwnic. Łączy je z tym system szybów, kiedyś tamtędy opuszczano wiadra po to, by coś z nich szybciej dostać. To wąskie dziury, klapy na nich już dawno się rozeschły, łatwo je podnieść… Ten człowiek wpadł, czy też wskoczył w tę tutaj. Gdy przyszedłem… – Oliveira się cały wstrząsnął. – Był już martwy i zimny, jego ręce... To był wypadek. Nie chciałem go zabić, uwierz mi, Zorro. Chciałem go tylko przerazić, odstraszyć tego kogoś, kto chciał mojej hacjendy, myślałem…

– Że w ten sposób poradzicie sobie z wrogiem – powiedział Zorro cicho. – Gdy znaleźliście ciało, zabraliście je do Los Angeles?

– Tak… Wiem, że powinienem je wywieźć gdzieś w góry i porzucić, ale nie potrafiłem. Nie potrafiłem go zabić i nie potrafiłem porzucić ciała dla kojotów. Myślałem, że deszcz zatrze ślady, a sierżant uzna, że on zginął z własnej ręki…

– Ale tak się nie stało. Młody de la Vega dostrzegł, że ten Mauricio zginął w wypadku, a Delgado szuka winnego.

– Tak… Byli tutaj. Pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zniszczę rzeczy, jakie po nim pozostały… Niby nikt nie pamięta o tych piwnicach, ale gdyby ktoś je tu odnalazł…

– Wiem. I wiem też, że to Delgado może być tym, kto go tu przysłał. Macie te papiery?

– Tak.

– Dajcie mi je.

– _Señor_ Zorro…

– U mnie będą bezpieczne. Znajdę kogoś, kto być może będzie mógł wyjaśnić, skąd się na nich wziął wasz podpis.

_Don_ Esteban kiwnął głową i podał Zorro zwitek papierów.

– To wszystko, co przy nim znalazłem. Chciałem… _Dios_ _mio_, wszystko, czego chcę, to spokoju dla mojej rodziny!

– Wiem, że chcieliście – sucho stwierdził Zorro. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał, wreszcie zdjął kapelusz i jednym szarpnięciem oderwał ze wstążki zdobiącą ją srebrną rozetkę. – Kiedy ktoś jeszcze tu się zjawi – powiedział – prześlijcie to do gospody Victorii lub hacjendy de la Vegów. Oni wiedzą, jak mnie odnaleźć.

– Kiedy…?

– Tak, kiedy. To dopiero początek.

Esteban Oliveira zadrżał, patrząc na srebrzysty krążek w dłoni. A potem odetchnął ciężko i spojrzał na leżące na podłodze strzępy derki i siodło.

– To był wypadek… – wyszeptał. – Wypadek…

Zorro wyszedł cicho, zostawiając go w podziemiach.

CDN.


	6. Chapter 6 Konkluzje

**Rozdział 6. Konkluzje **

Księżyc był już nisko nad horyzontem, gdy Tornado wbiegł na ścieżkę prowadzącą do jaskini i zwolnił do kłusu. Zwolnił właściwie tylko dlatego, że skalny szlak był wąski i kręty, a nie z powodu zmęczenia. Wielki ogier przez całą drogę do hacjendy Oliveiry i z powrotem dawał do zrozumienia swojemu ludzkiemu towarzyszowi, jak bardzo się cieszy, że okres spokoju na pastwisku dobiegł końca. Żadne ćwiczenia i zabawy nie mogły zastąpić Tornado tych wspólnych jazd w nocy czy w świetle dnia.

Zorro poklepał szyję wierzchowca. Doskonale rozumiał, co koń starał mu się przekazać swoim zachowaniem. On także się cieszył. Nie sądził, że to będzie możliwe, ale mimo wszystko był zadowolony z tego, że mógł znów wyjechać w masce. Wprawdzie zwitek papierów, jaki wręczył mu Oliveira, oznaczał, że znów Los Angeles i jego mieszkańcy popadają w kłopoty, ale za to jaką radością była nocna jazda! Potrząsnął głową. Przez całą drogę z hacjendy nie miał czasu przemyśleć opowieści _don_ Estebana, bo rozradowany, pełen entuzjazmu Tornado wymagał od niego pełnego skupienia. A to, co przywiózł, potrzebowało światła lepszego niż świece w jaskini, więc mógł się tym zająć rano.

Tornado zwolnił jeszcze bardziej, przechodząc obok skalnego załomu i zaraz potem przez krzewy maskujące wejście w szczelinę. Szedł teraz ostrożnie. Mimo że dno jaskini było gładkie, koń trochę od niego odwykł i uważnie stawiał kopyta. Wreszcie przed jeźdźcem i jego wierzchowcem zamajaczyło złotawe światło w podziemnej komnacie i Tornado zatrzymał się w swojej przegrodzie, prychając cicho, ale z zadowoleniem. Wspólna nocna jazda, a po niej pełen żłób – czegóż mógł więcej chcieć od życia, by być szczęśliwym?

Jego jeździec też był szczęśliwy. A właściwie nie tylko szczęśliwy, ale też rozbawiony, bo wjeżdżając do jaskini dojrzał postać zwiniętą na sianie i śpiącą tak głęboko, że nie obudziło jej stąpanie konia tuż obok. Victoria musiała być zdecydowana, by na niego zaczekać i gdy zrobiła się senna, położyła się tutaj. Teraz w czarne loki wplątały się suche źdźbła, fałdy spódnicy rozłożyły się niczym wachlarz, a jej twarz była spokojna i łagodna.

Zorro zeskoczył z siodła i przyklęknął przy śpiącej. Delikatnie pogładził jej policzek, aż Victoria drgnęła i otworzyła oczy. Zamrugała zaskoczona, ale zaraz objęła go za szyję.

– To najpiękniejsze powitanie, jakie mi się zdarzyło – szepnął jej do ucha.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, nim go pocałowała i przyciągnęła do siebie.

Tornado przestąpił z nogi na nogę, zniecierpliwiony, że ludzie zajmowali mu część jego sypialni, a potem zajął się skubaniem siana.

X X X

– Co?! To niemożliwe! – orzekł kategorycznie _don_ Alejandro. – Esteban nigdy w życiu nie podpisałby czegoś, co mogłoby zagrozić jego prawu do hacjendy.

– A jednak… Popatrz na to, ojcze. – Diego podał starszemu _caballero_ rulon papieru z pieczęciami. – Przyjrzyj się i powiedz mi, co o tym sądzisz.

Siedzieli w gabinecie Diego. Od czasu ślubu hacjenda przeszła dość poważne zmiany wewnętrzne. _Don_ Alejandro uznał, że powinien oddać synowi swoje pokoje, gdyż do sypialni przylegał tam nie tylko gabinet, ale też garderoba i buduar pani domu. Gdy więc w rodzinie de la Vegów pojawiła się nowa _do__ñ__a_, oczywistym było dla niego, że będzie zamieszkiwać te pokoje. Diego początkowo protestował, Victoria też, ale _don_ Alejandro się uparł i w jakiś miesiąc po tym, jak Diego, oficjalnie zdrowiejąc z odniesionej rany, mógł już wstać z łóżka, urządzono przeprowadzkę. Argumentem, który ostatecznie przekonał młodego de la Vegę, były niewielkie drzwi łączące gabinet z biblioteką, do niedawna zasłonięte jedną z szaf.

Tak więc _don_ Alejandro zajął dawny pokój syna, w jednym z pokoi gościnnych urządził swój gabinet, a Diego i Victoria przenieśli się do apartamentów pana domu. I teraz siedzieli razem w gabinecie, po późnym śniadaniu, pochyleni nad papierami, które Zorro przywiózł z hacjendy Oliveiry. Starszy de la Vega nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział.

– Jeśli to jest fałszerstwo, to nie wiem, jak można to udowodnić – stwierdził wreszcie. – To jest podpis Estebana, nie mam wątpliwości. Nie wiem, jak tego dokonano, i kto to zdołał zrobić, ale to jest jego podpis.

– Jak tego dokonano, to jedna sprawa – odparł Diego. Młody de la Vega rozprostował ramiona i raz jeszcze wygładził papier na biurku. – Mogę ci od razu powiedzieć o dwu sposobach, w jaki można to osiągnąć, a wprawny fałszerz zna jeszcze kilka.

– Jakie?

– Najprostsze?

– Tak.

– To _don_ Esteban podpisał tę umowę.

– Mówiłem ci, Diego, że to niemożliwe!

– Ależ możliwe… Tylko, że podpisywał coś innego. Potem wywabiono atrament z papieru i spisano nową, nieznaną mu już umowę.

– Da się tak zrobić?

– Oczywiście! Tylko… – Diego zawahał się i zaczął oglądać umowę pod światło. – Nie, tak tego raczej nie zrobiono… Papier jest dość gruby, ale i tak zostałyby na nim ślady, gdyby wcześniej na nim pisano. Nie zrobiono tego też w ten drugi sposób. Ktoś mógł podświetlić sobie kartkę z podpisem _don_ Estebana i powtórzyć jego podpis na kartce położonej na wierzchu, ale ten papier jest zbyt gruby, by się udała taka sztuczka. Podpis nie byłby dobrze widoczny, a ktoś, kto się tu podpisał, nie wahał się. Litery są pewne, bez śladów, by się rozmywały…

– Proszę, proszę – zaśmiała się Victoria. – Czegóż to ja się o moim mężu dowiaduję. Umiesz fałszować podpisy?

Diego zerknął na nią znad biurka.

– Umiem – odpowiedział. – Właśnie tak, przez dwie kartki. Więc wiem, jak trzeba do tego wyćwiczyć rękę. Ale tutaj ważniejsze jest dla mnie inne pytanie.

– Tak?

– Dlaczego właśnie ta hacjenda. W porównaniu z tym, co posiadał jego ojciec, Oliveira ma już tylko malutki spłachetek ziemi. Utrzymuje się na niej dzięki swojemu talentowi do układania koni i temu, że żyje naprawdę skromnie. Kto może chcieć mu odebrać ten skrawek? Po co?

_Don_ Alejandro usiadł wygodniej w fotelu i popatrzył na syna. Diego zadał dobre pytanie. Komu mogła być potrzebna taka niewielka, zrujnowana hacjenda?

– Nie umiem ci na to odpowiedzieć – powiedział w końcu. – Coś jeszcze?

– Tak… – odparł Diego. – To było tylko pierwsze pytanie. Chcesz znać następne?

– Pytaj!

– Dobrze… A zatem czemu ten ktoś nie chciał wpierw wykupić ziemi od Oliveiry, nim sfałszował dokument?

– Może nie miał wystarczającego majątku – zauważyła Victoria. _Don_ Alejandro potrząsnął głową.

– Dobry fałszerz jest kosztowny – stwierdził. – A o próbie wykupienia ziemi byśmy na pewno słyszeli. _Don_ Esteban nie przemilczałby czegoś takiego. Więc… Co możemy zrobić dalej?

– My na razie nic – wzruszyła ramionami Victoria. Alejandro uniósł brwi. Wyglądało na to, że jego syn i synowa zaplanowali już dalsze działania.

– To znaczy?

– Jeżeli Delgado zależy na hacjendzie Oliveiry, będzie znów próbował – stwierdził Diego.

– Zakładasz, że to Delgado.

– Tak. I mam do tego powody. Ale, czy to Delgado, czy kto inny, jeśli chce tej hacjendy, spróbuje znowu, a wtedy Oliveira nas zawiadomi. Wtedy może będziemy wiedzieć więcej. W międzyczasie, ojcze…

– Masz dla mnie zadanie? – zaśmiał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Tak. Musisz pojechać do Monterey, do _señora_ Nicolao. Trzeba wypytać go, czy nie wie czegoś o prawniku, który poświadczył te dokumenty i, co ważniejsze, co się stało z papierami, które zabrał dla gubernatora z biura Ramone.

– Co podejrzewasz, Diego?

– Że ktoś położył na nich rękę i wykorzystuje w sobie tylko znanym celu.

– Znów przeczucia Zorro?

– Poniekąd tak – odparł Diego. – Niestety, w tej chwili to są tylko przeczucia. Mogę jedynie mieć nadzieję, że dowody nie znajdą się za późno.

**CDN. **


	7. Chapter 7 Insynuacje

**Rozdział 7. Insynuacje**

Przeczucia Zorro, zwłaszcza te dotyczące kłopotów, miały ten nieprzyjemny zwyczaj, że się sprawdzały. Zaledwie dwa dni po tym, jak _don_ Alejandro wyjechał do Monterey, Diego stał się świadkiem niemiłej sceny. Na środku placu, tuż koło publicznej fontanny, stał sierżant Mendoza i wysłuchiwał tyrady _señora_ Cristobala. Z tego, co można było usłyszeć, _señor_ Cristobal wytykał sierżantowi, że fałszuje on rozliczenia podatkowe na rzecz drobnych rolników, którzy właśnie zjawili się na placu.

– Można zapytać, co się stało, _señor_ Delgado? – wtrącił się Diego.

– De la Vega! – prychnął Delgado. – No cóż, możecie.

– A więc?

– Przejrzałem zapisy w księgach podatkowych i zauważyłem, _señor_ de la Vega, że występują w nich pewne rozbieżności.

– Doprawdy? – Głos Diego stał się nieprzyjemnie chłodny. Mendoza przełknął nerwowo. _Don_ Diego był jego najlepszym przyjacielem i nieraz bez jego pomocy sierżant nie dałby sobie rady z wszystkimi zadaniami, jakie spadły na niego po śmierci Luisa Ramone. I choć zazwyczaj młody de la Vega był niezwykle łagodnym i cierpliwym człowiekiem, raz czy dwa się już zdarzyło, że się rozgniewał. Za każdym razem Mendoza był wtedy przerażony.

– Coś sugerujecie, _señor_ de la Vega?

– Nie… Jestem ciekaw, co wy stwierdziliście.

– Że tu obecny sierżant zaniżał stawki podatków, jakie winni płacić okoliczni rolnicy. Co więcej, pobierał on obecnie od tych rolników jedynie część stosownej należności.

– _Señor_ Delgado… – jęknął Mendoza.

– Ani słowa, sierżancie. Informacja o waszej niesolidności znajdzie się w moim raporcie.

– Na waszym miejscu, _señor_ Delgado – odezwał się Diego – przed napisaniem tego raportu sprawdziłbym dokładnie starsze zestawienia wysyłane i przyjmowane w Monterey.

– Co to ma znaczyć?

– Że wzięliście zawyżone kwoty za właściwe.

– Nie rozumiem?!

– _Señor_ Delgado – westchnął młody de la Vega. Wydawało się, że jego gniew gdzieś się ulotnił, a młody _caballero_ jest zmęczony i zasmucony. – Przez lata problemem tego pueblo były podatki. Może przeoczyliście to, przygotowując się do wyjazdu tutaj, ale nigdy, ani razu, Los Angeles nie wpłaciło za mało.

– To… prawda – przyznał _señor_ Cristobal.

– Prawda była taka, że nasz _alcalde_ zawyżał należności egzekwowane od rolników, i nie tylko, a powstałe w ten sposób nadwyżki chował do własnej kieszeni. Względnie przeznaczał je na swoje osobiste cele. Inaczej mówiąc, dopuszczał się defraudacji i oszustw. Stąd się wzięły w księgach podatkowych Los Angeles, zwłaszcza tych starszych, tak wysokie zapisy. Sierżant jedynie wrócił do rzeczywistych należności.

– Załóżmy, że mówicie prawdę. Ale co z tym pobieraniem części należności?

Diego znów westchnął, jakby musiał tłumaczyć rzecz oczywistą.

– _Señor_ Delgado, to są biedni rolnicy. To, co wpłacili dziś, to były zaliczki. Dopiero po zbiorach uiszczą pełne należności. Doprawdy, proszę się nie martwić. Do czasu kwartalnego rozliczenia podatek będzie zebrany we właściwej kwocie…

– Jeśli tak, to czemu sierżant mi tego od razu nie wytłumaczył? – burknął wysłannik gubernatora.

– Doprawdy? – Łagodny i smutny uśmiech _don_ Diego był tak niewinny, że _señor_ Cristobal aż zgrzytnął zębami. Oczywistym było, że sierżant próbował, a on mu na to nie pozwolił. I było też jasne, że _don_ Diego o tym wie i nie mówi tylko dlatego, że nie chce go zawstydzać. Lub z innych, sobie tylko znanych powodów.

Jak by nie było, reakcją _señora_ Cristobala Delgado była złość.

– Wam, de la Vegom, wydaje się, że rządzicie tym pueblo – warknął, próbując zmienić temat i zbić z tropu rozmówcę.

– Mylicie władzę z odpowiedzialnością, a szacunek z podległością, _señor_ – odpowiedział Diego znów nieoczekiwanie chłodno. – Może i mamy tu pewien posłuch, ale wynika on z szacunku, nie władania. A już na pewno nie z naszego bogactwa. I jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za to pueblo, jak się raczyliście wyrazić o Los Angeles. A teraz przepraszam, mam sprawy do załatwienia. Sierżancie? Jeśli skończyliście z podatkami, pójdziecie ze mną do redakcji?

X X X

W redakcji „_Guardiana_" było cicho i spokojnie. Diego z westchnieniem ulgi zrzucił marynarkę na krzesło i zawinął rękawy koszuli. Czekało go kilka godzin pracy przy składzie. Sierżant również westchnął, siadając przy redakcyjnym stole, ale było to raczej westchnienie smutku, niż ulgi.

– Mam nadzieję że nie macie mi tego za złe, że byłem świadkiem waszej rozmowy, sierżancie – odezwał się Diego. – I że się w nią wtrąciłem.

– Ależ nie, nie, _don_ Diego – pospiesznie odpowiedział Mendoza. – Ja tylko…

– Tak? – Młody de la Vega zaczął, bez pośpiechu, przekładać i oglądać czcionki w przegródkach kaszty, sprawdzając, czy nie ma wśród nich takich, które nie zostały oczyszczone z farby lub wrzucone w niewłaściwe miejsce. Pozornie wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na sierżanta.

– Chciałbym, by on, to znaczy _señor_ Delgado – poprawił się szybko sierżant – nie zwracał takiej uwagi na moje błędy…

– Ale wy nie zrobiliście żadnego błędu, sierżancie – odparł Diego. Wydawało się, że zawartość jednej z przegród została pomieszana, więc wyjął ją i zaczął odkładać z powrotem, starannie oglądając. – Rozliczacie podatki starannie, co do _peso_, a to, że pozwalacie, by ludzie płacili je w ratach… To jest bardziej niż właściwe. Ludzie widzą, ile trudu zadajecie sobie, by ułatwić im spłacenie należności i dzięki temu bardziej wam ufają. Może nie zwróciliście na to uwagi, ale mój ojciec i ja widzimy, jak bardzo poprawiła się sytuacja w pueblo po śmierci Luisa Ramone. I to tylko dzięki wam i waszym wysiłkom.

Mendoza poczerwieniał lekko, słysząc te pochwały i rozchmurzył się na moment. Zaraz jednak znów posmutniał.

– To niczego nie zmieni, jeśli _señor_ Delgado napisze inaczej o mnie w swoim raporcie – stwierdził. – Zostanę szeregowcem, jak nic. Jeśli nie wyrzucą mnie z wojska.

– Tak się nie stanie, sierżancie – oświadczył Diego, starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał możliwie kategorycznie. – Jesteście naprawdę dobrzy w roli _alcalde_ i, gdyby to było możliwe, staralibyśmy się, byście zostali mianowani na to stanowisko.

– Nie chcę takiej władzy – przestraszył się Mendoza.

– Wiem, sierżancie… Ale dlatego jesteście tacy dobrzy w tym, co robicie. Szanujecie ludzi.

– Szkoda, że _señor_ Delgado nikogo nie szanuje – odparł ponuro sierżant.

– Niestety. Może kiedyś… – mruknął Diego.

– Tak, _don_ Diego?

– Nic, nic… Coś przyszło mi na myśl.

Jeśli jednak sierżant miał zamiar zapytać młodego _caballero_ o to, co mu przyszło do głowy, musiało to poczekać, bo właśnie w redakcji zjawił się Felipe, objuczony ciężkim koszem i to na nim skupiła się cała uwaga Mendozy. Wziął kosz od chłopca i z entuzjazmem zajął się rozpakowywaniem zawartości.

Diego odczekał, aż sierżant z Felipe rozstawią na stole miski i kubki, nim zadał kolejne pytanie.

– A więc, sierżancie? Macie coś do gazety? Jakiś nowy przepis?

Mendoza wyraźnie się zmieszał. Pospiesznie przełknął to, co miał w ustach, nim odpowiedział.

– Niestety nie, _don_ Diego. Nie miałem czasu…

– Rozumiem. Trochę szkoda, bo czytelnicy stęsknili się już za waszymi przepisami. Ale może… może…

– Tak?

– Może w tym wydaniu, wyjątkowo, jeśli się zgodzicie, zastąpimy waszą rubrykę prośbą o przepisy czytelników. Może dzięki temu dowiemy się czegoś ciekawego… i smacznego – uśmiechnął się Diego.

Sierżant, który już zachmurzył się na myśl, że miałby stracić swoje miejsce w gazecie, uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

X X X

Przedpołudnie w redakcji minęło szybciej, niż się Diego spodziewał, a praca nad wydaniem nie została jeszcze zakończona. Wprawdzie większość artykułów była już złożona, a pozostało mu tylko uzupełnić krótkie, kilkuzdaniowe notki, ale większość czasu spędził rozmawiając z sierżantem. Mendoza wydawał się być zafascynowany pomysłem zgromadzenia przepisów do następnych wydań „Guardiana" i szeroko rozwodził się nad tym, jak mógłby je wypróbowywać i oceniać. Diego przytakiwał mu, notował i składał czcionki, starając się nie popełnić zbyt rażących błędów, przez co oczywiście szło mu to znacznie wolniej, niż zwykle. Nie narzekał jednak i był zadowolony, bo udało mu się przynajmniej na chwilę odwrócić uwagę sierżanta od przykrego starcia z wysłannikiem gubernatora. Nie łudził się jednak. Miał nieprzyjemną pewność, że Delgado będzie znów krytykował i kwestionował postępowanie Mendozy, a on nie miał pojęcia, czemu to mogło służyć. Albo wysłannik gubernatora miał taką metodę sprawdzania, czy _alcalde_ lub jego zastępca umie poradzić sobie z trudami zarządzania pueblo, albo też… Druga możliwość, zdaniem Diego, była znacznie mniej przyjemna i, niestety, znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna. _Señor_ Cristobal Delgado chciał zastraszyć sierżanta na tyle, by samemu rządzić w Los Angeles. Z jakiego powodu, tego Diego nie mógł odgadnąć.

Na razie i tak nie mógł nic w tej sprawie zrobić poza mniej czy bardziej delikatnym przypominaniem Mendozie, że niezależnie od swoich krzyków i pretensji, _señor_ Delgado nie ma władzy nad królewskimi żołnierzami i może jedynie sugerować to, co mają zrobić, a nie rozkazywać.

Pogrążony w rozważaniach o możliwych komplikacjach wynikających z postępowania wysłannika gubernatora, zorientował się dopiero po chwili, że ktoś go nawołuje po imieniu. Obejrzał się przez ramię.

Na plac wjechał właśnie niewielki powozik, zaprzężony w zgrabnego siwego kłusaka. Postawiona budka zasłaniała jego pasażerów, ale Diego nie musiał ich widzieć, by wiedzieć, kto właśnie przyjechał do Los Angeles. Takich koni było niewiele w okolicy, bo tylko najbogatsi z _caballeros_ utrzymywali długonogie, smukłe konie, kłusujące w charakterystyczny sposób i nadające się tylko do ozdobnych powozów, nie pod siodło czy do zwykłego wozu. A tylko rodzina da Silva miała jabłkowite siwki. Teraz właśnie młody _don_ Mauricio wychylił się zza budki i ponownie zawołał.

– _Don_ Mauricio. – Diego uśmiechnął się. Lubił tego chłopaka, tak samo jak lubił większość jego rówieśników. Młodych synów _caballeros_, często porywczych, czasem nieostrożnych, dzielących swój czas pomiędzy pomaganie ojcom a wzajemne rywalizacje i przekomarzania. Niewiele go z nimi łączyło. Był starszy, lepiej wykształcony, interesował się, przynajmniej oficjalnie, rzeczami, jakimi żaden z tych młodzików nie zawracał sobie głowy. A to, co robił w tajemnicy, oddzielało go od nich jeszcze bardziej. Ale lubił ich, ich żywiołowość i przekonanie o własnej słuszności.

– _Don_ Diego. – Mauricio da Silva odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Miałem nadzieję, że was spotkam w pueblo.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie, nic. Jedynie mój ojciec chciał z wami przedyskutować kilka rolniczych kwestii, a ja miałem przekazać to zaproszenie. Cieszę się, że was tu zobaczyłem, a nie muszę, nie musimy jechać do hacjendy.

– Nie musicie…?

– Och, wybaczcie, _don_ Diego. – Mauricio zeskoczył na ziemię. – Zapomniałem o dobrych manierach. Jestem dziś z żoną…

Zza obramowania budki wychyliła się drobna dziewczęca twarzyczka.

– Witam, _don_ Diego – powiedziała słodkim tonem _do__ñ__a_ Dolores da Silva.

– Witam, _do__ñ__a_ da Silva – powiedział, skłaniając głowę w oszczędnym powitalnym ukłonie. _Do__ñ__a_ Dolores nie była osobą, którą witał z radością i którą by chętnie spotykał. Przez ostatnie miesiące udawało mu się tego uniknąć, ale tym razem… Cóż, musiał to przeżyć.

– Przyjechaliśmy z Mauricio na chwilę do pueblo – zaszczebiotała teraz, zaskakująco przyjaźnie.

Diego tylko ponownie pochylił głowę. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty rozmawiać z Dolores, jednak w obecnej sytuacji nie miał też wyboru. _Don_ Mauricio obszedł powóz i pomógł żonie wysiąść, a potem skierował się wraz z nią w stronę gospody. Diego musiał iść z nimi. Mógł się zatem, nim weszli na werandę, przyjrzeć młodej _doñi_ da Silva.

Dolores niewiele się zmieniła od dnia swego przybycia do pueblo i od tego dnia, kiedy to Zorro przywiózł ją, przywiązaną do siodła, po próbie ucieczki. Nadal była przede wszystkim piękna. Jej cera stała się dziwnie przejrzysta, łagodny owal twarzy, delikatne usta i wielkie szare oczy nie straciły nic ze swego uroku, zaś luźna suknia w stylu _empire_ podkreślała tylko wiotkość i szczupłość jej sylwetki. Młoda kobieta zdawała się być wręcz eterycznie krucha. Jednak cały ten zwiewny wdzięk nie mógł zatrzeć tego, że uśmiech Dolores nabrał pewnej goryczy i stał się dziwnie podobny do grymasu, jaki kiedyś znaczył twarz Chiary. Diego nagle zaczął mieć pewność, że młoda _doña_ da Silva nie była w pełni szczęśliwa w małżeństwie.

Co nie oznaczało, że Mauricio też nie był. W spojrzeniu młodego _caballero_ była tylko czułość, gdy pomagał żonie wejść po tych dwóch stopniach, które prowadziły na werandę.

Victoria rozmawiała właśnie z dostawcą, gdy jej uwagę przyciągnął ruch przy drzwiach. Uśmiechnęła się na widok męża, ale gdy zobaczyła, kto przy nim idzie, jej uśmiech zniknął. Miała za wiele złych wspomnień związanych z tą śliczną dziewczyną, by szczerze cieszyć się z jej odwiedzin. Ale teraz była już nie _señoritą_ Victorią Escalante, lecz _doñą_ de la Vega i miała obowiązki wobec gości. Nawet, jeśli serdecznie życzyła sobie tych gości, a raczej tego gościa nie oglądać.

– _Doña_ da Silva – odpowiedziała ukłonem na powitanie. – _Don_ Mauricio.

Młody _caballero_ również się skłonił, wciąż radośnie uśmiechnięty. Wydawało się, że rozpiera go jakaś wewnętrzna radość czy podekscytowanie. Cokolwiek to jednak było, Mauricio nie miał zamiaru się tym z nią podzielić. Przeprosił i na moment odciągnął Diego na bok. Obie kobiety zostały same.

Victoria, tak jak Diego, od razu dostrzegła gorycz, jaka kryła się w uśmiechu Dolores da Silva i podobnie domyśliła się jej powodu. Przez moment poczuła ukłucie winy. To w końcu ona i Diego przekonali _don_ Estebana, by wziął pod uwagę młodego Mauricio da Silva jako przyszłego męża bratanicy. Wprawdzie wtedy przemawiało przez nią współczucie i chęć pomocy dziewczynie, która przez własną nieostrożność stała się bohaterką obyczajowego skandalu, ale gdy teraz ją zobaczyła, nasunęło się jej na myśl, że mogła wtedy zamilczeć.

– A zatem obie jesteśmy _doñami_ – odezwała się Dolores po chwili niezręcznego milczenia. Victoria z łatwością wyłapała w miękkim głosie dziewczyny fałszywą nutę.

– Obie – zgodziła się, nie wiedząc, czy ma szykować się na pojednanie, czy raczej na kolejną bitwę z dumną dziedziczką z rodu Escobedo. – Mauricio bardzo was kocha – dorzuciła szybko, chcąc skierować rozmowę na bezpieczniejsze tematy niż kwestia statusu.

– Podobnie jak _don_ Diego was – zgodziła się Dolores. – Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje – dorzuciła po chwili.

– To prawda. Kocha mnie. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi.

– Wierzę – uśmiechnęła się Dolores w taki sposób, że Victoria spojrzała zaalarmowana na młodszą rozmówczynię. Przeczucie jej nie myliło. Kruchy rozejm, jaki wydawały się zawrzeć zimą, właśnie przestał istnieć.

– Co macie na myśli? – spytała.

– Że wasze szczęście nie potrwa długo, jeśli będziecie się tak uchylać od swego obowiązku…

– O… o czym wy mówicie?! – wykrztusiła Victoria.

– Że wchodząc pomiędzy _caballeros_, trzeba być świadomym swych powinności – Dolores nie przestawała się uśmiechać, a jej głos brzmiał wyjątkowo łagodnie. Widać było, że czegoś już się nauczyła od swej teściowej. Nigdy przedtem nie była tak uprzedzająco grzeczna w swoim zachowaniu wobec Victorii. – A danie życia nowemu dziedzicowi tytułu jest najpierwszą z nich i najważniejszą. – Dolores nieoczekiwanie czułym gestem położyła dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

Victoria nagle zrozumiała, skąd wzięła się kruchość dziewczyny i czemu Mauricio był taki uszczęśliwiony i troskliwy wobec niej.

– Znam powinności żony – powiedziała cicho. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić, by ta zarozumiała ślicznotka znów zdołała zdobyć nad nią przewagę. A przynajmniej nie miała zamiaru dopuścić, by tamta odczuła, że ma przewagę. – I wypełnię je – dodała siląc się na spokój. Tylko w ten sposób mogła wygrać z Dolores.

– Doprawdy? – Młoda _doña_ da Silva przechyliła głowę z niedowierzaniem. – Wspomnijcie więc, że nasze śluby odbyły się zaraz po sobie. I zastanówcie się.

Nim Victoria zdołała jej odpowiedzieć, Dolores odsunęła się od baru i ruszyła w stronę męża. Mauricio poderwał się natychmiast i po krótkiej wymianie zdań poprowadził żonę w stronę wyjścia z gospody, tak uważnie, jakby miał do czynienia z porcelanową figurką.

_Doña_ de la Vega odprowadzała ich spojrzeniem, starając się uspokoić na tyle, by nie wszcząć kłótni z Bogu ducha winną _señorą_ Antonią, którąś z dziewczyn posługujących w gospodzie czy też samym Diego. Prawie miała ochotę, by któryś z gości gospody czy znajdujących się w niej żołnierzy wykazał się choć drobną nieuprzejmością, by mogła sprowokować awanturę i wykrzyczeć całe swoje zdenerwowanie. Wiedziała, że to głupota, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że _doña_ Dolores da Silva, jeszcze jako _donna_ Dolores Escobedo, doprowadzała ją do białej gorączki. Nie pomagało nawet to, że doskonale wiedziała, skąd bierze się jej furia i jak bardzo nieuzasadnione są jej powody. Nigdy nie miała powodu, by zwątpić w uczucie Diego i dla niego była kimś znacznie ważniejszym i piękniejszym niż ta dziewczyna. A jednak wciąż czuła się tą gorszą wobec Dolores. I teraz w milczeniu wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęło małżeństwo da Silvów, zastanawiając się, jak słuszne były zarzuty żony _don_ Mauricio.

CDN.


	8. Chapter 8 Strażnik sprawiedliwości

**Rozdział 8. Strażnik sprawiedliwości **

Utarczka o wysokość pobranego podatku była kolejnym sygnałem, że przeczucia Diego się sprawdzają, a wysłannik gubernatora, _señor_ Cristobal Delgado będzie bardziej niż kłopotliwym gościem. Jednak nadal były to tylko przeczucia. W końcu pośpiech w oskarżaniu _don_ Estebana o śmierć wędrowca był jedynie pośpiechem, a zarzucanie sierżantowi, że pobiera niewłaściwe podatki mogło wynikać z przeoczenia, tym bardziej zrozumiałego, że księgi podatkowe Los Angeles były wielokrotnie poprawiane, przepisywane i korygowane. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza tych ich części, które wypełniał Luis Ramone. Mendoza bardziej przestrzegał wpisów, ale nieraz już zdarzało mu się wykreślać to, co wpisał na polecenie alcalde.

Jednak, jeśli ktokolwiek miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do _señora_ Delgado, zostały one rozwiane w następnych dniach. Wysłannik gubernatora spędzał godziny nad dokumentami i co jakiś czas wzywał do siebie sierżanta. Wprawdzie twierdził, że tylko prosi o wyjaśnienia, ale dla każdego, kto mógł usłyszeć te rozmowy było jasne, że są one po prostu przesłuchaniami, w trakcie których _señor_ Delgado wręcz oskarżał Mendozę o kolejne zaniedbania i zlekceważenie obowiązków.

Diego i Victoria, którzy byli tego świadkami, starali się, w miarę swoich możliwości, wspierać sierżanta. Czy to dobrym posiłkiem, do tej pory panaceum na wszelkie jego bolączki, czy też rozmową. Niestety, przegrywali. Z dnia na dzień Mendoza stawał się coraz cichszym, smutniejszym człowiekiem, i widać było, jak wysłannik gubernatora coraz bardziej go zastrasza. Zrozumieli, że pozostało tylko kwestią czasu, aż sierżant zacznie posłusznie wykonywać każde polecenie samozwańczego zwierzchnika. A do tego Diego nie mógł dopuścić, niezależnie, jak bardzo niepożądane było ponowne ściąganie uwagi na Los Angeles. Pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście.

X X X

To nie był rutynowy patrol. Pół tuzina żołnierzy od świtu krążyło po wzgórzach, poszukując śladów dwóch zuchwałych rabusiów, którzy poważyli się dzień wcześniej zaatakować podróżnych jadących z Santa Paula. Wprawdzie nikomu nic się nie stało i cały napad ograniczył się do krótkiej kanonady, bo zarówno woźnica pocztowego dyliżansu, jak i niektórzy z pasażerów byli uzbrojeni i nie wahali się użyć broni, ale sierżant Mendoza, nie bez racji, uznał to za doskonałą okazję do dowiedzenia swoich kompetencji, a może także okazję do uwolnienia się na chwilę od denerwującego wysłannika gubernatora. To, że sam poprowadził oddział, było łatwe do zrozumienia dla każdego, kto dzień wcześniej słyszał, jak Delgado wytyka sierżantowi braki w umiejętności pisania i liczenia. Dodatkowo zarówno zrobił to publicznie, bo w gospodzie _doñi_ Victorii, jak i w wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sposób, rozmawiając z Mendozą niczym nauczyciel z wyjątkowo tępym i opornym uczniem.

Tak więc, po tym upokorzeniu, przygnębiony Mendoza wybrał się na patrol, wstając, wbrew swym upodobaniom, na długo przed świtem. Ku jego miłemu zaskoczeniu, bandyci okazali się być nowicjuszami w tym ryzykownym zawodzie. Nie tylko wycofali się z napadu, ledwie zetknęli się z minimalnym oporem, ale i nie zadbali o to, by się dobrze ukryć. Wystarczyło zajrzeć do kilku opuszczonych myśliwskich szałasów, by na nich natrafić. Wprawdzie próbowali się bronić i ostrzeliwać z kryjówki, ale już po pierwszej salwie zdali sobie sprawę z liczebnej przewagi żołnierzy i usiłowali uciekać. Mieli jednak zbyt słabe konie, by umknąć dalej niż pół mili.

Mendoza uszczęśliwiony nadzorował wiązanie jeńców przez żołnierzy, sprawdzając, czy sznury zostały nałożone starannie, ale bez zbędnego okrucieństwa. Sierżantowi nie sprawiał przyjemności widok ludzi, którzy mieli problemy z chodzeniem czy wzięciem czegokolwiek do ręki po tym, jak zbyt mocno zaciśnięto im więzy.

Jeden z koni zarżał donośnie i, ku zaskoczeniu i niepokojowi żołnierzy, odpowiedziało mu w pobliżu rżenie innego wierzchowca. Mendoza, Gomez i pozostali zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła, obawiając się, że dwaj pechowi rabusie mają niedaleko towarzyszy, skłonnych do przyjścia im z pomocą.

– Tam! – Navarra pierwszy wypatrzył, kto ich obserwuje.

Mendoza obejrzał się we wskazaną stronę i zamarł, podobnie, jak pozostali żołnierze z patrolu. Przyglądał im się jeździec w czerni, w pelerynie, z połyskującą u boku srebrzystą rękojeścią szpady, na także czarnym, pięknym wierzchowcu, w rzędzie lśniącym srebrem. Stał przez dłuższą chwilę niczym posąg, patrząc na patrol i jego jeńców, aż wreszcie uniósł dłoń do kapelusza w pozdrowieniu i niczym cień zniknął pomiędzy krzewami. Chwilę potem zobaczyli jeszcze jego sylwetkę, jak przejeżdżał przez stok.

– Zorro! – Gomez pierwszy oprzytomniał. – Gonimy go, sierżancie?

– Co? Co? – ocknął się z zauroczenia Mendoza. – Nie, nie ma mowy. Mamy bandytów do sprowadzenia do aresztu w pueblo, nie możemy tracić czasu.

– Ale sierżancie…

– Nie ma mowy, Gomez. Ruszamy. Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjechać tu z następnym patrolem i poszukać śladów.

Żołnierze parsknęli śmiechem. Szukać śladów, dobre sobie. Każdy wiedział, że tropienie Zorro po śladach było zadaniem tylko odrobinę mniej męczącym niż bezpośrednia pogoń. Odrobinę, bo nie wymagało pośpiechu, ale było równie bezowocne. Gomez poczerwieniał lekko.

– Chciałem tylko zwrócić uwagę… – wymamrotał.

– Tak, wiem, jest nagroda… – odparł Mendoza. – Ale my jej dziś nie dostaniemy.

Sierżant potrząsnął jeszcze głową z miną wyrażającą na poły radość, na poły niepokój i poprowadził swój oddział w stronę pueblo.

X X X

– Po prostu się przyglądał – mówił jakiś czas potem Mendoza, już siedząc wygodnie na tarasie gospody Victorii. Uśmiechnął się na widok pełnego talerza, jaki przed nim postawiła _do__ñ_a de la Vega. – To było tak, jakby się spodziewał, że będziemy za nim gonić.

– A może nie o to mu chodziło – zasugerowała Victoria.

– A o co, _do__ñ_a?

– Może był zadowolony, że tak dobrze daliście sobie radę z tymi bandytami, sierżancie?

– Myślicie? – Mendoza uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, ale zaraz potem posmutniał. – Czasem chciałbym…

Victoria uspokajająco poklepała go po ramieniu.

– Sierżancie, Zorro zapewne chciał wam dać znać, że nie jesteście osamotnieni. On także pilnuje bezpieczeństwa pueblo i mieszkających tu ludzi.

– Ale przedtem go nie widywałem…

– Sierżancie… – _Doña_ de la Vega pochyliła się nad stołem, mówiąc ciszej niż zazwyczaj. – Nie pomyśleliście o tym, że może wcześniej nie było potrzeby, by on wracał?

Mendoza ściągnął brwi w nagłym namyśle, potem spojrzał w stronę dawnego biura _alcalde_, krzywiąc się mimowolnie.

– Chcecie powiedzieć, że on chce dopilnować…

– Myślę, że tak, sierżancie.

– Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi…

– Ale dla niego ludzie w Los Angeles są najważniejsi… – W głosie Victorii de la Vega był nieoczekiwany smutek.

Sierżant poderwał głowę znad talerza, wpatrując się w _doñę_ Victorię. Nigdy przedtem nie przyszło mu na myśl, że Zorro traktuje swoją walkę o sprawiedliwość w Los Angeles tak poważnie, że zdecydował się poświęcić dla niej także ukochaną. A to oznaczało, że jeśli sierżant Jaime Mendoza nie będzie postępował we właściwy sposób i pozwoli wysłannikowi gubernatora na krzywdzenie niewinnych ludzi, będzie miał do czynienia z Zorro. I to z Zorro zawiedzionym w swojej nadziei, że Mendoza dopilnuje, by w pueblo nie działo się nic złego. Spotkanie na wzgórzach miało być nie tylko przypomnieniem, że sierżant nie jest sam, ale i ostrzeżeniem, że nie może pozwolić dać się zastraszyć.

Victoria obserwowała, jak zmienia się twarz sierżanta. Zaskoczenie, smutek, niepokój… z łatwością odczytywała wszystkie jego emocje. Gdy wreszcie Mendoza z westchnieniem zajął się znów zawartością talerza, odeszła do kuchni i wróciła za moment z dokładką dania. Wiedziała już, że wiadomość, jaką Diego, nie, Zorro, chciał przesłać, została właściwie odczytana. Sierżant będzie bardziej się opierał naciskom Cristobala Delgado, skoro wie, że Zorro tego po nim oczekuje.

CDN.


	9. Chapter 9 Powrót przyjaciela

_Od autora: LadyArvena, rozdziały są krótsze i dłuższe, różnie się opowieść układa… Pozdrowienia dla czytających! _

**Rozdział 9. Powrót przyjaciela**

Wspomnienie Zorro rzeczywiście dobrze wpłynęło na sierżanta Mendozę. Przez kilka następnych dni Victoria mogła obserwować, jak wysłuchuje on kolejnych pouczeń czy połajanek _señora_ Delgado i jak obojętnie wzrusza ramionami, gdy ten wreszcie odchodzi do swoich kwater. Wysłannik gubernatora musiał się co prawda zorientować, że sierżant stosuje wobec niego taktykę przeczekiwania, ale nie mógł na to za wiele poradzić. Realna władza _alcalde_ wciąż należała do Mendozy, a pomimo wszystko pomstowania _señora_ Cristobala nie dorównywały temu, do czego był zdolny Ramone.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega przyglądała się tym utarczkom i w duszy żałowała, że jej zmartwienia nie dają się tak łatwo rozwiać. Rodzina da Silva ogłosiła, że _don_ Mauricio spodziewa się dziedzica rodu i teraz, przy następnej jego wizycie w pueblo, młodego _caballero_ i jego żonę otoczyli przyjaciele z gratulacjami. Victoria widziała, jak nad ich głowami _do__ñ__a_ Dolores posyła jej wyniosłe spojrzenie zwyciężczyni, jakby obiecując, że to dopiero początek. Po poprzednim starciu mogła się domyśleć dalszego ciągu wydarzeń. Kilka słów, rzuconych jakby mimochodem, do kuzynek czy innych przyjaciółek. Potem spojrzenia tych dziewcząt, a może i starszych kobiet, pełne zastanowienia, rachujące dni i miesiące, jakie upłynęły od ślubu _don_ Diego de la Vega. Wreszcie rozmowy, początkowo ciche i szeptane, pełne niedomówień i namysłu, w miarę upływu czasu coraz śmielsze i śmielsze, wreszcie prowadzone bez żenady w jej obecności. Zawstydzające rady udzielane jej półgłosem i całkiem głośno, poniżające komentarze. Rozmowy z Diego, pełne skrępowania, ale też i dotykające spraw najbardziej dla nich dwojga osobistych. Nigdy nie wypowiedziana głośno presja. Samotność. Tu, w pueblo, ale i w domu, w miejscu, które miało należeć tylko do nich dwojga. Mogła nie wierzyć, że Diego się ugnie, zbyt dobrze wiedziała, jak mu na niej zależy, ale myśl, że może być otoczony powszechnym współczuciem z jej powodu sprawiała, że Victoria skręcała się wewnętrznie. A jeszcze bardziej przerażała ją myśl, że ona nie może temu zapobiec.

Jednak nie pozwoliła sobie na ucieczkę czy trwanie w odosobnieniu. Przeszła przez plac i podeszła do _don_ Mauricio i _doñi_ Dolores z gratulacjami, mimo wszystko szczerymi, bo ani nie potrafiła czuć się zła czy zawiedziona z powodu ich dziecka, ani też nie mogła nie dostrzec radości młodego _caballero_. Zaprosiła jeszcze wszystkich obecnych, by wstąpili do gospody i dopiero potem odeszła, wciąż wyprostowana, z wysoko uniesioną głową. Nie miała zamiaru płakać.

Dopiero w chłodnym wnętrzu gospody, w progu kuchni, pozwoliła sobie na opuszczenie ramion na moment i żachnęła się, gdy cień przesłonił drzwi i wszedł nowy gość. Przez chwilę stał nieruchomo, rozglądając się dookoła. W porównaniu z oślepiającym słońcem na zewnątrz, wnętrze sali było dość nie tylko chłodne, ale i dość ciemne, więc przybysz musiał chwilę odczekać, aż przywyknie mu wzrok. Wreszcie jednak ruszył w stronę baru, a Victoria zobaczyła wyraźniej jego twarz.

– Juan? Juan Checa? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

– _Señorita_! – ucieszył się przybyły i zaraz poprawił. – Wybaczcie mi, _doña_. Wciąż pamiętam was jako _señoritę_ Escalante…

– Nie ma czego wybaczać, Juan. Cieszę się, że cię widzę – odparła Victoria i były to szczere słowa, bo jak nie przepadała za Dolores, tak lubiła Juana. Teraz więc uśmiechnęła się jeszcze radośniej i wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie. Juan jednak skłonił się tylko, jak wypadało dobrze wychowanemu _vaquero_ stojącemu przed żoną syna najbogatszego _caballero _w okolicy.

– Olśniewacie pięknością, _doña_ Victoria – oświadczył.

– Cóż za pochlebstwo, Juan – zaśmiała się. – Gdyby to Flor słyszała…

– Znalazłbym słowa po równi opisujące jej piękność – odparł. – I wybaczyłaby mi, że doceniam też waszą.

Victoria nie mogła nie roześmiać się głośno.

– Juan, stałeś się niezwykle wymownym człowiekiem – oświadczyła. – Nie wątpię, że Flor jest tym zachwycona. Co u niej słychać?

– Kwitnie jak kwiat, który… – Checa zawahał się, a po chwili uśmiechnął nieśmiało. – Wybaczcie, zapomniałem, co było dalej. Jestem _vaquero_, nie poetą.

Victoria niemal się roześmiała. Niemal, bo nie chciała urazić przyjaciela, choć podejrzewała, że Juan nie wziąłby jej tego śmiechu za złe.

– Cóż cię do nas sprowadza? – zapytała.

– _Señor_ Pereira chce powtórzyć wymianę stada. Ostatni raz okazał się bardzo owocny, więc… – Checa rozłożył ręce. – Mam list do _don_ Alejandro w tej sprawie. No, a poza tym pomyślałem, że zobaczę, co słychać w Los Angeles.

– _Don_ Alejandro wyjechał do Monterey… Juan, masz dość czasu, by się u nas zatrzymać na kilka dni?

– Oczywiście – zaśmiał się Checa. – Poślę kartkę do domu, że muszę tu poczekać. _Señor_ Jose z pewnością nie będzie miał do mnie o to pretensji.

X X X

Zasłona, pchnięcie, zbicie. Uderzenie, zasłona. Uderzenie, związanie, finta, finta, finta… Unik! Uderzenie, uderzenie, finta…

Małe podwórko na tyłach hacjendy de la Vegów rozbrzmiewało szczękiem stali. Ostrza szpad migotały w szybkim, zabójczym tańcu, dwóch przeciwników krążyło naprzeciw siebie, atakując się wzajemnie i uchylając w unikach.

– Diego, dosyć! – krzyknęła nagle przypatrująca się temu kobieta.

Wydawało się, że Diego tego nie usłyszał, ale chwilę potem padł nieoczekiwanie na ziemię. Nim jego przeciwnik się zorientował, kopnięcie podcięło mu kostkę i zanim zdołał złapać równowagę, został pchnięty na ścianę, a przed twarzą miał ostrze sztyletu.

– Poddaję się! – oświadczył Juan Checa.

Diego cofnął się o krok. Oparł się o ścianę, ciężko oddychając i obejrzał w stronę drzwi. Felipe pomachał mu ręką i pokazał wpierw klepsydrę, a potem trzy palce.

– Trzy obroty… – zdziwił się Juan. – Diego, nie obraź się, ale jak ty to zrobiłeś?

– Co? – wydyszał Diego. – Co zrobiłem?

– Jak to zrobiłeś, że walcząc ze mną wytrzymałeś tak długo. Ostatnim razem, jak pamiętam, ledwie oddychałeś w dwa razy krótszym czasie.

Diego nie odpowiedział od razu. Wciąż z trudem łapał powietrze, na policzkach pojawiły mu się czerwone plamy, a twarz miał mokrą od potu. Plamy potu znaczyły też białą koszulę.

– Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, Juan – odparł, gdy wreszcie mógł mówić bez wysiłku – to minął już prawie rok.

Juan przechylił głowę i zastanowił się przez moment.

– Faktycznie, to już prawie rok…

– I przez ten rok wciąż usiłował udowodnić, że nadal potrafi władać szpadą – stwierdziła Victoria.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria… – speszył się Checa.

– Nie, że potrafię władać szpadą, tylko że nadal jestem w stanie walczyć – sprostował Diego z uśmiechem. – Spokojnie, Juan. Po prostu ćwiczyłem. Nigdy nie będę już tak dobry, jak kiedyś, ale na razie sobie radzę.

– Jak na razie jesteś bardzo dobry – zauważył Juan.

Stojąca obok Victoria zaśmiała się tylko i pocałowała Diego w policzek.

– Jak zawsze uparty – oświadczyła. – No dobrze, panowie. Zostawiam was waszej rozrywce. Nie pozabijajcie się tylko.

Gdy wyszła, Checa westchnął.

– Co się stało, Juan?

– Czasem zastanawiam się, czy Flor potrafiłaby być taka jak _do__ñ__a_ Victoria.

Diego spojrzał na przyjaciela zaalarmowany. I on, i Victoria, cieszyli się po cichu, że Juan i Flor Pereira mieli się ku sobie. Jose Pereira nie miał syna i widział go w byłym kapralu. Jeśli coś się tej dwójce nie układało…

Juan właściwie zrozumiał spojrzenie przyjaciela.

– Flor nigdy nie podeszłaby tak lekko do tego, że ćwiczymy – powiedział. – Już gdy dostałem list i miałem tu przyjechać, wypytywała mnie, czy aby na pewno nie będę się u was spotykał z Zorro.

– Flor się boi o ciebie… I ma rację.

– Wiem, że ma! – prychnął Juan. – Nawet jeśli wolałem nie pamiętać, co ryzykuję, podbierając ci imię, przypomniano mi o tym. Takich lekcji się nie zapomina.

Diego przytaknął. Doskonale pamiętał zarówno bladą, nieruchomą twarz mężczyzny na szafocie i jego oczy wpatrzone gdzieś ślepo w przestrzeń, poza obrys kołyszącej się przed twarzą pętli, jak i własne podszyte grozą poczucie nierealnego snu, kiedy obserwował, jak żołnierze prowadzą człowieka w stroju Zorro w stronę szubienicy.

– Flor też tego nie zapomniała… – odezwał się cicho. – Ani, jak sądzę, Vi.

– Vi nie martwi się tak o ciebie…

– Martwi. – Diego potrząsnął głową. – Ale jednocześnie… – urwał nagle.

– Diego?

– Właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę, że wprawdzie tamtego dnia to ona do ciebie pobiegła, ale to nie oznacza, że widziała cię wtedy po raz pierwszy.

– Nie mogła mnie widzieć – zaprzeczył Checa.

– _Señor_ Pereira przyjeżdżał z nią dość często do Los Angeles – odparł Diego. – Mogła już wcześniej widzieć cię jako kaprala.

– To nie zmienia niczego…

– Tak, to nie zmienia. – Diego zawahał się. Nie wiedział, czy może powiedzieć Juanowi, że Flor z całą pewnością widywała Zorro. Mogło to oznaczać, że _señorita_ Pereira, tak jak wiele innych dziewcząt, wpierw uległa romantycznemu urokowi jeźdźca w masce.

Nie musiał mówić.

– Zorro widziała na pewno – zauważył Juan. – I chyba nie był jej obojętny.

– Chyba nie – zgodził się Diego dość ostrożnym tonem. W końcu rozmawiali o ukochanej jednego z nich.

Checa uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Wiedziałem, co chcę osiągnąć, wkładając tę maskę, zapomniałeś? Ale i tak wiem, że Flor podobał się Zorro. Tylko, że…

– Tylko że przekonała się, co może go spotkać.

– Tak… A _doña_ Victoria jeszcze więcej jej o tym powiedziała.

– Vi?

– Jak byłeś ranny. Przyjechała, by mnie prosić o pomoc, a Flor zaprotestowała. _Doña_ wykrzyczała jej wtedy, co ona musi przetrwać i Flor wystraszyła się na tyle, że mogłem pojechać. Ale chyba od tamtej pory boi się, że znów pojadę. Zwłaszcza, że _doña_ mówiła bardzo szczerze, jak może wyglądać życie towarzyszki Zorro.

– Rozumiem, że nie powiedziałeś jej o naszej umowie?

– Nie… – Checa potrząsnął głową. – Nie chciałem jej straszyć. Ale i tak ona chyba wie, że jeśli będzie trzeba, będę Zorro. I to z radością. Więc dlatego żal mi trochę, że nie jest taka jak _doña_ Victoria.

Diego tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Flor to Flor, Juan, Vi to po prostu Vi. Nie możemy oczekiwać, że będą podobne. Ale w międzyczasie…

– Tak?

– Jak cię dziś pokonałem?

– Podciąłeś mi nogi – odparł Checa, nie dziwiąc się zmianie tematu. – Jak to zrobiłeś?

– Nauczył mnie tego sir Edmund Kendall. Walczysz nie tylko szpadą, ale i używając obu rąk, nóg i każdej rzeczy, jaką masz w pobliżu. Chcesz, bym cię tego nauczył?

Juan uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, z jaką łatwością Zorro zawsze rozbrajał żołnierzy.

– Oczywiście – powiedział. W tym momencie Victoria wychyliła się zza drzwi.

– Diego… Juan…

Spojrzeli zaskoczeni.

– Vi! Podsłuchiwałaś!? – wykrzyknął Diego.

– Odrobinę. – W uśmiechu _doñi_ de la Vega nie było nawet cienia skruchy. – Juan, nie martw się tak bardzo zdaniem Flor. To odważna dziewczyna. Pogodzi się z tym, co robisz, jeśli będzie musiała. Tak jak ja się pogodziłam.

– Vi… – W głosie Diego pojawiła się niepewność.

– Wiedziałam, na co się decyduję, Zorro. – Victoria spojrzała mężowi prosto w oczy. – Pamiętasz? Oboje zdecydowaliśmy, że nie będziemy uciekać.

Diego powoli skinął głową. Victoria przez moment nie odrywała jeszcze od niego spojrzenia, a potem uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko.

– Skoro już tak ćwiczycie walkę na sposób Zorro – powiedziała – to naucz Juana jeszcze jednej sztuczki, Diego.

– Czego?

– Jakby to nazwać… – zastanowiła się przez moment. – A, mam! Wdzięku Zorro.

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią z niedowierzaniem i wydawało się, że przez chwilę zaniemówili.

– Wybacz, Vi, ale czego? – zapytał w końcu Diego.

– Wdzięku – powtórzyła słodkim tonem. – Bo popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale szkolisz Juana, by był lepszym Zorro, czyż nie?

– Tak, _do__ñ__a_… – przyznał się Checa. – Poniekąd…

Victoria uśmiechnęła się jeszcze słodziej, widząc jego zmieszanie.

– Byłeś doskonałym Zorro, Juan – powiedziała. – Ale jak sobie przypominam, to jedna rzecz cię odróżniała od Diego. Bardzo poważnie traktowałeś to, co robiłeś.

Diego i Checa spojrzeli na siebie.

– Ona ma rację, Juan… – powiedział z namysłem Diego. – Doskonale walczysz, ale… brakuje ci jeszcze lekkości.

– To znaczy…?

– Że musimy jeszcze poćwiczyć – roześmiał się młody de la Vega i Juan zawtórował mu śmiechem. Victoria też się zaśmiała i zniknęła w domu.

CDN.


	10. Chapter 10 Kłopoty padre Beniteza

**Rozdział 10. Kłopoty _padre_ Beniteza**

_Padre_ Benitez był jednym z najbardziej lubianych mieszkańców Los Angeles, ale i najbardziej zapracowanych. Nie tylko dlatego, że był tu jedynym księdzem i nigdy nie odmawiał rozmowy, gdy był proszony o radę. _Padre_ znał problemy, smutki i radości niemal każdego mieszkańca Los Angeles i okolic pueblo. Pod jego opieką znajdował się też niewielki sierociniec i przykościelna szkółka.

Ta ostatnia była jego oczkiem w głowie, bo prócz miejscowych dzieciaków uczyło się w niej kilkoro indiańskich dzieci. Niewielkie grupki dawnych mieszkańców Kalifornii wciąż zamieszkiwały na wzgórzach, a relacje z nimi wahały się od niechętnej obojętności czy wręcz wrogości, przez obojętność, po sympatię i swoistą troskę. Niechętnie nastawieni byli głównie _vaqueros_, zarzucając im podbieranie zwierząt ze stad, a sami Indianie odwzajemniali się im oskarżeniami o przepłaszanie zwierzyny, przepędzanie z okolic źródeł czy niszczenie skromnych upraw. Mieszkańcy pueblo byli raczej obojętni, troszczył się natomiast _padre_ Benitez, który robił wszystko, by przyciągnąć tubylców do kościoła i wiary. Każde zatem tubylcze dziecko, którego rodziców przekonał, by zatrzymali się w okolicy, tak by mogło uczęszczać do szkoły, było przez niego uważane za sukces. By to osiągnąć, regularnie organizował zbiórki odzieży i żywności, jaką dostarczano do osad. Że metoda była skuteczna, mogli zaświadczyć sami mieszkańcy Los Angeles. Wystarczało spojrzeć na twarze peonów, którzy zjawiali się na niedzielnej mszy, by dostrzec, że większość z nich miała indiańskich przodków.

Od czasu, kiedy _señorita_ Victoria Escalante została _do__ñ__ą_ de la Vega, padre Benitez miał zarazem utrudnione i ułatwione zadanie. Jej zamążpójście dostarczyło bowiem argumentów tej części _caballeros_, którzy krzywym okiem spoglądali na kształcenie dzieci biedoty i Indian, zarzucając _padre_, że niepotrzebnie rozbudza nadzieje i apetyty, co zakłóca naturalny porządek rzeczy i powoduje, że zaciera się granica pomiędzy szlachetnie urodzonymi, a biedotą. Koronnym przykładem tego miała być właśnie Victoria, nikt bowiem nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że była półkrwi Indianką, która tylko wskutek feralnego zbiegu okoliczności odziedziczyła po rodzicach gospodę. To, że przy tej okazji była jedną z najbardziej liczących się osób w pueblo, pomijali milczeniem. Znacznie bardziej istotny dla nich był fakt, że jej małżeństwo z kimś tak bogatym i pochodzącym z tak starego i znaczącego rodu jak _don_ Diego de la Vega, było skandalicznym mezaliansem. Głośno zatem wyrażano obawy, co będzie, jeśli wskutek działań _padre_, więcej dziewcząt i chłopców zacznie śmiało spoglądać na rodziny _caballeros_ i takich małżeństw zacznie przybywać.

Z drugiej strony zaś, _do__ñ__a_ Victoria, która jeszcze jako _señorita_ Escalante wspomagała _padre_ w organizowaniu zbiórek czy zapomóg, nadal chętnie służyła mu swoją pomocą i korzystała przy tym ze swych obecnych możliwości. Zaś _don_ Diego de la Vega był wręcz pasjonatem edukacji i jeśli tylko pozwalał mu na to czas i obowiązki, występował w roli nauczyciela, przekazując dzieciom to, czego nauczył się na uniwersytecie w Madrycie. Oboje przy tym radośnie ignorowali nieprzychylne komentarze otoczenia. Zwłaszcza Diego, który głośno twierdził, że niewiele rzeczy jest bardziej istotnych od nauki.

Jakby jednak nie było, opieka nad okolicznymi Indianami stanowiła dla _padre_ Beniteza jedno z najważniejszych zadań, któremu poświęcał sporą część swojego czasu. Tym większym zaskoczeniem było dla niego pismo, jakie przysłano mu z Santa Paula. List ten nakazywał odsyłanie do klasztoru w Santa Barbara wszystkich indiańskich grup, zgłaszających się po materialne wsparcie do pomniejszych kościołów, jak ten w Los Angeles. W obszernym uzasadnieniu tego polecenia wymieniano liczne napady, jakich dopuszczali się zarówno podający się za neofitów Indianie, jak i biali bandyci atakujący indiańskie rodziny. Bezpieczeństwo tych ostatnich miało być zapewnione tylko w misji tak dużej, jak ta w Santa Barbara.

_Padre_ Benitez nie ukrywał swego zdumienia, zarówno formą pisma, które praktycznie nakazywało mu przepędzenie z okolic Los Angeles wszystkich korzystających z jego pomocy, jak i tym, czym to uzasadniono. W Los Angeles nie było problemów z napadami na Indian. Ostatnie zamieszanie sprowokował Luis Ramone, nakazując żołnierzom zniszczenie kilku indiańskich osad. Zdążyli zaatakować zaledwie jedną, gdy w sprawę wmieszał się Zorro i zmusił _alcalde_ do rezygnacji z planów, ale to wystarczyło, by ilość Indian w okolicy pueblo gwałtownie zmalała. Myśliwi w wędrownych obozach spakowali się i odeszli pierwsi, za nimi podążyła część tych, którzy mieszkali w pobliżu zniszczonej osady. Jedyną korzyścią, jeśli można było to tak nazwać, było to, że przez jakiś czas w sierocińcu mieszkało kilkoro dzieci, zagubionych przez rodziców w zamieszaniu. Ich rodziny wróciły w końcu w okolice Los Angeles, ale _padre_ przekonał je do pozostawienia dzieci pod jego pieczą. Liczył, że gdy dzieci zaprzyjaźnią się z rówieśnikami, to drobna pomoc żywnościowa i możliwość wykształcenia zachęci ich rodziców do już stałego osiedlenia się przy pueblo i rzeczywiście, dwie rodziny zostały. Od tamtej pory nie było też większych kłopotów niż czyjeś mało przychylne wypowiedzi, zwykle rzucane przy kubku wina przez podchmielonych _vaqueros_.

Z tego też powodu _padre_ Benitez zabrał pismo i poszedł porozmawiać z kimś, kto mógł być lepiej poinformowany w sytuacji. Niestety, sierżant Mendoza nie miał pojęcia, skąd mogło się wziąć takie polecenie. Nie słyszał także o jakichkolwiek zamieszkach z udziałem Indian, jakie mogły mieć miejsce w okolicy. Jeśli _padre_ miał mu wierzyć, to ani w Santa Paula, ani w San Diego, ani przy drodze do San Pedro nikt nie miał kłopotów z Indianami. I to zarówno jeśli chodziło o napady na Indian, jak i o jeszcze mniej prawdopodobne ataki samych Indian. Nie, zdaniem Mendozy, cała Kalifornia żyła w idealnym pokoju.

Tak więc sierżant nie okazał się być pomocny. Co gorsza, do rozmowy wtrącił się wysłannik gubernatora, _señor_ Delgado, który wprawdzie uprzejmie poprosił o pozwolenie przeczytania listu, ale po jego lekturze już znacznie mniej uprzejmie wyraził swoje zdziwienie, że _padre_ zaprząta uwagę dowódcy garnizonu czymś, co w istocie było wewnętrzną sprawą misji. Jeśli ojcowie z Santa Barbara chcą żywić wszystkich ciemnoskórych darmozjadów, to była to jedynie ich sprawa. On sam może zaoferować _padre_ jedynie pomoc żołnierzy w odeskortowaniu miejscowych Indian do misji i w pilnowaniu okolicy, by następne grupki tych żebraków nie pojawiły się pod Los Angeles. _Padre_ zaprotestował. Nie miał zamiaru odsyłać na tułaczkę i niepewny los ludzi, którzy mu zaufali i znaleźli w Los Angeles swoje schronienie, miejsce na ziemi, która już od lat przestała do nich należeć. Jednak jego protest okazał się być daremny. Co więcej, _señor_ Delgado podkreślił, że ma zamiar dopilnować, by _padre_ zadbał o oczyszczenie okolicy z tubylców. Wobec tego kapłanowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak opuścić dawny gabinet _alcalde_, przy czym musiał bardzo się starać, by nie trzasnąć przy wychodzeniu drzwiami.

Sierżant Mendoza dogonił _padre_ tuż przy bramie.

– _Padre_…! _Padre_… – wysapał.

– Tak, sierżancie?

– Chciałem powiedzieć, _padre_, że na pewno nie poślę żołnierzy, by przepędzali Indian z misji, jak tego chce _señor_ Delgado. Zorro by mi tego nie darował, gdybym pozwolił im tak skrzywdzić ludzi.

_Padre_ Benitez spojrzał na sierżanta, zarazem zaskoczony i pocieszony. Nie spodziewał się po nim takich słów. Mendoza był zmartwiony, ale wyglądał na zdeterminowanego. Zaraz jednak _padre_ przypomniał sobie, że Mendoza zawsze po cichu sprzyjał Zorro. Jego słowa przypomniały też o tym, że był jeszcze ktoś, kto powinien się dowiedzieć o tym nieszczęsnym piśmie. I być może ten ktoś będzie mógł pomóc.

– _Gracias_, sierżancie – powiedział. – Niech was Bóg błogosławi za odwagę i wielkie serce.

– _Gracias,_ _padre_ – odparł Mendoza. Zaczerwienił się lekko, wyraźnie zadowolony i zarazem zawstydzony pochwałą.

To zapewnienie sierżanta nieco zmniejszyło troskę _padre_ Beniteza. Miał przynajmniej pewność, że jego podopiecznym nie zagraża natychmiastowe wyrzucenie z ich skromnych kwater. Jednak kwestia, czemu został mu przysłany taki, a nie inny, list, nadal pozostawała nie wyjaśniona, dlatego _padre_ udał się do drugiej osoby, która mogła coś zrobić w tej sprawie.

_Don_ Diego de la Vegę zastał w redakcji „_Guardiana_". Prasa drukarska znów odmówiła posłuszeństwa i gdy _padre_ stanął w drzwiach, _don_ Diego razem z Felipe usiłowali właśnie rozbroić zacięte wałki. Młody de la Vega, z zawiniętymi wysoko rękawami koszuli, podtrzymywał płytę, a chłopak manipulował pod nią pospiesznie, korzystając z tego, że ma niewiele, bo niewiele, ale jednak trochę miejsca. Benitez nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Cokolwiek robili, wyglądało to na zadanie zarówno trudne, jak i nieco niebezpieczne, jak mógł to ocenić po pośpiechu Felipe i tym, jak chłopak zerkał wciąż na uniesioną płytę. Odnosiło się wrażenie, że spodziewa się, iż zaraz runie ona w dół, a wtedy byłoby lepiej, by jego ręce nie znalazły się pod nią. Jednak _don_ Diego utrzymał ją na czas wystarczająco długi, by coś w prasie szczęknęło głośno, zgrzytnęło, a na podłogę posypał się grad drobnych czcionek. Diego westchnął i powoli opuścił płytę na miejsce.

– No i zaczynamy od początku – skomentował.

Padre Benitez odchrząknął głośno. Młody _caballero_ i Felipe obejrzeli się w jego stronę.

– Witajcie, _padre_! – ucieszył się Diego. Kapłan nie miał wątpliwości, że młody de la Vega ucieszył się zarówno z jego wizyty, jak i z możliwości zrobienia przerwy w pracy, która, jak to mógł zauważyć, nie tylko wymagała fizycznego wysiłku i technicznych umiejętności, ale też była dość brudząca. Obaj mieli koszule poplamione smarem czy farbą, umazane ręce i twarze. Szczególnie _don_ Diego wyglądał osobliwie z czarną smugą, którą najwyraźniej rozmazał nieostrożnym gestem przez cały policzek.

– Nasza maszyna postanowiła dziś udowodnić, że druk jest w rzeczy samej diabelskim wynalazkiem – usprawiedliwił się młody _caballero_. – Trudno oprzeć się pokusie bluźnierstwa, gdy po raz kolejny trzeba złożyć całą stronę.

– Wygląda na to, że jednak się oparliście – uśmiechnął się _padre_. – Nie słyszałem, byście ulegli tej pokusie.

– Wierzcie mi, niewiele brakowało – odezwał się ktoś z boku.

– Kto…? Juan Checa! Witajcie znów w Los Angeles, _señor_ Checa.

– Witajcie, _padre_. Pozwoliłem sobie zjawić się z wizytą. – Checa zeskoczył z biurka, na którym siedział.

To, że _vaquero_ był w biurze _don_ Diego, nie zdziwiło kapłana. Wiedział, że Juan Checa i _don_ Diego de la Vega przyjaźnią się już od dłuższego czasu. Teraz jednak obecność Cheki stanowiła pewną przeszkodę…

– _Don_ Diego, otrzymałem ostatnio pewien list… – zaczął _padre_ i wyciągnął rękę z pismem. Diego sięgnął po nie, zreflektował się, złapał za szmatę i zaczął wycierać ręce.

– Wybaczcie, _padre_… – usprawiedliwił się po raz kolejny.

– Spokojnie, synu… – Benitez uspokajająco podniósł rękę. Zamiłowanie Diego do nauki obejmowało nie tylko jego pasję do edukacji, ale i wszelkie techniczne nowinki, co także nieraz gorszyło co bardziej tradycyjnych _caballero_. Młody de la Vega zdawał się być całkowicie obojętny na dotyczące tego wszelkie uwagi pod swoim adresem, ale sam _padre_ nie raz i nie dwa wysłuchiwał od parafian utyskiwania na niewłaściwe postępowanie syna _don_ Alejandro de la Vegi.

Diego wreszcie doczyścił ręce i wziął pismo. Zaczął je czytać, początkowo szybko i pobieżnie, potem z coraz większą uwagą. Skończył i zaczął czytać od początku, tym razem wyraźnie przyglądając się wręcz każdemu słowu.

– To absurd! – powiedział wreszcie.

– Też tak stwierdziłem. Odesłanie tych biedaków nie służyłoby niczemu, a zniszczyłoby zarówno tę odrobinę zaufania, jakie do nas mają, jak i być może i ich samych. Zbyt łatwo mogliby się oddalić w góry i, być może już w niedalekiej przyszłości, paść łupem bandytów.

Młody de la Vega tylko pokiwał głową.

– Juan… Możesz to przeczytać i powiedzieć mi, czy coś o tym słyszałeś w Santa Barbara?

Checa sięgnął po list. _Padre_ widział, jak _vaquero_ czyta, wolniej niż młody de la Vega, ale równie uważnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – O niczym takim nie słyszałem. Nikt nic nie mówił o tym, że do misji mają ściągnąć Indian, a na pewno byśmy o tym słyszeli.

– Na pewno? – upewnił się _padre_ Benitez.

– Tak. Widzicie… Jestem _vaquero_. Teraz, gdy lato się kończy, a wody jest mało, musimy wiedzieć, czy jacyś Indianie przywędrują w okolicę, choćby po to, by nie było – urwał, zawahał się i wreszcie znalazł właściwe słowo – zatargów. Ojcowie z misji zawsze nas powiadamiali, gdy wiedzieli o jakiejś wędrownej grupie. Więcej, teraz, pod koniec lata, pewnie by kupowali dla nich żywność z hacjend, bo ich magazyny muszą być już prawie puste, tuż przed żniwami. Wiedziałbym, gdyby coś takiego się zapowiadało.

– Co oznacza, że ten list to fałszerstwo – oznajmił Diego. Popatrzył raz jeszcze na pismo i zawahał się. – Mam wrażenie… – powiedział powoli.

– Tak?

– To tylko wrażenie, ale…

Zaczął znów uważnie przyglądać się listowi. Obracał go, wąchał, w końcu podszedł do okna i zaczął oglądać papier pod światło.

_Padre_ pokiwał głową, widząc to zaabsorbowanie. Ucieszyło go to. Pamiętał, jak swego czasu _don_ Diego udowodnił fałszerstwo, jakiego dopuścił się niejaki pułkownik Palomarez i miał nadzieję, że teraz także mu się to uda. Gdyby nie obecny w redakcji „_Guardiana_" Checa, _padre_ Benitez wprost poprosiłby teraz Diego, by ten spróbował zrobić coś w sprawie listu, ale nie chciał poruszać pewnych spraw przy Juanie. W obecności _vaquero_ bowiem sytuacja robiła się odrobinę delikatna.

Już dawno bowiem Diego de la Vega zrozumiał, że choć legendy potrafią być niezwykle żywotne, to ci, co je tworzą, mają ludzkie, kruche ciała. _Padre_ Benitez nie miał pewności, czy to nie tragiczny koniec podstawionego przez Luisa Ramone sobowtóra Zorro uświadomił tą prawdę młodemu _caballero_, pewnemu siebie, swojej misji i umiejętności. Wtedy bowiem to tylko przez przypadek _alcalde_ zabił swojego człowieka, gdyż kula z całą pewnością była przeznaczona dla tego prawdziwego. Na pewno jednak upadek w kanionie Perdido boleśnie udowodnił Diego, że jego ciało jest też podatne na rany i za każdym razem, gdy nakłada maskę, może go spotkać gwałtowna śmierć.

Młody de la Vega zrozumiał to i chyba pogodził się z tym faktem. I Zorro, tak jak przygotowywał się do walki, ćwicząc i biorąc ze sobą nóż ukryty w bucie, szpadę i bicz, tak też chciał być gotowy, o ile to było możliwe, na to, że jego życie nagle się zakończy.

O tym wszystkim _padre_ Benitez początkowo nie wiedział i tak jak wielu innych, widział w _don_ Diego tylko spokojnego młodego człowieka, obsesyjnie wręcz zajmującego się naukowymi odkryciami i całkiem zręcznie posługującego się słowami. Jednak w miarę jak mijały dni, spostrzegł, że Diego obserwuje go coraz uważniej. Aż wreszcie, któregoś wieczoru, przed _padre_ Benitezem zjawił się Zorro, prosząc o chwilę rozmowy.

Tamto pierwsze spotkanie trwało długo, a po nim były następne. _Padre_ dobrze poznał tego młodego mężczyznę, który zdecydował się ukrywać swoją twarz za maską, chcąc w ten sposób zarazem ochronić tych, których kocha, jak i zapewnić pomoc i bezpieczeństwo wszystkim innym mieszkającym w okolicach Los Angeles. Poznał też jego upór w kwestii zachowania w tajemnicy swej tożsamości, upór podszyty lękiem przed powierzeniem swojego losu w czyjeś ręce, wynikającym z przekonania o osobistej odpowiedzialności. Zorro starał się działać sam i tylko sam. Benitez nie raz i nie dwa był świadkiem, jak Zorro był już o krok od przyznania się mu, kim jest i za każdym razem się wycofywał. Wydawało się, że nawet tajemnica spowiedzi była dla niego niewystarczająca, by się ujawnić, choć męczyła go świadomość, że oszukuje najbliższe sobie osoby. Odchodził więc i wracał znowu, ponury i przestraszony, kiedy świadomość, że któregoś dnia może zabraknąć mu nie tylko chwili na pożegnanie się z najbliższymi, ale też by oczyścić się wobec Boga, po raz kolejny stawała się dla niego nie do zniesienia. A pomimo to milczał, kim jest.

Rzecz jasna, _padre_ miał swoje podejrzenia. Gdy poznał Zorro lepiej, nabrały one całkiem solidnych kształtów. Kiedy zaś ukochana Zorro zerwała z nim, wybierając łagodnego i spokojnego _don_ Diego, podejrzenia zmieniły w pewność, zwłaszcza że sam Zorro wydawał się być wręcz ucieszony takim obrotem spraw i przestał martwić się tym, że kłamie wobec bliskich. Pojawiał się też znacznie rzadziej, choć niewątpliwie nadal się narażał. Wreszcie, kiedy przed ślubem_ don_ Diego zjawił się w kościele, _padre_ Benitez, wiedząc już, co jeszcze może się prócz ślubu wydarzyć, przypuścił na niego frontalny atak, domagając się, by przyznał, także wobec niego, kim naprawdę jest. I ku jego zdumieniu Zorro się zgodził. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy _padre_ Benitez rozmawiał nie z zamaskowanym mężczyzną, ale z tym, który krył się pod obiema maskami.

Oczywiście, nie oznaczało to, że Zorro nie miał już przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Z całą pewnością zaś nie mówił, komu jeszcze zaufał na tyle, by zdradzić, kto się kryje pod maską. Tak więc teraz, kiedy w biurze „_Guardiana_" był Juan Checa, _padre_ Benitez mógł tylko liczyć na to, że Diego domyśli się, czego się po nim spodziewa. Na szczęście listem równie dobrze mógł zająć się Diego de la Vega, nie Zorro, wiec _padre_ obserwował teraz spokojnie młodego _caballero_ pochłoniętego badaniem pisma i myślał o tym, jak bardzo byliby zdziwieni ci wszyscy, którzy widzieli w nim tylko pochłoniętego przez naukę i książki dziwaka.

Wreszcie Diego odłożył papier. Zaraz jednak, wciąż pogrążony w myślach, zaczął szperać w biurku.

– Gdzieś tu to miałem – mruczał do siebie. – Gdzieś to było…

– Co?

– Papier… Ręcznie pisana kartka… O, jest!

– Co to? – zaciekawił się Checa.

– Artykuł, jaki mi kiedyś napisał Luis Ramone – wyjaśnił Diego. – Możecie się mu przyjrzeć?

Checa posłusznie wziął do ręki papier. _Padre_ także się przybliżył. Na pierwszy rzut oka były to po prostu dwie zapisane kartki, ale gdy przyjrzeli się im bliżej…

– _Madre de Dios_! – szepnął Checa. – Są identyczne.

– Właśnie. Tak mi się właśnie zdawało. Pamiętałem, że Ramone chciał przepędzenia Indian, pisał o tym w tym artykule… To są nie tylko jego słowa, ale i jego ręka.

– To przecież niemożliwe! – zaprotestował _padre_. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Przecież _alcalde_ został pochowany ponad pół roku temu.

– Możliwe – odparł Diego. Wydawało się, że dopiero teraz dostrzegł oszołomione spojrzenie kapłana. – Och, nie, to nie Luis Ramone to pisał, to pewne. Ale ktoś ma papiery z jego biura, a wśród nich na pewno była kopia artykułu. To ten ktoś sfałszował pismo.

– Po co?

– Może po to, by wprowadzić zamieszanie? Trudno powiedzieć…

_Padre_ wyprostował się.

– A więc ten list jest fałszerstwem? – upewnił się.

– Tak.

– A więc, czemukolwiek miało to służyć, to się nie udało. Nie zamierzam odsyłać Indian i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek ich odesłał.

– Możecie zrobić coś więcej, _padre_ – dodał Diego. – Jeśli znów otrzymacie taki list, dajcie mi znać. Musimy mieć dowody, że ktoś się zabawia fałszerstwami.

_Padre_ Benitez przytaknął i pożegnał się z młodym _caballero_. Dzień mijał, niedługo miała zacząć się sjesta, a on miał jeszcze sporo pracy. Juan obserwował, jak odchodzi w stronę kościoła.

– Tutejsi Indianie mają szczęście, że zajmuje się nimi ktoś taki jak _padre_ Benitez – powiedział wreszcie.

– Nie tylko oni.

– Co masz na myśli?

– _Padre_ zna Zorro.

– A! – Juan gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. – Powiedziałeś mu?

– Tak. W przeddzień ślubu.

_Vaquero_ uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Teraz rozumiem, czemu był taki skrępowany moją obecnością. Chciał porozmawiać nie tylko z _don_ Diego de la Vegą.

– Owszem.

– A teraz mówisz mi…

– Byś wiedział, do kogo, poza moją rodziną, możesz się zwrócić.

– Dzięki, Diego, ale nie zamierzam…

Diego westchnął i przesypał pomiędzy palcami kilka czcionek. Potem z odrobiną niesmaku popatrzył na czarne plamy po farbie.

– To, co zamierzamy… – powiedział z namysłem.

– To coś innego, niż się wydarza – dokończył Juan. – Rozumiem to, ale póki nie będę musiał, nie zajmę twojego miejsca.

Diego uśmiechnął się, trochę z wysiłkiem, trochę ponuro.

– Nie zarzekaj się, dobrze? – poradził. – Obu nam współpraca może wyjść na dobre.

Juan nie odpowiedział. Wziął znów do ręki oba arkusze.

– Dziwne, że ktoś chce przepędzić stąd Indian – zastanowił się.

– Być może wcale nie chodzi o Indian, być może ma to na celu tylko wszczęcie zamieszania – odparł Diego. Wyglądało na to, że jest wdzięczny przyjacielowi za zmianę tematu. Przyklęknął i zaczął pomagać Felipe w zbieraniu rozsypanych czcionek. – Tak samo jak z tym bankructwem w San Diego.

– Jakim bankructwem?

– Parę dni przed twoim przyjazdem rozeszły się plotki, że bank w San Diego zbankrutował. Część _caballeros_ prowadziła tam interesy, więc możesz sobie wyobrazić, jaki niepokój to wywołało. I jak byli wszyscy zdziwieni, gdy się okazało, że to tylko bezpodstawna plotka… Zresztą, tu gdzieś leży mój artykuł na ten temat, jeśli chcesz przeczytać o szczegółach, kto tam pojechał i jak to dalej rozstrzygnięto.

– Jesteś pewien, że te sprawy się ze sobą wiążą?

– Jestem pewien, że dzieje się coś, o czym jeszcze nie wiem dosyć, by temu przeciwdziałać. Teraz żałuję, że ojciec zabrał ze sobą tamtą umowę Oliveiry…

– Czemu?

– Bo chyba też była spisana pismem Ramone. Mógłbym się upewnić. Nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale… ta jego mania kaligrafowania każdego słowa i możliwie ozdobnego pisania może się teraz okazać przydatna.

– Więc tym bardziej musimy poczekać na powrót _don_ Alejandro – podsumował Juan.

CDN.


	11. Chapter 11 Nowiny

_Od autora: I znów krótki rozdział, małe interludium w wydarzeniach._

**Rozdział 11. Nowiny**

Starszy de la Vega powrócił z Monterey tydzień później. Victoria, która właśnie wybierała się do pueblo, na widok pokrytego kurzem i zmęczonego jeźdźca przed bramą hacjendy zrzuciła z ramion szal i zdecydowała, że z całą pewnością gospoda w Los Angeles przetrwa jej nieobecność. Nowiny z Monterey, jakie musiał przywieźć ze sobą _don_ Alejandro, były ważniejsze.

– Witaj, moja droga. – _Caballero_ delikatnie ucałował synową w policzek. – Diego jest w domu?

– Jest na tylnym dziedzińcu – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Z naszym gościem.

– Gościem?

– _Señor_ Pereira przysłał do nas Juana… Zaraz powiem im obu, że wróciliście… Ale, ale! Najpierw odświeżcie się, a ja zaraz poproszę Marię, by przygotowała coś do zjedzenia…

– Nie śpiesz się z tym. Stęskniłem się za kuchnią i kąpielą, ale najpierw zobaczę Diego…

Victoria nagle się uśmiechnęła szeroko.

– Możecie zobaczyć ciekawe widowisko…

Widowisko rzeczywiście było ciekawe. Na niewielkim podwórku Juan i Diego walczyli, używając, prócz szpad, każdej rzeczy, jaka wpadła im w rękę – kijów, naczyń, gałęzi… I ku zaskoczeniu _don_ Alejandro to nie Checa przegrywał w tej walce. Gdy stanął w progu, Diego właśnie zrobił unik, ale Juan złapał go za ramię, przytrzymał i zaraz okręcił, by popchnąć w stronę płotu. Diego zdołał się przytrzymać desek, ale nim zdążył się odwrócić, Checa jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął mu na głowę wiszący tam koc.

– Gotowe! – oznajmił głośno.

– Bardzo dobrze! – roześmiał się Diego wyplątując z fałd materiału. – Bardzo dobrze… Ojcze! – zauważył stojącego w progu _don_ Alejandro.

– Witaj, Diego! – Starszy de la Vega objął syna. – Widzę, że pracowicie spędzasz czas…

– Odrobina ruchu nikomu nie zaszkodziła…

– Wiem, wiem… _Señor_ Checa, cieszę się, że was widzę w dobrym zdrowiu. Czy w Santa Barbara wszystko w porządku?

Juan skłonił się.

– Ja również się cieszę, że mogę was zobaczyć – odparł. – A z tego co wiem, to tak. _Señor_ Jose był w dobrym zdrowiu, jak go opuszczałem.

– Chętnie porozmawiam z wami, co was tu sprowadza, ale najpierw…

– Najpierw musisz odpocząć, ojcze – wtrącił się Diego.

– Ty też chyba powinieneś odpocząć. Tak dać się pobić…

Checa i Diego wymienili spojrzenia.

– To niezupełnie tak, jak sądzisz, ojcze… – zaczął Diego, ale _don_ Alejandro tylko raz jeszcze klepnął syna w ramię i zawrócił do wnętrza domu. Victoria też obróciła się na pięcie, chcąc zniknąć we wnętrzu, ale nagle rozmyśliła się.

– Mogę popatrzyć? – spytała.

Diego w odpowiedzi skłonił się tylko i cofnął o krok. On i Juan zasalutowali sobie i znów podwórze wypełnił szczęk stali. Victoria patrzyła zafascynowana. Kilka dni, jakie Checa spędził na ćwiczeniach z Diego, już dało efekty. Młody _vaquero_ stracił gdzieś charakteryzującą go do tej pory zaciętość i koncentrację na walce, jego ruchy stały się płynniejsze i oszczędniejsze zarazem. Teraz obaj wydawali się tańczyć, niby od niechcenia dorzucając do pchnięć, parad i zasłon uderzenia drugą ręką, kopnięcia czy uniki. Jeszcze dostrzegała, że Diego nadal walczy nie używając w pełni swoich możliwości, a Juan dokłada starań, by go dosięgnąć, ale starcie było znacznie bardziej dynamiczne niż wcześniej. Wreszcie Diego podciął Juana, ten, padając, zrewanżował mu się tym samym i obaj potoczyli się po ziemi. Victoria roześmiała się, gdy wstawali, wdzięcznym dygnięciem przyjęła salut i weszła do domu. Zanim ta dwójka skończy swoją zabawę, ona wraz z Marią zdążą przygotować posiłek dla _don_ Alejandro.

X X X

Pogodny nastrój utrzymywał się także przy posiłku. _Don_ Alejandro zręcznie sprowadził rozmowę na nowinki towarzyskie. Wprawdzie, kiedy Diego powiedział o spodziewanym dziecku w rodzinie da Silvów, Victoria przez chwilę czuła się niezręcznie, wydawało się jednak, że nikt tego nie zauważył i nikt, a zwłaszcza _don_ Alejandro, nie podjął tematu, którego się obawiała. Starszy de la Vega ucieszył się z nowiny, ale równie, a nawet bardziej, był zainteresowany planami _señora_ Pereiry, o jakich wiedział Juan.

Dopiero po deserze, gdy wszyscy przeszli do biblioteki, Diego spoważniał.

– Ojcze… Czego się dowiedziałeś w Monterey?

_Don_ Alejandro westchnął.

– Wiesz, Diego… W powrotnej drodze zastanawiała mnie jedna rzecz. Czy Zorro kiedykolwiek użył jako broni gniazda os?

Przez moment panowała pełna konsternacji cisza.

– Nie… – odpowiedział w końcu Diego. – To może i dobra broń, ale zbyt obosieczna. Nigdy nie chciałem ryzykować, że któraś ukąsi Tornado.

– Kija w mrowisko też nigdy nie wkładałeś?

Diego roześmiał się.

– Raz… – przyznał i spoważniał. – Wywołaliśmy aż takie poruszenie?

– Większe.

– To znaczy?

– _Señor_ Nicolao wpierw się zarzekał, że wszystkie dokumenty, jakie zabrał z gabinetu Luisa Ramone, przekazał gubernatorowi. Ale gdy zaczął rozpytywać o prawnika, który opieczętował akt sprzedaży hacjendy…

– Zaczęło się zamieszanie?

– I to jakie! Okazało się, po pierwsze, że nikt nigdy nie widział tego prawnika, ale za to odnaleziono w kilku kancelariach wystawione przez niego dokumenty. Już to wzbudziło niepokój. Po drugie, wyszło na jaw, że dokumenty Luisa Ramone zaginęły. I to nie tylko te, które oddał gubernatorowi _señor_ Nicolao, te wszystkie jego szalone epistoły i plany podatków, ale też i wcześniejsze, opieczętowane raporty i księgi podatkowe. Zniknęło dosłownie wszystko, co wyszło spod ręki naszego dawnego _alcalde_. A co najlepsze, jeśli można to tak nazwać, nikt nie odnalazł śladów, że takie dokumenty były przyjmowane. Jakby Luis Ramone nigdy nie istniał i nie doprowadził Los Angeles na granice buntu. Po tym odkryciu w Monterey wybuchła wręcz panika. Przypuszczam zresztą, że trwa nadal, bo gubernator dopiero miał wrócić z Meksyku. Większość ludzi, z którymi rozmawiałem, spodziewa się, że dopiero wtedy zacznie się prawdziwe śledztwo.

– Spodziewałem się, że dokumenty zaginęły… – powiedział z namysłem Diego. – Po tym, jak _padre_ Benitez dostał list skopiowany z artykułu pisanego przez Ramone, właściwie miałem pewność. Pozostało tylko pytanie, kto za tym stoi? Kto był w stanie wykraść te papiery czy fałszować dokumenty?

– Nie mam pojęcia, chociaż…

– Tak?

– Nikt w Monterey nie mógł mi powiedzieć, czemu gubernator wysłał do nas Cristobala Delgado.

– Delgado… – Diego odchylił się w fotelu. – Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? – spytał retorycznym tonem.

– Bo Zorro miewa przeczucia? – podsunęła odpowiedź Victoria.

Wszyscy się roześmieli, ale w tym śmiechu niewiele było wesołości. Delgado zaczynał stawać się zagrożeniem, tym większym, że nie znali jego celów, a mogli już dostrzec, że nie zawsze postępuje on zgodnie z prawem. Jednak _don_ Alejandro był mimo wszystko dobrej myśli.

– Gubernator już zapewne powrócił do Monterey – stwierdził. – Jeśli nawet zlekceważy złożony przez mnie raport, nie będzie mógł przejść do porządku nad zamieszaniem we własnej kancelarii, a _señor_ Nicolao przyrzekł mi, że dołoży starań, by wyjaśnić tę sprawę. Być może następny kurier przywiezie nam list odwołujący naszego specjalnego wysłannika – ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z wyraźnym przekąsem.

Diego westchnął tylko. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przewidywania ojca się sprawdzą.

CDN.


	12. Chapter 12 Nieoczekiwany gość

**Rozdział 12. Nieoczekiwany gość**

_Don _Alejandro z czasów wojskowej służby zachował zwyczaj wstawania przed świtem. Te chwile, kiedy nocne niebo jaśniało i nabierało barwy stali, były jego ulubioną porą dnia. Cenił sobie wysoko panującą wtedy ciszę i spokój, które pozwalały mu przemyśleć, co się wydarzyło i co zaplanował. Placek ściągnięty z chlebowego pieca, kubek wody, jakiś owoc wystarczały mu za wczesne śniadanie, które zwykle zjadał na patio, siedząc w swoim ulubionym fotelu i obserwując, jak hacjenda powoli budzi się do kolejnego dnia. Smużka dymu z kuchni oznaczała, że Maria wstała i zabrała się za szykowanie posiłków, podobne dymy nad domami służby potwierdzały, że _vaqueros_ budzą się i niedługo wyruszą na pastwiska.

Od czasu do czasu Diego towarzyszył ojcu w tych porankach. Niegdyś niemal mu się to nie zdarzało, bo albo odsypiał do południa nocne jazdy Zorro albo zrywał się z łóżka wcześniej niż ojciec, by zniknąć z hacjendy, gdy Zorro był potrzebny gdzieś w okolicy. Kiedy jednak _don_ Alejandro dowiedział się już, czym zajmuje się jego syn, Diego zjawiał się na patio, gdy po prostu jeszcze nie zdążył położyć się spać. A przez ostatnie miesiące, kiedy Zorro zniknął, starszy de la Vega namawiał syna, by też przychodził o świcie. Twierdził, że to jedyna pora, kiedy Diego mógł sobie poczytać, czy także cieszyć się widokiem wstającego dnia.

Tego ranka _don_ Alejandro też siedział w swoim fotelu, ale nie zwracał większej uwagi na otoczenie. Zbyt zaprzątały go wnioski, jakie on i Diego wysnuli z krótkiego wyjazdu do Monterey. Rozważania o zaginięciu dokumentów pozostałych po Luisie Ramone i o tym, jakie skutki dla Los Angeles mogło mieć zarówno pojawienie się w nim _señora _ Cristobala Delgado, tak jak i to, jak ów Delgado postępował, pochłonęły go na tyle głęboko, że nie zwrócił uwagi na jeźdźca kierującego się w stronę hacjendy. Nie było zresztą w tym nic dziwnego, niedaleko bowiem przebiegał dość uczęszczany szlak, którym kierowali się podróżni pomiędzy Los Angeles a Monterey czy Santa Barbara i nie było dnia, by ktoś nie przejeżdżał w pobliżu. Ten wędrowiec jednak zmierzał prosto do domu de la Vegów.

To, że ktoś nadjeżdża, _don_ Alejandro spostrzegł dopiero wtedy, gdy przybysz był już przy okalającym hacjendę murze, ale jego leniwe zainteresowanie tym, kto może podróżować o tak wczesnej porze, ustąpiło miejsca niepokojowi, gdy tylko zauważył, że jeździec, kobieta, kurczowo trzyma się łęku siodła, a sam wierzchowiec jest pokryty zaschniętym potem i potyka się ze zmęczenia. Nim _caballero_ dobiegł do bramy, kobieta zatrzymała się i zsiadła, a właściwie spadła z siodła. Próbowała zrobić krok, ale nogi się pod nią ugięły i osunęła się na ziemię.

– _Señor_a, nic się wam nie stało…? – Starszy de la Vega nachylił się nad leżącą.

Kobieta z wysiłkiem podźwignęła się na kolana, a _don_ Alejandro po raz pierwszy zobaczył jej twarz.

– _Señorita_ Pereira? – zdumiał się.

– _Señor_… – zaszlochała Flor Pereira. – Ratuj…

– _Dios mio_!

_Don_ Alejandro podniósł dziewczynę i wniósł do domu.

X X X

– Flor, Flor, co się stało? – pytał rozchełstany Juan Checa. Bezowocnie, bo Flor skuliła się na sofie i zanosiła szlochem. Wydawała się ani nie słyszeć, ani nie dostrzegać niczego, co się dookoła niej działo.

– Zostaw ją, Juan. Powie nam, gdy choć trochę odpocznie. – Victoria w nocnej koszuli odsunęła go bezceremonialnie na bok. Przyklękła przy dziewczynie z miską wody i zaczęła ocierać jej twarz. Coś z pytań Juana zdołało jednak dotrzeć do Flor, bo usiadła prosto.

– Ojciec nie żyje – powiedziała nagle, kierując te słowa gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– Ojciec?! – jęknął Juan.

– _Señor_ Pereira?! – zawtórował mu _don_ Alejandro.

– Tak – potwierdziła Flor i znów wybuchła płaczem.

Diego, równie niedbale ubrany jak Juan i Victoria, podał żonie kubek z jakimś płynem.

– Zmuście ją, by to wypiła – szepnął i odsunął się szybko, pozwalając Juanowi zbliżyć się do sofy.

Wspólnymi siłami, Checa i Victoria, nakłonili Flor do wypicia zawartości kubka. Cokolwiek Diego w nim przyniósł, podziałało i wkrótce zapłakana dziewczyna usnęła, wtulona w ramię Juana. Checa rozejrzał się nieco bezradnie.

– Maria przygotowała dla niej pokój – powiedziała cicho Victoria. – Możesz ją przenieść?

– Prowadź – Juan wziął Flor na ręce.

– Zaczekajcie chwilę – odezwał się nagle Diego.

– Co się stało?

– Poczekaj...

Juan zamarł w miejscu, a Diego zaczął oglądać wpierw nadgarstki i dłonie śpiącej dziewczyny, a potem jej buty.

– Vi… – odezwał się cicho. Jego twarz przypominała swym wyrazem maskę.

– Tak?

– Możesz się nią zająć, kiedy będzie spała?

– Co masz na myśli?! – zaniepokoiła się Victoria.

Diego zerknął na nią, potem na ojca i Juana. Delikatnie poprawił ramię śpiącej Flor.

– Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu jechała w męskim siodle – powiedział cicho, unikając wzroku przyjaciela. – Śpi na tyle głęboko, że mogłabyś nałożyć jej opatrunki. Wiesz, gdzie są maści.

Victoria spojrzała na męża zaalarmowana nie tylko tym, co powiedział, ale i sposobem, w jaki się zachowywał. Był zarazem zażenowany i zaniepokojony, a jego obawy wydawały się dotyczyć zarówno Flor, jak i Juana Cheki. Widać było, że o cokolwiek mu chodziło, nie chciał o tym przy nim mówić. To ona miała opatrzyć Flor i potwierdzić, czy jego podejrzenia, jakiekolwiek by nie były, były słuszne.

– Zajmę się nią – zgodziła się. – Juan, chodź za mną. Pokażę ci, gdzie jest dla niej pokój…

W drzwiach minęli się z Felipe.

– I co? – Diego zwrócił się do chłopca. – Znalazłeś coś przy koniu?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

– Dobrze, zobaczymy, czy Juan się czegoś nie doszuka.

X X X

Victoria zamknęła drzwi za Juanem. Młody _vaquero_ był zaniepokojony, ale zgodził się z nią, że teraz opiekę nad Flor lepiej pozostawić w kobiecych rękach.

– Diego prosił, bym ją opatrzyła. Możesz przynieść jeszcze którąś z moich koszul? – zwróciła się do Marii. – Przebierzemy ją przy okazji.

Gdy za starszą kobietą zamknęły się drzwi, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega uklękła przy śpiącej dziewczynie. Co takiego Diego zobaczył, że nie chciał o tym mówić otwarcie przy Juanie? Co ona miała zobaczyć?

Twarz Flor wciąż była brudna, mimo tego, że Victoria ją przemyła. Łzy pozostawiły na policzkach rozmazane smugi, kurz pokrywał wciąż czoło i szyję. Kurz i… Victoria przyjrzała się uważniej. Tak, Flor miała na skroni, tuż pod włosami, niewielkie zaczerwienienie, jakby ślad po niezbyt silnym uderzeniu. Delikatnie przegarnięcie włosów dziewczyny pozwoliło wykryć Victorii inne lekkie opuchnięcie, jakby guz. Dłonie Flor były brudne od ziemi, paznokcie połamane, a na nadgarstku lewej ręki, pod zabrudzeniami, widać było sińce.

Uderzenie? Przytrzymana za rękę? Victoria przysiadła na piętach przy łóżku i zaczęła się zastanawiać.

Stuknięcie drzwi oznajmiło powrót Marii.

– Przyniosłam, co potrzebne, _do__ñ__a_ – oznajmiła kobieta.

– Dobrze. Pomóż mi ją przebrać.

Zaczęły od rozpięcia sukienki i zsunięcia z ramion jej i halki. Maria aż syknęła, widząc że ramiona Flor są poznaczone siniakami. Jeszcze więcej sińców i zadrapań znaczyło plecy dziewczyny, gdzieniegdzie niewielkich i niebieskawych, gdzie indziej większych i o ciemnofioletowej barwie. Część zadrapań pokryta była zaschniętą krwią.

– Wygląda, jakby spadła gdzieś w kolczaste krzewy – powiedziała Victoria.

– Nie, _do__ñ__a_ – zaprzeczyła Maria. – Ją pobito. Widzicie? – Kobieta wskazała pręgę biegnącą tuż pod łopatkami Flor. – Tu uderzono batem. A tu – pokazała na sińce na ramieniu – widać, że mężczyzna ją trzymał.

Victoria zacisnęła usta i spojrzała na brudne stopy Flor. Diego musiał się spodziewać odkrycia czegoś jeszcze gorszego, skoro wolał nie mówić o tym przy Juanie. Na razie zmyły delikatnie resztę zabrudzeń z twarzy i ramion dziewczyny. Maria, już zmartwiona z powodu tego, co zobaczyły na ramionach Flor, spochmurniała jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczyła dół jej halki.

– _Do__ñ__a_… – odezwała się cicho, wskazując na zaschniętą plamę krwi.

– Widzę. – W głosie Victorii nie było zmartwienia, ale czysta wściekłość. Znała Flor. Lubiła Flor. To, co się stało…

Zgniotła w dłoniach poplamioną tkaninę i cisnęła w kąt pokoju. Potem się tym zajmie. Teraz musiała opatrzyć Flor.

Diego miał rację, pomyślała, że nalegał, byśmy się nią od razu zajęły. To trzeba było odkryć, nie pozostawiać jej samej. A Flor chyba rzeczywiście nigdy nie jechała w męskim siodle, albo też nigdy nie jechała tak pospiesznie. Wewnętrzna strona jej kolan była otarta do niemal żywego mięsa, pęcherze podbiegły płynem zabarwionym krwią, część z nich już popękała i ze zdartej skóry sączyła się krew i osocze. Podobne, mniejsze otarcia były na kostkach.

– Musiała mieć niedopasowane strzemiona – wymruczała.

– Możliwe, _do__ñ__a._ – Maria mówiła możliwie obojętnym głosem, ale Victoria widziała, że starsza kobieta też ledwie się hamuje ze zdenerwowania.

Opatrzyły rany. Na szczęście, lekarstwo, które Diego im dał, by napoiły dziewczynę, było na tyle mocne, że Flor spała i nie reagowała na ich zabiegi. Być może przyczyniło się do tego także jej wyczerpanie. Ale Victoria miała niemiłą pewność, że _señorita_ Pereira, gdy się obudzi, będzie jeszcze bardzo cierpieć z powodu tych ran i będzie obolała po godzinach spędzonych w siodle. O innym cierpieniu Victoria wolała nie myśleć.

Maria pokręciła głową i westchnęła.

– Maria?

– Chyba jednak się jej udało, _do__ñ__a_ – odpowiedziała kobieta.

– Myślisz?

– Mam nadzieję. Te plamy... – Kobieta rozłożyła poplamioną halkę. – Wyglądają, jakby tylko te rany na kolanach się tu odbiły. Może więc jednak...

– Chciałabym…

– Ja także. Ale nie mamy pewności.

– Pojedziesz po Rositę? – zapytała Victoria.

– Chcecie, by tu przyjechała?

– Tak. Powiedz, że to ja potrzebuję jej porady. Nie ma powodu, by ktokolwiek wiedział… Poza Diego i Juanem.

– Pojadę, _do__ñ__a_.

Opatrzona, umyta Flor spała głębokim snem kogoś kompletnie wyczerpanego. Maria zgarnęła poplamione rzeczy i wyszła z pokoju.

X X X

W stajni de la Vegów Felipe po raz kolejny oprowadzał zmęczonego konia. Zwierzę szło chwiejnie, potykając się ze zmęczenia.

– Chyba już nie jest na tyle zgrzany, by się ochwacić – stwierdził Diego.

– Biedne zwierzę. Prawie go zajechała – Juan pokręcił głową.

– Musiała gnać jak szalona. Juan?

– Tak?

– Czy coś możesz powiedzieć o tym koniu?

_Vaquero_ obszedł wierzchowca dookoła, przeciągnął dłonią po zmierzwionej, posklejanej sierści, potem przykląkł i obejrzał jego nogi.

– To nie jest koń Pereirów – stwierdził wreszcie. – Nie ma wypalonego naszego znaku, a każdy _vaquero_, który by się w taki sposób obchodził ze swoim zwierzęciem, jak ktoś, kto jeździł na tym, już od dawna by u nas nie pracował.

Felipe zasygnalizował pytanie.

– Popatrz, Felipe. – Checa przykląkł przy nodze. – Ten koń się już dwa razy ochwacił. Na szczęście lekko, ale wystarczyło, by miał znaki na kopytach. Na bokach i grzbiecie ma ślady po bacie, a na brzuchu po ostrogach. Ktoś ostro na nim jeździł, zmuszając do wysiłku większego, niż powinien. Żaden szanujący się _vaquero_ by tego nie zrobił. Nasze konie są układane do posłuszeństwa i ciężko pracują, ale oszczędzamy je, starając się nie żądać od nich więcej, niż mogą z siebie dać. Zresztą… wiesz o tym, prawda?

Felipe uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Za dużo czasu spędził trenując wraz z Diego Tornado, by nie wiedzieć takich podstawowych rzeczy.

– A więc _señor_ Pereira nie żyje, a Flor zjawia się u nas na obcym koniu, prawie zajechanym w ucieczce – podsumował Diego, gdy wrócili do salonu.

– Flor została pobita – dorzuciła Victoria.

– Co?!

Victoria przeszła przez pomieszczenie i stanęła przed _vaquero_. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Przykro mi, Juan – powiedziała cicho. – Nie mam jeszcze pewności, ale podejrzewam, że ją skrzywdzono.

Checa zacisnął pięści i zamknął oczy.

– Nie.

– Nie mam pewności – powtórzyła. – Są ślady, że próbowano. Czy się to im udało... Maria pojechała po Rositę.

– Nie! Nie Flor!

– Przykro mi, Juan... – Diego także oparł dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny. Checa spojrzał na niego czujnie.

– Wiedziałeś?!

– Obawiałem się tego.

Juan odetchnął głęboko.

– Jadę! – warknął. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Stój! – usłyszał za sobą. Zamarł. Dawno już nie słyszał tego głosu, ale teraz za jego plecami przemówił Zorro.

– Dokąd chcesz jechać, Juan? – zapytał Zorro.

– Do Santa Barbara. Znajdę tego, co... – Juan zakrztusił się, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć tego, co podejrzewał. Wciąż się nie odwracał.

– Jak go znajdziesz? – Głos Zorro był niepokojąco miękki, jakby banita pytał o coś przestraszone dziecko.

– Ja... – Checa zgarbił się nagle. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, kto skrzywdził Flor.

– Nie pomożesz jej, jadąc na oślep do Santa Barbara – mówił Zorro za jego plecami, wciąż cicho, jakby uspokajał przestraszonego wierzchowca. Nie, zdał sobie sprawę Juan, Zorro przekonywał sam siebie.

Odwrócił się powoli.

Diego stał tam, gdzie przedtem, wyprostowany i spokojny. Jego twarz przypominała pozbawioną jakichkolwiek uczuć maskę i Juan zdał sobie sprawę, że Zorro jest równie rozwścieczony, jak on sam, ale doświadczenie podpowiada mu, że bezpośredni atak niewiele wskóra.

– Co robimy? – zapytał Checa. Nagle poczuł się słaby i niepewny.

– Czekamy, aż Flor się obudzi i będzie w stanie powiedzieć nam, co się zdarzyło. Potem jedziemy.

– My?

– A jak myślisz? – W uśmiechu Zorro nie było jego zwykłej wesołości czy kpiny. Ale, pomimo tego, to był bardzo dodający otuchy uśmiech.

Juan nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa, bo zwykłe podziękowanie wydało mu się czymś zbyt małym w tej chwili. Zorro musiał to zrozumieć, bo przytaknął w milczeniu i zwrócił się do stojącego z boku chłopca.

– Felipe… Za parę minut w dolince, z ochraniaczami i floretami, dobrze?

– Co chcesz zrobić, Zorro? – spytała Victoria. Zmiana na twarzy męża nie uszła jej uwadze i wiedziała, jak się do niego zwrócić.

– Trochę ułatwię nam czekanie. Poćwiczymy twoją lewą rękę, Juan.

Felipe uśmiechnął się tylko szeroko i wybiegł z salonu.

CDN.


	13. Chapter 13 Złe wieści

**Rozdział 13. Złe wieści**

Nie wiadomo, czy sprawił to napój Diego, czy też wyczerpanie, ale Flor spała aż do wczesnych godzin wieczornych. Juan zaglądał do niej kilkakrotnie, ale za każdym razem widział to samo – splątane włosy i bladą twarz na poduszce z wciąż niedomytymi smugami brudu. On sam zdołał się w tym czasie zmęczyć niemal do nieprzytomności, bo Diego nie tylko ćwiczył z nim walkę lewą ręką i na sposób sir Kendalla, ale i kazał mu powtarzać to samo z Felipe. Checa musiał jednak przyznać, że była to skuteczna metoda. Wymuszona koncentracja czy to na walce ze sprawniejszym przeciwnikiem, czy to na przekazywaniu umiejętności młodszemu partnerowi, skutecznie uspokajała jego myśli. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Diego, nie, Zorro, musiał już wcześniej wypróbować ten sposób, by nauczyć się samemu skupiania uwagi niezależnie od tego, co się dookoła działo.

W międzyczasie do hacjendy wróciła Maria wraz z _señorą_ Rositą, która tak jak jej niedawno zmarła sędziwa babka, _madre_ Rosa, zajmowała się głównie witaniem na tym świecie nowych mieszkańców Los Angeles i jego okolic. Pomagała także kobietom, które uważały, że takimi przypadłościami, jak ich, nie należy kłopotać doktora Hernandeza. Wysoka, o zaskakująco niskim głosie, budziła zaufanie samą swoją osobą. Zbadała Flor i orzekła, że dziewczyna uniknęła najgorszego. Porozmawiała jeszcze krótko na osobności z Victorią i odjechała do pueblo.

W miarę, jak dzień chylił się ku końcowi, sen Flor stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny. _Señorita_ zaczęła pojękiwać i rzucać się w pościeli, aż zaniepokojona Maria wezwała Diego. Kiedy młody _caballero_ nachylił się nad zaczerwienioną, niespokojną dziewczyną, Flor otworzyła na moment oczy, zobaczyła go i z krzykiem usiłowała się poderwać.

– Lepiej, bym stąd wyszedł – mruknął Diego cofając się od łóżka. – Przyniosę coś na gorączkę.

– Może lepiej poprosić doktora Hernandeza? – zauważył _don_ Alejandro.

– Nie. Im mniej osób wie, że Flor jest u nas, tym lepiej.

– Hernandez potrafi dochować tajemnicy.

– Wiem – odparł Diego, wspominając własne oszustwo z raną, które zacny doktor pomógł ukryć. – Ale nie mamy powodu, by go wzywać do hacjendy.

– Tak samo, jak nie mieliśmy powodu wzywać _señorę_ Rositę.

– Mieliśmy – wtrąciła się Victoria, wchodząc do pokoju z miską wody. – Gdyby ktoś ją pytał, to ja prosiłam o poradę. Nikogo to nie zdziwi, co najwyżej podgrzeje trochę plotki.

– Jakie plotki? – zaniepokoił się Diego.

Victoria wyraźnie się zmieszała.

– Wyjdź, Diego – poprosiła. – Wy także, _don_ Alejandro. Juan też.

– Ale… – zaoponował Checa.

– Ona ma gorączkę, jest półprzytomna.

– Ale…

– Nie rozumiesz Juan, że ona nie widzi teraz ciebie, tylko kogoś, kto ją napadł? – zirytowała się nieoczekiwanie Victoria.

– Chodźmy, Juan. – Diego pociągnął za sobą Checę. – Vi ma rację. Póki Flor nie odzyska przytomności, lepiej by nie widziała mężczyzn.

– Jej gorączka…

– Można się było tego spodziewać. Za dużo przeżyła, a ta nocna jazda i rany też się jej dały we znaki. Mam coś, co powinno jej pomóc.

Diego przygotował kolejny lek, a Victoria z Marią podjęły się trudnego zadania napojenia tym naparem Flor. Dziewczyna krzywiła się niechętnie i broniła.

– Czemu ona tak protestuje?

– Napar jest gorzki. Osłodziłem go trochę, ale nadal nie jest to zbyt smaczny napitek. Gdyby była przytomniejsza, dałaby się przekonać, a tak… – Diego wzruszył ramionami. On i Juan stali w progu pokoju, obserwując, jak _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega i Maria podtrzymują Flor i wmuszają w nią lekarstwo.

– To mi coś przypomina – zamruczał Juan.

– Tak?

– Podali ci coś takiego, jak byłeś ranny…

– Możliwe – przyznał Diego. – Felipe zna moje leki, Vi także. Wtedy miałem gorączkę, więc wybrali najlepsze, co mogło być. Juan, Flor jest pod najlepszą możliwą opieką.

– Wierzę, ale…

– Wiem. Musimy jednak czekać.

X X X

Oczekiwanie, aż Flor odzyska przytomność, przeciągało się, bo gdy lek zadziałał, dziewczyna znów zapadła w głęboki sen. Tymczasem zmierzchało już, kiedy pod bramę hacjendy podjechał sierżant Mendoza wraz z trójką żołnierzy.

– Dobry wieczór, _don_ Diego – przywitał przyjaźnie młodego de la Vegę. – Możemy zatrzymać się na chwilę? Pół dnia spędziliśmy dziś na patrolu, a przy tym upale...

Mimo niefortunnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdowali, Diego zapraszająco otwarł bramę. Nie mógł odmówić żołnierzom gościny. Za często już przyjmowali sierżanta, by móc teraz odprawić go bez podania przyczyny. Poza tym przez ostatnie miesiące Mendoza tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach wyjeżdżał na patrol i Diego był ciekaw, co tym razem było powodem, a obecność Flor w domu była łatwa do ukrycia.

Diego popatrzył na towarzyszących sierżantowi lansjerów. Munoz i Navarra – dobrzy żołnierze. Może nie specjalnie lotni, ale spokojni, porządni ludzie. Mendoza bardzo starannie pilnował, by w oddziale w garnizonie służyli tylko tacy. Dzięki temu zatargi pomiędzy żołnierzami a mieszkańcami pueblo były minimalne i nawet ściąganie podatków przebiegało bez większych awantur. Jeden Gomez mógł czasem sprawiać kłopoty, ale nie z powodu jakiejś brawury czy skłonności do pokazywania swojej przewagi, a raczej dlatego, że bardzo poważnie traktował wszelkie przepisy. Teraz właśnie on skrzywił się, widząc, że sierżant zsiada z konia.

Mendoza także to zauważył.

– Zsiadaj, Gomez – polecił. – Konie muszą ochłonąć, a wy pewnie chętnie coś zjecie!

Pozostali żołnierze zawtórowali dość entuzjastycznymi pomrukami, więc Diego wskazał na drzwi od kuchni.

– Maria zaraz wam coś poda. A wy, sierżancie, może wstąpicie do salonu?

Mendoza pokiwał głową i pospieszył do drzwi.

Kiedy jednak Felipe postawił przed nim talerz, sierżant odsunął go pospiesznie, jakby obawiając się, że zajęty jedzeniem zapomni o czymś ważniejszym.

– Nie jest dobrze, _don_ Diego – poskarżył się.

– Co się stało?

– Czy jest u was Juan Checa?

– Jestem – odezwał się Juan od drzwi.

– Mam złe wieści, _señor_ Checa...

Juan skrzywił się mimowolnie. Przez jakiś czas Mendoza był jego dowódcą i wciąż wydawało mu się niezbyt właściwe, że sierżant zwracał się tym pełnym szacunku „_señor_" do dawnego podwładnego. Wolał już bezpośrednie „Juan", jak mówił kapral Rojas.

– Słucham, sierżancie.

– Bardzo mi przykro, ale _señor_ Pereira nie żyje.

Checa drgnął. Słyszał to przecież od Flor, ale mimo wszystko wciąż nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. A teraz zaskoczyło go też to, że o śmierci Jose Pereiry wiedział i mówił mu sierżant Mendoza. Odetchnął głęboko.

– Wiecie, co się stało? – zapytał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie.

– Mówią… – Sierżant zawahał się na moment. – Mówią, że się zastrzelił. – Checa zacisnął pięści, ale słuchał dalej. – Podobno _señor_ Pereira wystawił weksle, które nie miały pokrycia, bo potrzebował znacznej gotówki. I kiedy wierzyciele chcieli, by je spłacił… – Mendoza urwał, zażenowany. – A _señorita_ Flor jest poszukiwana za ucieczkę.

– CO?! – poderwał się Juan. Diego złapał go za ramię, przypominając, że ma się zachowywać spokojnie.

– Jak to, poszukiwana? – _Don_ Alejandro nie wytrzymał. – Przecież…

– Chwileczkę, ojcze. Pozwólmy sierżantowi opowiedzieć wszystko od początku. Od kogo dowiedzieliście się o tym wszystkim?

– Od ludzi, _don_ Diego. Dwóch ludzi z Santa Barbara. Przyjechali dzisiaj i przywieźli pismo od tamtejszego _alcalde_ informujące, że _señor_ Jose Pereira nie żyje, a jego córka została aresztowana i zbiegła z więzienia. Prosili, bym pomógł im w jej pojmaniu.

– Pojmaniu?! – Dłonie Juana Cheki znów zacisnęły się w pięści. Mendoza spojrzał na niego i odsunął się lekko. Były kapral wyglądał naprawdę groźnie. – Za co aresztowali Flor?

– Za długi ojca i odmowę ich spłaty.

– Jak to, za odmowę spłaty długu?! – _Don_ Alejandro pochylił się w swoim fotelu. – Sierżancie. Znam… Znałem Jose Pereirę i wiem, że nigdy, przenigdy nie chciał zaciągać pożyczek.

– Ja także o tym wiem, _don_ Alejandro – przytaknął niespodziewanie poważnie Mendoza. – Wiem, że to niemożliwe, ale dostałem oficjalne pismo… Nie mogę go zignorować.

Diego uśmiechnął się lekko. Wizyta sierżanta nabrała nagle sensu i nie mógł nie docenić jego przebiegłości w wykorzystaniu obowiązków i ludzi. Wyjazd na patrol był tylko pretekstem, by swobodnie odwiedzić osoby, które przyjaźniły się z _señorem_ Pereirą, i uprzedzić je o tym, co się stało. Nic więc dziwnego, że Mendoza zabrał ze sobą właśnie tych, a nie innych żołnierzy. Jeśli tylko Gomez nie spostrzeże Flor w hacjendzie, będzie mógł ręczyć każdemu, że de la Vegowie nie ukrywają dziewczyny, a jego reputacja służbisty doda temu wiarygodności. Przez moment przemknęło też przez myśl młodego de la Vegi, że Mendoza miał nadzieję na coś więcej. Że informując właśnie jego, _don_ Diego de la Vegę, chce ściągnąć na pomoc _señoricie_ Pereira kogoś jeszcze.

– Dobrze, że do nas przyjechaliście, sierżancie.

– _Don_ Diego... Co mam robić? – Mendoza popatrzył nieco bezradnie na swojego przyjaciela _caballero_. – Nie chcę aresztować _señority_ Flor. To niesprawiedliwe. _Dios mio_, ona przecież straciła ojca! Nikt nie powinien jej od razu nękać o jego długi… Ale nie mogę tego pozostawić…

Przez chwilę w salonie panowała cisza. Wreszcie przerwał ją _don_ Alejandro.

– Sierżancie… Nie podoba mi się ta sprawa. Jutro przyjadę do Los Angeles i pokażecie mi to pismo. Są inne sposoby odzyskania długu niż aresztowanie dziecka dłużnika. Znajdziemy je. A jeśli będzie trzeba, pojadę aż do gubernatora, by uzyskać łaskę dla Flor Pereiry.

Mendoza wyraźnie odetchnął i poweselał. Sięgnął po talerz i przysunął go sobie bliżej, najwyraźniej uznając, że przekazał już to, co mu leżało na sercu.

– Jeszcze jedno, sierżancie – odezwał się Diego. – Ci ludzie są w Los Angeles?

– Nie, wrócili do Santa Barbara. Mają przyjechać za trzy dni, dowiedzieć się, jak się powiodły moje poszukiwania.

– W porządku. W takim razie poczekamy te trzy dni, a potem zadamy im kilka pytań.

X X X

Kiedy żołnierze odjechali, w salonie przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Checa usiadł ciężko w jednym z foteli.

– Zastrzelił się z powodu długów… – wymruczał w końcu. – Nie wierzę w to!

– Ani ja – odparł Diego. – Szybciej padł ofiarą morderstwa.

– Też tak sądzę… – potwierdził _don_ Alejandro. – Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie Jose Pereiry zaciągającego długi. I to takie, by nie potrafił ich spłacić. Znacznie wcześniej zwróciłby się o pomoc.

– Jesteście pewni? – Checa uniósł głowę.

– Absolutnie. Każdy, kto znał Jose Pereirę, w Santa Barbara czy Los Angeles, wiedział, że on zawsze dotrzymuje słowa. Gdyby czegokolwiek potrzebował, jakiejkolwiek sumy pieniędzy, zebralibyśmy ją i pożyczyli. I czekalibyśmy cierpliwie na spłatę. Więc to niemożliwe, by zabił się z powodu długów. Zresztą – zwrócił się _don_ Alejandro do Juana – sam pomyśl. Jesteś jego _vaquero_, ale też prawie domownikiem. Wiesz wszystko o hacjendzie. Gdyby były jakieś kłopoty, nagły pomór w stadzie, pożar, katastrofa… Czy nie wiedziałbyś o tym?

– Wiedziałbym! I dlatego właśnie nie wierzę w… w to.

– Właśnie. A przecież jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu wysyłał cię tutaj z propozycją kolejnej wymiany hodowlanej, prawda?

– Tak. – Juan wyprostował się. Przygnębienie, jakie go ogarnęło, zdawało się znikać bez śladu.

– Ojcze… – odezwał się Diego. – Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc o innych sposobach odzyskania długu?

– Porozmawiam z innymi _caballeros_ i wykupimy ten dług – odparł _don_ Alejandro.

– Nie wiem, czy się na to zgodzą.

– Kto? _Caballeros_? Przekonam ich.

– Nie… Ci ludzie.

– Co masz na myśli? – zaniepokoił się _don_ Alejandro.

Diego wstał i zaczął chodzić po salonie.

– Nie rozumiem tego… – wymruczał. – Nie rozumiem, ale mam wrażenie… Przeczucie raczej, że to część większej całości. Że ciągle coś nam umyka, albo o czymś nie wiemy i przez to możemy sobie nie poradzić z kłopotami… Jakbym widział tylko fragment… Urywek.…

– Twierdzisz, że to część większego planu?

– Tak. – Diego zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę. – Najpierw pojawił się człowiek ze sfałszowanym tytułem własności hacjendy Oliveiry.

– Nie za daleko sięgasz?

– Nie. To najmniejsza hacjenda w Los Angeles, Oliveira ledwie wiąże koniec z końcem, a zjawia się ktoś, kto chce mu te resztki odebrać. Odebrać, nie wykupić. Nawet nie składa propozycji kupna. A teraz ktoś przedstawia weksle, że Pereira jest zadłużony, choć nigdy nie zaciągał pożyczek, od nikogo. Logiczne się wydaje, że też mogły być sfałszowane.

– Jak tak to ujmujesz, to jest pomiędzy tym związek – potrząsnął głową _don_ Alejandro.

– Dzięki, ojcze.

– Ale nie widzę, skąd to przekonanie, że to część większej całości, nie zbieg wydarzeń.

– Bo są jeszcze inne przypadki. Mamy dwie próby, za każdym razem chybione, by posługując się fałszerstwem zdobyć hacjendę. Za każdym razem jest to teren, gdzie można by się spodziewać, iż właściciel nie otrzyma pomocy. Czy dlatego, że prawie nic nie ma, czy też dlatego, że nie jest _caballero_, jak Pereira. Mamy też list z Santa Paula nakazujący odsyłanie Indian przychodzących do misji. Okazał się pomyłką, ale ustaliliśmy to tylko dzięki uporowi _padre_ Beniteza. Ktoś inny posłuchałby bez wahania, a Indianie krążyliby pomiędzy misjami, aż zdecydowaliby się odejść, pozbawieni pomocy i stałego oparcia. A, i jeszcze w San Diego pada tamtejszy bank. Wszyscy spieszą, by ratować co się da i okazuje się, że to także pomyłka. Niby to wszystko jest ze sobą nie związane, ale…

– Ale ludzie są coraz bardziej niespokojni.

– Właśnie. Jak dla mnie wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś podsycał ten niepokój, posługując się plotką i fałszerstwem. Ktoś, kto jeszcze słabo zna nasze okolice. Nie zaryzykuję stwierdzenia, że to na pewno Delgado, ale… Wydaje mi się coraz bardziej prawdopodobne, że jest w to zamieszany.

– Nie wiem, czy tak słabo, Diego – zaoponował _don_ Alejandro. – Gdy będę jutro rozmawiać z _caballeros_, zapytam się wprost, czy któryś z nich nie natrafił na podobne, fałszywe weksle. Być może ten twój ktoś, Delgado czy kimkolwiek on tam jest, uderzył jeszcze gdzie indziej, na tyle zręcznie, że się to nie rozniosło.

– Zapytaj ich, ojcze. Oliveira nie rozgłaszał, że próbowano odebrać mu hacjendę. Ktoś jeszcze może także milczeć.

– A co ja mam zrobić, Zorro? – odezwał się Juan.

Diego spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, że Checa użył tego właśnie imienia.

– Pojechać ze mną do Santa Barbara – odparł. – Porozmawiam z tamtejszym _alcalde_, czemu aresztowano Flor. Trzeba będzie też ustalić, kto zajął hacjendę i co się stało z jej pozostałymi mieszkańcami.

CDN.


	14. Chapter 14 W Santa Barbara

_Od autora: Dzięki za wszystkie komentarze!**  
**_

**.  
**

**Rozdział 14. W Santa Barbara**

Matteo Jesus Ramirez, _alcalde_ Santa Barbara, był niewysokim, siwiejącym mężczyzną o nieco korpulentnej sylwetce. Z siateczką delikatnych zmarszczek w kącikach oczu i szerokim uśmiechem przypominał dobrodusznego wujaszka ucieszonego widokiem ulubionego siostrzeńca.

– Dobrze was widzieć, _señor_ Checa! – wykrzyknął na widok gości. – Czy przedstawicie mi swojego towarzysza?

Tym razem jednak przyjacielski urok _alcalde_ zawiódł i posępny Juan Checa wciąż przypominał chmurę gradową.

– To _don_ Diego de la Vega, _alcalde_ – odpowiedział chłodno.

– Witajcie w Santa Barbara, _señor_ de la Vega – rozpromienił się Ramirez. – Czy bardzo się mylę, witając w waszej osobie wydawcę „_Guardiana_" z Los Angeles?

– Nie mylicie się. – Diego skłonił się lekko. Ostatni raz w Santa Barbara był już jakiś czas temu i tak jak wtedy, teraz też nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie porównywania obu pueblo. Ku swemu zadowoleniu widział jednak niewiele różnic, które wynikały głównie z tego, że Santa Barbara powstało wokół klasztoru franciszkanów i misji, znacznie większej niż niewielki kościółek w Los Angeles. To misja, prowadzone przez nią uprawy, warsztaty i szkoła, nadawały ton miejscowości. Na ulicach było widać znacznie więcej Indian, czy to pochodzących ze wzgórz, czy to peonów. Gospoda była tu mniejsza, przykościelne zabudowania zajmowały prawie połowę jednej strony centralnego placu, a piętrowe domy stały nie tylko w centrum, ale i w bocznych uliczkach. Pueblo Santa Barbara sprawiało jedynie wrażenie większej zamożności niż wiecznie zakurzone, senne Los Angeles.

_Alcalde_ rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Tak myślałem – oświadczył i nagle spoważniał. – Powinienem zapytać, co was sprowadza do Santa Barbara, ale… Wybaczcie mi na moment. Muszę porozmawiać z _señorem_ Checą.

Juan poruszył się niespokojnie, oceniając odległość od okna i drzwi. Nie miał zamiaru pozwolić się aresztować.

– _Señor_ Checa… – Ramirez oparł się ciężko o biurko. – Mam dla was złe wieści.

– Jakie?

– Wasz pracodawca, _señor_ Pereira… Przykro mi to powiedzieć, ale nie żyje. Proszę, przyjmijcie moje wyrazy współczucia. Wiem, że Jose Pereira był dla was jak ojciec…

– Usłyszałem już o tym… – powiedział ostrożnie Checa.

– Ach, więc to dlatego wróciliście? Dobrze, że się pospieszyliście, _señor_. _Señorita_ Flor będzie bardzo potrzebowała waszej pomocy. Biedna dziewczyna… Jest chyba kompletnie zdruzgotana, bo nie zdołała nawet przyjechać na pogrzeb…

Przez moment Juan nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zacisnął gniewnie pięści. Diego to zauważył i położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– _Señor_ _alcalde_… – powiedział.

– Tak?

– Kiedy ostatni raz widzieliście _señoritę_ Flor?

Zasmucona, dobroduszna twarz Ramireza nagle skamieniała, oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie.

– Co macie na myśli, _señor_ de la Vega?

– Chcę wiedzieć, kiedy ostatni raz ją zobaczyliście.

_Alcalde_ popatrzył na swoich gości uważnie, przeszedł przez biuro i wyjrzał za drzwi. Jakby uspokojony tym, co za nimi zobaczył, wrócił na swoje miejsce.

– Nie powiem, bym się nie spodziewał takiego pytania – odezwał się cicho. – Nie po tym, co się stało z jej ojcem. Wolałbym jednak, byście pamiętali, _señores_, że reprezentuję tu władze króla i z tego powodu to moim obowiązkiem jest prowadzenie śledztwa. Spodziewam się współpracy w tym zakresie, nie osobistej zemsty.

– _Señor_…

– Wiem, że wy z Los Angeles macie złe doświadczenia z _alcalde_ i bardziej polegacie na tym waszym Zorro, ale tu jest Santa Barbara. Przestrzegamy tu prawa i oczekujemy jego przestrzegania od innych.

– Dziękuję za wyjaśnienie sytuacji – odpowiedział lodowato Diego. – W takim razie proszę mi wyjaśnić, jakie prawo nakazuje uwięzienie dziecka za długi ojca.

– Co?! – Wydawało się, że Ramirez osłupiał.

– Otrzymaliśmy wczoraj wiadomość, że Flor Pereira została uwięziona za odmowę spłaty weksli podpisanych przez jej ojca i znajduje się w areszcie w Santa Barbara. Przyjechałem tu wraz z _señorem _Checą, by zaręczyć, że weksle te, jakkolwiek nieprawdopodobnym się wydaje ich istnienie, zostaną spłacone. Chcę spotkać się z wierzycielami i ustalić warunki spłaty długu, a następnie prosić was o zwolnienie _señority_ z aresztu, bym mógł zabrać ją do Los Angeles. Jeśli będzie to konieczne, żądam, byście wyznaczyli strażników, którzy pojadą z nami do Los Angeles i potwierdzą, że _señorita_ Flor Pereira znajdzie się pod kuratelą moją i mojej żony do czasu, aż wszelkie wierzytelności nie zostaną spłacone.

Przez całą tą przemowę Diego nie podniósł głosu, ale jego lodowaty ton zdawał się mrozić Ramireza, który spoglądał na swoich gości coraz bardziej niedowierzającymi, szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Gdy de la Vega skończył, _alcalde_ odetchnął głęboko.

– Znam tylko waszych krewnych, nie was osobiście, _señor_ de la Vega, lecz słyszałem sporo o waszym ojcu. Gdyby nie to, nie uwierzyłbym w choćby jedno słowo z tego, co powiedzieliście, tak absurdalnie to brzmi. Ale wy wierzycie, że mówicie prawdę, czyż nie?

– _Señor_, wedle mojej wiedzy, Flor Pereira została tu uwięziona.

– A wedle mojej znajduje się w hacjendzie, pod opieką dalekiego kuzyna. Jest tak załamana śmiercią ojca, że nie zjawiła się nawet na pogrzebie.

– I nic was nie zastanowiło?

– Co chcecie przez to powiedzieć!?

– To, co powiedziałem.

Ramirez nachylił się nad biurkiem.

– Nie rozumiem, skąd takie wasze zachowanie, _señor_ de la Vega – wycedził. – A właściwie się domyślam. Lecz to, że musieliście znosić tego durnia, którego mieliście za _alcalde_, nie znaczy, że możecie tak oceniać mnie! Nie życzę sobie takich insynuacji. Zachowajcie się z szacunkiem, albo będę musiał nałożyć na was grzywnę za znieważenie władzy.

– Grzywnę? Nie areszt?

_Alcalde_ odepchnął się w tył i nagle roześmiał się.

– Jesteście niemożliwi, _señor _de la Vega! – oświadczył. – Przyjeżdżacie tutaj, wypytujecie, zarzucacie, że źle wypełniam swoje obowiązki czy wręcz mam coś wspólnego z przestępstwem… I nie przejmujecie się tym, co może was spotkać. Ten cały Ramone aż tak was oduczył szacunku dla władzy?

Diego także się uśmiechnął.

– Wiecie, że nie odpowiem na to pytanie – odparł. – Juan?

Milczący do tej pory Checa odetchnął głęboko.

– Ja mu wierzę, Diego – powiedział cicho. – On nic nie wie. Gdyby miał choć cień podejrzenia, sprawdziłby to.

– Ach, więc to był sprawdzian?

– Można tak powiedzieć. _Señor alcalde_, możecie to przeczytać? – Diego podał Ramirezowi pismo, jakie Mendoza otrzymał poprzedniego dnia.

Ramirez zmrużył oczy i odsunął od siebie kartkę, z natężeniem wpatrując się w jej treść, ale w miarę jak czytał, zdawał się coraz bardziej niedowierzać.

– To najbardziej bezczelne fałszerstwo, jakie w życiu widziałem! – wybuchnął wreszcie. – Jestem pewien, że nawet ten wasz Zorro się do czegoś takiego nie posunął.

Diego i Juan niemal się zakrztusili.

– Nie, _alcalde_ – odparł Diego z kamienną miną. – Z tego, co wiem, Zorro nigdy nie fałszował dokumentów.

Ramirez wstał.

– Dostaniecie patrol – oświadczył. – Jedźcie do hacjendy, natychmiast. Jeśli _señority_ tam nie ma…

– Nie ma.

– Jesteście pewni?

– Tak.

– Rozumiem z tego, że wiecie, gdzie ona jest, a cała ta awantura była tylko sprawdzaniem mojej skromnej osoby, czy tak?

– Tak.

– Jak już powiedziałem, jesteście bezczelni, _señor_ de la Vega. Ale po tym… – Wskazał na pismo z odrazą. – Nie mogę mieć do was o to żalu. Sam bym nie uwierzył tak od razu w słowa kogoś, kogo podpis widnieje pod czymś takim. Mam jednak nadzieję, że rozwiałem chociaż część waszych wątpliwości i możecie mi powiedzieć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

– Chciałbym wpierw zobaczyć choć jedno wasze pismo, _alcalde_ – odparł spokojnie Diego.

– Upewnić się, że to fałszerstwo? Czemu nie. – Ramirez otworzył szufladę i podał pierwszy z brzegu świstek.

Diego położył kartki obok siebie. On, Juan i _alcalde_ nachylili się nad nimi.

– To oczywiste fałszerstwo – oświadczył. – Widzicie? Nawet nie zadano sobie trudu upodobnienia pisma.

Juan tylko sapnął, ale Ramirez zgrzytnął zębami.

– Za fałszowanie dokumentów królewskiego urzędnika przewidziano karę śmierci – warknął. – Jak nie podpisuję tego typu wyroków, tak tym razem zrobię wyjątek.

– Za fałszowanie, ale też za morderstwo – zauważył cicho Diego.

– Co?

– Znaliście _señora_ Pereirę. Nie wydało się wam mało prawdopodobne, że podpisał takie weksle?

– Weksle? Jakie weksle? Mówiliście coś o spłacie… _Dios_ _mio_, chcecie powiedzieć, że _señor_ Pereira zastrzelił się z powodu niespłaconych weksli? Przecież on nigdy nie wypisywał weksli!

– Dlatego nie wierzymy w to, że sam się zastrzelił, _alcalde_.

– A więc... – Ramirez odepchnął się od biurka i ruszył do drzwi. – Huega! – krzyknął.

– _Si_, _mi_ _alcalde_? – Żołnierz poderwał się z ławki.

– Widzieliście kuzyna _señority_ Pereira?

– _Si_, _alcalde_.

– Weź sześciu ludzi i ruszaj do hacjendy Pereiry – polecił Ramirez. – Masz przywieźć mi tego kuzynka. Na tyle zdrowego, by mówił. Tylko ostrożnie, to może być morderca.

– _Si, alcalde_!

– Ruszaj, Huega. Już!

Żołnierz zniknął.

– Zobaczymy, czy mu się to uda, _señores_ – westchnął Ramirez. – Jeśli mogę coś zaproponować, to odpocznijcie chwilę w gospodzie.

– Nie sądzę, by się udało – potrząsnął głową Diego. – Jeśli moje przewidywania są słuszne, hacjendę zastaniemy pustą.

– Zastaniemy?

– Muszę porozmawiać z pozostałymi pracownikami _señora_ Pereiry – wyjaśnił Juan. – Najlepiej będzie, jeśli pojedziemy razem z żołnierzami.

Ramirez popatrzył na niego uważnie.

– Zatem jedźcie i wracajcie – oświadczył w końcu. – Chcę usłyszeć coś więcej o tym piśmie, jeśli wiecie.

X X X

Przewidywania Diego sprawdziły się. W hacjendzie Pereirów zastali jedynie służbę, pogrążoną w żałobie i zdezorientowaną nagłym najazdem żołnierzy. O Flor wiedzieli tylko tyle, że dwa dni wcześniej odjechała do Santa Barbara wraz z żołnierzami _alcalde_, a potem przysłała kartkę, że zostanie w misji przez kilka dni. Nikogo ta wiadomość nie zdziwiła, a raczej została przyjęta ze zrozumieniem. _Señorita_ Pereira, po tak tragicznej śmierci ojca, z pewnością potrzebowała ciszy i duchowej opieki, a to mogła znaleźć tylko w klasztorze. To, że nie zjawiła się na pogrzebie, też nikogo nie zdziwiło, bo odbył się on bez ceremonii. Trudno było wymagać od kogoś tak zrozpaczonego jak Flor, by patrzył, jak trumnę ojca pospiesznie zasypują w dole poza murami cmentarza, w milczeniu, bez błogosławieństwa i modlitwy. Teraz dopiero zapłakana gospodyni, Consuela, zaczęła rozważać, czy jednak Flor nie powinna była przyjść.

Diego przeszukał pokoje Flor i jej ojca. Nie tyle nie znalazł niczego interesującego, co raczej interesujące było to, czego nie znalazł. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś go uprzedził i młody de la Vega podejrzewał, że był to człowiek, który przedstawiał się jako krewniak Pereirów. Pozostawił po sobie niewiele śladów, ale wszystkie były dość znaczące. Dokumenty w szufladach biurka wyglądały na przemieszane, jakby ktoś je przeglądał. Teraz Diego zebrał je w sporą paczkę i zabrał z gabinetu.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli się znajdą pod waszą opieką, _alcalde_ – wyjaśnił po powrocie. Wraz z nim, Juanem i kapralem Huegą w gabinecie Ramireza byli też dwaj _vaqueros _Pereiry, Pedro i Ernesto oraz Consuela.

– Myślicie, że fałszerze będą chcieli je wykorzystać?

– Tego nie można wykluczyć.

– Bezczelni dranie! – warknął Ramirez.

– Bezczelni i przemyślni – odparł Diego. – Mieli niemal idealny plan.

– Niemal?

– Właściwie idealny, jeśli dobrze odgadłem.

– Co więc odgadliście?

Diego przeszedł się po gabinecie.

– Chciano przejąć hacjendę Pereirów – powiedział.

– W jaki sposób? Skąd ten pomysł?

– W Los Angeles zdarzyło się coś podobnego. Przedstawiono sfałszowany akt kupna. A tutaj Jose Pereira zostaje zamordowany, a jego córka znika niemal bez śladu. W hacjendzie wiedzą, że pojechała do pueblo i zatrzymała się w misji. W klasztorze są przekonani, tak jak wy byliście, że pojechała z krewniakiem do hacjendy. Zapewne nikt by jej nie szukał przez kilka dni, aż wróciłby Juan czy potrzebna by była jej decyzja w sprawach gospodarstwa.

– To prawda – przyznała Consuela. – Chcieliśmy radzić sobie sami, aż ona się trochę otrząśnie… Myślałam, że posłała po ciebie, Juan i że jesteś w pueblo, by jej pomóc, dlatego do nas nie zaglądasz.

– Sprytny plan – ocenił Ramirez. – Ale przecież w końcu byśmy się zorientowali.

– Tyle, że do tego czasu zapewne zjawiłby się nowy właściciel hacjendy. Z wyjaśnieniem, że Flor wyjechała gdzieś dalej, a przed odjazdem sprzedała mu majątek, nie mogąc znieść świadomości śmierci ojca. I miałby na potwierdzenie tego dokumenty.

– Sfałszowane?

– Raczej prawdziwe…

– Skąd to przypuszczenie?

Diego zawahał się.

– _Don_ Diego… Potrzebujemy tej wiedzy – powiedział prosząco _alcalde_.

– Racja. Po prostu… Flor została pobita. Zapewne próbowali wymusić na niej podpisanie papierów.

– Oni?

– To pismo do Los Angeles przywiozło dwóch ludzi, _señor_ _alcalde_.

– Racja. A skąd wiedzieli… – zastanowił się _alcalde_. – No tak, te weksle. Tylko czemu Pereira nie zaprotestował, jeśli to też było sfałszowane! Mógł się przecież odwołać do mnie, odrzucić te weksle, a nie od razu…

– Może nie mógł – mruknął ponuro Juan.

– Może, a może było inaczej – stwierdził Diego. – Może nie zdążył zaprotestować i może tylko myślimy, że to on strzelił.

Ramirez pochylił głowę.

– Nie wiedziałem o tych wekslach – powiedział ponuro. – Gdybym wiedział, za nic w świecie nie uznałbym, że podniósł rękę na siebie.

– A zatem zabili go… – chlipnęła Consuela.

– Zabili. A z tego, co mówi _don_ Diego wynika, że chcieli zabić też _señoritę_ i ukraść hacjendę.

– Dranie! – warknął Ernesto. Starszy _vaquero_ był wściekły. – Jeśli tylko ich dorwiemy…

– Przywieziecie ich tu, do aresztu. – Ramirez wszedł mu w słowo. – Nie mogę pozwolić, byście ich zamordowali. I nie chcę pozwolić, by _señorita_ Flor straciła z ich powodu dobrych pracowników. Rozumiecie?

– Tak, _señor._ – Miny obu _vaqueros_ wskazywały, że świadomość, że są potrzebni Flor, przemówiła do nich bardziej, niż groźba oskarżenia o morderstwo.

– Zresztą może być, że to właśnie wy ich złapiecie. Że najpierw ktoś się pojawi w hacjendzie jako nowy właściciel, a dopiero potem będzie chciał zajrzeć tu do mnie.

– Niech zagląda. – Dłonie Ernesto zacisnęły się w pięści. – Ktokolwiek przyjedzie…

– Z pewnością przyjadą do Los Angeles. Uprzedzali już naszego sierżanta – stwierdził Diego. – Mają tam być za dwa dni, by dowiedzieć się, czy Flor została aresztowana za ucieczkę z więzienia. Być może się nie pojawią, ale po tym, co tu zobaczyłem, sądzę, że będą dość bezczelni, by próbować u nas jakiś sztuczek z tymi wekslami.

– Dwa dni, powiadacie? – zainteresował się Ramirez. – Więc za dwa dni będę u was i aresztuję tych ludzi.

– Raczej sierżant ich aresztuje i wam przekaże – uśmiechnął się młody de la Vega. – Jest jeszcze coś, o czym muszę was uprzedzić, _señores_ – dorzucił. – Ci ludzie fałszują dokumenty, więc cokolwiek by się nie działo, możemy wierzyć tylko temu, o czym mówimy sami. To będzie się tyczyło także i was, kapralu Huega – zwrócił się do żołnierza. – Musimy pamiętać, że listy czy polecenia na piśmie mogą być fałszywe.

– To nam ułatwi zadanie – uśmiechnął się ponuro _alcalde_. – Jeśli ktoś tu się zjawi z papierami w sprawie hacjendy Pereirów, trafi za kraty!

To stwierdzenie przywołało uśmiechy na twarzach obecnych. Niezbyt wesołe, ale jednak uśmiechy. To, że Jose Pereira padł ofiarą morderstwa, było straszne, ale mimo wszystko przynosiło ulgę. Mordercę można było odnaleźć, schwytać i osądzić.

_Vaqueros_ wraz z Consuelą wyszli z gabinetu. Diego i Juan chcieli podążyć ich śladem, ale zatrzymał ich Ramirez.

– _Señor _de la Vega – odezwał się.

– Tak?

– Czy zamierzacie zaraz wyjeżdżać?

– Owszem. Jestem… jesteśmy potrzebni w Los Angeles.

– W takim razie chciałbym tylko usłyszeć odpowiedź na dwa pytania.

– Słucham zatem.

– Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś nad byciem _alcalde_?

Juan sapnął głośno, wstrząśnięty. Diego na moment odebrało mowę.

– N–nie… – odparł wreszcie niepewnie. Widać było, że stwierdzenie Ramireza było dla niego całkowitym zaskoczeniem. – To znaczy… Jakiś czas temu mój ojciec pełnił obowiązki _alcalde_, z nominacji zastępcy gubernatora, _señora_ Frescasa, ale ja nie… nigdy…

Ramirez wydawał się być rozbawiony taką reakcją gości.

– Powinniście to rozważyć, _don_ Diego – powiedział. – Jesteście bardzo odpowiedzialnym człowiekiem, któremu niezwykle zależy na bezpieczeństwie i dobrobycie innych i który nie waha się działać, by to osiągnąć. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem zdziwiony, że jesteście aż tak zdecydowani w działaniu.

– A to czemu?

– Wasz kuzyn, Rafael de la Vega, często przywoływał waszą osobę, gdy chciał mówić o bierności ludzi wobec władzy. Twierdził, że poza malarstwem nic was nie interesuje.

Diego odetchnął głęboko.

– Rafael pominął poezję, muzykę i nauki naturalne. Ale obawiam się, że nie tylko w tym jego ocena była niepełna, _señor_ _alcalde_.

– Macie na myśli waszego ówczesnego _alcalde_? Tego Ramone?

– Owszem. Rafael zetknął się z nim jedynie przelotnie, przy okazji jednej wizyty i miał sporo szczęścia, że skończyło się to dla niego tylko nakazem natychmiastowego wyjazdu z Los Angeles. Dla mieszkańców pueblo protesty czy próby działania miały… Znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

– Uwięzienie?

– Szubienicę.

Ramirez otwarł na moment usta, zaskoczony tak, że nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Diego wzruszył ramionami i ciągnął dalej.

– To, że tamtego dnia nie pognałem razem z Rafaelem protestować, miało inny powód niż moje zainteresowanie sztuką. Ktoś musiał stać z tyłu i, być może, wykupić mego ojca i kuzyna z aresztu Ramone. Rafael tego nie wiedział i nie miał czasu się dowiedzieć. Nie podobało mu się też to, że nie potrafię posługiwać się szpadą.

– Co?!

– Nie zauważyliście? Nie noszę szpady, a jako broń wykorzystuję słowa.

– To już zauważyłem. Tak jak to, że jesteście niezwykle skuteczni w posługiwaniu się tą bronią.

– Tak. Teraz Ramone nie ma, a pełniący jego obowiązki sierżant potrzebuje naszej współpracy. Mogę więc działać i doradzać.

– Rozumiem… I domyślam się, że wskutek posiadania takiego, a nie innego _alcalde_, całkowicie nie dbacie o własne bezpieczeństwo.

– Jak to?!

– Czy nie przyszło wam na myśl, że ci bandyci, odpowiedzialni za nieszczęście Pereirów, mogą obserwować ich hacjendę? I pueblo Santa Barbara? Jeśli choć jeden z nich was widział i domyślił się, po co się tu zjawiliście, co nie wymaga nadmiernej lotności umysłu, czeka was niebezpieczna podróż do domu. A ja nie mogę dać wam eskorty.

– Jeśli o to chodzi, _señor alcalde_, to liczyłem, że zdołamy wrócić do Los Angeles, zanim ci bandyci zareagują. Mamy szybkie konie, a to, że nie władam szpadą, nie oznacza, że nie umiem posłużyć się pistoletem.

Ramirez pokręcił tylko głową.

– Nie powiem, bym z lekkim sercem puszczał was w drogę powrotną, _señores_. Niestety, Huegę muszę zatrzymać tutaj, a pozostali moi ludzie są na patrolach. Mam nadzieję, że uda wam się bezpiecznie wrócić.

X X X

Kiedy już zabudowania Santa Barbara znikły za drzewami, Juan Checa wstrzymał wierzchowca i zsiadł.

– Juan? Wszystko w porządku? – zaniepokoił się Diego.

– Nie… Nie w porządku. – Głos Cheki był dziwnie stłumiony, gdy schylał się, by obejrzeć pęciny swojego gniadosza.

Diego również zeskoczył na ziemię i zajął się poprawianiem ogłowia. Czekał.

– Jak Flor da sobie z tym radę… – odezwał się Juan po chwili. Podniósł się i zajął tybinkami siodła. Wciąż nie odwracał twarzy w stronę Diego.

– Będzie potrzebować twojej pomocy.

– Wiem, ale…

Diego postąpił krok do przodu i położył rękę na ramieniu Cheki.

– Nie będziecie sami, Juan. Będziecie razem. Macie przyjaciół. Nie tylko Vi czy mnie, ale też Pedro, Ernesto i Consuelę czy Mateo Ramireza. To nie będzie ani łatwe, ani szybkie, ale powoli wszystko się ułoży. Będą jeszcze dobre dni.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak.

Checa wyprostował się powoli

– Ramirez miał rację, Diego – powiedział.

– W czym? Że możemy mieć kłopoty z powrotem?

– W tym także.

Diego popatrzył zaskoczony na przyjaciela.

– Ty też widzisz we mnie _alcalde_?

– Owszem – powiedział z namysłem Checa. Najwyraźniej chciał zmienić temat. – Za bardzo zależy ci na ludziach. Chcesz i umiesz im pomóc. Niemal aż za dobrze. Nie mów, że nigdy o tym nie pomyślałeś.

– A wiesz, że nigdy? Ale na razie z tej propozycji nie skorzystam.

Juan uśmiechnął się słabo.

– To byłby najlepszy żart, jaki mogę sobie wyobrazić. Zorro jako _alcalde_ Los Angeles. Ramone by chyba wstał z grobu.

– Może. Na razie mamy Delgado i tę bandę spryciarzy od fałszerstw.

– I możliwe nieprzyjemne spotkanie.

– To jeszcze zależy, dla kogo będzie nieprzyjemne. Kto będzie przynętą?

– Raczej ja… – Checa rozejrzał się po okolicy. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że ktoś ich obserwuje, ale ostrzeżenie Ramireza miało sens. Jeszcze kilka mil i będą łatwym łupem dla każdego, kto chciałby ich zatrzymać przed powrotem do Los Angeles. – Łatwiej będzie mi się bronić i szybciej mogą mnie rozpoznać jako _vaquero_ Pereiry.

Niewielki zagajnik w zagłębieniu terenu pozornie nie różnił się niczym od innych takich lasków na całej drodze pomiędzy pueblami. Tu jednak w cieniu drzew czekał Felipe z Tornado. Diego podał chłopcu paczkę z jedzeniem kupionym w Santa Barbara.

– To niestety nie kuchnia Vi, ale da się zjeść. Jak dookoła? Kogoś widziałeś?

Felipe potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie dostrzegł nikogo podejrzanego. Nikt też się nie śpieszył po gościńcu. Jeśli ktokolwiek obserwował pueblo i widział, jak Diego i Juan tam wjeżdżają, albo widział ich wyjazd z żołnierzami do hacjendy Pereirów, nie przejeżdżał w okolicy posterunku Felipe. To jednak nie oznaczało, że na szlaku nie będzie zasadzki, bo do drogi można było dotrzeć w innych miejscach. Diego wolał nie ryzykować.

Juan pierwszy zjechał z powrotem na szlak. Najkrótsza droga z Santa Barbara do Los Angeles w przeważającej części prowadziła traktem, jedynie w kilku miejscach, gdzie szlak skręcał, by ominąć zbyt strome dla wozów wzgórza, jadący konno mógł skrócić sobie podróż. Gościniec był twardy i ubity, gniady wałach Cheki chętnie przyspieszył do galopu. Juan przechylił się w siodle, przysuwając twarz do końskiej grzywy. Teraz mógł swobodnie opłakać Jose Pereirę, gdy łzy znikały wśród twardych włosów gniadosza.

Nieopodal drogi Tornado aż zatańczył, gdy Zorro znalazł się na jego grzbiecie. Wielki ogier znudził się już czekaniem, wypoczął i teraz chciał gnać, jak najprędzej. To, że miał jechać po zboczach i stromiznach, niewiele mu przeszkadzało. Pędzili równolegle do szlaku, wciąż obserwując Juana i drogę przed nim. Daleko z tyłu Felipe prowadził _palomino_ Diego.

Ci, których się spodziewali, czekali na nich w połowie drogi. Trakt tu kluczył, zbocza wzgórz były zarośnięte i cała okolica miała niechlubną sławę rejonu, w którym najczęściej zdarzały się napaści na podróżnych. Oczywiście, oznaczało to, że ten teren był często patrolowany przez żołnierzy z obu garnizonów, ale każdy wiedział, że może się zdarzyć tak, że nieproszeni towarzysze podróży zjawią się akurat wtedy, gdy lansjerów nie będzie w pobliżu.

Czterech mężczyzn wyjechało spomiędzy drzew, usiłując przeciąć drogę Juanowi. Ten, kto by powiedział, że to tylko zwykli podróżni, zaskoczeni i zaniepokojeni przez pędzącego jeźdźca, szybko by zmienił zdanie widząc, że sięgają po broń. Checa jednak tylko ponaglił wierzchowca. Spodziewał się tej zasadzki i liczył na nią. Ci ludzie być może zamordowali jego opiekuna i przyjaciela, być może to oni pobili i skrzywdzili Flor. Gniadosz, choć już zmęczony szybką jazdą z Santa Barbara, mimo wszystko przyspieszył. _Vaquero_ ściągnął więc wodze i sięgnął po szpadę.

Napastnicy nie spodziewali się ataku. Pierwszy z nich, uderzony na odlew w twarz, zleciał z siodła. Drugi zdołał wyłapać cios szpady i przez moment on i Juan wymieniali finty. Dwaj pozostali nie zdążyli przyjść towarzyszowi z pomocą, bo zajął się nimi Zorro.

Całe starcie zajęło ledwie kilka chwil.

– Dziękuję za pomoc, _señor_ Zorro. – Juan odezwał się pierwszy, możliwie neutralnym tonem.

– Przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł Zorro i skłonił się z uśmiechem, a potem zabrał za krępowanie jeńców, by Juan mógł ich odwieźć do Los Angeles i oddać pod straż Mendozy.

CDN.


	15. Chapter 15 Opowieść Flor

**Rozdział 15. Opowieść Flor**

Ku zdziwieniu i zaniepokojeniu Juana, Mendoza nie rozpoznał w żadnym z jeńców ludzi, którzy przyjechali do Los Angeles z wieściami o śmierci Jose Pereiry. Sierżant uwierzył jednak w relację młodego _vaquero_ o napadzie i polecił zamknąć więźniów w areszcie. Zgodził się także, że należy zaczekać dwa dni na Matteo Ramireza, by _alcalde_ Santa Barbara zjawił się w pueblo Los Angeles i miał szansę spotkania tych, którzy twierdzili, że aresztowana przez niego Flor Pereira zbiegła z aresztu. Sam Juan pośpiesznie pożegnał się z sierżantem. Chciał też odmówić Marco Rojasowi wspólnego napicia się wina, by jak najszybciej ruszyć do hacjendy de la Vegów, ale dawny towarzysz zatrzymał go za ramię.

– Nie śpiesz się tak – mruknął cicho.

– Czemu?

– Ktokolwiek szuka twojej _señority_, ma na ciebie oko, Juan. Lepiej, by nie widział, dokąd się spieszysz.

Checa zaklął pod nosem. O tym nie pomyślał. Chciał jak najszybciej być już w domu de la Vegów, dowiedzieć się, czy Flor się lepiej czuje, a nie przyszło mu na myśl, że ktoś może uznać, że on wie, gdzie ukrywa się _señorita_ Pereira. Przez swoją niecierpliwość ściągnąłby niebezpieczeństwo na przyjaciół.

– Dzięki, Marco – odparł równie cichym tonem. – To co? Napijemy się nieco? – dorzucił znacznie głośniej.

– Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział Rojas i poprowadził przyjaciela do gospody. Jeżeli ktokolwiek obserwował Juana Checę, musiał zaraz stwierdzić, że młody _vaquero_ ma zamiar zostać dłużej w Los Angeles, bo jedna z pracujących u _doñi_ de la Vega dziewcząt zaprowadziła jego gniadosza do stajni. Tego dnia gości było wielu, stajnia pełna, więc by umieścić konia w którymś z boksów, Marisa musiała zabrać na zewnątrz kasztanową klacz. Nikogo to nie zdziwiło, tak samo jak to, że o zmierzchu jeden z wychodzących gości zabrał klacz i odjechał. Było już zbyt ciemno, by jakikolwiek obserwator mógł stwierdzić, w którą stronę jeździec ruszył zaraz za granicami pueblo…

X X X

Było już po zachodzie słońca, gdy Flor otworzyła oczy, po raz pierwszy bez gorączki. Poderwała się przestraszona na łóżku i zaraz opadła na nie z powrotem, z jękiem bólu. Tak, jak podejrzewała Victoria, dziewczyna nie była w stanie się poruszyć.

– Wszystko w porządku, _señorita_?

– Kto…?

– Jestem Maria. Jesteście w hacjendzie de la Vegów. – Starsza kobieta nachyliła się nad dziewczyną.

Flor poruszyła się ostrożnie.

– Moje nogi…

– Poraniłyście się w czasie jazdy, _señorita_. Proszę, jeśli czegoś potrzebujecie, powiedzcie mi. _Don_ Alejandro chciał z wami porozmawiać, jak tylko będziecie się lepiej czuć.

– Ja…

– Spokojnie, _señorita_, nic wam tu nie grozi.

– Jestem taka słaba…

– Mieliście gorączkę. Przyniosę zaraz wam coś do picia…

– Nie tylko do picia – odezwał się nowy głos.

– _Do__ñ__a_ Victoria… – spłoszyła się Flor.

– Leż spokojnie, Flor… Mario, proszę, przynieście wody.

– Co…?

– Musisz się odświeżyć, Flor. Juan tu zaraz będzie. – Victoria zdecydowanym ruchem poprawiła poduszkę. – Chyba nie chcesz, by cię widział taką nieuczesaną?

Flor zaczerwieniła się lekko i odruchowo dotknęła włosów.

– Muszę okropnie wyglądać… – powiedziała.

– Nie jest tak źle – pocieszyła ją Victoria, z przyjemnością spostrzegając, że wzmianka o wyglądzie spełniła swoje zadanie i Flor ożywiła się nieco.

Po krótkim odświeżeniu się z pomocą niezastąpionej Marii przyszła pora na zmianę odzieży i lekki posiłek. Wydawało się, że Flor, umyta i uczesana, przez chwilę przestała myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło. W każdym razie odzyskała trochę apetytu i choć zjadła niewiele, Victoria była z tego zadowolona. _Señorita_ Pereira zaczęła kaprysić dopiero przy napoju, jaki Maria podała jej do posiłku. Ziołowa herbata miała silny, gorzkawy smak, którego nie dało się zamaskować ani sokiem, ani miodem.

– Musisz to wypić, Flor.

– Ale…

– Dostałaś gorączki od ran i z wyczerpania. Ta herbata to lekarstwo na nią – oznajmiła kategorycznie Victoria. Przemilczała, że prócz leku przeciwgorączkowego dodała tam zioła uspokajające. Musieli się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło, a opowiedzenie o śmierci ojca i ucieczce nie będzie dla Flor łatwe. Odrobina lekarstwa mogła jej tylko pomóc.

Wreszcie Flor była gotowa, by spotkać się z kimś innym niż Maria czy _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega. Juan wręcz wpadł do pokoju i przykląkł przy łóżku.

– Flor, och, Flor – powtarzał. _Señorita_ Pereira na jego widok zaczęła śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie i trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim się nieco uspokoiła. Juan obejrzał się przez ramię.

– Wybaczcie… – powiedział, widząc, że w progu pokoju stoją Diego i Victoria.

– Nie ma czego wybaczać – uśmiechnęła się _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega.

– Flor… – odezwał się Diego. – Wiem, że przeżyłaś ciężkie chwile i nadal nie czujesz się najlepiej, ale musimy się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się przestraszyła.

– Mój ojciec…

– Może będzie lepiej, Flor, jeśli Juan pomoże ci przejść do salonu – zasugerował Diego.

– Dobrze…

Okazało się jednak, że przejście do salonu nie było tak prostą sprawą. Opatrunki usztywniły kolana Flor, ale dziewczyna nie była w stanie chodzić bez bólu. Wreszcie Juan znalazł rozwiązanie i po prostu przeniósł ją na szezlong w salonie. Diego podsunął jeszcze niewielki stoliczek z dzbankiem ziołowej herbaty, Victoria okryła ramiona _señority_ Pereira ciepłym szalem i wreszcie de la Vegowie mogli dowiedzieć się, co wydarzyło się w Santa Barbara.

– To… – zaczęła Flor. – To się zaczęło chyba kilka tygodni temu.

Juan zdumiony obejrzał się na siedzącą obok niego dziewczynę.

– Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć, byłeś wtedy na pastwiskach – wyjaśniła widząc jego pytające spojrzenie. – Do ojca przyjeżdżał człowiek z Monterey. Za każdym razem chciał kupić kilka zwierząt, nie więcej, i zawsze miał ze sobą własnych _vaqueros_, by mu je przepędzili. Pedro może ci o tym opowiedzieć, bo to on za każdym razem przyprowadzał wybrane sztuki. Wiem też, że ojciec… i ten człowiek… planowali jakąś większą dostawę, chyba dla wojska… Ojciec miał pośredniczyć, skupywać bydło… Ale… – Flor zawahała się przez moment. – Chciał najpierw sprawdzić, jak solidny jest ten kupiec…

_Don_ Alejandro pokiwał głową. To był cały Jose Pereira. Bystry i przemyślny, gotowy na śmiałe posunięcia, które mogły przynieść obfite zyski, ale też sprawdzający, czy może zaufać temu, z kim prowadzi interesy. Ceniący własne słowo, ale też domagający się tego od innych.

– Ten człowiek okazał się niesolidny? – spytał miękko Diego, który widocznie pomyślał o tym samym.

– Tak. Niesolidny – przytaknęła _señorita_. – Pojechałeś już do Los Angeles, Juan – zwróciła się do Cheki – kiedy przyszedł list od Enrique. Wiesz kogo?

– Wiem – odparł Juan. Enrique Vasca był pośrednikiem handlowym, który pracował dla Pereiry i nie tylko dla niego. Także _caballeros_, zwłaszcza ci, którzy mieli spore stada bydła, jak de la Vegowie, korzystali z jego pomocy. Dzięki niemu mieli korzystne kontrakty na sprzedaż bydła, zarówno żywego, jak i skór i solonego mięsa.

– Enrique nie owijał w bawełnę – ciągnęła dalej Flor ponurym tonem. – Nikt nigdy nie słyszał w Monterey o tym człowieku, który chciał robić z ojcem interesy. Więcej, nikt nie słyszał, żeby wojsko miało zamawiać mięso czy skóry. Jeśli ktoś chciał coś kupować z tego towaru, to byli tylko drobni handlarze. Gdyby nie ten list, ojciec pozamawiałby w wielu hacjendach bydło, a potem…

– Potem byłyby kłopoty z płatnościami czy odbiorem stad… – podsumował równie ponuro _don_ Alejandro. – Słowo Jose Pereiry byłoby mocno nadszarpnięte.

– Tak. Nie słyszałam ostatniej rozmowy ojca z tym człowiekiem. Kazał mi wcześniej wyjść. Myślę, że… Nie, nie wiem! – Flor wstrząsnęła się, z trudem powstrzymując płacz. Victoria znacząco pokazała Juanowi dzbanek na stoliku. Checa nalał naparu do filiżanki i podsunął dziewczynie. Wypiła posłusznie, nie zwracając uwagi na gorzkawy smak. _Doña_ de la Vega uśmiechnęła się zadowolona. Zioła miały działanie uspokajające.

– Więc _señor_ Pereira z nim rozmawiał, tak? – odezwał się po chwili _don_ Alejandro.

– Tak. I wyrzucił go za drzwi.

– Odszedł spokojnie?

– Nie bardzo… – uśmiechnęła się smutno Flor. – Słyszałam krzyki będąc z drugiej strony domu… Ale ojciec nie powiedział mi o niczym… że nic…

_Don_ Alejandro tylko pokręcił głową. On sam, gdyby to jemu grożono, przemilczałby to przed Diego, przynajmniej w tym czasie, gdy zdawało mu się, że jego syna nie interesuje nic poza muzyką, poezją, malarstwem i naukowymi eksperymentami. Nic dziwnego, że Jose Pereira, choć pozwalał córce prowadzić księgi rachunkowe i uczył ją prowadzenia hacjendy, ukrył przed Flor pogróżki.

– Ten człowiek wrócił? – zapytał Diego.

– Nie… Następnego dnia… – Flor wstrząsnęła się. Juan już bez ponaglenia podsunął jej filiżankę. Znów się napiła, ale tym razem zapatrzyła się w ciemny płyn w naczyniu. – Następnego dnia byłam w ogrodzie – zaczęła mówić cichym, monotonnym głosem. – Chciałam napisać list. Było gorąco, więc poszłam do altany… To była sjesta, było cicho, tak cicho… I wtedy… wtedy padł strzał. W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że ktoś zapolował w okolicy i zdziwiłam się, do czego strzelał, ale zaraz… zaraz zrozumiałam, że strzelano w domu… Pobiegłam, wołałam… Ojciec nie odpowiedział. Pobiegłam do gabinetu… Był tam… – urwała gwałtownie. Juan objął ją ramieniem. Diego wstał i przykląkł przy szezlongu. – Był… Przy biurku…

– Siedział? – zapytał cicho Diego.

– Nie… Leżał na podłodze… Tyle krwi…

– Fotel był odsunięty? – Diego pamiętał z wizyty w gabinecie Pereiry ślady szorowania i skrobania na biurku, podłodze i stojącym tam fotelu.

– Tak… – Flor zadrżała, wciąż uparcie wpatrując się w zawartość filiżanki. – Ojciec przy nim leżał…

– Zobaczyłaś pistolet?

– Nie… – Dziewczyna trzęsła się coraz gwałtowniej. Victoria wstała i dotknęła ramienia Diego, niemo dając mu znak, że powinien przestać ją wypytywać, ale on tylko pokręcił głową.

– Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, Flor – powiedział. – Okna były zamknięte?

– Tak… Ten zapach…

Diego wyjął filiżankę z dłoni dziewczyny i przysunął jej do ust. Wypiła posłusznie i opadła na oparcie, zamykając oczy.

Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Victoria nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, by choć trochę zmniejszyć rozpacz Flor. _Don_ Alejandro mógł sobie wyobrazić scenę, jaką zobaczyła dziewczyna. Diego pamiętał, co powiedziała mu Consuela, że gdy wbiegli do gabinetu, Flor klęczała przy ojcu, krzycząc tak, jakby palono ją na wolnym ogniu, ale nawet przez moment nie dotknęła ciała i że jej krzyk usłyszeli chwilę po strzale, kiedy szli, zaniepokojeni, w stronę gabinetu Pereiry. Zamknięte okna stłumiły wystrzał, ale też powietrze w pokoju było przesycone wonią krwi i spalonego prochu. Wiedział też, że z altany w ogrodzie najprostsza droga do domu prowadziła przez taras salonu, ale nie można było zobaczyć z niej okien gabinetu, bo zasłaniał je szpaler krzewów. Gabinet od salonu oddzielała tylko palarnia i ten pokój, jak większość reprezentacyjnych pomieszczeń, miał dwa wejścia. Ktoś mógł wejść, czy to przez okno, czy przez taras, potem zamknąć okna przed strzałem i zabić _señora_ Pereirę. Nim dobiegły tam Flor czy Consuela, zabójca, a raczej zabójcy, bo Diego nie wierzył, żeby jednemu człowiekowi udało się tak podporządkować Jose Pereirę, by móc przy nim zamykać okna, mogli się skryć, choćby za kotarami, i wymknąć z domu. Jednocześnie nie dziwił się, że Matteo Ramirez w pierwszej chwili uznał śmierć Pereiry za samobójstwo. Zamknięte okna, córka i służba, którzy wbiegają w parę chwil po strzale, wystrzelony pistolet leżący przy dłoni zmarłego. To mogło zmylić każdego, zwłaszcza gdy nie wiedział nic o przyczynach tak desperackiego kroku. Diego nie wątpił, że Matteo pojechał jeszcze raz do hacjendy Pereirów, by tym razem poszukać śladów ucieczki zabójcy. I, być może, takie ślady znalazł.

Flor uspokoiła się nieco.

– Wybaczcie – powiedziała. – Nie pamiętam, co było potem…

– Nie musisz sobie przypominać.

– Wiem, że ktoś mnie trzymał, że był _alcalde_ i lekarz… Potem poczułam się lepiej, więc musiałam pojechać do puebla.

– Sama?

– Nie, _alcalde_ zostawił dwu żołnierzy, by mnie eskortowali. Pojechałam z nimi i poszłam do misji. Chciałam… zanim pójdę do _alcalde_… – zaczerwieniła się lekko – chciałam porozmawiać…

– Nie musisz mówić, o czym – uspokoił ją Diego. – Jak wywabiono cię z misji?

Flor przez chwilę starała się przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia.

– Ktoś do mnie podszedł, gdy byłam już pod kościołem – powiedziała w końcu. – Mówił, że zanim zacznę rozmawiać z przeorem, powinnam jednak porozmawiać z _alcalde_, bo ma on coś ważnego do powiedzenia. Żołnierzy już wtedy nie było, więc wyszłam z nim i wtedy… Pamiętam jeszcze, że ktoś mnie złapał i… Chyba zemdlałam.

– Wyszłaś boczną furtą?

– Tak.

Diego pokiwał głową. Boczne wejście na teren misji prowadziło przez cmentarz i w powszedni dzień zwykle nie było przy nim nikogo. Nic więc dziwnego, że nikt nie zauważył, że obezwładniono tam dziewczynę. A to, że Flor zemdlała, z przerażenia i wyczerpania, tylko ułatwiło zadanie porywaczom.

– Chcieli, byś podpisała dokumenty? – zapytał.

Flor spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Nagle gwałtownie dopiła zawartość filiżanki i wyciągnęła drżącą rękę, by Juan dolał jej jeszcze gorzkiego napoju. Victoria przez moment patrzyła, jak Flor pije.

– Juan, przenieś Flor z powrotem do pokoju – poleciła nagle.

– _Do__ñ__a_? – zdziwił się Checa, ale Victoria nie zamierzała mu niczego tłumaczyć.

– Diego, ta herbata już wystygła. Przyślij zaraz do pokoju Flor Marię ze świeżym naparem, dobrze?

Diego spojrzał zaalarmowany na żonę, a potem popatrzył na Flor. Kiwnął głową i ruszył do drzwi. _Don_ Alejandro podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, ale Juan też już wychodził z salonu, niosąc _señoritę_, a Victoria podążyła za nim, więc starszy _caballero_ usiadł z powrotem w fotelu. Jego syn i synowa, jak na razie, doskonale sobie radzili. Felipe, niczym cień, wysunął się z kąta salonu i dotknął pozostawionego dzbanka. Potrząsnął palcami w wymownym geście. Napój był jeszcze ciepły.

Don Alejandro zauważył jego gest.

– Nie o napar tu chodziło – powiedział cicho. Felipe ściągnął brwi w namyśle i zasygnalizował pytanie. Starszy de la Vega zmieszał się. Mimo wszystko to był tylko podrostek, a wyjaśnienie, czemu Diego i Victoria uznali, że trzeba przerwać przepytywanie Flor, dotykało dość delikatnych kwestii. _Caballero_ nie wiedział, czy Diego, który było nie było pełnił wobec Felipe rolę opiekuna, starszego brata i mentora, przekazał już swemu podopiecznemu choć część niezbędnej w tej sytuacji wiedzy.

Z kłopotu wybawił go powrót Juana. _Vaquero_ przeszedł szybko przez salon, też dotknął dzbanka i też uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Ale w odróżnieniu od _don_ Alejandro, gdy Felipe wskazał mu dzbanek, Checa nie wahał się przed odpowiedzią.

– Flor nie ma już siły opowiadać dalej – powiedział. – _Don_ Diego na pewno przygotuje dla niej mocniejsze lekarstwo, by odpoczęła.

Felipe pokiwał głową i wyszedł, ale na moment odwrócił się w progu. Jego mina wyraźnie świadczyła, że chłopak nie rozumie powodu zmieszania starszego _caballero_, ale zapamięta to i będzie później prosił o wyjaśnienia.

Diego wrócił kilka chwil potem.

– Dałem Marii mocniejsze zioła – oświadczył, zanim Juan zdążył mu zadać pytanie. – A Victoria porozmawia jeszcze z Flor. Może jej powie, ilu ludzi widziała… – Diego urwał i zawahał się na moment. – Juan…

– Tak?

– Okno pokoju Flor jest otwarte. Można usłyszeć, o czym się w nim rozmawia.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że możesz… że możemy podsłuchać?

Młody de la Vega skrzywił się lekko.

– Wiem, że podsłuchiwanie nie jest tym, co powinien robić _caballero_, ale przecież Zorro zwykle łamie reguły – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – A tak naprawdę, to nie chcę pytać Flor potem o coś, co już raz opowiedziała Vi. Ale też Vi może nie zwrócić uwagi na jakiś szczegół, gdy będzie nam opowiadać, czego się dowiedziała. Tyle tylko, że…

– Że Flor może teraz opowiedzieć nie tylko o tym, ilu widziała bandytów – wtrącił _don_ Alejandro.

Juan pobladł.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że…

– Może tak, a może nie. Ale to dlatego Vi kazała ci ją zabrać. Ja będę słuchał. Ty…

– Pójdę z tobą.

Diego skłonił lekko głowę.

– Dobrze. Będzie lepiej dla Flor, jeśli będziesz wiedział, co się zdarzyło. Ale…

– Tak?

– Całkowita cisza. Nieważne, co będzie mówiła, nie może wiedzieć, że słyszy ją ktoś więcej niż Victoria i Maria. Zdołasz to wytrzymać?

Checa skinął głową.

– Będę milczał – obiecał, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

– Chwileczkę… – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro. – Jesteś pewien, Diego, że to dobry pomysł?

– Nie i tak, ojcze – odparł Diego. – Obawiam się tego, co usłyszę – wyjaśnił – a dla ciebie, Juan, to będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Ale też nie chcę, by Flor musiała mówić o tym, co przeszła, więcej razy, niż to konieczne. Być może dowiem się wszystkiego, co wie o tej bandzie, gdy opowie to Vi i nie będę jej już męczył pytaniami. Tylko dlatego teraz idę.

Odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Juan Checa odetchnął głęboko i poszedł za nim. Gdy wyszli, _don_ Alejandro wstał i podszedł do barku w rogu salonu, by nalać sobie szklaneczkę brandy. Potrzebował tego. Lata w armii, wojna i bitwy nadal nie nauczyły go obojętności na spotykające innych ludzi nieszczęścia. Mógł zachowywać się spokojnie, słuchając opowieści dziewczyny o śmierci ojca, ale teraz musiał czymś ukoić nerwy i zająć czymś innym ręce i umysł. Wojenne doświadczenie było bowiem teraz dla niego brzemieniem. Za łatwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, co Flor może powiedzieć Victorii i choć rozumiał powody, dla których Diego prosił żonę o dalsze prowadzenie tego przepytywania, wzdrygał się na myśl o tym, co być może usłyszą jego syn i Juan Checa.

Gdy więc zobaczył, jak Diego praktycznie wciąga Juana do salonu, mógł się domyśleć, co zaszło. Jego syn usadowił półprzytomnego _vaquero_ w fotelu i gdy zobaczył, że ojciec stoi przy barku, ruszył w jego stronę.

– Co się stało?

– Czasem jest trudno… – Diego nie dokończył, bo Juan jęknął cicho.

– Co… Co się stało? – zapytał masując kark.

– Ogłuszyłem cię – stwierdził sucho Diego, podając mu szklaneczkę z alkoholem.

Checa przełknął brandy jednym haustem i wstrząsnął się.

– Czy powinienem być ci wdzięczny? – warknął.

– Nie.

_Vaquero_ wstał powoli.

– Ostrzegałeś mnie, że mogę nie znieść tego, co usłyszę.

– Owszem.

– Ogłuszyłeś, bym nie zdradził, że słyszę.

– Tak.

– Przewidziałeś, co zrobię, tak dokładnie… Nie, to nie tak. – Checa potrząsnął głową. – Ty tego słuchałeś bez drgnięcia powieki. Czasem przerażasz mnie, Zorro.

Diego odetchnął głęboko.

– Miałem cztery lata, by się nauczyć nie pokazywania innym, co naprawdę czuję – odparł powoli. – Zachowania spokoju i oceny sytuacji niezależnie od uczuć. A potem były lata, by tę naukę doprowadzić do perfekcji.

Juan podszedł bliżej młodego _caballero_. Dłuższą chwilę stał, przyglądając mu się tak, jakby go po raz pierwszy widział.

– Ktoś mógłby przysiąc, że nie masz serca, Zorro – powiedział z namysłem. – Że za twoim wesołym uśmiechem, żartami i słowami o sprawiedliwości kryje się zimny jak lód umysł. Ale to nie jest prawda…

– Gdybym nie planował, nie przeżyłbym tak długo.

– Wiem.

_Don_ Alejandro odchrząknął.

– Tak, ojcze?

– Czy Flor…?

– Widziała czterech – odparł Diego znacznie swobodniejszym tonem. – Czy to są ci, co siedzą w areszcie, czy inni, nie wiem. I nie dowiem się, bo jej o to nie zapytam. Victoria mi powie tylko o tych dokumentach. Zresztą, to już nie ma znaczenia. Nie, gdy wiemy, że to fałszerstwo i wymuszenie. Pojutrze mają przyjechać tamci dwaj. Wtedy się rozstrzygnie.

– Zdziwią się.

– Owszem.

– A my się może czegoś dowiemy – podsumował _don_ Alejandro.

CDN.


	16. Chapter 16 Próba ucieczki

_Od autora: Dzięki za komentarze! Kilka zwrotów akcji jeszcze się wydarzy…_

**Rozdział 16. Próba ucieczki**

Prowadzenie gospody, jak uważała Victoria, miało swoje dobre i złe strony, a fakt, że zajmowało to cały dzień, był zarazem zaletą i wadą. Gdy była jeszcze _señoritą_ Escalante, zdarzały się jej dni, podczas których nie wychodziła dalej niż na werandę i tygodnie, kiedy nie opuszczała granic puebla. Teraz, jako _doña_ de la Vega, nie musiała już zrywać się przed świtem, by podać najwcześniej wstającym gościom śniadania, ale i tak starała się codziennie zaglądać do kuchni, choćby na chwilę. Dzięki temu nie tylko utrzymywała doskonałą renomę swojej gospody, ale i wiedziała, co się dzieje w okolicy, bo przy jej barze spotykali się chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy na wymianę plotek i wiadomości.

Dlatego też, dzień po tym, jak Juan i Diego wrócili z Santa Barbara, Victoria wczesnym rankiem pojechała do puebla, zabierając ze sobą Felipe. Pojechał z nimi także _don_ Alejandro, który chciał porozmawiać z _caballeros_ o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wprawdzie wieść o tragedii rodziny Pereirów musiała już rozejść się po okolicy, ale uważał, że powinni oni dowiedzieć się o nowym zagrożeniu, zwłaszcza po nowinach, jakie przywiózł Diego. Sam Diego zniknął z domu jeszcze przed świtem. Poprzedniego dnia zmierzch przeszkodził mu w ustaleniu, skąd przyjechali ludzie, którzy próbowali zatrzymać jego i Juana, więc teraz Zorro chciał zakończyć poszukiwania. Natomiast Juan nie miał zamiaru ruszyć się choćby na krok od łóżka Flor, ale z pomocą Marii mógł sobie poradzić z opieką nad dziewczyną.

Dzień mijał szybko. Ruch w gospodzie był spory, wciąż ktoś przyjeżdżał, by dowiedzieć się, ile jest prawdy w nowinie o śmierci Jose Pereiry i czy wiadomo, co się stało z jego córką. Wciąż toczyły się dyskusje, jedne mniej, inne bardziej gwałtowne. _Don_ Alejandro nie ukrywał przynajmniej części z tego, czego dowiedział się jego syn i nastroje wahały się od żalu po śmierci _señora_ Pereiry, po gniew i niepokój o losy zarówno Flor Pereiry, jak i ogólne bezpieczeństwo puebla i jego mieszkańców.

Ranek był już w pełni, kiedy Victoria spakowała posiłek do kosza i ruszyła do garnizonu. Wjeżdżając do puebla widziała Marco Rojasa prowadzącego żołnierzy na patrol i miała nadzieję, że zdążyli się czegoś dowiedzieć.

Rozczarowała się jednak. Rojas i jego ludzie jeszcze nie wrócili, jak poinformował ją Mendoza, z zapałem rozwijający serwetkę okrywającą talerz z tortillami.

– Pojechali na drogę do Santa Barbara, _doña_ – powiedział. – _Señor_ Delgado… – sierżant urwał na moment i obejrzał się lękliwie na okna dawnego gabinetu _alcalde_. – _Señor_ Delgado jest pewien, że zastaną tam jeszcze wspólników tych bandytów, których wczoraj zatrzymaliśmy.

– _Señor_ Delgado? – Victoria także obejrzała się na okna gabinetu. – Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie chciał, by Marco szukał bandytów.

– Ja też nie, _doña._ – Mendoza ściszył głos. – Nie sądziłem, że może mu… zależeć. Ale może chce, byśmy byli gotowi na jutro…

– To jutro mają przyjechać?

– Tak…

Następnego dnia mieli znów się zjawić ludzie, którzy przywieźli sierżantowi nowinę o śmierci Jose Pereiry i twierdzili, że Flor zbiegła z więzienia. Ich wizyta była bardziej niż oczekiwana. Miał się zjawić _alcalde_ Santa Barbara, _don_ Alejandro zbierał _caballeros_, by świadczyli o tym spotkaniu, a spora część mieszkańców Los Angeles chciała się dowiedzieć, jak się ta historia zakończy. Victoria wiedziała, że zarówno _don_ Alejandro, jak i Diego liczą na to, że zdołają udowodnić im spisek czy morderstwo, a przynajmniej sfałszowanie dokumentów. To, że Ramirez, _alcalde_ Santa Barbara, nie miał zamiaru aresztować _señority_ Pereira, _doña_ de la Vega wolała zachować dla siebie, tak samo jak to, że Flor ukrywała się teraz w hacjendzie i co im opowiedziała poprzedniego wieczoru.

Sierżant kończył właśnie kolejny placek, gdy uwagę Victorii przyciągnęło dwu jeźdźców właśnie mijających stragan w rogu placu. Nie wiedziała, co właściwie zwróciło jej uwagę. Ani zniszczone, zakurzone stroje, ani wierzchowce, ani też broń nie wyróżniała tych ludzi spomiędzy innych, a jednak _doña_ de la Vega czuła, jakby coś zimnego popełzło jej po skórze. Przelotnie zastanowiła się jeszcze, czy Diego też czuje coś takiego, kiedy mówi o „instynkcie Zorro", nim zajęła się ważniejszą sprawą.

– Sierżancie?

– Tak, _doña_?

– Możemy wejść do biura? – Victoria starała się mówić możliwie spokojnie, ale coś w jej tonie musiało zaalarmować Mendozę, bo mężczyzna podniósł się zza stołu.

– _Doña_…

– Pospieszmy się, sierżancie…

Victoria nagle zdała sobie sprawę, co ją zaniepokoiło. Mężczyźni już wyraźnie jechali w ich kierunku. Obcy zwykle rozglądali się dookoła i kierowali bardziej do gospody niż biura _alcalde_. A ci jechali prosto i… tak, jeszcze jeden mężczyzna podniósł się zza stołu i szedł w tę stronę. _Doña_ de la Vega obejrzała się na bramę garnizonu. Była zamknięta, widocznie wszyscy żołnierze byli poza kwaterami. Co oznaczało, że jeśli intruzi zaatakują, walczyć może tylko samotny sierżant, który nie najlepiej radzi sobie z bronią. Podniosła kosz ze stołu i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, starając się wyglądać tak, jakby niosła jedzenie dla kogoś wewnątrz budynku. Jednocześnie starała się przypomnieć sobie, czy sierżant cokolwiek wspominał o arsenale Luisa Ramone, jaki kiedyś zalegał w gabinecie. Jeśli te wszystkie pistolety jeszcze tam są…

– _Doña_ de la Vega, co wy tu robicie? – Ostry głos Delgado oderwał ją od rozważań, gdzie znajdzie broń.

– Mamy kłopoty, _señor_ Delgado – odpowiedziała.

– Kłopoty? Jakie? I odkąd to właścicielka gospody…

– Od kiedy nie ma tu ani jednego uzbrojonego mężczyzny, by pilnować naszego bezpieczeństwa – warknęła, nagle rozzłoszczona. Za chwilę zacznie się tu strzelanina, wiedziała to, a ten, ten, ten dureń pewny siebie i ważności swojej osoby zaraz będzie zadawał jej jakieś głupie pytania.

– _Doña_! – zaprotestowali jednym głosem Delgado i Mendoza.

Victoria zignorowała protesty.

– Zaraz tu będą trzej uzbrojeni ludzie, sierżancie. Gdzie jest broń?

– W tamtej szafie, _doña_… Jacy ludzie? – Jak zwykle, Mendoza wpierw odpowiedział na jej pytanie, nim zastanowił się nad tym, co mówiła.

– Nie wiem, kim są, ale idą tu. Możecie ich zobaczyć przez okno, sierżancie – odparła Victoria wyciągając z szafy pistolety i przybory do ładowania. Proch w puszce wydawał się być na szczęście suchy. Przez moment przemknęło jej przez myśl, że mogłaby poprosić Delgado o pomoc w przygotowaniu broni, ale w tej samej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że w momencie, gdy wpadła do gabinetu, _señor_ Cristobal ukrył coś w dłoni. Coś, co było niewielkie, podłużne… Jak klucz do celi. A on sam znajdował się dziwnie blisko drzwi do aresztu i był dziwnie spłoszony jej wtargnięciem. Choć starał się to natychmiast zatuszować pytaniem. Nie, nie mogła zaufać Delgado. Nie po tym, jak Zorro mu nie zaufał. Nie po tym, co widziała do tej pory.

Jeden z pistoletów był już naładowany i kończyła nabijać drugi, gdy sierżant Mendoza uznał, że zapyta nadchodzących ludzi, czego sobie życzą od kogoś pełniącego rolę _alcalde_ Los Angeles.

– Witajcie w Los… – urwał i krzyknął. – _Dios!_

Poderwała głowę zaniepokojona przerażeniem w jego głosie, a sierżant wpadł tyłem do gabinetu, jednocześnie próbując zatrzasnąć drzwi. Huknął strzał i z powierzchni desek posypały się drzazgi.

– _Madre_ _de_ _Dios_… – jęknął rozpłaszczony na ścianie obok drzwi, blady z przerażenia Mendoza.

Victoria w tej samej chwili strzeliła przez okno, nie w człowieka, bo zasłaniał go jej filar werandy, ale w zawieszoną pod dachem donicę z kwiatami. Naczynie runęło z trzaskiem, rozsypując dookoła ziemię i rośliny, bandyta odskoczył gwałtownie, a _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Kolejna lekcja Zorro – czasem dobre efekty osiąga się nie uderzając bezpośrednio w cel.

– Sierżancie! – Rzuciła mu wystrzelony pistolet, a sama przekręciła klucz w drzwiach. – Nabijcie go!

Mendoza złapał broń i pospiesznie zaczął nabijać. Delgado przypatrywał się temu w milczeniu. Wysłannik gubernatora miał dziwny wyraz twarzy, ni to przestrachu, ni to złości i dotychczasowe podejrzenia Victorii gwałtownie zmieniły się w pewność. Teraz więc miała wrogów na zewnątrz i wroga wewnątrz.

Po strzale bandyci poszukali schronienia za stojącym w pobliżu wozem. Krzyki i piski na placu powiedziały Victorii, że w tej jednej chwili w pobliżu nie było żadnego _caballero_, nikogo, kto byłby uzbrojony i mógłby przyjść z pomocą jej i sierżantowi.

Wzięła drugi pistolet. Mieli tu spory zapas kul i prochu, jeśli więc tylko Mendoza będzie nabijał broń, przez jakiś czas zdoła się ostrzeliwać. Jeśli tylko zdoła utrzymać napastników za wozem… Ułożyła lufę pistoletu na nadgarstku i starannie wycelowała w widoczne pomiędzy kołami nogi. Huknął strzał. Zdławiony krzyk na zewnątrz świadczył, że trafiła.

– Niebezpieczna z was kobieta, _doña_ de la Vega – powiedział nagle Delgado. – Czy wasz mąż wiedział, z kim się żeni?

– Oczywiście – odparła, pozornie nieuważnie, skupiona na pospiesznym nabijaniu pistoletu. – Zorro mu to powiedział.

– Jest więc odważniejszym człowiekiem, niż myślałem.

Victoria sprawdziła kurek i odwróciła się do okna.

– Trzeba być naprawdę odważnym, by walczyć, mając za broń tylko słowa – stwierdziła. – Diego jest najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znam. A teraz wybaczcie mi. Mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Delgado sapnął pod nosem, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć i zrezygnował. Mendoza położył na parapecie nabity pistolet i zabrał się za nabijanie następnego. Dwa strzały, pomyślała Victoria. Jeszcze tylko dwa celne strzały i bandyci będą musieli odstąpić. A może za chwilę zdążą wrócić żołnierze, czy _don_ Alejandro z którymś z _caballeros_…

Szarpnęła się w bok na moment przed tym, jak padł strzał, z półotwartego okna wyleciały szyby, a firanka zafalowała gwałtownie. Któryś z napastników musiał się zorientować, skąd do nich strzelano.

– _Dios, doña_… – jęknął Mendoza.

– Nic mi nie jest, sierżancie – uspokoiła go Victoria, mając nadzieję, że jej głos nie zdradza, jak bardzo się przestraszyła. Serce waliło jej jak młotem. Gdyby nie dostrzegła tej lufy nad krawędzią wozu, gdyby nie odsunęła się od okna… Już dawno nie poczuła się tak zagrożona.

Ale nie było czasu na myślenie czy roztrząsanie, co mogło się wydarzyć. Złapała za pistolet i znów stanęła przed oknem, mając nadzieję, że gęsta firanka ukryje jej ruch przed bandytami. Strzeliła w stronę wychylającego się kapelusza. Kula zmiotła go, ale Victoria natychmiast zrozumiała, że to była tylko przynęta, bo znów huknął strzał i ledwie zdążyła schować się za ścianą, gdy na podłogę poleciały kolejne odłamki szkła.

Mendoza podsunął jej kolejny pistolet.

– Oni was zastrzelą, _doña_… Może ja…

– Ja lepiej strzelam, sierżancie – odparła sucho. Delgado odchrząknął, najwyraźniej zamierzając wygłosić coś, co zdaniem Victorii, tylko niepotrzebnie zdenerwuje ją i sierżanta, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nawet słowa.

Trzask na zewnątrz nie był strzałem, ale uderzeniem bicza. Zawtórowały mu krzyki. Jedne blisko, ostre i bolesne, a dalej inne, liczne i radosne. Victoria rzuciła się do okna, wiedząc już, kogo zobaczy.

Zorro właśnie wygonił trójkę napastników zza wozu i pędził ich wzdłuż placu, zręcznie wymierzając kolejne ciosy biczem.

– Zorro! – zachłysnął się Mendoza z zachwytu.

– Co?! – odezwał się Delgado.

– Zorro się zjawił – oznajmiła mu Victoria. – Gratulacje, _señor_ Cristobal. Udało się wam sprowokować Zorro do powrotu.

Sierżant już mocował się z zamkniętymi drzwiami, zbyt przejęty, by pamiętać, że Victoria zamknęła je na klucz, aż odsunęła go i otworzyła zamek. Mendoza wypadł na werandę przed biurem _alcalde_. Delgado także ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zawahał się przez moment.

– _Doña_…

– Idźcie pierwsi – odparła natychmiast. Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu pozostać w gabinecie. Nie jemu i nie kiedy na parapecie i pod ścianą leżały nabite pistolety. _Señor_ Cristobal usłuchał, ale miała wrażenie, że zaczyna się zastanawiać nad jej brakiem pośpiechu. To nie było takie ważne. Miała już pomysł, jak odwrócić jego uwagę.

Gdy wyszła, Zorro właśnie zaganiał bandytów w stronę biura. Biegli zbici w ciasną grupkę, osłaniając rękoma głowy przed kolejnymi smagnięciami bata. Ostatni z nich potknął się. Nie, zdała sobie sprawę Victoria, to Zorro złapał go biczem za kostkę i przewrócił tak, że cała trójka zwaliła się, jeden na drugiego, tuż przed sierżantem.

– Zorro, dziękuję! – roześmiał się Mendoza. – Już się bałem, że nas zastrzelą!

Zamaskowany jeździec z uśmiechem uniósł dłoń do kapelusza.

– Do usług, sierżancie – oświadczył.

– Jak ja ich teraz pozamykam… – Mendoza popatrzył na leżących.

– Już jedzie tu pomoc. – Zorro wskazał dłonią na wjazd do pueblo. Marco Rojas i pozostali żołnierze z patrolu gnali tam galopem w stronę garnizonu. – Bywajcie, sierżancie!

Czarna peleryna załopotała dramatycznie, gdy Tornado stanął dęba. Zorro okręcił wierzchowca w _levade_ i popędził do bramy puebla, żegnany okrzykami i wiwatami ludzi, mijając beztrosko o kilka kroków zbliżających się żołnierzy.

Victoria odetchnęła. Nikt nie mógł nie zauważyć trzech rzeczy. Że Zorro się jej nie ukłonił, wręcz zdawał się jej nie dostrzegać, że Mendoza ucieszył się na widok zamaskowanego jeźdźca i że nikt z patrolu Rojasa nawet przez moment nie odwrócił głowy, by spojrzeć za odjeżdżającym Zorro. Mogło się wydawać, że w tej chwili banita nie istniał dla żołnierzy. Jeśli wysłannik gubernatora, _señor_ Cristobal Delgado, zastanawiał się, czemu nie chciała wyjść z gabinetu, mógł teraz usłyszeć od ludzi kilka opowieści. W tym także tą, że ona, Victoria de la Vega, była kiedyś ukochaną Zorro, nim poślubiła _don_ Diego. Wprawdzie Zorro uratował młodemu de la Vedze życie, i to kilka razy, a każdy, kto widział _doñę_ de la Vega, mógł dostrzec, że jest ona zakochana w swoim mężu, ale pewne plotki pozostały. Więc po tych rewelacjach z pewnością nie zdziwi _señora_ Delgado, że wolała unikać spotkań z banitą, kiedy była bez małżonka u swego boku.

Obejrzała się na wysłannika gubernatora i, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, zauważyła, że nie patrzy on w stronę odjeżdżającego Zorro, a raczej przygląda się wiwatującym ludziom. Wydawało się, że Cristobal Delgado nad czymś się głęboko zastanawia. Nad czym, nie miała pojęcia, ale zaczęła się już obawiać, że oznaczało to, tak jak kiedyś namysł Luisa Ramone, coś złego dla Los Angeles, jego mieszkańców i dla Zorro.

X X X

Juan Checa z rezygnacją obserwował, jak _don_ Diego gra na fortepianie. Młody de la Vega wrócił do hacjendy tuż przed sjestą i od razu usiadł w salonie do instrumentu. Grał teraz z pasją coraz bardziej skomplikowane fugi i menuety, i wyglądało na to, że nie zwraca uwagi na nic, poza muzyką.

Flor, którą Checa po śniadaniu przeniósł do salonu, z wyraźną przyjemnością wsłuchiwała się w ten niespodziewany koncert. Wydawało się, że muzyka przynosi ulgę dziewczynie, pozwalając, by zapomniała na chwilę i o przeżytym nieszczęściu, i o niepewnej przyszłości. Wprawdzie ani Diego, ani Juan nie mówili _señoricie_ Pereira o fałszywym oskarżeniu, swej wyprawie do Santa Barbara i ataku bandytów, ale sam fakt, że została ona jedyną dziedziczką potężnej hacjendy i związana z tym odpowiedzialność, budziły lęk. Jednak teraz zdawało się, że nie myśli o niczym, poza muzyką.

W odróżnieniu od niej, Checa czuł raczej irytację, niż spokój. Biegłość, z jaką Diego grał, była rzeczywiście fascynująca, ale młody _vaquero_ wolałby raczej porozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem o tym, co udało mu się odkryć podczas porannej wyprawy i teraz zaczynał w pełni rozumieć dawne plotki, jak to młody de la Vega potrafi wszystkich doprowadzić do szału swoimi muzycznymi zainteresowaniami. Pocieszał się tylko, że o ile dobrze pamiętał, mówiono także o jego zainteresowaniu malarstwem i literaturą, więc chyba mógł się cieszyć tym, że _don_ Diego zdecydował się zabawiać _señoritę_ Flor muzyką, a nie rozważaniami nad kunsztem malarskim, czy sztuką tworzenia wierszy.

Wreszcie, kiedy Maria zjawiła się z południowym posiłkiem, Flor była już na tyle zmęczona, że poprosiła, żeby Checa pomógł jej wrócić do pokoju. Kiedy _vaquero_ zjawił się z powrotem w salonie, nie zdziwił się widząc, że fortepian jest zamknięty, a Diego czeka na niego pod oknem.

– Jakieś wieści?

– Niewiele. – Młody de la Vega skrzywił się ponuro. – Ślady prowadziły donikąd.

– To znaczy?

– Dotarłem do obozowiska w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak wyjeżdża z niego dwóch ludzi. Tyle tylko, że pojechali prosto do Los Angeles – wyjaśnił Diego z nieskrywaną złością w głosie. Checa popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem. Wcześniej _caballero_ nawet drgnieniem powieki nie zdradził, że nie udała mu się poranna wyprawa. Ale równie dziwne było to stwierdzenie, dokąd pojechali bandyci. – Trzeci już tam na nich czekał. Chcieli odbić tamtych.

– Zwariowali? We trzech na cały garnizon?

– Z całego garnizonu został tylko sierżant Mendoza.

Juan syknął. Szanował sierżanta, ale nie łudził się, że dałby on radę nawet jednemu przeciwnikowi, jeśli tylko ten się wykazał choćby odrobiną bezwzględności. Trzech zdeterminowanych ludzi mogło go z łatwością zastraszyć.

– Trzech na jednego… Nie miał szansy – stwierdził. – Ale gdzie się podziała reszta oddziału?

– Nie wiem. Może Vi będzie coś więcej wiedzieć, albo ojciec. Dość, że jak się zjawiłem, sierżant i Victoria ostrzeliwali się z gabinetu _alcalde_.

Checa popatrzył uważniej na przyjaciela. Diego nie ukrywał, że jest zły, bardziej niż zły i zdenerwowany. Nie dziwił mu się. Bardziej był zaskoczony tym, że młody de la Vega potrafił ukryć, co czuje, aż do chwili, gdy mogli porozmawiać bez świadków. Choć, gdy sobie przypomniał, co zdarzyło się ostatniego wieczoru, przestał się dziwić. Zorro potrafił się maskować lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Trzasnęły zewnętrzne drzwi.

– Diego? Juan? – zawołała z korytarza Victoria.

– Jesteśmy tutaj! – odezwał się Checa, ale Diego bez słowa ruszył do żony. Złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął do salonu.

– Diego…

– Ani słowa – syknął i przytulił ją do siebie. Juan odwrócił się, trochę zażenowany tą małżeńską manifestacją uczuć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał za sobą pytanie.

– Teraz tak – odpowiedziała Victoria.

– Czemu nie było żołnierzy? – zapytał Diego po dłuższej chwili ciszy.

– Delgado ich odesłał.

– CO?! – Juan okręcił się na pięcie. Victoria spojrzała na niego nad ramieniem męża.

– Delgado wysłał Marco i pozostałych w garnizonie żołnierzy na dodatkowy patrol. Na poszukiwanie wspólników tych czterech, co to ich wczoraj dostarczyłeś do aresztu. Sam szedł z kluczem, by ich uwolnić, jak tylko zjawią się goście.

– Drań! – warknął Juan.

– Owszem, ale sprytny drań. – Diego był bardziej zamyślony niż zły. – Miałby wytłumaczenie, czemu więźniowie uciekli. Namówił sierżanta, by wysłał patrol, a ci trzej mieli napaść…

– Mieli zabić – stwierdziła sucho Victoria. – Pierwszy nie dał sierżantowi dokończyć słowa, nim strzelił. Gdyby Mendoza ruszał się odrobinę wolniej, nie żyłby już. Au! Diego!

– Przepraszam, Vi. – Młody de la Vega rozluźnił chwyt na ramieniu żony. Przez moment patrzył zdziwiony na swoje dłonie, jakby były obdarzone własnym życiem. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że przecież byłaś w środku, w gabinecie…

– Panowałam nad sytuacją.

– Mogli cię trafić…

– Nie trafili.

Diego odetchnął głęboko, wyraźnie starając się uspokoić.

– Masz rację… – powiedział w końcu, ale jego ręka, jakby mimowolnie, otoczyła ramiona Victorii. Ta bez słowa nakryła jego palce swoimi.

– Po raz kolejny wszystko prowadzi do Delgado – stwierdziła. – Tym razem nie mam podejrzeń, ale pewność. Widziałam, że trzymał klucz od celi. I szedł do aresztu, gdy tamci trzej zaczęli strzelaninę.

– To nie oznacza, że jest odpowiedzialny za inne wydarzenia.

– Ale też nie oznacza, że nie jest. Wiemy, że ma związek z ludźmi, którzy zabili _señora_ Pereirę i porwali Flor. Weksle i list Ramireza były sfałszowane, więc pasuje to do fałszywej umowy Oliveiry i do tego listu, który otrzymał _padre_ Benitez. Więcej, tamten list nakazywał odsyłanie Indian do Santa Barbara. Mamy więc drugie miejsce, gdzie zaczyna się niepokój.

– Jest jeszcze San Diego.

– Wiem. Ale stamtąd nie dotarło do nas nic, poza tą pogłoską o upadku banku. Wszyscy z San Diego, z którymi rozmawiałem, powtarzali, że to tylko pogłoska. Znów tam się nic nie dzieje, a u nas jest niepewność. Wszystko krąży dookoła Los Angeles.

– Jeszcze jedno…

– Tak?

– Los Angeles jest jedynym pueblo w Kalifornii, które nie ma swojego _alcalde_, odpowiadającego przed gubernatorem i dobrze sobie z tym radzi. Lepiej niż kiedy miało.

– To akurat nie jest trudne! – prychnęła Victoria.

– Tak, ale to dlatego przyjechał do nas Delgado. A kłopoty zaczęły się z jego przybyciem.

– Więc jesteście pewni, że to Delgado? – zapytał Juan.

– Tak.

– Zaczynam się martwić o jutrzejszy dzień. I o dzisiejszy też, jeśli o to chodzi. Delgado może czegoś próbować, skoro jego wspólnicy siedzą w areszcie.

– Niepotrzebnie. Rojas wrócił już z patrolu i raczej zabarykadują się wraz z Mendozą w garnizonie, niż zostawią areszt bez straży. Sierżant może wiele przeoczyć, ale nie to, że próbowano ich uwolnić.

– Masz rację, Diego. Póki Rojas jest w garnizonie, Delgado nie będzie mógł niczego spróbować – odparł się Juan. – Może zastraszać Mendozę, ale Marco nie zawaha się, gdy spostrzeże, że ktoś, nawet wysłannik gubernatora, próbuje działać przeciw prawu.

Diego roześmiał się.

– W to, że Marco nie zawaha się wystąpić przeciw Delgado, to nie wątpię, ale to nie dlatego, że _señor_ Cristobal będzie łamał prawo.

– Jak to?

– Pamiętam, jak Marco Rojas proponował Zorro wspólne spalenie szafotu.

– Co? Marco? – Juan wyraźnie nie wierzył własnym uszom. – Kiedy? Wiem, że nigdy nie podobało mu się to, co wyprawiał Ramone, ale żeby tak samemu złamać prawo…

Młody de la Vega tylko pokręcił głową.

– To miało pójść na konto Zorro, Juan, więc nie miał skrupułów. Zwłaszcza, że wtedy chodziło o ciebie. Skończyło się na tym, że wspólnie rozmontowaliśmy konstrukcję.

Checa patrzył na młodego _caballero_ oniemiały. Nigdy nie próbował dowiedzieć się, czy jego towarzysze z armii chcieli wtedy zrobić coś więcej poza wstawieniem się za nim u Luisa Ramone. Wydawało mu się, że gdy rozwścieczony _alcalde_ odrzucił ich prośby, pogodzili się z wydanym na niego wyrokiem. Mogli go żałować, ale nie złamali dla niego prawa i nie sprzeciwili się rozkazom, które nakazywały im jego egzekucję, tak samo, jak nigdy nie odmówili otwarcie udziału w pościgach za Zorro.

– Nigdy nie podziękowałem Marco… – powiedział w końcu.

– Chyba nie myślał o podziękowaniach – skwitował Diego. – Uratowałeś się, i to było najważniejsze.

Juan tylko potrząsnął głową.

– _Don_ Alejandro pojechał do hacjendy da Silvów – odezwała się nagle Victoria, by przerwać niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapanowała w salonie. – Poza _don_ Alfredo wszyscy pozostali _caballeros_ wiedzą już, że mają się zjawić w pueblo.

Diego i Juan odetchnęli, obaj wdzięczni za zmianę tematu.

– Poczekamy na niego z planowaniem, co jutro zrobimy – powiedział młody de la Vega.

CDN.


	17. Chapter 17 Przygotowania

_Od autora: Czy coś się stanie Victorii? Może. Kiedyś. Ale na razie krótkie interludium przed następnym zwrotem akcji._

**Rozdział 17. Przygotowania**

To, co zrobią następnego dnia, mogli omówić dopiero późnym wieczorem. Wprawdzie _don_ Alejandro wrócił tuż po sjeście, ale Flor, gdy tylko ostrożnie napomknęli jej, że jutro w Los Angeles pojawią się ludzie, którzy oskarżają ją o ucieczkę z więzienia, dostała ataku histerii. Victoria z Marią straciły sporo czasu, nim zdołały ją uspokoić, a i to udało się im tylko dzięki ziołom Diego.

Victoria dołączyła do mężczyzn w salonie z bardzo ponurą miną.

– Nie jest dobrze – powiedziała.

– Co z Flor?

– Śpi, Juan. Ale nie jest z nią dobrze.

– Nie rozumiem tego – pokręcił głową Checa. – Gdy porwała ją tamta banda i chciała sprzedać marynarzom w San Pedro, Flor zniosła to dobrze. Była przestraszona, przez tygodnie nie opuszczała hacjendy inaczej niż w czyimś towarzystwie, ale…

– Tym razem przeżyła znacznie gorsze rzeczy, niż tamto porwanie – zauważył łagodnie Diego. – Tamci przynajmniej łagodnie się z nią obchodzili. Po tym, co ją spotkało teraz, jeszcze długo może czuć się źle, bardzo źle. Nie możemy zażądać od niej, by stanęła twarzą w twarz z mordercami ojca i porywaczami. A jeśli mam być szczery, jej jutrzejsza obecność w pueblo bardziej by nam przeszkadzała niż była pomocna.

– Spodziewasz się kłopotów, Diego? – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Owszem. Wręcz jestem pewny, że będą kłopoty. Skoro Delgado zaryzykował próbę uwolnienia tych czterech z aresztu, to jeśli zjawią się ci fałszerze, może też nie wahać się im pomóc. Zresztą… Ci fałszerze mogą nie zjawić się sami.

– W pueblo będą niemal wszyscy _caballeros_.

– Wiem, ojcze, ale cała sprawa będzie się rozgrywała pomiędzy nimi i Delgado, a Mendozą. Ani my, ani Ramirez nie będziemy mogli zrobić czegoś więcej poza delikatnym podsuwaniem sierżantowi pomysłów. On tu reprezentuje króla i on będzie musiał zdecydować. Choćby o tym, że weksle są fałszywe.

– Myślisz, że sierżant zauważy, że to fałszerstwo?

– Zauważy, jeśli się go na to delikatnie naprowadzi – powiedział Diego. Victoria tylko kiwnęła głową. Doskonale pamiętała, jak Diego pomógł sierżantowi udowodnić, że pułkownik Palomarez sfałszował dokumenty. Teraz też to się mogło udać, jeśli tylko Delgado…

– Diego? – spytała pospiesznie.

– Tak?

– Jesteś tego pewien, że Mendoza zwróci się do ciebie o opinię o tych dokumentach, prawda? I ty mu wskażesz, że są sfałszowane i w jaki sposób?

– Mniej więcej tak. Trzeba będzie go tylko naprowadzić na ten pomysł.

– Ale obawiasz się, by ci ludzie nie spróbowali wymusić uznania ich praw siłą?

– Dokładnie tak.

– Teraz rozumiem, co masz na myśli, mówiąc o kłopotach, Diego – wtrącił się _don_ Alejandro. – Problemem nie będzie dopilnowanie, by sierżant zauważył, co ma zauważyć, tylko by był w stanie ogłosić swój werdykt. A przeciw niemu mamy i tę bandę, i samego Delgado.

– Co może oznaczać jedno i to samo – mruknął Diego.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Tak. Nie wiem tylko, czy będzie starał się sierżanta zastraszyć słowami, czy któryś z przybyszy sięgnie po broń. Tak czy inaczej, właśnie z tym będziemy mieli kłopoty.

– Nie, jeśli pozwolicie mi się włączyć – odezwał się Juan.

– Zaraz… Myślałem, że… Masz na myśli…

– Miałeś rację. Zmieniłem zdanie. Więc jeśli się zgodzicie…

Diego i Juan popatrzyli na siebie. Widać było, że młody de la Vega z trudem powstrzymuje się przed uśmiechem.

– Jeśli się Tornado zgodzi – powiedział w końcu.

X X X

Tornado się nie zgodził. O świcie niewielka kotlinka za hacjendą stała się areną regularnej bitwy, gdzie wyćwiczone mięśnie i technika _vaquero_ starły się z niechęcią i furią ogiera. Juan, już w czarnym stroju Zorro, dokładał wszelkich starań, by utrzymać się w siodle, ale cal po calu, sekunda po sekundzie przegrywał. Gdy wreszcie wyleciał w powietrze i potoczył się po ziemi, koń runął na niego z kopytami i dziko wyszczerzonymi zębami.

– Stop! – krzyknął Diego.

Tornado z kwikiem stanął dęba, tuląc uszy, ale za chwilę tresura przeważyła i ogier stał już spokojnie niczym posąg konia.

– _Dios_… – jęknął Checa.

– Nie ruszaj się, Juan – ostrzegł Diego. Podszedł pośpiesznie i chwycił wierzchowca za wodze tuż przy pysku. – Teraz odsuń się, powoli…

Checa usłuchał i powoli odczołgał się kilka kroków dalej, nim zdecydował się podnieść. W tym czasie Diego gładził Tornado po nosie, mrucząc coś uspokajającego do konia, aż ten przestał tulić uszy i nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę.

– No, już lepiej… – westchnął Diego w końcu puszczając konia. – Nic ci nie jest?

– Nic, co by mi zaszkodziło. Co mu się stało?

– Zawsze był niechętny wobec obcych.

– Możliwe – odparł Juan, otrzepując się z pyłu. – Ale teraz widzę, ile miałem szczęścia. Wtedy to chyba był cud, że on pozwolił mi na sobie pojechać. Gdyby odstawił taki taniec…

– To byśmy obaj kiepsko wyglądali – stwierdził Diego. Obaj aż za dobrze pamiętali jedyny raz, kiedy Juan musiał jechać na Tornado. Diego w tamtym czasie był pewien, że nie przeżyje tygodnia i Juan, jako Zorro, miał powstrzymać Ramone i uratować _don_ Alejandro. Nie było to najlepsze wspomnienie młodego de la Vegi, ale w tej chwili nagle nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Juan.

– Wiesz, jak to wyglądało, kiedy on cię zrzucił? – wykrztusił Diego. – Gdyby ktokolwiek zobaczył, jak ty… jak Zorro spada z Tornado…

Checa spojrzał na niego, na swój czarny, teraz mocno zakurzony strój, na stojącego spokojnie ogiera i… też wybuchnął śmiechem.

Gdy Felipe zajrzał do kotlinki, jego oczy zaokrągliły się ze zdziwienia. Diego i Juan siedzieli na ziemi, jeden i drugi prawie płacząc ze śmiechu.

Wreszcie Diego się uspokoił i otarł łzy z oczu.

– Dobrze, że to przewidziałem – powiedział. – Felipe!

Chłopak wysunął się zza skały, prowadząc drugiego karosza, różniącego się od Tornado jedynie niewielką plamką, właściwie kępką jasnych włosów na czole. Ogłowie i siodło były identyczne z tymi, jakie nosił Tornado.

– Juan… – Diego nagle spoważniał.

– Diego?

– Chcę, byś wziął tego konia. Już na stałe. Przez ostatnie dwa lata był ćwiczony tak, jak Tornado. Nie jest aż tak niezależny jak on, ale to też spryciarz, który powinien szybko nauczyć się, że tylko ty możesz go dosiadać. No i umie niemal wszystkie jego sztuczki.

– Diego… _Señor_ de la Vega, ja… Nie mogę przyjąć takiego prezentu…

– Weź go, Juan. Może być ci przydatny.

– Diego… Zorro… – Checa ujął wodze i delikatnie pogładził chrapy wierzchowca. Koń prychnął i obwąchał mu włosy. – Jak ma na imię?

– Viento.

Juan zerknął na stojącego spokojnie Tornado.

– Następnego nazwiesz Tormenta?

– Może.

– Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego?

– Jakiś czas temu zabłąkana kula zraniła Tornado. Niezbyt poważnie, ale przez jeden dzień byłem skazany na własne nogi. Uznałem wtedy, że postaram się, by Zorro drugi raz nie został bez konia i zacząłem z Felipe szkolić tego.

Checa raz jeszcze pogładził miękkie chrapy i przez chwilę zastanowił się nad tym, co chce powiedzieć.

– Ostatni raz zachowywałeś się tak przed swoim ślubem – odezwał się wreszcie. – Czemu mam wrażenie, że ty znów szykujesz się na coś złego? Drugi koń… Czy także drugi Zorro? Przygotowałeś się, by zastąpić wierzchowca, a teraz zastanawiam się, czy już wtedy nie byłeś gotów, bym w razie czego cię zastąpił.

– Byłem gotów. Ale jak widać, niepotrzebnie się wtedy szykowałem – roześmiał się Diego. – A poważnie mówiąc, to od jakiegoś czasu mam złe przeczucia. I co do _señora_ Delgado i jego obecności tutaj, i co do przyszłości. Takie ulotne wrażenie, że nie zanosi się na to, by Los Angeles, czy też cała Kalifornia stała się nagle spokojnym i bezpiecznym miejscem. Może być tak, że Zorro będzie potrzebny w Santa Barbara. A może tu, w Los Angeles. Tak czy inaczej, chcę stworzyć kolejną iluzję, która ochroni nas obu. Ciebie, bo jako _vaquero_ Pereiry jesteś tu nieobecny, i mnie, bo zobaczą mnie _obok_ Zorro. Wtedy, cokolwiek się znów zacznie dziać, obaj będziemy chronieni.

CDN.


	18. Chapter 18 Rozprawa

**Rozdział 18. Rozprawa **

Na wierzycieli _señora_ Pereiry w Los Angeles oczekiwały tłumy. Gospoda _doñi_ Victorii była oblężona. Jej właścicielka szybko zarządziła wystawienie dodatkowych stołów na werandę i obok niej, na ziemię, i urządzenie na zewnątrz dodatkowego baru z winem i napojami, by ułatwić oczekiwanie wszystkim zainteresowanym. Zebrali się tam _caballeros_, którzy znali Jose Pereirę i prowadzili z nim wspólne interesy, a teraz chcieli wyjaśnić zagadkę jego śmierci. Razem z nimi przybyli też _vaqueros_ i peoni, bo pogłoski o bandzie, jaka przyczyniła się do śmierci Pereiry i porwała Flor, rozeszły się już po okolicy i nikt nie wiedział, czy nie trzeba będzie spodziewać się walki. Z tego też powodu, pomimo nalegań _señora_ Cristobala, sierżant Mendoza nie rozesłał tego dnia patroli. Żołnierze byli potrzebni na miejscu, w Los Angeles.

Było już blisko południa, gdy kilku chłopców bawiących się przed bramą pueblo wbiegło na plac, krzycząc, że jadą obcy. Rzeczywiście dwóch jeźdźców zjawiło się zaraz za nimi i skierowało wprost do biura _alcalde_.

– _Señores_… – Sierżant Mendoza czekał na nich przed drzwiami.

– Sierżancie… – Skłonił się w odpowiedzi jeden z przybyłych.

– Czy odnaleźliście tę dziewczynę? – rzucił pytanie drugi z przybyszy.

– Nie, _señor _– odparł sierżant. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, niezadowolony, ale nim coś powiedział, jego towarzysz rozejrzał się dookoła.

– Co tu dziś taki ruch? – zapytał.

– _Caballeros_ dowiedzieli się o śmierci Jose Pereiry, _señores_ – odparł Mendoza, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. – Chcą wykupić od was weksle, _señores_.

Dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie. Widać było, że zaskoczył i zaniepokoił ich obrót sytuacji. W tej samej chwili _señor _Delgado wyszedł na zewnątrz i można było dostrzec, jak przybysze oddychają z ulgą.

– Sierżancie, zwołajcie _caballeros_ – polecił. – Skoro chcą wykupywać weksle, załatwmy tę sprawę jak najszybciej. Musicie jeszcze potem rozstrzygnąć sprawę tych zatrzymanych.

– _Si_, _señor_. _Señores_, chodźmy do gospody.

– Jak to, do gospody?

– Gabinet jest za mały, by pomieścić _caballeros_ – odparł pokornie Mendoza. – Wszyscy czekają w gospodzie.

Delgado skrzywił się wyraźnie, ale ruszył wraz z przybyłymi i sierżantem przez plac. Mała grupka natychmiast przyciągnęła spojrzenia zebranych. Wszczęło się niewielkie poruszenie, gdy ludzie stojący dalej też podążyli w stronę werandy gospody.

Matteo Ramirez, siedzący wygodnie w kącie sali, aż uniósł brwi z zaskoczenia, gdy zobaczył wchodzących.

– Proszę, proszę – mruknął cicho do Diego de la Vegi. – Kuzynek Flor w całej okazałości. Jeśli miałem jakieś wątpliwości, to wybaczcie mi, _señor_, ale właśnie się one rozwiały.

– A więc robimy tak, jak się umówiliśmy, _señor._ – Diego skinął głową.

– _Señores_, witam w gospodzie Los Angeles – odezwała się stojąca za barem Victoria. – Czy zechcecie się czegoś napić?

– _No, gracias_ – burknął jeden z mężczyzn. – Dowiedziałem się – podniósł głos – że ktoś chce wykupić weksle zmarłego Jose Pereiry.

– Owszem, chcemy. – _Don_ Alejandro podniósł się zza stołu.

– Wy jesteście…?

– Alejandro de la Vega. Partner handlowy Jose Pereiry.

– A więc? Ile dacie za te weksle?

– Spokojnie, _señor_… – _Don_ Alejandro odsunął stołek. – Usiądźcie. Wy, sierżancie, także.

– _Gracias_, _don_ Alejandro – odparł Mendoza i przesunął się w stronę stołu. Przybysze i Delgado nie byli tym ucieszeni.

– _Don_ Alejandro – odezwał się _señor _ Cristobal. – Czy to konieczne?

– Jose Pereira był właścicielem wielkiej hacjendy i dochodowych stad – odpowiedział starszy _caballero_. – Jeśli, jak się dowiedzieliśmy, popełnił samobójstwo z powodu tych weksli, to ich wartość musiała przekroczyć wartość jego majątku. A zatem, by je wykupić, trzeba więcej niż ja sam posiadam. My wszyscy… – De la Vega zatoczył dłonią łuk po sali, wskazując zebranych w niej _caballeros_. – Jesteśmy tu w sprawie tego wykupu.

Argumentacja wyraźnie przekonała _señora_ Delgado, bo wysłannik gubernatora usiadł na jednym z wolnych miejsc i wskazał dwa inne pozostałym. Widząc jego gest, Diego zacisnął wargi. W tej chwili miał już pewność, że to Delgado rozkazywał tej dwójce.

Jeden z mężczyzn otworzył pugilares wypełniony zapisanymi kwitami. Wyjął część z nich i rozłożył na stole.

– Oto weksle, jakie Jose Pereira wystawił przez ostatnie dwa lata, _señores_ – oznajmił. – Gdyby nie konieczność, nie przynaglalibyśmy go do ich spłaty.

– Diego… – _Don_ Alejandro odwrócił się od stołu.

– Tak, ojcze?

– Możesz usiąść tu i zsumować kwoty?

– Tak, ojcze.

Diego siadł w rogu stołu, z piórem w ręku. Zaczął spisywać powoli daty i kwoty z kolejnych weksli. _Caballeros_ stłoczyli się dookoła stołu, stając za plecami de la Vegów, Delgado i wierzycieli.

– Po co to? – Jeden z przybyszy nie wytrzymał, gdy Diego po raz kolejny sprawdzał datę wypisanego weksla.

– Musimy mieć pewność – oświadczył nagle _don_ Escobedo.

– Słucham?

– Problem jest w tym, _señores_ – powiedział łagodnym tonem _don_ Alejandro – że Jose Pereira był nam znany z tego, że nie wystawiał weksli.

Wydawało się, że spokojny głos starszego _caballero_ zmroził atmosferę. Dwóch przybyszy rozejrzało się dookoła z nagłym popłochem. Wydawało się, że dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że są otoczeni przez niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawionych do nich ludzi.

– Ależ to nonsens, _don_ Alejandro – interweniował Delgado. – To, że nie podpisywał weksli wobec was, _caballeros_ z Los Angeles, nie oznacza, że nigdy tego nie robił.

– Tym niemniej sytuacja jest… niezwykła – odpowiedział _don_ Alejandro. – Dlatego jesteśmy ostrożni. Tu chodzi o zbyt wielkie pieniądze.

– W takim razie, jeśli wątpicie w naszą uczciwość, nie kupujcie tych weksli – warknął mężczyzna. – Oddajcie nam je i powiedzcie, gdzie można znaleźć córkę tego oszusta.

– _Caballeros_, a liczykrupy – burknął pod nosem drugi. Przez salę przebiegł cichy szmer, gdy zebrani dosłyszeli obelgę.

– _Señores_, _señores_… – Diego uniósł dłonie znad rachunków w daremnej próbie uspokojenia zebranych.

– Zaszliśmy za daleko – wtrącił się Delgado. – _Señor_, nie obrażajcie tu obecnych. _Don_ Alejandro, wy także. Sierżancie, jako przedstawiciel króla, musicie zdecydować, czy _caballeros_ mają przyjąć te weksle, czy nie.

Mendoza zbladł.

– Dobrze – zgodził się wierzyciel. Zgarnął weksle sprzed Diego i położył przed sierżantem. – Oceńcie je, sierżancie, ale dobrze! – dodał z naciskiem w głosie.

Sierżant spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem. Potem obejrzał się na Delgado, ale z tamtej strony nie mógł doczekać się pomocy. _Señor_ Cristobal nachylił się nad stołem, postawą i wyrazem twarzy dając do zrozumienia, że będzie bardzo niezadowolony, jeśli sierżant nie rozstrzygnie sprawy we właściwy sposób.

– Jak ja mam to zrobić… – jęknął Mendoza.

– Przyjrzyjcie się najpierw pismu, sierżancie – podpowiedział mu cicho Diego.

– _Señor_ de la Vega, możecie nie wprowadzać sierżanta w błąd?

– Dlaczego akurat w błąd? – zdziwił się Diego. – Mówię tylko, że przy tak licznych wekslach trzeba porównać ich pismo, daty i miejsca, gdzie były wystawione… Może to nasunąć pewne podejrzenia…

– Jeśli natychmiast nie zamilkniecie, _don_ Diego, i nie przestaniecie podsuwać sierżantowi pomysłów, że te weksle są sfałszowane – wywarczał Delgado – to rozkażę, by was aresztowano za pomówienia!

– _Señor_ Delgado… – zaprotestowali jednym głosem Diego i Mendoza. Ten ostatni dorzucił jeszcze.

– _Don_ Diego jest najbardziej uczony… Jeśli on mówi, że trzeba sprawdzić te weksle…

Za barem Victoria zagryzła wargi. Miała obserwować, co się będzie działo przy stole i w odpowiedniej chwili dać znak Juanowi, ale _caballeros_ stłoczyli się tak bardzo, że nie mogła niczego dostrzec. A potem spojrzała do góry i odetchnęła z ulgą. Diego przewidział i taką możliwość. Ukryty za filarem, niemal dokładnie nad stołem i stłoczonymi przy nim ludźmi, siedział Felipe. Zaś Juan obserwował i ją, i jego.

Dyskusja przy stole nabierała rozpędu.

– To zaczyna być śmieszne – warknął jeden z przybyszy. – Skończcie z tą komedią!

– Ten człowiek ma rację! – oznajmił dobitnie Delgado. – Sierżancie, proszę nakazać, by zebrani tu _caballeros_ wypłacili tym ludziom należne pieniądze… To wasz obowiązek!

Zebrani syknęli. Felipe za balustradą gwałtownie machnął ręką. Nim jednak Mendoza zdołał coś wykrztusić…

Stuknięcie noża wbijającego się w deski zabrzmiało jak wystrzał. _Caballeros_ cofnęli się gwałtownie, odsłaniając Victorii widok blatu i rozłożonych na nim weksli, przybitych do stołu sztyletem. Zauważyła, że Diego ma dziwną minę, jakby z trudem tłumił wybuch śmiechu.

– Kto…? – odezwały się pytania i nagle urwały, gdy zebrani zobaczyli, kto stoi na piętrze. Zorro z uśmiechem uniósł szpadę w salucie.

– Obowiązkiem sierżanta jest dopilnowanie, by złodzieje nie wynieśli łupu – przemówił głosem, który zarazem był donośny, jak i w jakiś sposób wysilony, i zeskoczył z galeryjki na środek sali, a _caballeros_ rozstąpili się szeroko, by mógł przejść do stołu. Delgado poderwał się i zamarł w połowie ruchu, bo sztych szpady w dłoni Zorro skierował się w jego gardło.

– Usiądźcie, _señor_.

Victoria miała nadzieję, że nikt nie obejrzy się w tej chwili w stronę baru, gdzie stała i nie dostrzeże uśmiechu, jakiego nie potrafiła pohamować. Żartowała mówiąc do męża, że Diego ma spróbować nauczyć Juana być lepszym Zorro, ale teraz jej żart stał się prawdą. Trzy tygodnie, jakie Checa spędził w domu de la Vegów, trzy tygodnie ćwiczebnych walk, miało niesamowity skutek. Znikła gdzieś ta determinacja i sztywność, jaką zapamiętała, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła go w tym przebraniu, a zastąpił je tak charakterystyczny dla Zorro pełen nonszalancji, podszyty rozbawieniem spokój. Zawsze bowiem, gdy zamaskowany banita pojawiał się w Los Angeles, tym, którzy na niego patrzyli, wydawało się, iż jest on pewien, że nikt i nic nie jest w stanie mu zagrozić i, jakby za sprawą czarów, tak właśnie było. Nikt, widząc z jaką obojętnością Zorro podchodzi do zagrożeń, nie wątpił, że czuje się on całkowicie bezpiecznie i panuje nad sytuacją. Teraz Juan Checa stał się Zorro i Victoria nie była już pewna, że zawsze rozpozna, czy pod czarną maską kryje się on, czy Diego. Być może, tylko być może, będzie potrafiła rozpoznać ich po głosie. Wiedziała też, że skoro ona będzie w stanie pomylić ich ze sobą, to nikt inny nie będzie nawet podejrzewał, że czarną maskę może nosić dwóch różnych mężczyzn.

Sądząc z uśmiechu Diego, to samo przyszło i jemu do głowy. Młody de la Vega oparł się wygodnie za stołem i obserwował czarno odzianego przybysza z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i z trudem skrywanego rozbawienia. Zebrani dookoła _caballeros_ także wyraźnie odetchnęli z ulgą i z zainteresowaniem zaczęli przyglądać się Delgado i dwójce przybyszy, ciekawi ich reakcji na nieoczekiwanego gościa. Mendoza wyciągnął z kieszeni chustkę i otarł pot z czoła.

– _Señor_ Zorro… – zaczął.

– Tak, sierżancie?

– Czy będziecie… będziecie uprzejmi schować broń?

Zorro zaśmiał się cicho.

– Oczywiście, nie chcę na was niczego wymuszać – oświadczył. – Ale jestem tu, by dopilnować, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. _Don_ Alejandro, mieliście chyba jakieś zastrzeżenia co do tych papierów. – Zorro wyrwał ze stołu sztylet. Jeden z weksli nie zsunął się z ostrza, więc banita wyciągnął je w stronę starszego _caballero_, pozwalając mu w ten sposób zdjąć papier. – A więc? – spytał.

– Powiedziałem, że wydaje się nam wszystkim dziwne, że Jose Pereira, znany ze swej niechęci do zaciągania długów, wystawił weksle, i to o wartości przewyższającej wartość jego hacjendy. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że nie próbował ich wcześniej wykupić, lecz podniósł rękę na siebie.

– To akurat mogę wytłumaczyć – powiedział gwałtownie jeden z przybyłych. – Zabił się, bo wiedział, że jest bankrutem.

– I pozostawił dług córce? Jose Pereira, jakiego znaliśmy, spłaciłby was do ostatniego _centavo_, choćby miał sprzedać ostatnią koszulę swoją czy córki.

– _Señor_…

– Nie wierzymy waszym słowom, że to jego weksle – odezwał się _don_ Alfredo da Silva. – Ani w to, że Pereira się zastrzelił. Ale… – Tu _caballero_ spojrzał na Zorro, który stał obok z jedną nogą opartą na stołku i z obnażoną szpadą w dłoni. – Ale niech sierżant Mendoza zdecyduje, czy mamy wam spłacić te… weksle.

Mendoza przełknął konwulsyjnie, wyciągnął chustkę i przetarł czoło. Potem zebrał weksle i rozłożył przed sobą, niczym plik kart. Raz jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła. Dwaj przybysze byli bladzi i równie spoceni jak on. Stojący dookoła _caballeros_ wpatrywali się w niego w oczekiwaniu. Delgado, choć miał na policzkach czerwone plamy ze zdenerwowania, starał się zachować spokój i uważnie przypatrywał się zebranym. Można było dostrzec, że zainteresowało go, jak _caballeros_ bez słowa uznali obecność Zorro za oczywistą i że wyraźnie pozwalają mu decydować. _Don_ Alejandro oparł się wygodnie na krześle. _Don_ Diego, gdy spostrzegł, że sierżant na niego patrzy, uśmiechnął się lekko, by dodać mu otuchy. Podobnym przyjaznym uśmiechem i lekkim, zachęcającym skinięciem obdarzył też Mendozę Zorro. Sierżant odetchnął.

– Jak powiedzieliście, _don_ Diego? Mam porównać pismo?

– Tak, sierżancie. Skoro te weksle _señor_ Pereira wystawiał przez dwa lata, musiał pisać je w różnych miejscach i, być może, dla różnych ludzi. Powinny zatem różnić się od siebie kolorem papieru, atramentu, mogą też być różnie pozaginane… Wiecie, tak jak listy, które się dostaje przez lata.

Sierżant uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad papierami. Wszyscy w milczeniu patrzyli, jak ogląda poszczególne kwity, przykładając je jeden do drugiego.

– _Don_ Diego… – odezwał się wreszcie.

– Tak?

– One są podobne… – W głosie sierżanta brzmiało bezmierne zdumienie. Victoria, która w międzyczasie weszła pomiędzy _caballeros_, drgnęła, widząc, jak przez moment Delgado zaciska z furią wargi.

– Musicie się mylić, sierżancie – syknął _señor_ Cristobal. Mendoza drgnął przestraszony, ale przed wysłannikiem gubernatora pojawiło się znów ostrze szpady.

– Sierżant raczej się nie pomylił, _señor_ – powiedział Zorro. – Nawet stąd widzę, że nie można rozróżnić weksli. Tak, jak _don_ Diego powiedział, zostały spisane w jednym czasie.

Mendoza zebrał wszystkie weksle i złożył w jeden stosik.

– To są fałszywe weksle – oświadczył. – _Señor_ Jose Pereira ich nie napisał. I nie ma wobec was długu.

– Jak…?! – Ten z przybyłych, który wyjmował pugilares, poderwał się teraz z miejsca, sięgając po szpadę.

– Spokojnie, _señor_. – Stołek przewrócił się z trzaskiem, gdy sztych szpady Zorro znalazł się przed twarzą mężczyzny. W głosie banity nie było nawet cienia wesołości.

– Nie macie prawa… – włączył się drugi z przybyszy.

– Prawa? – zapytał Zorro. – Ktoś inny tu ma prawo i chce z wami porozmawiać. Pozwolicie, _alcalde_?

– _Al_.… _Alcalde_? – zająknął się Mendoza. Zorro pokazał zęby w uśmiechu.

– Tak, sierżancie, _alcalde_ – powiedział rozbawiony. – Niestety, nie Los Angeles.

– Matteo Jesus Ramirez, _alcalde_ Santa Barbara, do usług – przedstawił się Ramirez podchodząc do stołu. – _Señor_ Zorro, nie powiem, że miło mi was widzieć, bo…

Zorro uśmiechnął się i wskazał na filar, gdzie wciąż widniała jego podobizna.

– Nie zapomniałem o tym, _alcalde_. Ale chyba tym razem mamy wspólny cel, więc zapomnijmy o pewnych… nieporozumieniach.

– Rzeczywiście… – Ramirez przestał przyglądać się Zorro i zwrócił do sierżanta, który w międzyczasie podniósł się ze swego miejsca. – Sierżancie…

– Sierżant Jaime Mendoza, pełniący obowiązki _alcalde_ Los Angeles – zameldował. – W czym mogę pomóc, _alcalde_?

– Oskarżam tu obecnego – _alcalde_ wskazał na jednego z mężczyzn – o fałszerstwo, morderstwo, próbę wyłudzenia i porwanie.

– CO?! – ryknął wskazany i rzucił się w stronę Ramireza. _Alcalde_ cofnął się o krok przed tym atakiem, ale zanim sięgnął po broń, Zorro wkopał stołek pod nogi napastnika, przewracając go i wytrącając mu szpadę z ręki. Drugi z przybyszy poderwał się także, ale tylko po to, by napotkać na swej drodze pięść w czarnej rękawicy i z krwawiącym nosem bezwładnie opaść z powrotem na krzesło. Przewrócony spróbował wstać, lecz wysoki but, jaki znalazł się na jego karku, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił.

– Posłuchajcie _alcalde_ – poradził Zorro.

– _Señor_ Zorro… – wtrącił się _don_ Diego.

– Tak?

– Ten człowiek miał to przy sobie. – Młody de la Vega rzucił na stół pugilares wyciągnięty zza poły drugiego z przybyszy, wysypując jeszcze więcej kwitów. Zorro podniósł pierwszy z brzegu weksel.

– _Don_ Alfredo da Silva – przeczytał. – Czyżbyście miesiąc temu byli w Monterey? – zakpił.

– Co?

– Ten weksel wystawiono w Monterey – wyjaśnił Zorro podając _caballero_ kwit. _Don_ Alfredo wziął go nagle niepewną ręką.

– W życiu nie wystawiałem tego weksla! – oznajmił. – A miesiąc temu byłem tutaj.

Chyba tylko Victoria zauważyła, że Delgado na moment gniewnie zagryzł wargi. Mężczyzna z rozbitym nosem spojrzał w jego stronę z przerażeniem.

– My…

– Wy jedynie jesteście wspólnikiem, tak? – wysyczał Ramirez. – Wasz towarzysz – wskazał ręką na leżącego – będzie odpowiadał za próbę wyłudzenia pieniędzy, sfałszowanie weksli, morderstwo Jose Pereiry, podrobienie pisma królewskiego urzędnika i porwanie Flor Pereiry.

– Co? – nie wytrzymał Mendoza. – _Señorita_ Flor?!

– Została porwana, a skoro ten człowiek podał się za jej kuzyna…

Mendoza pokręcił głową.

– Gomez! – wrzasnął w stronę drzwi.

W wejściu wszczęło się zamieszanie. Gomez i trzech innych żołnierzy zaczęło się przepychać pomiędzy _caballeros_ w stronę sierżanta. Na ten widok Zorro cofnął się i jednym zwinnym susem wskoczył na bar. Nim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć, przebiegł przez jego długość i zeskoczył przy kuchennym wejściu. Ramirez odprowadził go spojrzeniem, ale zmilczał, widząc, że sierżant nie podnosi alarmu.

– Gomez, odprowadzić do aresztu tych dwóch – polecił Mendoza żołnierzom. – _Alcalde_, proszę ze mną do biura, wydam wam tych przestępców.

– Sierżancie, nie możecie… – zaprotestował Delgado.

– Muszę, _señor_ Delgado – odparł Mendoza. – Morderstwo jest poważniejszym przestępstwem niż próba wyłudzenia.

Mężczyźni szarpali się, gdy ich podnoszono, ale mieli niewielkie szanse, by się wyrwać. Żołnierze poprowadzili ich do wyjścia, gdy na zewnątrz zarżał koń.

– Zorro jeszcze tu jest! – krzyknął ktoś i wszyscy zgromadzeni zaczęli tłoczyć się do drzwi.

Rzeczywiście, Zorro jeszcze nie odjechał. Czekał na swoim wierzchowcu niedaleko od werandy.

– Sierżancie! – zawołał, gdy Mendoza przepchał się pomiędzy zebranymi do barierki. – Oddajcie _alcalde_ jeszcze tych bandytów, co ich macie w areszcie!

– _Gracias_, Zorro! – rozpromienił się sierżant, dostrzegając szansę na pozbycie się kłopotów.

Zorro skinął mu głową i spiął konia, by opuścić pueblo, ale nagle zawahał się. Znów powoli podjechał do werandy gospody, gdzie stała Victoria de la Vega z mężem.

– _Señorita_… _Doña_ de la Vega… – Uniósł dłoń do kapelusza w pozdrowieniu. – Małżeństwo wam służy. Wyglądacie piękniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – powiedział z nutą tęsknoty w głosie. – Jesteście szczęśliwym człowiekiem, _don_ Diego – dorzucił.

– Wiem o tym. – Diego schylił głowę w podziękowaniu. Victoria mogła dostrzec jak drgają mu kąciki warg. Jej mąż z trudem powstrzymywał się przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

Mendoza otarł łzę wzruszenia, ale Delgado przepchnął się pomiędzy _caballeros_ na zewnątrz i szarpnął go za ramię.

– Wezwijcie żołnierzy!

To chyba zwróciło uwagę Zorro, bo czarno odziany jeździec ponaglił konia i galopem wyjechał z pueblo, nie zapominając o brawurowej _levade_ pod samą bramą. Victoria czuła, jak obejmujący ją Diego dygoce z tłumionego śmiechu.

– Dobrze, że Flor została w domu – wyszeptał jej do ucha.

_Señorowi_ Cristobalowi Delgado nie było do śmiechu.

– Sierżancie Mendoza! – wrzasnął. – Czemu nie ścigacie Zorro!?

Mendoza spojrzał przez ramię. Gomez i żołnierze eskortujący oszustów byli już w połowie drogi do garnizonu. Sierżant przyjrzał się uważnie odległości pomiędzy nimi i drzwiami aresztu, pomiędzy nimi i gospodą, a na koniec obejrzał się w stronę wjazdu do pueblo, gdzie tylko odległy kłąb kurzu znaczył ślad przejazdu Zorro.

– Muszę najpierw dopilnować zamknięcia więźniów, _señor_ – odpowiedział w końcu i wyprostował się dumnie, maszerując za eskortą.

Delgado poczerwieniał i już chciał ruszyć za żołnierzami, gdy odezwał się _don_ Alejandro.

– Zostawcie to, _señor_ – powiedział spokojnie. – Już nie zdołają go doścignąć.

– Ale on… Ale oni… – zająknął się wysłannik gubernatora.

– Wszyscy byliśmy świadkami, jak sierżant Mendoza zadbał, by przestępcy nie zdołali zbiec – włączył się _don_ Hernando. – Nikt nie powie, że działo się inaczej.

Twarz _señora_ Cristobala przypominała swą czerwienią dojrzałą paprykę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozejrzał się po otaczających go _caballeros_ i na widok ich niewinnych uśmiechów, zrezygnował. Pomaszerował wprost do dawnego gabinetu _alcalde_ i z trzaskiem zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Niemal jak Luis Ramone za dawnych, złych czasów – zaśmiał się _don_ Alfredo na ten widok i reszta zebranych zawtórowała mu śmiechem. Roześmiał się nawet Ramirez, który do tej pory przyglądał się z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy wszystkim dookoła.

– Jeśli ma być tak, jak za dawnych czasów – stwierdziła _doña_ Victoria – to zapraszam wszystkich na wino.

Propozycję przyjęto z głośnym aplauzem i kilka chwil potem wszyscy zebrani raczyli się napitkami we wnętrzu gospody, głośno dyskutując i śmiejąc się.

_Doña_ Dolores przemknęła pomiędzy rozmawiającymi mężczyznami do rogu sali, gdzie Victoria nadzorowała otwieranie kolejnej baryłki.

– _Doña_ de la Vega – odezwała się cicho.

– _Doña_ da Silva – zrewanżowała się Victoria.

– Zorro miał rację, wyglądacie pięknie.

– Dziękuję. Wy także wypięknieliście w małżeństwie. – Już wypowiadając te słowa Victoria zdała sobie sprawę, że popełniła błąd. Delikatne rysy Dolores były coraz mocniej naznaczone przez gorycz i _doña_ da Silva musiała być tego świadoma. Teraz piękne oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się gniewnie.

– Jestem także szczęśliwa – oświadczyła Dolores patrząc Victorii prosto w oczy, jakby czegoś szukając. – Szczęśliwsza, niż wy niebawem będziecie – dodała tonem wyzwania.

– Co macie na myśli?

– Że powinniście były wybrać kogoś innego, niż _don_ Diego, na swojego męża.

Victoria otworzyła usta, zszokowana tym stwierdzeniem.

– Wybrałam, kogo kocham.

– A jednak… – Uśmiech Dolores nabrał nagle jadowitego zabarwienia. – Bandycie nie przeszkadzałoby, gdybyście nie mogły mu dać dziedzica. _Donowi_ de la Vedze może to w końcu wadzić. I może wkrótce pożałować swego wyboru…

– Nigdy!

– Doprawdy? Już niedługo zrozumie, że nie będzie miał potomka i zastanowi się, kogo tak naprawdę wybrał na swą żonę… Zwłaszcza, jeśli wciąż ponosi ona skutki swej dawnej praktyki…

– O czym ty mówisz?! – Victoria była zbyt wściekła, by pamiętać o grzecznościowych zwrotach.

– Że nawet jeśli porzuciłaś już picie pewnych naparów, wciąż możesz odczuwać ich konsekwencje – wysyczała Dolores, równie bezpośrednio. – I że być może nie powinnaś była mierzyć wyżej niż wypadało, skoro będziesz musiała się pogodzić…

– Z czym? – Zadane lodowatym tonem pytanie padło zza pleców Dolores.

– _Don_ Diego… – Dolores obejrzała się i zbladła. Za jej plecami stał nie tylko młody de la Vega, ale też i _doña_ Maria da Silva, a zaciśnięte usta starszej kobiety, tak samo jak mina _caballero_, sugerowały, że usłyszeli więcej, niż by sobie Dolores życzyła.

– _Doña_ Dolores… – Głos _don_ Diego był cichy i lodowaty. – Nie życzę sobie wskrzeszania dawnych wojen.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru… – _Doña_ Dolores wyprostowała się dumnie. – Stwierdziłam tylko, iż dziwnym jest, że tylko Mauricio i ja zostaliśmy pobłogosławieni… Przecież braliśmy ślub niemal razem z wami.

Młody de la Vega pokręcił głową.

– Usłyszałem co innego – powiedział. – _Doña_ Maria, proszę was, byście dopilnowali, by małżonka waszego syna nie poruszała więcej tego tematu.

– A jeśli nie? – _Doña_ Dolores poderwała buntowniczo głowę. – Co złego jest w kobiecej rozmowie? Od kiedy to mężczyzna się tym interesuje?

Diego zrobił krok do przodu i chwycił Dolores za ramię.

– Nie próbuj na mojej żonie sztuczek Chiary – wysyczał cicho. – Bo przypomnę sobie o tym, co jej powiedziałem.

– Diego! – wtrąciła się Victoria w tej samej chwili, gdy _doña_ Maria zaprotestowała.

– O czym wy mówicie, _don_ Diego?

– Chiara odpowiadała za otrucie mojej żony, _doña_ da Silva. – Głos Diego był zimniejszy niż lód. _Doña_ Maria z przerażeniem spojrzała wpierw na bladą ze zgrozy Dolores, a potem na równie pobladłą Victorię, która w tej chwili zapomniała o swej wściekłości. Młody de la Vega odczekał, aż żona _don_ Alfredo popatrzyła na niego. – Tak, _doña_ Maria. Jeśli nie będę mógł mieć dziedzica, to z powodu tamtej trucizny. Więc trzymajcie Dolores z dala od nas, bym nie wypomniał tego publicznie.

– Nie… nie możecie… – zająknęła się _doña_ da Silva.

– _Doña_ Maria. Z całym szacunkiem, jaki żywię wobec was i wobec _don_ Alfredo, nie zawaham się przed niczym, by ochronić moją żonę. Zlekceważyłem niegdyś zachowanie Dolores i jej _dueni_ wobec mojej narzeczonej. To był błąd, którego omal nie przypłaciła życiem. Nie popełnię go po raz drugi.

Zaciśnięte usta starszej kobiety rozchyliły się lekko. _Doña_ Maria musiała sobie przypomnieć plotki i krucjatę przeciw właścicielce gospody, jaką prowadziła niegdyś _señora_ Chiara, a której kres położyła dopiero wiadomość o śmiertelnej chorobie Victorii Escalante. Przypomniała sobie też, że doktor Hernandez postawił wtedy diagnozę o truciźnie, choć nie podał, skąd się wzięła.

– Rozumiem was, _don_ Diego – odpowiedziała cicho. – Dolores nie będzie już się wam naprzykrzać.

– _Gracias, doña_ Maria – powiedziała równie cicho Victoria.

_Do__ñ_a da Silva złapała za rękę synową i pociągnęła ją pośpiesznie w stronę wyjścia. Wydawało się, że w panującym w gospodzie rozgardiaszu nikt nie zauważył tej cichej, ale gwałtownej rozmowy. Diego objął Victorię i poprowadził w stronę kuchni.

– Nie! – wyrwała się. – Muszę dopilnować jeszcze tylko jednej rzeczy i wracajmy do domu. Już!

– Dobrze… Powiem tylko ojcu, że odjeżdżamy.

Nim jednak Victoria wróciła, do Diego podszedł _alcalde_.

– To było… interesujące, _don_ Diego – powiedział.

– Czemu?

– Spodziewaliście się, że Zorro się pojawi?

– Tak.

Ramirez oparł się o filar i przyjrzał uważnie rozmówcy.

– Jeśli zapytam, czy daliście mu znać, że jest tu potrzebny, potwierdzicie? – spytał.

Diego uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Wiecie, że nie.

_Alcalde_ Santa Barbara obejrzał się na drzwi.

– Gdy zobaczyłem tego Delgado… – powiedział z namysłem – zacząłem lepiej rozumieć, co mieliście na myśli mówiąc o Luisie Ramone. I chyba rozumiem, czemu nie macie zamiaru odpowiadać mi na to pytanie. No i to, czemu ten Zorro nie przejmuje się wywieszonymi tu listami gończymi. Ale, ale… Gdzie jest Juan Checa?

Młody de la Vega przez chwilę milczał.

– Chyba już nie będę ryzykował – stwierdził wreszcie – jak powiem, że _señorita_ Pereira jest gościem w naszej hacjendzie. Juan jest przy niej.

– U was?

– Od początku.

Ramirez tylko pokiwał głową.

– Będę mógł z nią porozmawiać? – spytał. – Chcę wiedzieć coś więcej o tej bandzie.

– Nie.

– _Señor_ de la Vega…

– Nie, _alcalde_. Ona opowiedziała to raz i tylko raz. Mojej żonie. Nie była w stanie przyjechać tutaj, nie była w stanie nawet pomyśleć o tym, że ujrzy jednego z porywaczy. Pytanie jej, czego doświadczyła, byłoby…

– Okrucieństwem?

– Tak.

– Dobrze zatem. Czy wasza żona będzie mogła…

– Tak, _señor_ Ramirez.

– Miło mi to słyszeć – powiedział _alcalde_ znacznie lżejszym tonem, a gdy Diego spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, wyjaśnił. – Pierwszy raz zwróciliście się do mnie _señor_, _don_ Diego. Do tej pory zawsze mówiliście „_alcalde_" i w waszych ustach brzmiało to niemal jak przekleństwo.

– Wybaczcie mi zatem to grubiaństwo, _señor_ Ramirez. – Diego pochylił nieco głowę.

Matteo Ramirez przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie.

– Porozmawiam z sierżantem o eskorcie dla więźniów – stwierdził w końcu. – Wasza hacjenda jest przy szlaku do Santa Barbara, prawda? Zatrzymałbym się u was na chwilę, już w powrotnej drodze.

– Będziecie mile widzianym gościem – odparł Diego.

Ramirez podziękował mu skinieniem głowy i ruszył do wyjścia.

X X X

Diego i Victoria większość drogi do hacjendy przebyli w milczeniu. Ona zdawała się być pogrążona w jakichś ponurych rozmyślaniach, a on nie chciał jej przeszkadzać. Dopiero gdy zobaczyli przed sobą zabudowania, Victoria poruszyła się.

– Stańmy na moment.

Zatrzymał powóz.

– Diego… To, co ona powiedziała…

– Problem z kłamstwami Dolores jest taki – westchnął Diego – że zawsze zaczyna ona od prawdy. Tak, wielu _caballeros_ bardzo zależy na synu, na dziedzicu. I tak, ojciec już wcześniej napomykał mi o wnukach. O dziwo – Diego uśmiechnął się lekko – przestał o nich wspominać, gdy dowiedział się, czym się zajmuję, choć mogło się wydawać, że właśnie wtedy będzie się bardziej martwił, że zginę i pozostawię go samego. Ale nie.

– A… ty…?

– Ja się ucieszę. – Młody de la Vega objął żonę. – Ale to będzie, kiedy będzie. Poczekam.

– A jeśli… – Victoria zawahała się.

– Nie ma jeśli… – zaśmiał się Diego. – Będziemy mieć całą gromadę dzieci. We właściwym czasie.

Cmoknął na konie i ruszyli dalej, ale chwilę później Diego nagle ściągnął lejce.

– Przyszło mi coś na myśl – powiedział. Zeskoczył z siedzenia i obszedł powóz. – Wysiądź, Vi.

Usłuchała. Diego objął ją i przytulił.

– Po pierwsze, nie myśl, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z tamtą trucizną – wyszeptał. –Skłamałem _doñi_ Marii. Jesteś już zdrowa. Po drugie… – Teraz odsunął żonę na odległość ramienia. – Chcę, byś mi coś obiecała.

– Tak?

– Że nigdy, przenigdy, nie będziesz próbowała żadnych kupionych na straganie cudownych leków, które miałyby sprawić, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Czy to jasne?

– Ale…

– Nie ma żadnych ale – przerwał. – Obiecaj mi.

Victoria zawahała się, ale po chwili przytaknęła.

– Obiecuję.

CDN.


	19. Chapter 19 Tio Matteo

**Rozdział 19. Tio Matteo**

Tak jak zapowiadał, Matteo Ramirez zjawił się w hacjendzie de la Vegów niedługo po sjeście. Razem z nim przyjechał także szeregowy Munoz i sześciu jego kolegów eskortujących wóz z więźniami. To, że Mendoza zdecydował się tak uszczuplić liczebność garnizonu Los Angeles, nie zdziwiło Diego. Zorro podsunął sierżantowi doskonałą możliwość uwolnienia się od tego, czego ten najbardziej nie lubił – więźniów w areszcie i odpowiedzialności za nich, zaś to, że dodał tak liczną eskortę świadczyło jedynie o tym, że nie chciał ryzykować jakichkolwiek kłopotów. Osobiście, młody de la Vega nie spodziewał się, by _alcalde_ Santa Barbara miał jakieś problemy z powrotem do swojego pueblo. Był przekonany, że całą bandą sterował Delgado i nie zdążył jeszcze kogokolwiek powiadomić, że kolejni jej członkowie zostali schwytani. Inną sprawą pozostawało to, czy prócz samego _señora_ Cristobala ktoś jeszcze pozostał na wolności. Jeśli nie, można było uznać, że kłopoty Los Angeles przynajmniej chwilowo dobiegły końca.

Na razie jednak żołnierze rozsiedli się przy bramie hacjendy nad talerzami z przekąskami i dzbankami lemoniady, a Victoria poprowadziła _alcalde_ w głąb ogrodu, gdzie, jak wiedziała, nie będzie można ich ani zobaczyć, ani usłyszeć z pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się Flor. Gdy po rozmowie z nią Ramirez wrócił na patio, widać było, że jest wstrząśnięty.

– _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega. – Skłonił się. – Jeszcze raz proszę o wybaczenie, że musieliście opowiadać mi o tak bolesnych sprawach.

– Jeśli dzięki temu tych bandytów spotka zasłużona kara – odparła sucho – mój wysiłek będzie nagrodzony.

Ramirez spochmurniał.

– _Do__ñ__a_, _señores_ – zwrócił się do obecnych na patio de la Vegów i Juana – muszę się przyznać, że zacząłem się obawiać, czy będzie to możliwe.

– A to dlaczego? – zdziwił się _don_ Alejandro.

– Ponieważ… – Ramirez bezradnie rozłożył ręce – ponieważ nasz zacny sierżant nieświadomie postawił mnie przed dość trudnym problemem. W tej chwili mam w rękach dziewięciu ludzi. Dwaj z nich są niewątpliwie winni. Mieli przy sobie sfałszowane weksle i z całą pewnością sfałszowali też moje pismo, domagając się uwięzienia _señority_ Pereira. To, że jeden z nich podawał się za krewnego rodziny Pereirów jest dowodem, że był zamieszany w śmierć _señora_ Jose i porwanie _señority_. Lecz nie mogę tak łatwo orzec o winie pozostałych. Jeden z nich niewątpliwie był porywaczem, nie wątpię w wasze słowa, _do__ñ__a_, ale inni…

– Napadli w czwórkę na Juana, potem tych trzech próbowało ich uwolnić – odezwał się _don_ Alejandro. – Jeśli nawet tylko jednemu z nich można udowodnić, że brał udział w porwaniu Flor, to pozostali są jego wspólnikami.

– Wiem! – odparł gniewnie Ramirez. – Ale to rozstrzygnie proces prowadzony przez sędziego.

– I to was kłopocze? – niedowierzał starszy de la Vega. – _Dios_ _mio_, gdybyście wiedzieli, ile razy my tu, w Los Angeles, marzyliśmy, by był chociaż jeden proces. By wyroki wydawał sędzia, a nie były zależne od fantazji Ramone.

– Wierzę, że dla was wydaje się to atrakcyjne. Ale ten wysłannik gubernatora, Delgado, zapowiedział mi już, że osobiście wezwie sędziego, by zjawił się w Santa Barbara.

– Widzę, że też to spostrzegliście – odezwał się nagle Diego.

_Don_ Alejandro spojrzał zaskoczony na syna, ale Matteo tylko pokiwał ponuro głową.

– Dostrzegłem, _don_ Diego. Jestem dobrym obserwatorem. I dlatego mam obawy, czy zdołam dotrzymać swojej obietnicy, że sprawiedliwości stanie się zadość. Ci ludzie są niewątpliwie wspólnikami w morderstwie, porwaniu i fałszerstwach, ale mogą jeszcze wykpić się od kary. Bo nie będę mógł przeciwstawić się przysłanemu przez ich wspólnika sędziemu!

Checa tylko zagryzł wargi, słysząc słowa _alcalde_, ale Victoria potrząsnęła głową.

– To jeszcze się nie stało – odpowiedziała.

– Victoria ma rację, _alcalde_ – dodał _don_ Alejandro. – Te weksle nie były pierwszym fałszerstwem, jakie odkryto w tej okolicy i już osobiście interweniowałem u gubernatora w tej sprawie. Może być tak, że Delgado zamiast przysłać do was przekupionego sędziego, spotka się z nim i ze swymi wspólnikami na ławie oskarżonych.

– Może też się tak zdarzyć, że Delgado tylko chciał was zastraszyć – dorzucił Diego. – Widzieliście już, jak próbował tego wobec naszego sierżanta.

– Możliwe – przyznał Ramirez. – Ale widziałem, że mu się to nie udało.

– Na nasze szczęście.

– Nie wiem, czy szczęście miało tu wiele do rzeczy. – _Alcalde_ oparł się wygodnie w fotelu. – Zdążyłem się zastanowić nad tym, czemu ten wasz Zorro ryzykował wchodząc do sali pełnej ludzi. Przecież, gdyby ktokolwiek chciał go tam aresztować, tkwiłby jak mucha w sieci.

– Nie doceniacie Zorro, _señor_ – zaśmiała się Victoria. – Gdyby ktokolwiek tam go zaatakował, to on, nie Zorro, byłby w ciężkich opałach. Poza tym… Czy widzieliście, by ktokolwiek chciał go zaatakować?

Ramirez nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Widziałem. Prócz tych dwóch, Delgado i być może mnie, nikt nawet nie próbował myśleć o ataku. Muszę przyznać, że bezczelność tego banity ma sporo wdzięku. Wejść do sali pełnej ludzi, gdzie wszędzie są rozwieszone listy gończe, tylko dlatego, że pewien gruby sierżant potrzebował moralnego wsparcia… Nie można mu odmówić odwagi. No, ale… – _Alcalde_ klepnął się dłonią w kolano i wstał. – Wybaczcie, lecz muszę ruszać dalej. Do Santa Barbara jeszcze sporo drogi, dzień się skończy, nim tam dotrzemy. Czy mógłbym złożyć uszanowanie _señoricie_ Flor?

– Zaprowadzę was do niej, _señor_ Ramirez – odparł Juan.

X X X

Flor leżała w swoim pokoju, wygodnie ułożona na spiętrzonych poduszkach. Porzucony na przykryciu niedokończony haft i otwarta książka świadczyły o tym, że próbowała znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, jednak w chwili, gdy Juan wprowadził Ramireza, dziewczyna po prostu wpatrywała się w przeciwległą ścianę, jakby obserwując zawieszony tam obraz, a jej dłonie spoczywały bezwładnie na kocu. Ciemne włosy były nieporządnie związane, a oczy miała podpuchnięte od płaczu.

– Flor… – Checa przykląkł przy łóżku. – Flor, masz gościa…

Gdy dotknął jej dłoni, _señorita_ drgnęła i powoli odwróciła głowę.

– Kto? – spytała. – _Señor_ Matteo… – uśmiechnęła się słabo i nagle zaczerwieniła. – Wybaczcie mi, _señor_, ten stan…

– Wszystko w porządku, _señorita._ – Matteo stanął obok Juana. – Chciałem tylko was zobaczyć. Odpoczywajcie i zdrowiejcie.

– Tak, _señor_… – zgodziła się Flor. Nagle ożywiła się. – _Señor_ Matteo…

– Tak?

– Czy, czy będziecie ścigać tamtych ludzi?

Ramirez na moment zawahał się, ale skinął głową.

– Staną przed sądem, _señorita_ – zapewnił. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, wyraźnie nie będąc pewny, czy może tak wyczerpanej, chorej dziewczynie powiedzieć to, o czym wiedział, ale w końcu zdecydował. – _Señorita_… Mam już dowody, że ci ludzie są winni morderstwa waszego ojca.

Jeśli spodziewał się wybuchu płaczu, zawiódł się.

– Wiem… – powiedziała Flor. – Jak wrócę… Pójdę do misji…

– Chcecie, bym poczekał na was, _señorita_? – upewnił się _alcalde_. – Nie musicie…

Podparła się na łokciu.

– Muszę – odparła z nieoczekiwaną siłą. – Muszę! – powtórzyła.

– Zatem pójdę do misji i uprzedzę ojców, ale ze wszystkim poczekamy na was – skinął głową Ramirez. – Zdrowiejcie. _Adios, señorita_.

– _Vaya con Dios, alcalde_ – odparła, opadając z powrotem na poduszki.

Ramirez wyszedł z pokoju i zatrzymał się na korytarzu, tuż przed wyjściem z hacjendy.

– Co jej dolega? Prócz tego, o czym mówiliście?

– Poraniła się, uciekając – odparła spokojnie Victoria. – Za kilka dni powinna czuć się znacznie lepiej.

– _Gracias a Dios_ – westchnął _alcalde_. – Ciężko było zobaczyć ją w takim stanie, gdy przez lata byłem dla niej _tío_ Matteo.

– Niebawem wrócimy do Santa Barbara – zapewnił Juan. – I wiem już, że będziecie jej bardzo potrzebni.

– To dobrze – westchnął Ramirez i nagle spoważniał. – Muszę was o coś jeszcze spytać. Być może uznacie to za nietakt, ale muszę to wiedzieć.

– Tak?

– Zorro zwracał się do was, _do__ñ__a_. O co mu chodziło?

Victoria uśmiechnęła się.

– Pewnego dnia musiałam zdecydować, czy będę czekać na tego, jak sami zauważyliście, czarującego banitę, czy spróbuję ułożyć sobie życie z kimś, kto mnie równie mocno kocha. – Oparła dłoń na ramieniu Diego. – Jak widzieliście, dobrze wybrałam.

– Tak myślałem… – _Alcalde_ rozejrzał się po otaczających go ludziach. – Domyślałem się, że jesteście przyjaciółmi Zorro.

– Jesteśmy – odparł Diego. – Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, każde z nas zawdzięcza mu życie.

Ramirez skinął głową.

– Rozumiem – powiedział. – Zatem, jeśli go znów zobaczycie, podziękujcie mu za pomoc w dzisiejszym dniu, ale i ostrzeżcie. Niech nie próbuje działać w Santa Barbara. Nie, kiedy ja jestem tam _alcalde_. Wolałbym nie być zmuszony go tam ścigać.

Gdy za odjeżdżającym _alcalde_ i żołnierzami pozostał tylko kłąb kurzu na drodze do Santa Barbara, Juan obejrzał się na Diego.

– On wie? – spytał.

– Nie.

– Jesteś pewien?

– Nie próbował omijać cię wzrokiem, gdy ostrzegał. Zresztą, tam w gospodzie, to nie byłeś ty.

Checa pokręcił głową.

– Nie jestem tego pewien.

– Uwierz mi – odezwała się Victoria. – To był Zorro.

– Poza tym – dodał Diego – jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się jechać w masce w Santa Barbara…

– Ramirez już nie będzie _alcalde_ – dokończył ponuro Juan.

CDN.


	20. Chapter 20 Pogrzeb

**Rozdział 20. Pogrzeb **

Minął już tydzień od spotkania w gospodzie i aresztowania bandytów zamieszanych w śmierć Jose Pereiry i wydawało się, że _señor_ Cristobal nieoczekiwanie spokorniał i przycichł. Każdy, kto zjawił się w Los Angeles, mógł zaświadczyć, że przestał on krytykować i zastraszać sierżanta Mendozę, a do mieszkańców pueblo odnosi się z uprzedzającą grzecznością. Więcej, sam sierżant, dyskretnie podpytany przez _do__ñ__ę_ de la Vega, stwierdził, że _señor_ Delgado nie wysyłał zapowiadanego listu do sędziego. Victoria powtórzyła to w hacjendzie, dodając, że zdaniem sierżanta taki zbawienny wpływ na wysłannika gubernatora miało bliskie spotkanie z Zorro.

– Delgado chyba pogodził się z tym, że przegrał – stwierdził _don_ Alejandro, kiedy już przestał się śmiać. – Można się było tego po nim spodziewać, że nawet nie będzie próbował ratować swoich podwładnych.

– Nie jestem pewien, ojcze… – odparł Diego.

– Spodziewasz się, że coś zrobi? Ramirez dopilnuje, by ci bandyci mieli proces, to prawda, ale skoro Delgado tylko go straszył sprowadzeniem sędziego…

– Owszem, Ramirez dopilnuje procesu. Ale Delgado… Nie musiał wysyłać wiadomości oficjalną pocztą. Jeśli ma jeszcze jakichś podwładnych, mógł któremuś z nich przekazać wiadomość.

– Wierzysz w jego lojalność wobec ludzi?

– Może. Nie wiem. Za bardzo patrzę na niego jak na Ramone, bym był pewien, że dobrze go oceniam. Może będzie takim tchórzem jak nasz _alcalde_ i po prostu uzna, że skoro dali się złapać, to on nie będzie się dla nich narażał, ale wolę założyć…

– Że ma jeszcze jakiś plan.

– Tak. I to taki, o którym nie wiemy i nie dowiemy się, póki nie zacznie go realizować. Przecież on może po prostu… – Diego urwał nagle, bo Juan właśnie wprowadził na patio Flor Pereirę.

_Señorita_ mogła już wstać i chodzić, choć niedługo, bo szybko się męczyła, a każdy krok na obandażowanych nogach był sztywny i niepewny. Czuła się jednak na tyle dobrze, by rozważać konieczność powrotu jej i Juana do Santa Barbara. Checa natomiast martwił się, jaka może być reakcja Delgado i czy nie pojawią się inne przeszkody. Gdy powiedział o tym głośno, _don_ Alejandro tylko się uśmiechnął.

– Delgado może nie zdążyć z jakimkolwiek nowym planem – stwierdził. – W Monterey _señor_ Nicolao z pewnością dokłada starań, by gubernator odwołał stąd swego wysłannika. Może być tak, że za dzień czy dwa przybędzie tu ktoś inny, z poleceniem aresztowania Cristobala Delgado. I być może też on wie o tym i dlatego nie stara się o uwolnienie tamtych ludzi…

– Jakich ludzi? – spytała Flor.

_Don_ Alejandro skrzywił się nieznacznie. Słoneczny spokój patio i perspektywa pozbycia się z pueblo uciążliwego przedstawiciela gubernatora sprawiły, że na moment zapomniał, o kim z tym rozmawia.

– Aresztowanych wspólników Delgado – wyjaśnił możliwie spokojnym tonem.

– Czy to znaczy… że oni mogą być wolni? – Flor przybladła.

– Nie. Nie będą. Ramirez do tego nie dopuści – oświadczył Diego.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła.

– Bałam się, że ten Delgado…

– Delgado niczego nie zrobi – włączyła się Victoria. – Jesteś bezpieczna.

Flor raz jeszcze odetchnęła głęboko.

– W takim razie czas, bym wróciła do domu – powiedziała.

X X X

_Señorita_ Pereira była zdecydowana wrócić, a jej determinacja nie osłabła przez całą drogę z Los Angeles do Santa Barbara, choć Victoria, która jechała z nią w powozie, nie raz i nie dwa dostrzegała, że Flor blednie i nerwowo międli w palcach skraj _rebozo_. Jednak wytrwała aż do momentu, gdy koło południa dotarli do hacjendy Pereirów. Dopiero wtedy, gdy Juan i Diego pomogli jej wysiąść, i gdy znalazła się w objęciach Consueli, rozpłakała się.

– Ciii, ciii… Dziecko… – uspokajała ją starsza kobieta.

Flor wyprostowała się i podaną chusteczką otarła łzy.

– _Don_ Alejandro… – zwróciła się do starszego _caballero_. – Proszę, byście byli gośćmi w naszym… w moim domu.

– To będzie dla nas zaszczyt, _señorita_ – skinął głową de la Vega.

– Dziękuję… Juan, czy mógłbyś pojechać do _señora_ Ramireza i powiadomić go, że wróciłam? I że jutro chciałabym… – Dziewczynie załamał się głos.

– Już jadę, _señorita_ – przytaknął Checa.

– Pojadę z tobą, Juan – odezwał się Diego.

– _Don_ Diego…

– Chcę powiadomić Rafaela, że jesteśmy w Santa Barbara – uspokoił dziewczynę. – Nie sądzę, by nalegał, byśmy się spotkali, ale… – Diego wzruszył ramionami. – To w końcu rodzina.

Flor tylko skinęła potakująco głową i pozwoliła, by Victoria z Consuelą wprowadziły ją do domu.

_Alcalde_ ucieszył się, widząc znów młodego de la Vegę i _vaquero_, a jeszcze bardziej ucieszyła go wiadomość, że Flor Pereira wróciła do domu.

– Oczywiście, że zadbam o wszystko – oznajmił. – Rozmawiałem już z ojcami z misji i jutro na pewno będą obecni. Flor może się o to nie troszczyć.

– To dobrze – odparł Diego. – Ale przyjechałem tutaj, by zapytać o coś jeszcze… Nie mieliście wiadomości o sędzim? Albo procesie?

– Nie… – zasępił się Ramirez. – Mam nadal w celi dziewięciu darmozjadów, na których muszę uważać.

– Sprawiają kłopoty?

– I to jakie! – prychnął. – Dwa razy próbowali się wyrwać. Musiałem polecić żołnierzom, że mogą wchodzić tam tylko po dwóch, a ten drugi musi być z bronią gotową do strzału. Choć akurat temu się nie dziwię. Gdyby nie ta pogróżka Delgado, to od tygodnia miałbym już puste cele. – Ramirez zauważył grymas, jaki przemknął przez twarz Diego i wyjaśnił. – Wiem, wiem. Uczciwy proces… Naprawdę, uwierzcie mi, _don_ Diego, że nie przepadam za podpisywaniem wyroków śmierci. Ale już wam powiedziałem, że w tym wypadku jestem bardziej niż skłonny zrobić wyjątek. To było morderstwo z zimną krwią, wyjątkowo perfidne, a oni są go współwinni.

– A jednak ja bym się nie śpieszył z egzekucją – odparł Diego.

– Czemu? Tylko z powodu tej pogróżki?

– Nie… Ze względu na _señora_ Cristobala Delgado.

– Aaaa… Rozumiem… – pokiwał głową _alcalde_. – Sądzicie, że oni to tylko narzędzia? Brutalne, niebezpieczne, ale mimo wszystko narzędzia? A tak naprawdę za morderstwo i fałszerstwa odpowiada Delgado?

– Nie można tego wykluczyć. Ojciec wspominał wam, że zwrócił się już do gubernatora w tej sprawie. Może więc lepiej będzie, gdy cała banda znajdzie się w jednych rękach.

– Na razie nikt tego Delgado nie aresztował, jak słyszałem. Ale dobrze. Poczekają sobie trochę. Choć jeszcze kilka dni i stracę cierpliwość.

– Wiem, że to dla was kłopot. I obawiam się, że muszę was ostrzec…

– Nie musicie. Spodziewam się, że Delgado jeszcze coś wywinie. Garnizon jest pod bronią, gotowy na próbę ucieczki czy ataku. A na razie… Zajmijmy się tym, czego będzie potrzebować _señorita_ Flor.

X X X

Następnego dnia na cmentarzu przy misji Santa Barbara zebrał się spory tłum. _Caballeros_, peoni i miejscowi rzemieślnicy wraz z rodzinami obserwowali, jak rozkopywany jest grób za murem cmentarza. Jeden z grabarzy podszedł do Flor z pytaniem, czy chce, by na chwilę odbito wieko, ale nim _señorita_ Pereira zdążyła się odezwać, przemówił za nią _alcalde_.

– W żadnym wypadku – oświadczył ostro. – Przenieście tylko trumnę.

Flor obejrzała się, zaskoczona.

– Tak będzie lepiej, dziecko… – mruknął cicho. – Tak będzie lepiej.

Słuszność tej rady dało się dostrzec już zaraz potem, bo gdy trumnę przenoszono do nowego grobu, dostrzec można było na twarzach niosących ją mężczyzn pewną bladość. _Don_ Alejandro i Ramirez, którzy towarzyszyli Flor i pomagali jej iść, zwolnili nieco kroku, pilnując, by utrzymać pewną odległość pomiędzy nimi, a trumną. Także zakonnik z misji, który prowadził kondukt, starał się nie podchodzić zbyt blisko. Na szczęście od bramy cmentarza do świeżo wykopanej mogiły nie było daleko i gdy wreszcie trumnę z ciałem Jose Pereiry opuszczono do dołu, ludzie mogli się zbliżyć.

Słowa modlitwy rozbrzmiewały jasno i donośnie nad otwartym grobem. Victoria rozejrzała się dyskretnie. Flor, w czarnej sukni, z twarzą zasłoniętą welonem, wciąż trzymała wysoko głowę i tylko stojący przy niej widzieli, że dziewczyna coraz bardziej nerwowo gniecie chusteczkę. Na twarzach zebranych, przynajmniej tych najbliżej, widać było smutek, a przynajmniej powagę, ale _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega z łatwością mogła dostrzec, że dalej tworzą się w tłumie niewielkie grupki rozmawiających. Domyślała się, o czym mówią. Z pewnością kilka starszych kobiet, których twarze ocieniały koronkowe mantyle, dyskutowało o Flor. Victoria była niemal pewna, że roztrząsały, w jak wielkiej żałobie jest _señorita_ Pereira i nie wątpiła, że nie podoba im się fakt, że dziewczyna nie szlocha rozpaczliwie czy mdleje z rozpaczy. Tak przynajmniej podejrzewała, widząc ich niezbyt aprobujące spojrzenia. Oczywiście, mogła się mylić, a te _señory_ rozważały, jaki będzie przyszły los hacjendy Pereirów. W Santa Barbara była to jedna z największych i najbogatszych posiadłości, a teraz znalazła się w rękach samotnej dziewczyny. Z pewnością ten temat zaprzątał też głowy większości _caballeros_, tak samo jak to, jak długo _señorita_ Flor Pereira zdoła utrzymać ojcowski majątek. Victoria podejrzewała, że przynajmniej kilku rozważa, czy ktoś z nich będzie miał szansę na przejęcie tego dobra poprzez ożenek. Wprawdzie Jose Pereira był parweniuszem, ale jego majątek… Ta fortuna mogła spowodować, że wielu zamknie oczy na brak szlachetnej krwi u jego córki i bardziej niż chętnie będzie widzieć ją w swojej rodzinie. A jej majątek tym bardziej. Więc jeśli nawet przez najbliższe miesiące Flor będzie miała trochę spokoju, bo ochroni ją żałoba po ojcu, to potem… Potem _señorita_ Pereira, dziedziczka hacjendy Pereirów, znajdzie się w sytuacji najbardziej pożądanej panny młodej. Będzie ścigana niczym łowna zwierzyna przez każdego kawalera, póki ktoś nie założy jej obrączki na palec.

Wreszcie przebrzmiały ostatnie modlitwy. Victoria mogła usłyszeć niezbyt przychylny szmer, jaki rozległ się wśród ludzi, gdy _señorita_ nie schyliła się, by podnieść pierwszą, symboliczną garść piasku. Nie pozwoliły jej na to obandażowane kolana, ale dla kogoś nieświadomego tego faktu mogło wyglądać to na wręcz demonstracyjny brak uczuć. Juan szybko przyklęknął i podał jej piasek w stulonych dłoniach. Flor chwiejnie postąpiła do przodu i piach sypnął się na wieko trumny.

Grób zasypano, _padre_ z opactwa skropił niewielki kopczyk i zaintonował jeszcze końcową modlitwę, a potem zebrani zaczęli podchodzić z kondolencjami. Ramirez podsunął ramię Flor, by mogła się na nim wesprzeć. Z drugiej strony dziewczynę ochraniał _don_ Alejandro, gotów, by podtrzymać ją w każdej chwili, gdyby się zachwiała. Obaj musieli już wcześniej dostrzec poruszenie pomiędzy ludźmi i rozumieli jego znaczenie, bo teraz rozglądali się po zebranych. Sens ich gestu był jasny – ktokolwiek spróbuje do czegokolwiek zmusić Flor Pereirę, będzie miał z nimi do czynienia. Jednak Victoria nie łudziła się. Autorytet Ramireza mógł powstrzymać co poniektórych przed jawnymi naciskami na Flor, ale dziewczyna mogła się spodziewać zarówno znacznie subtelniejszych prób manipulacji, jak i tych całkowicie bezwzględnych. _Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega miała aż za dobrze w pamięci, jakim próbom była poddawana ona sama, a przecież chodziło tylko o gospodę w Los Angeles, i to gospodę, co do której prawa mieli także jej bracia. Presja wobec Flor będzie stokrotnie silniejsza. _Caballeros_ nie pozwolą, by tak łakomym kąskiem, tak ogromnym majątkiem zarządzała jedna dziewczyna. Już mogła dostrzec zapowiedź tego w nieprzyjaznych spojrzeniach rzucanych Juanowi. _Caballeros_ nie podobało się, że prosty _vaquero_ stoi tak blisko dziedziczki. To, że podał jej piasek, tym bardziej nie wzbudziło aprobaty.

Victoria wiedziała też, że w tej sytuacji niewiele pomoże wsparcie _don_ Alejandro. Starszy _caballero_ mógł stać przy _señoricie_ Pereira i okazywać, że jest ona pod jego pieczą, ale jego osoba nie miała takiego znaczenia dla mieszkających w Santa Barbara jak w Los Angeles. Był tylko krewniakiem miejscowych de la Vegów, wprawdzie zamożnym, ale mieszkającym w pewnym oddaleniu. W dodatku, jak uświadomiła sobie, ona sama nadszarpywała jego autorytet. Miejscowi _caballeros_ mogli znacznie mniej przychylnie traktować kogoś, kto pozwolił, by jego syn ożenił się z oberżystką.

Właśnie miejscowi de la Vegowie, _don_ Rafael z żoną, podchodzili do Flor. Kuzyn Diego wypowiedział kilka zdawkowych, zwyczajowych słów o współczuciu i żalu, a _do__ñ__a_ Margarita przytaknęła. Victoria westchnęła. Między nią, a Margaritą zawsze był pewien dystans, od czasu, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkały się w Los Angeles. To, co wtedy pomiędzy nimi zaszło, Victoria wspominała z odrobiną niesmaku i zarazem satysfakcji. Nieczęsto zdarzało się jej urządzić awanturę na środku targu i to dziewczynie z rodziny _caballeros_. Właściwie to nawet żałowała, że nie postąpiła w ten sposób z inną _donną_. Margarita natomiast najwyraźniej wciąż wstydziła się tamtego zajścia, bo nie potrafiła nawet spojrzeć żonie kuzyna męża w oczy. Zaś Rafael był obrażony na Diego od czasu zaręczyn, twierdząc, że Diego specjalnie wyznaczył taki ich termin, kiedy on i jego żona byli w Monterey. Być może było w tym źdźbło prawdy i Diego świadomie przeoczył kuzyna, do którego mógł mieć trochę żalu za pośpieszne ocenianie i kąśliwe uwagi o tchórzostwie, a może po prostu zapomniał o tym, szczęśliwy, że Victoria wyzdrowiała po zatruciu. Jak było naprawdę, nikt nie mógł mieć pewności. Tak czy inaczej, choć na tamten bal zaproszono do hacjendy nawet Luisa Ramone, Rafael i jego żona nie przyjechali, podobno dlatego, że zaproszenie dotarło do nich, gdy wrócili z wyjazdu i od tamtej pory kuzyn Diego starannie przestrzegał dystansu.

Teraz też Rafael dość sztywno skinął głową _don_ Alejandro, ominął spojrzeniem Diego i poprowadził milczącą żonę pomiędzy pozostałych żałobników. Victoria nie spodziewała się, by Diego na to zareagował, więc zaskoczyło ją, gdy jej mąż nagle się odezwał.

– Kuzynie…

Rafael znieruchomiał i po momencie wahania odwrócił się.

– Kuzynie. – Sztywno skinął głową.

– Możemy spotkać się później? – spytał Diego cicho.

– Może… – Rafael nie dał jasnej odpowiedzi.

Wydawało się jednak, że Diego się jej nie spodziewał, bo cofnął się jeszcze o krok i szepnął do ojca, korzystając z tego, że przed Flor stanęła jakaś matrona obdarzona donośnym głosem.

– Musimy wracać do pueblo – syknął.

– Co?!

– _Señor_ Ramirez, kłopoty. – Diego znalazł się już za plecami _alcalde_.

– Co? – Trzeba było przyznać, że Ramirez umiał dobrze reagować. Nikt nie mógł podejrzewać, że został zaskoczony, gdy obracał się powoli w stronę młodego de la Vegi.

– Człowiek Delgado stoi za murem cmentarza – wyjaśnił mu cicho Diego. – Nie wiem, czy jest sam, ale…

– Do garnizonu, szybko!

– Jeśli się ruszymy od razu… – _Don_ Alejandro zwrócił się w stronę syna. Juan Checa natychmiast zastąpił go przy boku Flor. Z drugiej strony przypadła do niej Consuela.

– Ojcze, odciągnij stąd ludzi – poprosił Diego. – Może stypa…

– _Señoras_, _señores._ – _Don_ Alejandro natychmiast głośno zwrócił się do zebranych. – Uczcijmy pamięć Jose Pereiry, dobrego człowieka, dobrym winem w gospodzie.

– _Don_ Alejandro… – zawahała się Flor.

– To ja urządzam ten poczęstunek, dziecko. – Starszy _caballero_ potrząsnął głową. – Nikt nie wymaga, byś ty przy tym była.

– _Gracias_… – Flor pochyliła głowę. – Jeśli można…

Zgromadzeni na cmentarzu ludzie zaczęli kierować się do bramy, coraz szybciej, w miarę, jak nowina o poczęstunku rozchodziła się pomiędzy zebranymi. Victoria zerknęła w stronę muru, starając się, by przypominało to naturalne oglądanie się za znajomymi. Rzeczywiście, w cieniu potężnego drzewa stał ktoś, kto wyglądał jak Ramiro Alvarez. W chwili, gdy na niego popatrzyła, odwrócił się i pospiesznie odszedł.

Ramirez też się rozejrzał. Żołnierze byli w tłumie, także podążając w stronę wyjścia na plac.

– Porozmawiam z oberżystą – powiedział głośno, ale nim ruszył, zwrócił się do Flor. – Flor, powinnaś…

– Nie – wtrącił się Pedro. – My odwieziemy _señoritę_.

Alcalde spojrzał na starszego _vaquero_, potem na Juana, Consuelę, innych _vaqueros_ stojących w pobliżu.

– Macie rację. Odwieźcie ją – stwierdził i odszedł pospiesznie w stronę bramy.

Flor odwróciła się w stronę grobu. Ludzie, którzy ją obserwowali, _caballeros_ i inni mieszkańcy Santa Barbara, odeszli już w stronę zabudowań. Teraz przez kilka chwil była sama. Nikt obcy nie widział, jak jej ramiona trzęsą się od płaczu.

Consuela objęła szlochającą dziewczynę.

– Chodźmy, dziecko – powiedziała cicho.

Zaraz za bramą Diego zwolnił kroku.

– Juan…

Checa też został z tyłu.

– Ramirez ostrzegał – zauważył.

– Wiem.

– Kusi cię?

Nim Diego zdążył odpowiedzieć, huknęły strzały. Wpierw jeden, potem drugi, potem rozległa się cała kanonada, której zawtórowały przerażone krzyki. Jeśli młody de la Vega chciał, by obecność ludzi na placu pueblo powstrzymała napastników, to jego pomysł zawiódł. Z miejsca, gdzie stali, mogli widzieć, jak żałobnicy zmierzający do gospody rozbiegają się na boki, kryjąc się po werandach domów i zaułkach, a wejście do garnizonu spowija prochowy dym.

– Szybko, do powozu! – ponaglił Diego.

– Ale…

– To ucieczka z więzienia, Pedro. – Juan podniósł już Flor i przyspieszył kroku. – _Alcalde_ sobie z nią poradzi, ale lepiej, byśmy nie znaleźli się na ich drodze.

Na szczęście powóz i konie znajdowały się zaraz za murem cmentarza, nieco na uboczu. Gdy Juan pomógł wsiąść Flor, obejrzał się. Diego stał i obserwował zamieszanie na dole, na placu. Checa domyślał się, co on obserwuje. Sam mógł dostrzec grupę _caballeros_ zbierających się pod gospodą. Siwe włosy _don_ Alejandro były z daleka widoczne. Nim jednak zebrani przez niego ludzie spróbowali coś zrobić, spod garnizonu ruszyła grupka konnych. Chwilę potem zza bramy wybiegli żołnierze, by posłać uciekającym jeszcze jedną salwę. Jeden z jeźdźców zleciał z siodła, ale pozostali już skręcili w uliczkę i domy zasłoniły ich tak przed żołnierzami, jak i przed obserwatorami za cmentarzem.

Diego odwrócił się.

– Jedźcie już!

– A ty? – spytała Victoria.

– Muszę zobaczyć, co z ojcem.

– Zostaję z tobą – rzucił Juan. – Pedro, uważajcie po drodze.

Starszy _vaquero_ tylko skinął głową i poprawił pas. Strzelił bat i cała grupa ruszyła drogą, ciasno otaczając powóz z kobietami.

– Ramirezowi chyba się udało – zauważył spokojnie Diego, wracając do obserwacji placu.

– Nie – zaprzeczył Checa. – Widzisz?

Rzeczywiście, grupa żołnierzy właśnie wyjeżdżała z placu i sądząc po pośpiechu, ścigali uciekinierów.

– To nadal nie przesądza sprawy.

– Owszem. Idziesz do ojca?

– Tak, na chwilę.

Checa tylko uniósł brwi na moment, nim pośpieszył za Diego w stronę zebranych na dole ludzi.

CDN.


	21. Chapter 21 Przyrzeczenia

**Rozdział 21. Przyrzeczenia **

Zmierzchało już, gdy Juan Checa znalazł się na wzgórzu niedaleko drogi prowadzącej do hacjendy Pereirów. Nie, poprawił sam siebie, hacjendy Flor Pereiry, a jeśli tylko Juan będzie miał coś w tej sprawie do powiedzenia, to tak ta hacjenda będzie nazywana jeszcze przez lata. Dlatego więc teraz patrolował jej okolicę.

Atak na areszt w Santa Barbara był nieprzyjemną niespodzianką. Gdyby Diego de la Vega nie spostrzegł i nie rozpoznał przy cmentarnym murze jednego ze wspólników więźniów, ucieczka zapewne zakończyłaby się większym powodzeniem, a tak obecni przy pogrzebie żołnierze opuścili cmentarz wraz z resztą ludzi i zdołali zarówno rozproszyć atakujących, jak i uniemożliwić im zastawienie pożegnalnej pułapki. Inaczej oddział pościgowy wpadłby prosto pod salwę i prawdopodobnie poniósłby straty, które nie ograniczyłyby się, jak to się stało, do ciężko rannego jednego z żołnierzy i dwóch innych lżej, ale też na tyle niesprawnych, że nie mogli pełnić służby.

Jednak to, że bandyci zdołali wyrwać się z więzienia i rozproszyć gdzieś po okolicy, było niemiłym zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich. Najbardziej chyba dla mieszkańców puebla, którzy zapomnieli już, że były powody, dla których garnizony w Kalifornii otaczano solidnymi murami, a w samym Santa Barbara tak chroniono też misję i co większe i starsze domy. Ale podobne napady nie zdarzały się tu już od lat, więc ludzie wpadli w panikę. Najdobitniej wyraził to młody Rafael de la Vega, który zwrócił się do Ramireza z awanturą, zarzucając mu, że nie ustrzegł pueblo przed zagrożeniem. Zdaniem Juana, takie czynienie wyrzutów w kwestii przestrzegania prawa, gdy _alcalde_ organizował właśnie pościg za zbiegami i pomoc dla rannych, było rzeczą zarówno bezużyteczną, jak i szkodliwą, zwłaszcza że żołnierze naprawdę sprawnie wyruszyli w pogoń.

Checa nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie, by nie porównać Rafaela de la Vegi z dwójką jego krewnych z Los Angeles. To Diego pierwszy zorientował się w niebezpieczeństwie, a jego ojciec nie tylko starał się pomóc żołnierzom, wyprowadzając ludzi z cmentarza, ale i zebrał kilku znanych sobie miejscowych _caballeros_, by pomogli ścigać uciekinierów, jak tylko ci opuścili osłonę murów aresztu. Starszy z de la Vegów próbował też ograniczyć panikę, a kiedy Rafael zaczął przeszkadzać _alcalde_, to właśnie _don_ Alejandro nakazał mu pewien umiar w słowach i zachowaniu. Wprawdzie młody de la Vega od razu skierował swe pretensje właśnie do niego, w ostrych słowach zarzucając, że to stryj i kuzyn są przyczyną takiego zagrożenia, ale Juan miał wrażenie, że jest to tylko pretekst do rodzinnej kłótni. To, że obaj de la Vegowie praktycznie zignorowali zarzuty krewniaka, tylko go w tym utwierdziło. Pomoc Ramirezowi w opanowaniu chaosu i organizowaniu pościgu była dla nich znacznie ważniejszą sprawą.

Samego _alcalde _ucieczka z więzienia doprowadziła do stanu zimnej furii. Nie ukrywał, że uważa, iż mógł przewidzieć i domyślić się, że gdy mieszkańcy Santa Barbara i okolic, wraz z żołnierzami, przyjdą na pogrzeb Jose Pereiry, bandyci będą mieli ułatwione zadanie. To, że zdołano jednego z uciekinierów zastrzelić, a dwóch innych schwytać niemal na rogatkach pueblo, nie stanowiło dla niego większego pocieszenia, tak samo jak to, że obaj złapani należeli do wcześniej zatrzymanej dziewiątki. Juan był pewien, że pomimo wcześniejszych pogróżek Delgado i sugestii Diego de la Vegi, _alcalde_ zadba, by obaj pojmani dołączyli w najbliższym czasie do swego kompana na cmentarzu. Sam Checa nie miał zamiaru zbyt wiele o tym myśleć. Wciąż unikał wizyt w pueblo przy tych nielicznych okazjach, gdy koło garnizonu stawiano szafot, ale teraz czuł czystą satysfakcję na myśl, że jednym ze schwytanych był ów fałszywy kuzyn, co do którego miał pewność, że brał udział w porwaniu Flor.

Wciąż jednak pozostali bandyci i ich wspólnicy przebywali na wolności i dlatego też Juan, zamiast siedzieć przy Flor, objeżdżał najbliższe sąsiedztwo hacjendy, starając się być możliwie mało widoczny. Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w strzelaninę czy inne starcie z uciekinierami. Jeśli tylko zorientuje się, gdzie się zatrzymali, będzie mógł złożyć im wizytę w znacznie liczniejszym towarzystwie. Żołnierze z garnizonu w Santa Barbara także przemierzali okoliczne wzgórza, a prócz nich pod broń powołano _vaqueros_ ze wszystkich okolicznych hacjend. Zbrojne grupki przetrząsały każdy kanion, dolinkę czy szałas myśliwski w okolicach pueblo w nadziei, że trafią na ślad zbiegów.

Słońce zaszło już jakiś czas temu i teraz cień gęstniał pod drzewami, toteż Juan wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał przerwać swój patrol i wracać do hacjendy. Jednak widok jeźdźców na drodze, jednego samotnego, a kilku podążających za nim w pewnej odległości, przykuł jego uwagę. Resztek dziennego światła starczało, by rozpoznał w grupie żołnierzy, ale ten pierwszy… Checa podjechał bliżej drogi i odetchnął, dostrzegając charakterystyczne przechylenie jeźdźca w siodle, jego posturę i cztery jasne pęciny wierzchowca. W okolicy Santa Barbara tylko jeden człowiek jeździł na tak umaszczonym koniu – Matteo Ramirez. Zapewne _alcalde_ spieszył do hacjendy, by zapytać o stan zdrowia _señority_ Pereira i być może miał też nowiny o zbiegach. Juan uznał, że może mu potowarzyszyć i właśnie ruszył w dół zbocza, kiedy na drodze wszczęło się zamieszanie.

Checa nie wiedział, czy _alcalde_ coś spostrzegł. Być może był to instynkt, jaki wyrabia w sobie każdy, kto musi żyć w ciągłym, mniejszym czy większym zagrożeniu, może jakiś szelest, czy też trzask odwodzonego kurka. Tak czy inaczej, Ramirez nagle ściągnął wodze wierzchowca, a sam skulił się w siodle, próbując jak najbardziej się ukryć. Udało mu się i uniknął kuli, lecz huk strzału spłoszył jego konia. Zwierzę skoczyło nerwowo, a sam _alcalde_ stracił równowagę i ciężko spadł na ziemię. Poderwał się wprawdzie zaraz, ale szkoda już się stała.

Dwóch jeźdźców wyjechało zza najbliższych krzewów, a Juan rozpoznał ich mimo odległości. Obaj brali udział w zasadzce na niego i obaj spędzili ostatni tydzień w więzieniu. Nie widzieli go jeszcze, ale musieli rozpoznać, kogo zaskoczyli na drodze, bo jeden z nich ponaglił swego konia. Ramirez wyciągnął szpadę, lecz patrzący na to Checa miał niemiłą świadomość, że ze strony _alcalde_ jest to bardziej niż kiedykolwiek tylko próżny gest.

Juan zobaczył przed sobą rów, więc spiął konia, zmuszając wierzchowca do skoku i dalej, do możliwie szybkiego biegu w dół, na drogę. Widział, że Ramirezowi udało się sparować pierwszy atak, potem drugi. To, że napastnik siedział w siodle, stanowiło zarazem jego przewagę jak i słabość, bo koń jednocześnie pozwalał mu uderzać z góry, ze znaczną siłą, ale i odbierał mu część szybkości i zwinności w manewrowaniu. Zapewne, gdyby nie drugi z bandytów, Ramirez zaryzykowałby ucieczkę, ale teraz wiedział, że musi wykorzystać przeciwnika jako osłonę, bo inaczej zostanie po prostu zastrzelony. Tyle tylko, że miało to znaczenie raczej symboliczne. Patrzący na to Checa wiedział, że jeśli zaraz nie zdarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego, to nim on sam zdoła dotrzeć do _alcalde_, Ramirez zginie.

Od miejsca, gdzie się toczyła walka, Juana dzieliło jeszcze kilkadziesiąt jardów, kiedy _alcalde_ uchylił się przed kolejnym uderzeniem. Tym razem jednak szczęście mu nie dopisało. Trafił nogą na krawędź koleiny, stracił równowagę, zachwiał się i nim zdołał pewniej stanąć, koń bandyty wpadł na niego z siłą wystarczającą, by Ramirez upadł. Zanim wstał, napastnik już stał nad nim. Kopniak, przetoczenie się, chwyt za kostkę, szarpnięcie. Impet padającego ciała na moment zatchnął Ramireza, ale nie pozbawił go woli walki. Szybki unik, uderzenie pięści, potem drugie i trzecie. Walczący potoczyli się po piasku. Checa widział, że drugi z bandytów czekał z pistoletem w ręku i zrozumiał, że już nie zdąży z pomocą. Wciąż był za daleko. Z tej odległości i siedząc w siodle nie mógł zaryzykować strzału do napastnika. Mógł tylko jechać dalej, by dopaść bandytę, nim ten zdoła uciec.

Ramirez zdołał ogłuszyć swego przeciwnika, ale podniósł głowę tylko po to, by zobaczyć przed sobą lufę pistoletu. Checa był pewien, że bandyta uśmiecha się do swej ofiary znad odwiedzionego kurka.

– _Adios_, _alcalde_.

Trzask bata zlał się w jedno ze strzałem. Pistolet wyleciał z ręki napastnika i spadł na piasek. Bandyta zdążył jeszcze obrócić się w stronę intruza, zanim drugie smagniecie bata nie oślepiło go na chwilę i nie ściągnęło z siodła. Przestraszony koń odskoczył, a jego jeździec spotkał się twarzą z butem i padł ogłuszony na ziemię.

Juan ściągnął wodze swego wierzchowca, a na drodze Ramirez zamarł na moment, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, że żyje i tym, kto mu pomógł. Nieoczekiwany sojusznik _alcalde_ siedział na wysokim, czarnym ogierze i sam był ubrany na czarno. Tylko sprzączki, plakietki na kapeluszu i ozdobne łańcuszki na uprzęży konia połyskiwały w półmroku srebrem, tak samo jak rękojeść i kosz zawieszonej u boku szpady. Checa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, zarazem rozbawienia i ulgi. Zorro jak zwykle starał się wkroczyć w możliwie efektowny sposób.

– Myślałem, że ostrzegałem dość wyraźnie – powiedział Ramirez, ale nie potrafił ukryć ulgi w głosie.

– Cóż by to było, gdybym posłuchał tego ostrzeżenia, _alcalde_? – zapytał kpiąco Zorro, wskazując na nieprzytomnego bandytę.

Nim Ramirez zdołał coś na to odpowiedzieć, Juan wreszcie dotarł na miejsce walki i z hałasem przedarł się przez krzewy. _Alcalde_ obrócił się, zaskoczony, nie pamiętając o tym, że nie ma zarówno szpady, jak i pistoletu. Nie potrafił też ukryć, jak bardzo zdumiał go widok _vaquero_.

– _Señor_ Ramirez? – spytał Checa. Nie starał się ukryć zaniepokojenia w swoim głosie. To, że Diego, nie, Zorro, też dołączył do poszukiwaczy, było poniekąd szaleństwem. Zwłaszcza kiedy Ramirez przestrzegał, by jeździec w masce nie próbował się pokazywać w okolicy Santa Barbara. Jednak Juan nie mógł nie dostrzec korzyści wynikających z tego posunięcia. _Alcalde_ właśnie zobaczył jego, Juana Checę, w towarzystwie Zorro. Jeśli więc miał jakiekolwiek podejrzenia…

Ramirez obejrzał się gwałtownie z powrotem, jakby sprawdzał, że nie ma przywidzeń. Zorro stał na środku drogi, podobny do cienia w zapadającym mroku.

– Jedź już, Zorro… – odezwał się szorstko Checa. – Żołnierze tu jadą.

To przełamało osłupienie Ramireza.

– Byłbym wdzięczny, _señor_ Zorro, gdybyście nie spotkali moich ludzi.

– Bo to byłoby niewdzięczne? – zaśmiał się zamaskowany jeździec. – Jose Pereira uratował kiedyś życie mego przyjaciela, _alcalde_. Musiałem się tu zjawić. Jak widać, przyniosło to pewne korzyści. _Adios_!

Okręcił konia w _levade_ i zniknął pomiędzy drzewami. Chwilę później Ramirez zobaczył go jeszcze na moment, gnającego cwałem w stronę drogi do Los Angeles.

– _Señor_ Ramirez…

– Wydawało mi się, że prosiłem, by mu coś przekazać – sapnął _alcalde_.

– Zorro jeździ tam, gdzie chce – odparł Checa. – Zorientował się, że bandyci mogą tędy uciekać, więc przeszukiwał okolicę.

Ramirez nie odpowiedział. Juan wiedział, że gniew i zdenerwowanie _alcalde_ może jeszcze nie minęły, ale nie mógł on nie przyznać sam przed sobą, że bez jeźdźca w masce już by nie żył. Gdy więc zza zakrętu wyłonił się patrol z garnizonu, Ramirez powierzył im obu więźniów, a sam wraz z Checą skierował do hacjendy Pereirów.

X X X

Flor Pereira przyjęła _alcalde_ Santa Barbara w salonie. W czarnej sukni, gładko uczesana, usadowiona w fotelu pośrodku salonu, wydawała się być zarazem starsza, jak i bardziej krucha niż ta dziewczyna, którą Juan znał. Pozornie obojętnie wysłuchała informacji o ucieczce bandytów i spokojnym głosem poleciła Pedro, by _vaqueros_ nadal patrolowali okolicę hacjendy z bronią gotową do strzału.

– Nie pozwolę, by drugi raz nas zaskoczono, _señor_ Ramirez.

_Alcalde_ westchnął.

– Kiedyś mówiłaś do mnie _tío_ Matteo, Flor.

– Kiedyś… – Na moment usta Flor drgnęły, jakby układając się w grymas do płaczu, ale dziewczyna zdołała się opanować. – Byłam wtedy dzieckiem, _señor_ Matteo. Teraz, jeśli chcę utrzymać ojcowiznę, nie wolno mi odzywać się z podobną poufałością.

– Nadal masz przyjaciół, Flor.

– Wiem. Ale nie przed wszystkim zdołają mnie ochronić – odparła gorzko.

Ramirez skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale nie odpowiedział. Wyglądało na to, że zrozumiał.

Siedząca na kanapie Victoria kiwnęła głową, jakby przytakując jego wnioskom ze słów dziewczyny. Flor zrozumiała to, co tłumaczyła jej _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega. _Señorita_ Pereira nie mogła nazywać już _alcalde_ wujkiem, jak to czyniła przez lata córka Jose Pereiry. Mogła potrzebować jego pomocy czy dyskretnej ochrony, ale nie mogła dopuścić do tego, by _caballeros_ uznali, że to Matteo Ramirez decyduje o sprawach jej hacjendy. Może wystawiało to Flor na inne zagrożenia, przed jakimi Victoria starała się przestrzec dziewczynę, ale też pozostawiało jej pewną wolność.

_Alcalde_ rozejrzał się po salonie. _Don_ Alejandro odpoczywał w fotelu pod oknem, Diego właśnie wszedł do salonu i pochylił się nad ramieniem żony, podając jej książkę.

– _Don_ Alejandro – zwrócił się Ramirez do starszego _caballero_. – Proszę przyjąć moje przeprosiny, zarówno wy, jak i wasz syn.

– Nie macie za co przepraszać, _señor_ Ramirez – odparł _don_ Alejandro. – Nie mogłem pozwolić, byście ucierpieli przez to, że Rafaelowi złość zaćmiła ocenę sytuacji. Ta kłótnia była nieunikniona.

– To prawda – włączył się Diego. – Znam mojego kuzyna i wiem, że zawsze by się tak zachował.

_Alcalde_ tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Nie będziecie przez to…

– To rodzinny konflikt, _señor_ – zaprzeczył starszy de la Vega. – Sądzę, że nabierze on jeszcze mocy, zanim się rozwiąże.

– Skoro tak uważacie… – Ramirez uznał, że nie ma sensu kontynuować tego tematu. –Flor… _Señorita_ Pereira, muszę już wracać do pueblo. Proszę, jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy czy rady, nie wahajcie się.

Flor tylko skinęła głową, przyjmując tę propozycję.

– Pedro – zwróciła się do starszego _vaquero_. – Wyznacz dwóch ludzi do eskorty _señora_ Ramireza. Nie możemy ryzykować, że znów się natknie na zbiegów.

Pedro przytaknął i wyszedł razem z _alcalde_. Victoria nachyliła się nad Flor, pytając o coś, Consuela właśnie wniosła tacę z posiłkiem… Korzystając z niewielkiego zamieszania Juan podszedł do Diego.

– Myślałem, że nie zdążysz – mruknął.

– Niepotrzebnie… Dałeś mi dosyć czasu, bym dotarł na miejsce.

– To było szaleństwo.

– Korzystne szaleństwo. Nawet jeśli Ramirez coś podejrzewał, to wie, że nie ty nosisz czarną maskę.

Checa uśmiechnął się.

– Myślisz o wszystkim – stwierdził z uznaniem.

– Niezupełnie. Teraz mnie martwi, czy Felipe zdoła się niepostrzeżenie przemknąć.

_Vaquero_ spoważniał.

– Uda mu się – zapewnił. – To bystry chłopak.

– Wiem… – odparł Diego. – Dlatego się o niego martwię. Nie chcę, by spróbował zrobić coś, co jeszcze go przerasta.

– Spokojnie. Jutro wracacie?

– Tak. Masz rację. Muszę być spokojny.

Checa tylko pokręcił głową, słysząc cichą frustrację w głosie _caballero_. Młody de la Vega mógł stworzyć iluzję pochłoniętego nauką _don_ Diego, precyzyjnie odgrywaną, by chronić swoich najbliższych i przyjaciół, ale by przetrwać oficjalną bierność, potrzebował walki i działania. Miejsce Zorro było tam, na wzgórzach, w pościgu za bandytami.

Juan popatrzył jeszcze na rozmawiające kobiety. Jeśli ktoś mógł coś doradzić Flor, sprawić, by poczuła się mniej bezradna, to tym kimś była Victoria de la Vega. Być może jej nauki wystarczą, by _señorita_ Pereira zdołała poradzić sobie z żałobą po ojcu i koniecznością rządzenia wielką hacjendą i jej mieszkańcami. On sam mógł tylko stać przy niej, by nie czuła się osamotniona. W tej walce umiejętność władania szpadą czy pistoletem miała mniejsze znaczenie, wiedział więc, że teraz będzie też przez jakiś czas skazany na wymuszoną bierność. Miał tylko nadzieję, że oboje sobie z tym poradzą.

CDN.


	22. Chapter 22 Wezwanie

**Rozdział 22. Wezwanie **

Plakietka była niewielka. Srebrny krążek, nieco tylko większy od _peso_, miał kształt kwiatowej rozetki. Resztki czarnych nici świadczyły, że ktoś oderwał ją od materiału, do którego była zamocowana. Ale dla Victorii znacznie ważniejsze było to, że wiedziała, co miało znaczyć podanie jej tego drobiazgu. Raz jeszcze obróciła w palcach ozdobę i zajrzała do kopertki, w której ją jej przyniesiono. Na wewnętrznej stronie papieru ktoś nabazgrał w pośpiechu „_wieczór, piątek, ruiny, salon_".

Popatrzyła na _vaquero_, który przyniósł jej ten list. Młody chłopak, ledwie o kilka lat starszy od Felipe, przyglądał się jej w napięciu.

– _Don_ Esteban coś ci mówił? – zapytała.

– Nie, _do__ñ__a_… Tylko, że to bardzo pilne i ważne, bym to wam podał.

– W porządku. – Victoria schowała kopertę i plakietkę. – Powiedz mu, że wiadomość zostanie przekazana.

Chłopak przytaknął z ulgą i zajął się swoim posiłkiem, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega nadal uważnie mu się przypatruje. Nie, uspokoiła samą siebie, ten dzieciak na pewno pracował w hacjendzie Oliveiry. Pamiętała go z wizyt _vaqueros_ w pueblo. Niknął w cieniu starszych, bardziej hałaśliwych towarzyszy, ale widziała go co najmniej kilkakrotnie. Poza tym plakietka nie mogła być sfałszowana. Tylko Oliveira wiedział, że oznacza ona prośbę o spotkanie, bo po to ją dostał. A wręczono mu ją do ręki, bez innych świadków. Zatem to nie oznaczało, nie mogło oznaczać zasadzki. Na pewno. Niepokoiła ją jedynie świadomość, że w rozgrywce z Delgado zaczyna się kolejna runda, ten nieznany plan, o którym Diego mówił jej, gdy byli w Santa Barbara.

X X X

W przeciwieństwie do swoich bliskich Diego, a raczej Zorro, ucieszył się na widok umówionego znaku.

– Po to dałem ją _don_ Estebanowi – stwierdził spokojnie. – Dobrze, że zaznaczył, gdzie i kiedy chce mnie spotkać.

– To cię nie martwi?!

– A dlaczego miałoby mnie martwić? – Diego obrócił w palcach srebrną rozetkę, podrzucił i złapał. – Dobrze, że wreszcie się dowiemy, co się dzieje.

– Dowiemy się? Jesteś tego pewien, synu? – _Don_ Alejandro włączył się do rozmowy. W czwórkę siedzieli w podziemnej komnacie, jedynym miejscu w hacjendzie, gdzie, jak Diego uważał, mogli w pełni swobodnie rozmawiać. Okazało się to przezornym posunięciem, bo choć _don_ Alejandro i Victoria byli zaniepokojeni, to Felipe zareagował najostrzej. Chłopak nieoczekiwanie zażądał od Zorro wspólnego wyjazdu do hacjendy _don_ Estebana i jego dyskusja z Diego trwała dosyć długo, nim zrezygnował, niezadowolony i nadąsany.

Teraz młody de la Vega przestał się bawić rozetką i rzucił ją na stół, a zamiast tego wziął do ręki szpadę Zorro.

– A co miałoby być innego? – odpowiedział ojcu pytaniem.

– Nie wiem. Ale nie podoba mi się to. To od sfałszowanej umowy Oliveiry zaczęły się kłopoty z Delgado, od umowy i śmierci tego Mauricio, więc dziwię się, że cokolwiek jeszcze się u niego dzieje. Niepokoi mnie to. Dlaczego Delgado raz jeszcze próbuje tam, gdzie przegrał?

Diego tylko potrząsnął głową.

– Wiem, to jest rzeczywiście dziwne – przyznał. – Ale mylisz się, ojcze, twierdząc, że od próby zagarnięcia hacjendy Oliveiry zaczęły kłopoty z Delgado. Ja sądzę, że wtedy raczej rozpoczęły się kłopoty dla Delgado.

_Don_ Alejandro, podobnie jak Victoria, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc taką ocenę sytuacji, choć pewność siebie Diego była uzasadniona. Ale to nie zmieniało sytuacji, że coś budziło jego niepokój.

– Ale dziwne czy nie, czekałem na ten znak – mówił dalej Diego. – Pokrzyżowaliśmy plany Delgado tutaj i w Santa Barbara. Jego ludzie siedzą w więzieniu, a lada dzień pojawią się tutaj prawdziwi wysłannicy gubernatora, by wyjaśnić, co dokładnie się tu dzieje.

– Sądzisz, że ziemia pali mu się pod stopami?

– Czy akurat pali, nie byłbym taki pewien. Chyba, że jest wystarczająco bezczelny, by do ostatniej chwili zwlekać z ucieczką. Ale na pewno musi się pospieszyć, bo jego czas tutaj już się kończy, a Oliveira ma coś bardzo dla niego cennego.

– Co takiego? Jak ostatnio o tym rozmawialiśmy, twierdziłeś, że ta hacjenda nie ma żadnej wartości dla kogoś poza _don_ Estebanem.

Diego odłożył szpadę na stół i raz jeszcze podniósł kapelusz. Obrócił go, jakby sprawdzając, czy wszystkie rozety są na wstążce.

– Owszem. Ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła – stwierdził. – Z dziewięciu ludzi Delgado czterech jest w areszcie w Santa Barbara.

– Pewnie już nie.

– Ojcze?

– Sądzisz, że po próbie ucieczki Ramirez zwlekał z egzekucją?

Diego skrzywił się i odłożył kapelusz.

– Masz rację – powiedział z niechęcią. – Tak czy inaczej, Delgado stracił czterech ludzi, a pozostałych ścigają. W hacjendzie Oliveiry są podziemia, ogromne piwnice, w których cały oddział może się ukryć. Co więcej, mogą tam wejść i wyjść niepostrzeżenie.

– Myślisz, że to dlatego wybrał wtedy tę hacjendę?

– Nie. Już Ramone miał sfałszowany akt własności ziemi _don_ Estebana.

– Ramone? – zdziwiła się Victoria. – Nie za daleko sięgasz wstecz?

– Nie. Nie pamiętałem o tym na początku, ale gdy pojawił się ten list kopiowany z napisanego przez Ramone artykułu, przypomniałem sobie o tym szczególe. To było wtedy, jak Ramone zachorował. W atakach szaleństwa pisał różne obwieszczenia, ale też fałszował dokumenty i podpisy. Oliveira mu się wtedy naraził, odmawiając zapłaty za prawo do wody i chyba tylko dlatego Ramone wciągnął jego nazwisko do swoich papierów.

Victoria skrzywiła się lekko.

– Lepiej pamiętam, że nie byłam wtedy zachwycona tym, co robił Zorro – prychnęła. – Więc nie dziw się, że mogłam zapomnieć, kogo ratował.

– A ja zapamiętałem, o co była awantura. Ale to nie jest teraz ważne. Delgado potrzebuje kryjówki dla tych ludzi, co mu zostali. Tam mogą bezpiecznie przeczekać, aż będzie musiał, czy też mógł odjechać z Los Angeles.

– Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał _don_ Alejandro. – Nie uważasz, że gdyby się tam skryli, to _don_ Esteban raczej wziąłby _vaqueros_ i spróbował ich pojmać niż ściągał do siebie Zorro?

– Nie umiem wymyślić innego powodu, dla którego ktoś się może interesować tą hacjendą, ojcze. Jeśli nawet Delgado nie wiedział o tych podziemiach dwa miesiące temu, jak tu się zjawił, musiał się o nich dowiedzieć. Jest o tym dosyć wzmianek w archiwach Los Angeles. Winnice Oliveiry, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam… Myślisz, że to z tego powodu?

– Możliwe. Jeśli nie pojadę na spotkanie, nie dowiem się.

– A jeśli to pułapka? – zapytał _don_ Alejandro.

– Będę uważał. – Diego uśmiechnął się beztrosko, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Spodziewam się tam pułapki. Jeśli Delgado chce bezpiecznie ukryć swoich ludzi w ruinach hacjendy, musiał zastraszyć _don_ Estebana. Inaczej ten postąpiłby tak, jak mówisz, ojcze. Oliveira nie jest człowiekiem, którego łatwo przestraszyć, ale ma swój słaby punkt. Rodzinę. Choćby dlatego muszę mu pomóc. I jest jeszcze coś… Nadal nie mamy dowodów przeciwko Delgado.

– Jak to, nie mamy?

– Wiemy tylko to, że widziałaś go z kluczem do aresztu w dłoni, Vi. To nie może być dowód. Ale jeśli go zdołam przyłapać… Wtedy już Diego de la Vega i sierżant Mendoza, a nie Zorro, mogliby przeszukać rzeczy _señora_ Cristobala.

– I wtedy nie będziemy musieli czekać na kogoś od gubernatora.

– Tak. Wtedy pozbędziemy się Delgado. Raz na zawsze.

Victoria westchnęła.

– Więc jutro?

– Tak, jutro.

Jutro miał być piątkowy wieczór. Już jutro Zorro miał pojechać do hacjendy _don_ Estebana Oliveiry i dowiedzieć się od niego, co nowego uknuł Cristobal Delgado. Jutro mieli ostatecznie uwolnić Los Angeles od zagrożenia.

CDN.


	23. Chapter 23 Zasadzka

_Od autora: Owszem, komentarze karmią wena. I jestem za nie bardzo wdzięczna, bo wen nakarmiony zachęca, by pisać jak najszybciej. _

_Czuję się też zobowiązana, by ostrzec, że ten rozdział to będzie głównie akcja. I emocje. _

**Rozdział 23. Zasadzka**

W Los Angeles piątek był dniem targowym. Nie był to wielki sezonowy jarmark, jaki urządzano raz na kwartał i na którym zjawiali się handlarze z samego Monterey i dalszych rejonów, ale mały, cotygodniowy targ. W ten dzień w pueblo zjawiali się zarówno okoliczni rolnicy z warzywami i owocami, jak i miejscowi rzemieślnicy wystawiali swoje towary, by każdy mógł się zaopatrzyć w rozmaite drobiazgi. Czasem też trafiał się jakiś wędrowny kupiec, a jego wóz czy stragan zawsze budził powszechne zainteresowanie. Jednak czy miał to być wielki jarmark czy też cotygodniowy targ, w piątek w Los Angeles panował wzmożony ruch. A to oznaczało także dodatkowych gości w gospodzie Victorii.

W ten konkretny piątek ścisk w gospodzie był nawet większy niż zwykle, bo kiedy koło południa targ się kończył, spotykający się wśród straganów ludzie mieli jeszcze sporo do powiedzenia sobie o ostatnich wydarzeniach. To zaś najlepiej robiło się w cieniu, przy kubku jakiegoś napoju. Kilku gości z Santa Barbara przywiozło sensacyjną wieść o egzekucji bandytów, jaka się tam odbyła poprzedniego dnia i teraz dookoła nich tłoczyli się _caballeros_ i peoni, dopytując o szczegóły i rewanżując się za nie opowieścią o pojmaniu tychże bandytów tutaj, w gospodzie w Los Angeles. Dodatkowego smaczku tej wymianie plotek dodawało to, że przy tej okazji, po długich miesiącach nieobecności, pojawił się znów Zorro. Inni jeszcze komentowali wszystkie te wydarzenia w rozmowach między sobą, obficie przepłukując gardła winem, lemoniadą czy sokami.

Było jasne, że w taki dzień Victoria nie mogła pozostawić swoich dziewcząt i _señory_ Antonii bez pomocy, więc gdy tylko skończyła z zakupami na targu, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega po staremu zawinęła rękawy i wpierw stanęła przy kuchennym stole, zagniatając kolejne porcje ciasta na _tortille_, a potem zajęła miejsce przy barze. Mogła stamtąd obserwować, jak Diego krąży w tłumie, rozmawia i notuje kolejne plotki, zbierając materiały do następnego wydania gazety. Widziała, jak słuchał opowieści koszykarza, który właśnie przyjechał ze swoimi wyrobami z Santa Barbara i nie mogła nie spostrzec jego nagłego grymasu, szybko ukrytego, ale dostrzegalnego dla kogoś, kto go znał tak dobrze, jak ona. Przy całej świadomości, że ci ludzie odpowiadali za śmierć Jose Pereiry i to, co spotkało Flor, Diego nie potrafił przyjąć spokojnie informacji o ich śmierci.

Chwilę potem Victoria aż syknęła, widząc, kto wchodzi do gospody. _Señor_ Cristobal Delgado zjawił się na przedpołudniowy posiłek. Marisa przyjęła jego zamówienie i podała mu dzbanek z winem, a kiedy Victoria po raz kolejny wyszła z kuchni, na moment zamarła. Wysłannik gubernatora siedział przy stole w towarzystwie Diego, który przepytywał go, co sądzi o bezpieczeństwie w okolicach Los Angeles.

_Do__ñ__a_ de la Vega aż oparła się o framugę drzwi, obserwując rozmawiających. Wydawało się jej niemal niemożliwe, że po Delgado nie widać, że jego plany szły właśnie w ruinę i tylko dni, jeśli nie wręcz godziny, dzieliły tego człowieka od konieczności ucieczki. W każdej chwili mógł się przecież pojawić kurier, czy nawet oddział żołnierzy, wioząc od gubernatora nakaz jego aresztowania. A jednak _señor_ Cristobal siedział w gospodzie i jadł, a jeśli zdawał się być poirytowany, to raczej nie zagrożeniem swej wolności, a pytaniami, jakie zadawał mu Diego.

Niemal tak samo trudno było jej patrzeć na męża. Diego rozmawiał z wysłannikiem gubernatora i nawet drgnieniem powieki nie zdradzał, że od poprzedniego wieczora ma nadzieję na to, że właśnie znalazł sposób, jak się pozbyć _señora_ Delgado z Los Angeles. Dla Victorii ten spokój wydawał się być wręcz niemożliwy. Ona sama denerwowała się na myśl o umówionym spotkaniu i jeśli nie szalała licząc godziny pozostałe do zmierzchu, to tylko dlatego, że tłok w gospodzie dostarczał jej dosyć zajęć, by nie zwracała uwagi na czas i miała myśli zajęte czymś innym. Ale to, że Diego usiadł przy Cristobalu Delgado… Victoria musiała przypomnieć sobie, że przecież widziała to wcześniej, że Diego nie raz i nie dwa wypytywał kogoś w taki pozornie przyjacielski sposób, a potem zjawiał się Zorro i rozstrzygał sprawę walcząc. Miała wrażenie, że w tej chwili to właśnie Zorro rozmawia z Delgado i doskonale bawi się myślą, że za kilka godzin być może spotkają się w walce, a przynajmniej, że dzisiejszy wieczór pozwoli pokonać wysłannika gubernatora. Ale to była tylko jej zgadywanka, wniosek, jaki wysnuła, obserwując rozmowę przy stole, a na razie miała kolejne dania do przygotowania, bo _señora_ Antonia nie dawała już sobie rady z zamówieniami, i bar do dopilnowania, bo Marisa i Juanita krążyły z dzbankami po sali. Przed nią był jeszcze długi i pracowity dzień.

X X X

Ruiny hacjendy Oliveiry wyglądały jak zwykle. Spłukane deszczem resztki ścian, puste dziury okien, pył pokrywający dawne posadzki. _Don_ Esteban czekał w umówionym miejscu w ruinie, gdzie dawny salon i przyległe pomieszczenia były teraz jedną otwartą przestrzenią. Nawet w słabym świetle zmierzchu widać było, że _caballero_ jest blady ze zdenerwowania. Wciąż ocierał sobie pot z czoła.

Zorro zastygł niczym cień w załomie muru. Było tak, jak się spodziewał. Oliveira był przestraszony, za bardzo przestraszony jak na człowieka, który poprosił o pomoc. A to oznaczało... Tak! Jeden cień przy bocznym wejściu wyglądał nieco inaczej, jakby był cieniem nie tylko muru, ale też i ukrytego za nim człowieka. Cichy szelest z drugiej strony zdradzał, że tam także ktoś się czai. Musiał się poruszyć i but czy też rękaw otarły się o szorstką ścianę.

Pierwszy z czatujących w zasadzce nawet się nie zorientował, co się dzieje, gdy dłonie w czarnych rękawicach objęły go za szyję. Filc kapelusza stłumił cichy stuk głowy o kamień ściany i Zorro łagodnie położył nieprzytomnego bandytę na ziemi. Chwilę później drugi podzielił jego los, a zamaskowany jeździec wypatrzył trzeciego wartownika, tym razem przy dawnym oknie. Zawahał się. Ilu tu ich mogło być? Tylko trzech? A może pięciu? Za Oliveirą było wejście do pozbawionego okien dawnego skarbca, jednego z tych nielicznych pomieszczeń w wypalonym budynku, w których ocalał kamienny strop. Zorro nie mógł więc ani zajść _caballero_ od tyłu, ani sprawdzić, kto tam się jeszcze kryje. Miał przeczucie, że właśnie natrafił na paskudną pułapkę, lecz prócz zagrożenia czuł też, że czas nagli, i to bardzo. Cóż, nie mógł się wycofać. Musiał sobie poradzić z niebezpieczeństwem.

Dwa szybkie kroki i trzeci mężczyzna osunął się bez świadomości na ziemię. Zorro obejrzał się jeszcze przez ramię. Zostawił Tornado w zasięgu głosu, tuż za zabudowaniami, a mur otaczający hacjendę nie stanowił dla konia przeszkody. Wielki ogier był w stanie wyrównać szanse, jeśli tylko okaże się, że przeciwników jest zbyt dużo jak na jednego banitę.

Wyrwa w ścianie była dostatecznie blisko, by Zorro mógł stanąć tak, by być widzianym przez Oliveirę, ale poza zasięgiem kogoś, kto mógł się kryć za plecami _caballero_. Rękojeść szpady cicho zadźwięczała, gdy uderzył nią o kamień. _Don_ Esteban podskoczył niczym przerażony królik i obejrzał się w stronę hałasu. Zastygł, widząc charakterystyczną czarną sylwetkę ledwie o kilka kroków od siebie. Zorro gestem nakazał mu ciszę, zatoczył dłonią koło i pokazał trzy palce. Oliveira gorączkowo pokiwał głową i z wyraźną ulgą odszedł od wejścia. Wyglądało na to, że było tylko tylu pilnujących. Zorro bez wahania już przeskoczył przez mur i wszedł na środek dawnego pokoju.

– A więc? – odezwał się.

Oliveira uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Przepraszam, Zorro – powiedział i skoczył w bok.

Z ciemności ruiny wybiegli kolejni uzbrojeni mężczyźni. Zorro nie tracił oddechu na przekleństwa czy utyskiwania nad własną głupotą, tylko zagwizdał ostro, wzywając konia. Pierwszy z napastników zetknął się z pięścią w czarnej rękawicy i padł pod nogi drugiemu, trzeci, który przeskoczył nad powstałym kłębowiskiem, został pochwycony i pchnięty wprost w ścianę. Czwarty zdołał wyciągnąć szpadę i w ruinach rozbrzmiał szczęk stali. Zorro parował ciosy, tłukł pięścią, posyłał przeciwników na ziemię i ściany. Łoskot kopyt oznajmił nadejście Tornado, ale chwilę potem rozległ się dziki kwik ogiera. Dwóch czy trzech mężczyzn zagrodziło mu przejście drągami i próbowało odepchnąć. Koń tańczył i tłukł kopytami, ale nie mógł przedostać się przez wąskie wejście.

Mimo to, przez jeden krótki moment Zorro miał pewność, że poradzi sobie z napastnikami. A potem rozległ się kobiecy krzyk, tak ostry i przeraźliwy, że wszyscy zamarli. W progu dawnych drzwi stała _do__ñ__a_ Margarita, a trzymający ją mężczyzna przykładał jej ostrze sztyletu do szyi. Kobieta odruchowo chroniła rękoma nieznacznie zaokrąglony brzuch.

– Odwołaj konia i rzuć broń, Zorro – poradził stojący obok Delgado. – Rzuć, albo ona zginie.

– Chowasz się za kobietą, Delgado? – warknął Zorro, ale jednym gestem ręki nakazał Tornado stanąć w bezruchu. Sam opuścił szpadę.

To wystarczyło. Dwóch najbliższych napastników poderwało się z ziemi. Chwycili Zorro za ramiona i wytrącili mu szpadę z dłoni. Nie bronił się.

– Nie chowam się – odpowiedział wreszcie Delgado. – Ale potrzebowałem kogoś, by cię skłonił do rozmowy.

Zorro tylko prychnął.

– Mogłeś o tym głośno powiedzieć w Los Angeles. Usłyszałbym.

– I przyszedł porozmawiać? – powątpiewał Delgado.

– A czemu nie? – W głosie Zorro była jawna pogarda, trochę tylko stłumiona tym, że czarno odziany mężczyzna ciężko oddychał po walce. Wysłannik gubernatora pokręcił głową.

– Jakoś nie mam powodu, by ci wierzyć, Zorro.

– On by przyszedł, mówiłem! – odezwał się Oliveira pełnym rozpaczy głosem.

– Milcz! – Delgado nie poruszył się, ale jego głos przypominał uderzenie. _Caballero_ skulił się mimowolnie i obejrzał w stronę żony. – Chciałem się z tobą spotkać na moich warunkach, Zorro. Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

– Jaką?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Delgado podszedł bliżej, a ludzie trzymający Zorro zmusili go do cofnięcia się o kilka kroków, w stronę jednego z wejść.

– Słyszałeś o rewolucji? – spytał _señor_ Cristobal. – O tym, co się dzieje na południu?

– Słyszałem.

– Ta rewolucja dotrze i tutaj. Meksyk będzie wolny i Kalifornia też. Ale zanim to nastąpi, potrzebna jest każda pomoc. Także twoja.

– Mam zostać rewolucjonistą? – zdziwił się Zorro. – Więc to jest ta wasza propozycja, panie wysłanniku gubernatora?

– Jak sam powiedziałeś. Nie zaprzeczysz chyba, że rząd jego królewskiej mości nie martwi się zbytnio o Kalifornię. Ten _alcalde_, co go tu mieliście, nie był przecież najlepszym gospodarzem, a i tak trzymał się dość długo. Wiesz czemu? Bo gubernator był zbyt leniwy, by się o was naprawdę zatroszczyć. Widziałem dokumenty. Całe lata słanych pism i interwencji, a wszystkie zbywane. Zdaje się, Zorro, że dopiero po tym, jak prawie zabił twojego przyjaciela, udało się pozbyć tego Ramone.

– Nie mogę zaprzeczyć... – powiedział Zorro ostrożnie, ale dało się odczuć, że jest zaciekawiony.

– A więc...

– A więc co?

– Pracuj dla mnie. Potrzebuję człowieka, który będzie wiedział, co robią tu ludzie króla. Który będzie im krzyżował szyki, sprawi, że będą niepewni i nieufni w swe własne siły. Który cieszy się szacunkiem i zaufaniem zwykłych ludzi, którego kochają i który może im przewodzić. Który pewnego dnia poprowadzi wszystkich do walki o wolność, do walki z tyranem! – wygłosił z emfazą Delgado.

Zorro spojrzał za jego ramię, na zrozpaczonego Oliveirę i _do__ñ__ę_ Margaritę w wejściu do skarbca, wciąż unieruchomioną przez mężczyznę.

– Widziałem już rewolucję – powiedział zaskakująco miękko. – Widziałem spalone domy i uprawy, martwe zwierzęta i zabitych ludzi. Mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci, bez wyjątku. Widziałem głód, strach i rozpacz tych, co przeżyli. Nie proś mnie, bym ściągał coś takiego na Los Angeles. Nie zrobię tego dla człowieka, który myśli tylko o swej władzy, nie o dobru innych. Nie będę twoją marionetką, Delgado!

Przez moment twarz Cristobala Delgado skurczyła się z furii.

– Spodziewałem się tego – warknął. – Alvarez!

Zorro usłyszał za sobą szelest i szarpnął się gwałtownie, próbując uwolnić się z przytrzymujących rąk, nim spadnie cios. Delgado wybrał jednak dobrych ludzi do tego zadania. Wprawdzie było potrzeba ich aż czterech, lecz utrzymali go w miejscu na chwilę dostatecznie długą, by ktoś z tyłu strącił mu nagle kapelusz i nim Zorro się zorientował, co się właściwie dzieje, miał pętlę na szyi.

Zamarł.

Nie. To niemożliwe. Nie to…

Wiedział aż za dobrze, co się zaraz stanie. Stał w dawnym wejściu, miał nad sobą kamienny łuk, widać wystarczająco mocny, by utrzymać ciężar ciała. Linę ktoś trzyma, pewnie ci pozostali dwaj. Gdy go podciągną, zrobią to zbyt wolno, by złamać mu kark…

Nie! To nie będzie ani szybkie, ani nie pozostawi mu odrobiny godności…

Nie to. Nie teraz. Nie w ten sposób!

– _Señor_ Delgado, nie! – krzyknął Oliveira. Ruszył w stronę wysłannika gubernatora, ale stanął, gdy jeden z mężczyzn zagroził mu szpadą. – Nie w ten sposób!

– Rewolucja potrzebuje pieniędzy. – Delgado uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – A sześć tysięcy _pesos_ to warta uwagi kwota. I płacą ją też za martwego Zorro, a mi szkoda na niego kuli. Tak będzie bardziej... w majestacie prawa. Chyba potrafisz docenić taką ironię losu, co Zorro?

Zorro milczał. Pokazał tylko zęby w uśmiechu, który był raczej grymasem, odbiciem szalejącego w nim gniewu.

Delgado uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i podniósł dłoń.

Ludzie wysłannika odstąpili o krok i Zorro poczuł, że pętla na jego szyi zaciska się ciaśniej i zaczyna ciągnąć w górę. Odruchowo stanął na palcach i zamknął oczy, szykując się na nieuchronny ból i rozpaczliwie próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz Victorii.

CDN.


	24. Chapter 24 Noc po bitwie

_Od autora: LadyArvena, Delgado nie musiał wiedzieć. Wystarczyło, że Oliveira wiedział. Gdyby to nie jego wybrał Delgado, to ktoś inny szukałby pomocy Zorro, może w inny sposób. A tak miał ułatwione zadanie. _

.

.

**Rozdział 24. Noc po bitwie**

_Delgado uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i podniósł dłoń._

_Ludzie wysłannika odstąpili o krok i Zorro poczuł, że pętla na jego szyi zaciska się ciaśniej i zaczyna ciągnąć w górę. Odruchowo stanął na palcach i zamknął oczy, szykując się na nieuchronny ból i rozpaczliwie próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz Victorii. _

Ale ból nie nadszedł. Lina nagle poluzowała odrobinę i Zorro stanął pewniej na nogach, oddychając z ulgą. Przez szum krwi w uszach i łomot dziko walącego serca usłyszał głos Delgado.

– Może to cię przekonało do zmiany zdania, Zorro. Służysz mi lub umierasz. Powoli.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli na czarną postać. Oliveira, Delgado, ludzie stojący przy nim i ci blokujący drogę Tornado, nawet człowiek trzymający nóż przy szyi _doñi_ Margarity.

Wydawało się, że Zorro jest pokonany. Nie miał wyboru, musiał się zgodzić. Widać było tę przegraną w jego pochyleniu ramion i lekkim opuszczeniu głowy. Delgado uśmiechnął się w przeczuciu triumfu, Oliveira postąpił krok do przodu, mężczyźni w przejściu zostawili drągi blokujące drogę Tornado, człowiek trzymający _do__ñ__ę_ Margaritę cofnął rękę z nożem. Każdy czekał na słowa świadczące o poddaniu.

Zorro poczuł, że sznur na jego szyi jeszcze bardziej się rozluźnia. Trzymający go z drugiej strony ludzie musieli także być już pewni swojej wygranej. Spojrzał w oczy _doñi_ Margarity. Kobieta lekko uniosła łokieć, szykując się do ciosu. Za łukiem dawnego okna Tornado stał napięty niczym struna, czekając na sygnał swego pana. Toledańska szpada lśniła srebrem na ziemi, tuż za butami Delgado.

– Nie!

Jedno słowo zabrzmiało jak wystrzał. Jednocześnie Zorro rzucił się w przód i na ziemię, wyszarpując linę z rąk zaskoczonych ludzi. Nim zdołali się zorientować, przekoziołkował zwinnie, by wstać za plecami Delgado ze sztyletem w dłoni. Zerwał z szyi sznur, ściągając go prawie razem z maską, rzucił na ziemię i podniósł szpadę.

Wysłannik gubernatora obrócił się zaskoczony, ale nim zdążył się odsunąć, Zorro kopniakiem podciął mu nogi, ogłuszył padającego drugim kopnięciem i skoczył ku pozostałym. Od strony, gdzie stała _do__ñ__a_ Margarita, dobiegł zduszony jęk. Trzymający ją mężczyzna zwinął się w pół, bo kobieta wpierw wbiła mu w brzuch łokieć, potem kolano między nogi, a na koniec złapała za włosy i trzasnęła głową o mur. Oliveira wyrwał szpadę najbliższemu z napastników i ustawił się pomiędzy nią, a resztą przeciwników. Trzask drewna i dzikie rżenie świadczyły o tym, że Tornado przedostał się na plac boju.

Walka skończyła się w kilka chwil. Mając za przeciwników dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn i bojowo nastawionego ogiera, ludzie Delgado woleli rzucić broń. Większość z nich zresztą leżała już na ziemi, mniej lub bardziej oszołomiona.

– Moi _vaqueros_ są poza hacjendą – powiedział Oliveira. – Musiałem ich odesłać na pastwisko. Zorro, nie wiem, jak was przepraszać, ale gdy zagrozili Margaricie...

– Wszystko w porządku, _do__ñ__a_? – Zorro wydawał się nie słyszeć, co mówił _caballero_.

– Tak, tak – odpowiedziała, odruchowo gładząc brzuch. – Ale wy...

– To dobrze – skwitował. – Gdzie są wasi ludzie, _don_ Estebanie?

– Na pastwisku, zaraz mogę po nich pojechać...

– Ja pojadę – odparł Zorro. – Jak wrócą, odwieźcie tych tutaj do Los Angeles.

– Dobrze, Zorro, zaraz o to zadbam, ale... Zorro, proszę...

Zorro odwrócił się powoli od kolejnego z wiązanych jeńców.

– Mam wam wybaczyć, _don_ Oliveira? – zapytał. Jego głos był dziwnie szorstki, wręcz schrypnięty. – Nie mam czego wam wybaczać.

– Ale ja... Wy przeze mnie...

– Prawie udało im się to, czego nie dokonał Ramone – stwierdził Zorro i mimowolnie dotknął ręką szyi, jakby upewniając się, że nie ma już na niej pętli. – Prawie – podkreślił.

Oliveira potrząsnął głową.

– Czy... czy wy...

Zorro nie odpowiedział, zajęty krępowaniem następnego więźnia. Dopiero gdy wszyscy byli już unieruchomieni, podszedł do Tornado i oparł głowę o szyję wierzchowca, jakby nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Odezwał się tak cicho, że _don_ Esteban prawie go nie słyszał.

– Nie wiem. Nie umiem powiedzieć.

Wskoczył na siodło.

– Zawiadomię waszych _vaqueros_ i uprzedzę sierżanta, że będzie miał gości. _Adios_!

X X X

Victoria usiadła w pościeli. Było już późno, jasna smuga światła na ścianie wskazywała, że księżyc zachodzi i noc zbliża się już ku końcowi.

– Diego? Co się dzieje? Czemu nie śpisz? – zapytała. Jej mąż nie odpowiedział. Siedział skulony na krawędzi łóżka.

Mieli za sobą długi, ciężki dzień. Ona – piątkowy tłok w gospodzie, on – wieczorny wyjazd do hacjendy Oliveiry i walkę z bandą. Oboje poszli późno spać, bo gdy Diego wrócił, znów pojechali do puebla, by pomóc sierżantowi, który eskortował pojmanych i potrzebował każdego wsparcia, jakie tylko mogło się zjawić, w starciu z _señorem_ Cristobalem Delgado. Wysłannik gubernatora sądził, że uda mu się wymusić krzykiem i groźbami uwolnienie, jeśli nie wszystkich swoich ludzi, to przynajmniej siebie. Pomylił się w swoich rachubach, ale sierżant nie ustąpił tylko dlatego, że w pierwszej chwili miał za sobą poparcie mieszkańców Los Angeles. Kiedy zaś Diego de la Vega odkrył w papierach_ señora_ Delgado sfałszowane weksle, podobne do tych, jakie odebrano zabójcom Jose Pereiry i jakie od kilku miesięcy były powodem niepokojów i kłopotów w okolicy, sierżant Mendoza wyprostował się dumnie i było jasne, że żadne przekleństwa czy groźby nie zdołają na niego wpłynąć. Od tej chwili Delgado i pozostali uwięzieni byli niebezpiecznymi rewolucjonistami, którzy stali za wszystkimi problemami, jakie w ostatnim czasie dotknęły okolice Los Angeles i których należało jak najszybciej przekazać do Monterey. Zaś sam sierżant upewnił się, że dobrze postępuje, ciesząc się wyborną kolacją w gospodzie.

Wydawać się zatem mogło, że po tak skomplikowanym dniu i wieczorze, reszta nocy będzie wreszcie porą odpoczynku. Ale Diego nie spał. Od powrotu z hacjendy Oliveiry był jakby nieobecny. Nalegał, by pojechali możliwie szybko do puebla, nadzorował umieszczenie więźniów w areszcie, rozmawiał z nimi i z sierżantem, ale jego żona przez cały czas widziała, że coś innego zaprząta jego umysł. Starał się tego nie okazywać, koncentrował się na tym, co robi, ale Victoria za dobrze go znała. Przez cały czas, jaki byli razem, zdążyła nauczyć się tych wszystkich minimalnych gestów, jakimi jej mąż, bądź co bądź doskonały aktor, zdradzał swoje prawdziwe odczucia. Wiedziała, kiedy za jego nieco roztargnionym uśmiechem kryje się czujna obserwacja i kiedy uprzejme słowa maskują złość i niechęć. Kiedy spodziewa się ataku, a kiedy sam ma zamiar zaatakować. I, co najważniejsze, kiedy stara się ukryć żal, zmęczenie czy strach. A gdyby nie wystarczało jej to, co widziała, to sam fakt, że nie mógł zasnąć, był potwierdzeniem, że zdarzyło się coś złego.

– Diego? – powtórzyła teraz pytanie. Diego drgnął i obejrzał się w jej stronę.

– Śpij – powiedział cicho.

– Razem z tobą – odparła. Młody de la Vega westchnął tylko i bez słowa położył się koło żony. Jeśli jednak sądził, że w ten sposób wymiga się od dalszych pytań, mylił się.

– Co się stało, Diego? – spytała znowu. Tym razem czuła, jak napinają się mu mięśnie ramion, w lekkim drgnięciu, jakie zawsze oznaczało, że spodziewa się ataku czy widzi zagrożenie. – Od kiedy wróciłeś, jakby cię nie było. Co się tam wydarzyło?

– Nic się nie stało... – zamruczał.

– Możesz się nie wykręcać?

– Vi...

– Powiedz mi, co cię dręczy, dobrze? – Teraz ona usiadła, tak, by widzieć twarz Diego.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko odwrócił głowę tak, by na nią nie patrzeć. Victoria już bez słowa przesunęła dłonią po jego ramieniu, potem po piersi, obrysowując palcami widoczne blizny po postrzałach. Przytrzymał ją za dłoń.

– Przestań.

– Co? Się? Stało?

– Nic.

– Nie uwierzę, że nic. Nie, kiedy tak się zachowujesz.

– Powiedziałem, że nic – obruszył się.

Victoria tylko się uśmiechnęła.

– Popatrz na mnie i powtórz to – zaproponowała.

Nie usłuchał.

– Dobrze... To może ja zgadnę? Była zasadzka, dwunastu ludzi, musiałeś walczyć... Kogo chciałeś zabić? – rzuciła pozornie lekkim tonem, ale jej dłoń znieruchomiała. Diego był przestraszony, tak bardzo przestraszony...

Gdy nie odpowiedział, nachyliła się nad nim, przesuwając powoli drugą dłonią po jego szyi i policzku. Drgnął gwałtownie i usiadł.

– Powiedziałem, przestań!

– Diego... Jeśli ty mi nie powiesz, co tam się wydarzyło, to jutro usłyszę to od Mendozy. Albo od Oliveiry. Jutro przecież przyjedzie do puebla, musi złożyć zeznania. Tak czy inaczej, będę wiedziała. Raczej nie przemilczą opowieści o Zorro... – urwała nagle, tknięta nową myślą. – Zorro – powtórzyła. – Zorro, powiedz mi, co ci się przydarzyło.

Jej mąż raptownie przyciągnął ją do siebie, tuląc z taką siłą, że dech jej zaparło. Czuła, jak gorączkowo gładzi ją po włosach i ramionach, jakby upewniając się, że jest przy nim. Teraz miała pewność, że zdarzyło się coś bardzo złego. Odpowiedziała mu więc pocałunkiem, lecz Diego tylko przyciągnął ją, by się przy nim położyła i wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Czuła, jak oddycha. Początkowo nierówno, płytko, jakby z trudem coś w sobie tłumił, potem powoli uspokajał oddech.

W końcu Diego szepnął cicho, jakby do siebie.

– Myślałem... Myślałem, że to koniec.

Victoria zamarła. Słyszała już te słowa. Dwa razy i pamiętała je aż za dobrze. Pamiątką po nich były dwie blizny na torsie Diego. Jej mąż miał czasem skłonności do czarnowidztwa, ale gdy zaczynał mówić o końcu, to było źle, naprawdę źle. Krew na podłodze jaskini, krew na jej rękach, rozpaczliwie słaby oddech rannego, gorączka, strach... Dwa razy Diego, nie, Zorro, umierał jej na rękach i dwa razy ledwie wywinął się śmierci. Wiedziała też, że przynajmniej raz był w podobnej sytuacji sam.

Gorączkowo przesunęła dłonią po torsie Diego.

– Nie, nie zranili cię...

– Nie...

Usiadła znów. Diego usiadł także i skulił się.

– Masz rację – szepnął. – Powinienem ci powiedzieć, zanim usłyszysz to od kogoś innego. Ale... Ciężko mi mówić.

– Opowiedz od początku. – Otoczyła go ramionami.

Zaczął więc mówić. O tym, jak zastraszono Oliveirę, o zasadzce i walce, o przerażonej _doñi_ Margaricie, o propozycji przyłączenia się do rewolucji… Czuła, jak z każdym słowem znów narasta w nim napięcie i złość. Do tej pory Delgado nawet w najgorszym przypadku nie był takim draniem jak Ramone, a Zorro doskonale sobie radził z tym nieopłakiwanym _alcalde_, ale to, to było coś innego i Victoria nie mogła się nadziwić, że _señor_ Cristobal trafił do aresztu w tak mało sponiewieranym stanie. Ona sama wpierw stłukłaby tego aroganckiego drania do nieprzytomności, a potem zawlekła do Los Angeles uwiązanego do ogona Tornado. I jechałaby galopem.

Wreszcie Diego urwał swoją opowieść.

– Co się stało, jak odmówiłeś? – spytała. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie usłyszy o najgorszym. Zorro nie odpowiedział, tylko przygarnął ją mocniej. Czekała.

– Myślałem kiedyś – przemówił wreszcie – myślałem, że będę umiał to znieść. Że jeśli kiedykolwiek... Jeśli kiedykolwiek mi się nie uda, będę potrafił… – urwał i potarł dłonią kark.

Victoria patrzyła na niego przestraszona. O czym on mówił? Że jeśli się kiedyś nie uda co? Jakaś akcja Zorro? Skulony przy niej mężczyzna zdawał się patrzeć gdzieś w mrok pokoju.

– Że jeśli mnie złapią, będę spokojny. Odważny. Że nie będę wtedy czuł takiego przerażenia… – znów urwał.

– _Dios_ – szepnęła w końcu, nagle rozumiejąc, czemu uparł się, że się ogoli przed wyjazdem z hacjendy. Patrzył w lustrze, czy nie ma śladów na szyi. – _Dios_, Zorro...

– Zniósłbym, gdyby to było w pueblo – powiedział nagle. – Przed ludźmi. Dałbym radę. To byłoby… szybkie. Nie takie… takie obrzydliwe.

Ukrył twarz w jej włosach. Czuła, że próbuje być spokojny i sama starała się zachować spokój, mimo ściśniętego gardła i ogarniającego ją poczucia lodowatego chłodu. Diego zaciskał palce na jej ramionach tak, że bolało, ale była za to wdzięczna. Ból pozwalał jej jakoś się opanować.

– Udało ci się uciec – powiedziała, kiedy już zdołała wydobyć z siebie głos. – Udało ci się tego uniknąć.

– Nie uciec – zaprzeczył. – Delgado chciał jeszcze spytać, czy może zmieniłem zdanie. Zaatakowałem.

– Więc nie zmusił cię do niczego – stwierdziła. – Miałeś szansę i wygrałeś.

Wydawało się, że jej nie słyszy.

– Kiedy pociągnęli za linę, chciałem myśleć tylko o tobie, dopóki… – szepnął. – Nie potrafiłem… Nie potrafiłem zobaczyć twojej twarzy!

Tego było za wiele. Victoria z płaczem wtuliła się w ramiona męża, kołysząc go czy też pozwalając, by on ją kołysał. Wreszcie wierzchem dłoni wytarła łzy.

– Wiesz, Zorro – powiedziała, zmuszając się do uśmiechu – kiedy zaczynasz myśleć, że to twój koniec, robisz się niezwykle patetyczny.

Diego wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby się zakrztusił i popatrzył na nią, chyba pierwszy raz od chwili, gdy zmusiła go do opowiedzenia, co się wydarzyło. W ciemności sypialni Victoria nie widziała dobrze wyrazu jego twarzy, ale miała wrażenie, że też stara się uśmiechnąć.

– Chyba nie masz o to do mnie pretensji? – zapytał.

– Och, ty…

Nie potrafiła znaleźć właściwych słów, więc po prostu go pocałowała. I popchnęła, by się położył, a sama pochyliła nad nim.

– Udało ci się. Wygrałeś. Bałeś się, ale każdy by się bał. A ty zobaczyłeś szansę i wygrałeś, Zorro. Rozumiesz to?

– Tak…

– Posłuchaj mnie i nie myśl już o tym. To się nie stanie. Jesteś za mądry, za sprytny – mówiła z całym zdecydowaniem, na jakie potrafiła się zdobyć. Musiała przekonać Diego, choć zdawała sobie sprawę, że to raczej siebie przekonuje. Pamiętała aż za dobrze swoje obawy o los zamaskowanego jeźdźca. Miesiące, jakie upłynęły od śmierci Ramone, zatarły nieco te wspomnienia i pozwoliły jej się nie bać, nie martwić o Zorro, ale teraz cały tamten lęk uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą. Wreszcie Victoria opadła na pościel i wtuliła się w ramię męża. – Nikt już tak cię nie podejdzie. To się już nie powtórzy – zapewniła po raz kolejny. – I nie rób sobie wyrzutów…

– O co? – Teraz to Diego podźwignął się na łokciu, by na nią spojrzeć.

– Że nie potrafiłeś o mnie pomyśleć – uśmiechnęła się. – Właściwie… właściwie to się cieszę, że nie mogłeś. – Widząc jego zdumioną minę, wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła palcem nosa Diego. – Gdybyś myślał tylko o mnie, nie dostrzegłbyś szansy na walkę, prawda?

Diego nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć jej uśmiechem, nim z powrotem opadł na poduszkę i przytulił ją bliżej, szukając bezpieczeństwa i czułości w jej dotyku, aż niedługo potem jego głęboki, spokojny oddech upewnił Victorię, że jej mąż wreszcie zasnął.

Ona nie spała. Była na to zarazem zbyt przerażona i rozwścieczona. Czuła ciepło ciała Diego obok siebie i do mdłości doprowadzała ją myśl, że mogło go już nie być, a Victoria, _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, na swój strach reagowała furią. Delgado siedział w areszcie. Kiedy trafi do Monterey, znajdzie się w więzieniu i prawdopodobnie szybko pożegna się z tym światem. Gubernator nie obchodził się łagodnie z rewolucjonistami. Było pewne, że nie zrobi w tym przypadku wyjątku, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto był na tak wysokim stanowisku. Ale ona chciała zrobić coś osobistego z tym człowiekiem. Coś bardzo osobistego, co sprawi, że będzie on cierpiał… Przypomniała sobie nagle, że w jaskini powinna znaleźć proszek, którym kiedyś Diego skutecznie unieszkodliwił żołnierzy pilnujących hacjendy. Może to było głupie, wręcz dziecinne, ale nie mogła się oprzeć myśli o upokorzeniu Delgado i była pewna, że Felipe z pewnością będzie jej chętnym pomocnikiem.

Za oknem już poszarzało, gdy skończyła układać plan zemsty i zasnęła.

CDN.


	25. Chapter 25 Zemsta

_Od autora: Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki za komentarze! Opowieść zbliża się powoli do końca… _

**Rozdział 25. Zemsta**

Koło południa w gospodzie Victorii panował tłok. Zamknięcie w areszcie _señora_ Cristobala Delgado było dla mieszkańców Los Angeles zarazem sensacją, jak i źródłem satysfakcji. Wysłannik gubernatora za wiele razy dawał wyraz swojej niechęci i wzgardzie wobec puebla i zamieszkujących tu ludzi, by teraz ktokolwiek miał ochotę okazywać mu jakąś sympatię. To, że przy tej okazji pojawił się Zorro, było dla wszystkich tylko dodatkową zachętą, by dowiedzieć się jak najdrobniejszych szczegółów. A najlepszym na to miejscem była właśnie gospoda.

Tak więc, gdy nieco niewyspana Victoria zjawiła się wraz z mężem i Felipe w pueblo, w jej lokalu było bardziej niż tłoczno. Jak zauważył z humorem Diego, ostatni raz tylu gości przybyło na ich wesele. Victoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie na samo wspomnienie, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się do męża. Samo to, że Diego był w stanie zdobyć się na żart, świadczyło o tym, że wracał już do równowagi. A ścisk w gospodzie miał posłużyć realizacji jej planu.

Wśród gości Diego bez kłopotu wypatrzył _don_ Estebana. _Caballero_ wyglądał, jakby nagle ubyło mu z kilkanaście lat. Bruzdy zmęczenia i smutku, podkrążone z niewyspania oczy – to wszystko co prawda nie znikło od poprzedniego wieczora, ale mężczyzna był ożywiony i pogodny. Dyskutował właśnie z da Silvą o sposobach układania koni pod siodło i ucieszył się, widząc młodego de la Vegę.

– Czekaliśmy właśnie na was, _don_ Diego – oświadczył. – Sierżant chce spisać moje zeznania do raportu, jaki wyślemy do gubernatora, ale pomyślałem...

– Tak?

– Wolałbym nie opowiadać tego więcej niż raz. Jeśli pomoglibyście sierżantowi przy spisywaniu, mielibyście też informacje do waszej gazety...

Diego tylko przytaknął. Nie mógł się przyznać, że osobiście wolałby nie słyszeć ani słowa z tej historii i wiedział, że byłoby dziwne, gdyby wydawca _Guardiana_ nie zainteresował się tak sensacyjnym wydarzeniem. Poza tym był pewien, że Mendoza poprosi go o pomoc w sporządzeniu raportu, czyli zarówno o spisanie zeznań Oliveiry, jak i opracowanie ostatecznej treści pisma. A jemu nie mógł odmówić, bo zgadzał się z sierżantem, że sprawa była zbyt poważna. Planowana rewolucja, zdrada wśród ludzi gubernatora, oszustwa, morderstwa… a w tym wszystkim tylko jeden świadek, bo nikt nie chciał męczyć pytaniami _doñi_ Margarity, a Zorro, rzecz jasna, nie mógł zeznawać. To, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Los Angeles wierzyli w słowa zamaskowanego jeźdźca nie oznaczało bowiem, że tak samo uwierzy w nie gubernator. Nie należało zatem obciążać raportem wyłącznie samego Mendozy, który nigdy nie ukrywał, że jego umiejętności w posługiwaniu się piórem nie są zbyt wielkie.

Ścisk na sali wzrósł jeszcze bardziej, gdy do gospody wmaszerowali żołnierze z garnizonu z sierżantem na czele. Jak się okazało, zaprosiła ich _do__ñ__a_ de la Vega, by podziękować za pomoc _don_ Estebanowi i pojmanie bandy. Victoria posunęła się tak daleko, że przyrzekła darmowy posiłek dla całego oddziału, kiedy już Oliveira skończy opowiadać. Obietnica została przyjęta z entuzjazmem, gdyż mimo wszelkich zmian, jakie zaszły w pueblo, żołnierska kuchnia pozostawała wciąż tylko bladym odbiciem kuchni w gospodzie. Jak to natychmiast oświadczył Mendoza, dzisiejszy garnizonowy posiłek zjedzą jedynie więźniowie, którym nikt z tego powodu nie będzie współczuł.

_Don_ Esteban bez wahania zgodził się zeznawać na miejscu, by wszyscy mogli go wysłuchać i by nie musiał potem powtarzać po raz kolejny swojej opowieści. Uprzątnięto zatem jeden ze stołów, przyniesiono dla sierżanta i _caballero_ dzbanek wina, a drugi, ze świeżym sokiem, dla _don_ Diego, który zgodził się pełnić rolę sekretarza i notować, i _don_ Esteban Oliveira zaczął opowieść o tym, jak niemal stracił swoją hacjendę.

Póki mówił o sfałszowanym tytule własności i o pogróżkach, jakie zaczął otrzymywać, ludzie przysłuchiwali się temu spokojnie. Na moment tylko wszczęło się poruszenie, gdy opowiedział, jak zjawił się u niego Zorro, próbując wyjaśnić, kim był martwy człowiek odnaleziony w Los Angeles. Szczególnie sierżant dobrze pamiętał, jak został przy tamtej okazji potraktowany przez Delgado i wyjaśnienie, że _señor_ Cristobal wiedział, kim był ten zmarły, było dla niego sporą satysfakcją.

Victoria także uważnie przysłuchiwała się temu, co mówił Oliveira. Wprawdzie wiedziała o sporej części wydarzeń widzianych niejako z drugiej strony, ale fascynowało ją, jak inni to zapamiętali. Ze swojego miejsca przy zasłonie mogła doskonale obserwować wszystkich zgromadzonych. Gdy zza kotary wsunął się do sali Felipe, przytrzymała go za ramię. Chłopak obejrzał się na nią, uśmiechnął lekko i ukradkiem pokazał, że ma w dłoni pustą fiolkę. Nie musiała pytać, co doprawił jej zawartością. Miała pewność, że dobrze wybrał i że wysłannik gubernatora, _señor_ Cristobal Delgado oraz jego ludzie mieli przed sobą kilka bardzo nieprzyjemnych, upokarzających godzin.

Chwilę później przestała się uśmiechać. Poniewczasie zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma pretekstu, by teraz odesłać Felipe z gospody. _Don_ Esteban zaczynał właśnie mówić o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego wieczora, a ona, prosząc chłopaka o pomoc w doprawieniu więźniom jedzenia tym konkretnym lekarstwem, nie wdawała się w szczegóły i nie wyjaśniła mu, dlaczego potrzebuje jego pomocy. W dodatku była pewna, że Diego nie miał okazji porozmawiać z nim o tym, co się wydarzyło. Jego przybrany brat i wychowanek miał oto właśnie usłyszeć całą historię od kogoś obcego.

Usiłowała coś pośpiesznie wymyślić, ale Oliveira mówił już o przygotowaniach do zasadzki, o tym, jak zmuszono go do odesłania _vaqueros_ i do zaprowadzenia żony w ruiny. Jeśli do tej pory ludzie słuchali uważnie, tak teraz byli wręcz zasłuchani.

Victoria zagryzła wargi. Nie mogła już zmusić Felipe, by wyszedł. Próba wyciągnięcia go siłą z sali byłaby tylko zbędnym zamieszaniem, które ściągnęłoby na nią niepotrzebną uwagę. Miała więc tylko nadzieję, że chłopak zdoła się opanować i nie zdradzi jakimś niekontrolowanym gestem czy wybuchem emocji.

Poza tym ją samą wciągnęła historia Oliveiry. Dziwnie się czuła, słysząc to, o czym już raz mówił jej Diego, tym razem opowiadane przez innego uczestnika walki, zmęczonego, przerażonego i niechętnego.

Kiedy _don_ Esteban zaczął mówić, jak zagrożono _doñi_ Margaricie, by zmusić Zorro do poddania się, wśród ludzi rozszedł się gniewny szmer. Zbyt ceniono Oliveirów, nie mówiąc już o samym Zorro, by słuchać tego spokojnie. Ze swego miejsca Victoria widziała, że Diego zagryza na moment wargi i kryje jedną rękę pod marynarką, próbując się opanować przed tym, czego będzie musiał wysłuchać.

A potem Oliveira, blady, wpatrzony w blat stołu, powiedział, co się stało, gdy Zorro odrzucił propozycję Delgado i Victorii pociemniało w oczach. Diego w nocy mówił w tak chaotyczny sposób, że nie zdawała sobie w pełni sprawy, czego uniknął. Zrozumiała to dopiero teraz, słysząc o przygotowanej barbarzyńskiej egzekucji.

Jeśli jednak Victoria jęknęła czy w jakikolwiek inny sposób zdradziła się ze swoim przerażeniem, nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ludzie byli zbyt wstrząśnięci. Nagle milczący, pobledli, w pełnym napięcia skupieniu wpatrywali się w Oliveirę. Gdy mówił, że Delgado nie słuchał jego protestów i kazał ciągnąć za linę, sierżant jęknął głośno. Obok niego Diego był bardziej zielony na twarzy niż blady, a dłoń drżała mu tak, że pióro zgrzytało po papierze. Victoria złapała za ramię Felipe, trochę po to, by się na nim oprzeć, a trochę dlatego, by dać chłopcu jakieś wsparcie i przypomnieć, że przecież Diego siedzi tu w sali i stara się notować.

Kiedy wreszcie _don_ Esteban powiedział o desperackim skoku Zorro, który korzystając z odrobiny nieuwagi przeciwników, zaryzykował i spróbował się wyrwać katom, westchnienie ulgi przetoczyło się po sali. Sierżant upił łyk wina z kubka, wielu innych gości zrobiło to samo. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że nawet _don_ Diego, który zwykle wolał pić sok czy lemoniadę, też napił się wina.

W końcu Oliveira opowiedział, jak pokonano ostatnich ludzi Delgado. Rozległ się pełen satysfakcji pomruk i salę gospody wypełnił gwar rozmów. Felipe okręcił się na pięcie i chciał wymknąć się do kuchni, ale Victoria złapała go za rękę i poszła za nim. Obejrzała się jeszcze w progu i zauważyła, ku swemu przestrachowi, stojącego koło wejścia pobladłego _don_ Alejandro.

– Stój! – syknęła, widząc, że chłopak zmierza prosto do kuchennego wyjścia. – Dokąd idziesz?

Felipe nie zatrzymał się. Wyprzedziła go i oparła się plecami o drzwi.

– Dokąd chcesz iść?

Chłopak spojrzał na nią ponuro i zasygnalizował „Do garnizonu".

– Zwariowałeś?

Potrząsnął głową.

– Zwariowałeś – powtórzyła. – Diego cię ze skóry obedrze, jak zrobisz coś głupiego.

Felipe spojrzał na nią z furią i zaczął dziko sygnalizować. Victoria podziękowała losowi, że prócz nich nikogo w pomieszczeniu nie było, bo gesty były jednoznaczne. „Skrzywdzili. Diego. Zorro. Chcieli zabić. Chcieli męczyć. Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję…"

– Nie ma mowy – wysyczała. – Wiesz, co Diego sądzi o zabijaniu!

Wzruszenie ramionami.

– Nie wejdziesz do garnizonu!

Ponowne wzruszenie ramionami. No tak, Felipe wiedział, jak wejść do aresztu omijając warty. Spróbowała inaczej.

– Oni siedzą w celach. Nie możesz wejść do jednej z nich, bo sam nie dasz rady kilku mężczyznom!

Chłopak się zastanowił i pokazał gestem strzał.

– Nie ma mowy! – oświadczyła. – Poza tym już się na nich zemściłeś! – Wskazała na szarfę, gdzie ukrył fiolkę po leku.

Felipe zawahał się na chwilę, nim przytaknął. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Victoria odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Zaraz jednak chłopak znowu spochmurniał. Zasygnalizował krótko, wskazując na zasłonę i na Victorię.

– Nie! – zaprzeczyła odruchowo, nim się zreflektowała. Kłamstwo nie było najlepszą odpowiedzią w tej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, że Felipe gniewnie potrząsnął głową i zasygnalizował ponownie, bardziej gwałtownie i nagląco. Nie uwierzył jej i miał rację.

– Niezupełnie… – odpowiedziała cicho. – Widziałeś, jak się zachowywał wieczorem…

Felipe przytaknął, nadal ponury. Zaczął sygnalizować wolniej, dokładniej, ale z wyraźną goryczą i Victoria nagle zrozumiała, że nie chodzi mu tylko o to, że ona skłamała, zaprzeczając swojej wiedzy. Ważniejsze było co innego. Felipe był najstarszym przyjacielem i powiernikiem Zorro. Jeszcze zanim Victoria i _don_ Alejandro poznali prawdę o Diego, on pomagał mu przygotowywać akcje i nieraz walczył razem z nim. I zawsze dowiadywał się pierwszy o tym, co się wydarzyło. Ale potem pojawiła się Victoria i Zorro spędzał z nią coraz więcej czasu. Przez to jego więzi z młodszym przyjacielem się rozluźniły, zaczął mieć przed nim sekrety, przemilczać niektóre sprawy. To było naturalną kolejnością rzeczy, ale podrostkowi, bo Felipe przestał być już drobnym chłopaczkiem, ciężko było się z tym pogodzić. To, że Victoria dowiedziała się pierwsza o zagrożeniu, jakiemu stawił czoło Zorro, przeważyło szalę.

– Felipe… – powiedziała, gdy wreszcie skończył swoje wyrzuty. – Ja zmusiłam go, by mi powiedział, co się stało. I dowiedziałam się tylko tyle, że to było coś bardzo złego. O tym, co dokładnie Delgado chciał zrobić, usłyszałam właśnie teraz.

Chciała jeszcze przeprosić chłopaka za swoje kłamstwo, ale w tej samej chwili gwar dobiegający z głównej sali zmienił się w pokrzykiwania. Felipe i Victoria, zajęci rozmową, nie zwracali do tej pory większej uwagi na hałas rozmów, a one zaczynały zmierzać w niebezpiecznym kierunku. O ile Victoria mogła się zorientować, kilku peonów zaproponowało, by oszczędzić żołnierzom drogi do Monterey, a gubernatorowi kłopotu i od ręki powiesić Delgado i jego bandę tu na miejscu, w Los Angeles. Propozycja ta znalazła spory oddźwięk wśród pozostałych gości gospody, z tym, że niemal natychmiast ktoś ją sprecyzował, by zrobić to w taki sam okrutny, powolny sposób, w jaki chcieli postąpić z Zorro. Z tego, co właśnie dało się słyszeć, Diego, _don_ Alejandro i kilku innych usiłowało temu zapobiec. Nad gwar i pokrzykiwania wybiły się rozpaczliwe prośby Mendozy, by dać spokój, bo nie będzie mógł na to pozwolić, a nie chce walczyć z mieszkańcami pueblo. Na chwilę zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Diego.

– Czy sądzicie, że gdyby Zorro chciał ich śmierci, to byliby tutaj żywi? – spytał. Jego głos był zimny i ostry, niemal taki jak głos Zorro. Victoria skrzywiła się mimowolnie. Diego coraz częściej dawał się ponosić swojej naturze i różnica pomiędzy nim a jeźdźcem w masce stawała się coraz bardziej złudna.

– Zorro mógł nie chcieć brudzić sobie szpady! – odpowiedział ktoś.

– A wy chcecie brudzić sobie nimi ręce? – odpalił Diego.

Znów był moment ciszy, którą przerwał _don_ Alejandro.

– Oni są winni zdrady – powiedział. – Karą za to jest śmierć. Możecie myśleć o nich, jak o żywych trupach. Nie musimy…

Co starszy de la Vega chciał jeszcze powiedzieć, Victoria nie usłyszała, bo w tej samej chwili ktoś z łomotem wbiegł do gospody.

– Sierżancie! – wydyszał. – Sierżancie! Więźniowie zachorowali!

– Co?!

– Chyba ich otruto, sierżancie!

– CO!? – To był już ryk, któremu zawtórował tupot nóg wielu osób, pośpiesznie wybiegających z sali. Victoria spojrzała na Felipe.

– Szybko zadziałało – mruknęła, a chłopak z nagłym entuzjazmem pokiwał głową i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – Chodźmy to zobaczyć!

X X X

Tłum zebrał się na podwórcu garnizonu. Pierwsza, duża cela miała zamiast jednej ściany kraty otwarte na dziedziniec i teraz przez nie wszyscy mogli obserwować zamkniętych w środku ludzi. A ci wyglądali źle. Bladzi, spoceni, kulili się na podłodze. Jeden czy drugi pojękiwał głośno. Z tego, co można było wywnioskować z odgłosów dobiegających z korytarza, podobnie cierpieli więźniowie w pozostałych pomieszczeniach.

– Wezwijcie doktora! – Sierżant przepchnął się wreszcie pomiędzy zgromadzonymi. Kapral Rojas wraz z kilkoma żołnierzami wprawdzie uformował coś w rodzaju szpaleru, by odgrodzić cywili od krat, ale nie przeszkadzał, by chyba wszyscy mieszkańcy pueblo wcisnęli się do garnizonu.

Doktor Hernandez też był obecny w gospodzie i tak jak pozostali zjawił się w garnizonie. Podszedł już do wejścia, gdy ktoś krzyknął ostrzegawczo.

– Sierżancie, to może być pułapka!

– Co?

– To może być pułapka – powtórzył da Silva. – Mogą udawać chorobę, by ich wypuścić.

Któryś z ludzi zamkniętych w celi dalej usłyszał tę wymianę zdań i zawył tak głośno, że dało się go słyszeć i na podwórzu.

– Litości! Otruliście nas! Dajcie nam wyjść…

Mendoza zastanowił się przez moment.

– Gomez! – polecił. – Asekurujcie doktora!

Szczęk muszkietów był jedyną odpowiedzią. Doktor wszedł do celi i pochylił się nad pierwszym z więźniów pod czujną obserwacją uzbrojonej warty. Badanie było krótkie. Lekarz zmierzył puls, potem dotknął czoła uwięzionego i… nagle cofnął się, krzywiąc mimowolnie. Podszedł do drzwi i pospiesznie zasygnalizował, by go wypuścić.

– Doktorze, co im jest? – zapytał sierżant. – Są otruci?

– Nie, jedynie, jak by tu rzec… zatruci.

– To znaczy?

– Ostre zatrucie pokarmowe – stwierdził lekarz. – Musieli zjeść coś niestrawnego…

– Jedli nasze jedzenie… – Mendoza pobladł. – Gdyby nie _doña_ Victoria, to my byśmy to zjedli…

Szmer niepokoju rozszedł się pomiędzy ludźmi. Zaczęły padać najrozmaitsze sugestie, co mogło spowodować taki efekt i czy nie należało poszukać truciciela w samym pueblo.

– To nie musi być ktoś z zewnątrz – stwierdził nagle Diego de la Vega. – To któryś z nich mógł wcześniej zatruć zapasy w spiżarni. Co oni jedli?

– Polentę… – odezwał się niepewnie garnizonowy kucharz.

– Polentę? To znaczy, że to nie żadna trucizna, tylko mąka była zepsuta! – prychnął nagle rozzłoszczony sierżant. – Naucz się wreszcie gotować! Potrułbyś nas jak nic!

Stwierdzeniu sierżanta zawtórowali inni żołnierze, docinając nieszczęsnemu kucharzowi i wytykając mu brak kulinarnych umiejętności. Tej wymianie zdań towarzyszyły coraz głośniejsze jęki uwięzionych. Nieoczekiwanie sierżant pociągnął nosem.

– Co… Co tu tak śmierdzi? – zapytał głośno.

Przez moment panowała pełna zdumienia cisza, aż wreszcie ktoś rzucił jakąś wulgarną uwagę i przez podwórze przetoczył się ryk śmiechu, który wstrząsnął garnizonem. Kilku _caballeros_ wycofało się z tłumu, w ich ślad poszła większość kobiet, ale pozostali peoni i zaczęli się teraz przekrzykiwać w pomysłach, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję więźniów. Kilku co bardziej złośliwych przydźwigało już cebrzyki z wodą i z rozmachem chlusnęło w głąb celi.

Sierżant poderwał się na ten widok.

– Sprzątanie będzie później! – krzyknął. – Zostawcie ich w spokoju. Rojas! Oddziel ludzi od celi!

Rojas skrzywił się, najwyraźniej niezachwycony poleceniem, ale usłuchał i żołnierze odsunęli rozbawionych mężczyzn od krat. Sami też stanęli nieco dalej, bo nieprzyjemna woń stawała się coraz silniejsza, co było powodem kolejnych złośliwych komentarzy.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, czym się mogli zatruć – powiedział z niepokojem Mendoza. – Jeśli to coś z naszej spiżarni…

– Sierżancie, wasza mąka była raczej stara – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Odświeżcie zapasy przy najbliższej okazji i postarajcie się, by nie trzymać więcej zjełczałego tłuszczu czy podobnych rzeczy. To powinno załatwić sprawę.

– Macie rację, _doña_… – odetchnął sierżant. – _Don_ Diego, czy możecie pójść ze mną do biura? Chciałem napisać szybko ten raport i ruszać, nim ludzie…

– W porządku, sierżancie – odparł Diego. – Załatwmy to szybko. Chcę mieć to pisanie już za sobą.

Diego ruszył za Mendozą w stronę gabinetu, ale na moment obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł, że Felipe dziwnie uważnie obserwuje więźniów. Klepnął więc sierżanta w ramię.

– Za chwilę do was dołączę – powiedział. – Muszę tylko zapytać o coś ojca.

– Oczywiście, _don_ Diego, oczywiście…

Młody de la Vega pokiwał głową i za moment zgarnął ze sobą Felipe. Victoria zauważyła, jak przechodzą przez plac i pośpiesznie przyłączyła się do nich, a za nią poszedł _don_ Alejandro. Diego rozejrzał się w popłochu i skręcił za gospodę. W przynależnej do niej stajni było jak zwykle cicho, spokojnie i pusto.

– Kto wpadł na taki pomysł? – zapytał Diego, jak tylko weszli do zagrody położonej najdalej od wejścia.

– Ja, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć – odpowiedziała Victoria. – Felipe tylko mi pomagał.

Chłopak zamigał gniewnie rękoma. O ile można było wywnioskować z jego gestów, nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie Victoria chce doprawić jedzenie więźniów tym konkretnym lekarstwem, a gdyby wiedział, wziąłby coś innego, o jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemnych skutkach.

– Felipe, nie możesz…

Tupnięcie nogą. Ostre, gwałtowne gesty, wyjaśniające, że owszem, po tym, co zrobili, Felipe może.

– Felipe…

Chłopak wyprostował się i podszedł bliżej do Diego. Stuknął go palcem w pierś i zaczął coś pokazywać, a z każdą chwilą jego gesty były bardziej szybkie i gwałtowne. Diego przyglądał się im i z wyraźnym wysiłkiem starał się zachować spokój. Wreszcie zatrzymał tę gestykulację po prostu przytrzymując dłonie Felipe w swoich. Chłopak wzdrygnął się jak uderzony i wyszarpnął ręce.

– Felipe, ja…

Ale chłopak nie słuchał dalej. Odwrócił się i wybiegł ze stajni.

– Felipe!

– Zaczekaj, Diego. – _Don_ Alejandro zagrodził synowi drogę. – Zaczekaj.

– Ojcze?

– On nie jest już dzieckiem, które musisz chronić, synu. Uważa się za mężczyznę, który zasługuje na prawdę. I ma rację. Czas, byś zaczął go traktować jak mężczyznę. A co do traktowania…

– Ojcze, ja…

– _Don_ Alejandro… – wtrąciła się Victoria.

– Chwileczkę, Victorio. Diego…

– Tak?

Starszy de la Vega oparł dłoń na ramieniu syna.

– Felipe się przestraszył tego, co usłyszał – powiedział cicho. – Ja się przeraziłem, ale jestem starszy i lepiej panuję nad emocjami. Chcę ci powiedzieć… – Głos _caballero_ się nagle załamał. – Chcę ci powiedzieć, że niejednego człowieka w takiej sytuacji sparaliżowałoby przerażenie. A ty… – ciepły ton głosu przeczył oficjalnemu brzemieniu słów – ty dostrzegłeś szansę, by się uratować. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, Diego!

I _don_ Alejandro przygarnął syna do siebie w mocnym uścisku. Gdy po dłuższej chwili go puścił, oczy miał wilgotne od łez.

– Wracam do hacjendy – oświadczył. – Jeśli po drodze spotkam Felipe, zabiorę go ze sobą, by mi pomógł w pakowaniu. – A widząc nic nierozumiejącą minę syna, dorzucił. – Chyba nie sądziłeś, że pozwolę, by Mendoza sam stawił czoło gubernatorowi z tym raportem? Potrzebne będzie świadectwo _caballero_, a ja najlepiej do tego się nadaję.

Uścisnął jeszcze raz mocno ramię Diego, odwrócił się i wyszedł. Diego chciał ruszyć za nim, ale zatrzymała go Victoria. Teraz przyszła jej kolej, by wtulić się mu w ramiona.

– Daj im czas, by ochłonęli – powiedziała cicho. – Na razie są bardzo przestraszeni.

– Vi…

– Ci... – Położyła Diego palec na ustach, by go uciszyć, potem przyciągnęła go do pocałunku. – Wszystko się ułoży, Zorro – szepnęła. – Będzie dobrze. A teraz idź i pomóż sierżantowi, żebyśmy mogli wrócić do domu.

Zanim Diego uporał się z raportem i zanim uporządkowali wraz z sierżantem odebrane Delgado dokumenty, było późne popołudnie. Delgado i jego ludzie czuli się już lepiej, a Mendoza posunął się nawet do tego, że pozwolił, by każdy z nich przed wyjazdem umył się choć pobieżnie i zmienił ubranie. A przynajmniej zrobili to ci, którzy mieli przy sobie jakieś rzeczy na zmianę, jak sam Cristobal Delgado.

Mimo to Mendoza zdecydował, że lepiej będzie, jeśli więźniowie od razu wyruszą w drogę do Monterey, zamiast spędzić jeszcze tę noc w celach i odjechać wczesnym rankiem następnego dnia. Łatwo można było zrozumieć powody jego decyzji. Nagła, krótka i upokarzająca choroba uwięzionych uspokoiła nastroje ludzi i tłum poprzestał na drwinach i wyzwiskach. Jednak część mieszkańców pueblo w każdej chwili mogła zmienić zdanie, zwłaszcza wieczorem, gdy w gospodzie obficie poleje się wino, a w rozmowach będzie roztrząsana opowieść Oliveiry. Lepiej i bezpieczniej więc było, by cele były puste na wypadek, gdyby kilku podchmielonych peonów doszło znów do wniosku, że odpłacą Delgado za to, co chciał zrobić z Zorro, tą samą monetą. Sierżant nie ukrywał, że ma nadzieję oddalić się przed zapadnięciem zmroku na tyle daleko od Los Angeles, by odległość zniechęciła nawet najbardziej skorych do zemsty i wzięcia prawa w swoje ręce. Z tego samego powodu Victoria i Diego mieli zamiar zostać jeszcze przez jakiś czas w gospodzie, by uspakajać i łagodzić toczące się tam dyskusje.

Tak więc konwój wyruszył przed zmierzchem, a jego wyruszenie zmieniło się w mały festyn dla mieszkańców pueblo. Okazało się też, iż nie na wiele się zdało to, że więźniowie trochę się oczyścili przed drogą, bo kiedy już wóz i eskorta ruszyli, zbiegła się gromada dzieciaków. W ruch poszły drobne kamyki i powygrzebywane gdzieś ze śmieci resztki. Piski i krzyki zwabiły też dorosłych i koniec końców aresztantów odprowadzał do granicy Los Angeles prawdziwy grad wyzwisk i odpadków, ale też muzyka i wiwaty na cześć żołnierzy.

CDN.


	26. Epilog

_Od autora: Los Delgado został przesądzony, więc i historia o nim się kończy…_

**Epilog**

Upalne lato miało się ku końcowi. Znad oceanu nadchodziły kolejne deszcze, zlewając ziemię potokami wody, ale były coraz mniej gwałtowne, a bardziej długotrwałe. Wypalone słońcem wzgórza zazieleniły się od trawy, a po wyschniętych dnach _arroyo_ coraz śmielej płynęły potoczki. Jeszcze nie były potężne, rwące i wezbrane, ale zapowiadały już czas, kiedy wąwozy zmienią się w trudne do przekroczenia rzeki. Na razie jednak strumyki były niewielkie, a błota pokrywającego drogi było na tyle mało, że jedynie ochlapywało wędrówców, zamiast oblepiać i więzić koła dyliżansów. To był dobry czas do podróżowania, więc ruch na drogach Kalifornii był spory, a nowiny i wiadomości szybko się rozchodziły.

Najważniejsze były oczywiście wieści z Monterey i San Pedro. Najnowsze ploteczki o modzie, nowinki z kontynentu, czy informacje o odległych wydarzeniach cieszyły się niezmiennym zainteresowaniem. Tej jesieni jednak uwagę mieszkańców Kalifornii zaprzątała nie moda, a nowiny o rewolucji. Kurierzy i podróżni z Monterey opowiadali o zamieszaniu w siedzibie gubernatora i toczących się śledztwach, plotkowali i powtarzali pogłoski o grupie rewolucjonistów, która próbowała wszcząć powstanie w Kalifornii, by oderwać ten skrawek od Korony Hiszpanii. Mówiono o spisku, zamachach, aresztowaniach, o oddziałach żołnierzy wyjeżdżających, by przywrócić porządek w pueblach co odleglejszych od _El Camino Real_.

Ludzie w Los Angeles szczególnie uważnie przysłuchiwali się tym wiadomościom. To przecież u nich został schwytany jeden z ważniejszych rewolucjonistów, _señor_ Cristobal Delgado i to ich pueblo miało być ośrodkiem planowanego powstania. To, że właśnie u nich, w niesławnym, pozbawionym _alcalde_ Los Angeles odkryto i udaremniono spisek, było powodem do niepokoju i zarazem dumy. Dumy, że potrafili poradzić sobie bez królewskiego urzędnika, a niepokoju, bo nikt nie wiedział, jak będzie się na to zapatrywał gubernator.

Jednak dokładne wiadomości o tym, co się działo w Monterey, przywiózł znacznie później jeden z pocztowych dyliżansów.

Można było poznać, że właśnie stamtąd wyruszył, bo aż po bagaże złożone na dachu sięgały bryzgi błota, szare, piaskowe i rdzawe, zależnie od tego, przez jakie grunty prowadziła droga. Te najstarsze były już nieco zatarte przez świeższe i zmyte przez deszcze, ale dla kogoś, kto by się tym zainteresował, stanowiły wręcz opowieść o tym, jaki jest szlak pomiędzy Los Angeles i Monterey. Podróżni również wyglądali nieciekawie, utrudzeni wstrząsami i brudni. Może nie zakurzyli się tak, jak latem, gdy jadących dusiły kłęby pyłu, ale widać było, że ci, co mieli nieszczęście siedzieć przy oknie, nie raz i nie dwa musieli ścierać z twarzy błoto chlapiące spod kół. Nie przyjęli też ze zbytnim entuzjazmem informacji, że dyliżans zatrzymuje się w tym pueblo tylko na czas zmiany koni.

Kapral Rojas usiadł za stołem w gospodzie, grzebiąc w otrzymanej od woźnicy torbie.

– _Don_ Alejandro, ten list jest do was. – Podał starszemu _caballero_ sporą kopertę.

– Dziękuję, kapralu.

– Jakieś nowiny? – zainteresowała się Victoria.

– Owszem. Od _señora_ Nicolao – odparł _don_ Alejandro. Otworzył list i zaczął czytać.

Victoria obserwowała, jak starszy de la Vega unosi coraz wyżej brwi ze zdziwienia, jak krzywi się nieznacznie i czyta dalej.

– Coś złego? – zapytała, gdy wreszcie skończył.

– Niezupełnie. Choć Diego nie będzie zachwycony wiadomościami. Zresztą, zobacz.

Don_ Alejandro – _przeczytała Victoria_. _

_Doprawdy, czyżbyście kiedyś zabawiali się wkładaniem kija w mrowisko? Swego czasu poczyniłem Wam taki zarzut, a Wy odpowiedzieliście, że to raczej Wasz syn był autorem zamętu. Teraz rola _don_ Diego jest minimalna, a zamieszanie, jakie zaistniało dzięki Waszej wizycie, stało się jeszcze większe. _

_Cristobal Delgado, jak wyszło na jaw, był nie tylko osobistym asystentem gubernatora. Był rewolucjonistą, bliskim wspólnikiem tych szaleńców, którzy ostatnio w Madrycie knuli spisek mający na celu obalenie króla. Tamtych powstrzymano, ale już wtedy było wiadomo, że to jedynie jedna z grup i że wielu z ich popleczników umknęło z kraju. Teraz wyszło na jaw, że właśnie do nich należał i Delgado. _

_Tu, w Kalifornii, nikt go nie podejrzewał, a Cristobal Delgado okazał się być człowiekiem niezwykle utalentowanym w dziedzinie kaligrafii i całkowicie pozbawionym skrupułów w dziedzinie prawa. Wykorzystał swą sztukę, by zapewnić sobie pozycję i przedstawił fałszywe listy polecające, by zdobyć stanowisko przy boku gubernatora. Uczynił to tak dobrze, że nikt, aż do chwili, gdyście się zjawili z tamtą sfałszowaną umową, nie miał co do niego najlżejszych podejrzeń. Teraz dopiero zaczęły być odnajdywane coraz to nowe i nowe fałszerstwa, jakie wyszły spod jego pióra. _

_Niestety, przez ten czas, jaki upłynął od Waszej pierwszej wizyty, _don_ Alejandro, udało się ustalić niewiele. Wiemy już, że Delgado werbował na swą służbę ludzi nie mających nic do stracenia, _desperados_ i banitów, którzy byli zdolni do każdego okrucieństwa, a jedynym warunkiem był całkowity posłuch wobec jego rozkazów. Domniemywać można, że chciał pójść za przykładem meksykańskiej rewolucji i oderwać Kalifornię, tworząc z niej swe własne, udzielne księstwo. Zadziwiające mi się wydaje, że spisek Delgado i on sam przepadli dzięki temu banicie, który nawiedza Los Angeles. Tak jak wielu _desperados_ chętnie dołączało do rebeliantów, tak Wasz Zorro był jedynym, który mu odmówił. Chciałbym poznać racje, dla których to uczynił i był skłonny, jeśli wierzyć temu, co mówili ludzie Delgado, zapłacić za to życiem._

_Niestety, nikt nie może powiedzieć, jak liczni byli podwładni Delgado. Wiemy, dzięki tym dokumentom, które ocalały z pożaru jego domu, że odpowiadał za nadmierne podatki w poniektórych pueblo, że jemu zawdzięczamy masakrę Indian na północ od San Francisco i wiele innych niepokojów, do jakich doprowadził umiejętnie zatrzymując, fałszując i przeinaczając oficjalne dekrety. Gdyby nie powinęła mu się noga tu, w Waszym Los Angeles, niebawem cała Kalifornia stałaby w ogniu. A on, być może legitymując się innymi fałszywymi listami czy rozkazami, zarazem tłumiłby tę rewoltę, jak i ją prowadził. _

_Tego dowiedzieliśmy się od jego podwładnych, tych, których przywieźliście i tych, których udało się odnaleźć w okolicach Monterey. Niestety, jak już wspomniałem, nie byli to wszyscy jego ludzie ani też nie wiemy, czy nie ma on ochoczych naśladowców i współspiskowców. Ludzi takich, jaki był on sam – niegdysiejszych rebeliantów, którzy uniknęli obławy i na własną rękę próbują snuć nowe plany buntu. Nie wiemy także, czy jego wspólnikami nie byli inni rewolucjoniści, którzy pojawiają się coraz częściej i częściej na tych nieszczęsnych ziemiach. Nie udało się bowiem wytropić, kto podłożył ogień w domu Delgado tamtej nocy, kiedy to pojawiliście się wraz z tym niezwykle lojalnym sierżantem, wioząc Delgado i jego ludzi w łańcuchach. Jak zapewne pamiętacie, ogień strawił sporą część papierów, szczególnie tych skrytych w bibliotece i razem z nimi przepadły nazwiska czy adresy współrewolucjonistów. To, co wtedy ocalało, nie było zbyt owocne. Sam zaś Delgado milczał w tej kwestii aż do końca. _

_Tak, _don_ Alejandro, do końca. Wiem, że takie nowiny nie sprawiają Wam radości, ale zapewne odczujecie ulgę wiedząc, że Cristobal Delgado i jego towarzysze stanęli już przed Stwórcą._

_Jak napisałem, wiem, że nie powinienem rozwodzić się nad szczegółami losu, jaki spotkał Delgado, jednak muszę Wam rzec o jednej sprawie, jaka wydaje mi się ważna. Z racji tego, że to mnie powierzyliście tamte sfałszowane papiery, byłem obecny przy przesłuchaniach wszystkich pojmanych. Szeregowi spiskowcy, mając przed sobą wizję spotkania z katem, zeznawali bardziej niż chętnie, spowiadając się wręcz z czynów popełnianych na rozkaz Delgado i usprawiedliwiając się swym posłuszeństwem wobec niego. Muszę zatem uprzedzić Was, że z racji tego, iż działali pomiędzy Los Angeles, San Diego i Santa Barbara, dowiedziałem się o wielu sprawach, zarazem ciekawych i strasznych. _

_Nie to jest jednak najważniejsze. Nie mogę się oprzeć wrażeniu, że Cristobal Delgado liczył na ułaskawienie. Gdy jego ludzie mówili, błagając o łaskę i życie, on milczał. A wspominając, w jaki sposób się zachowywał, sądzę, iż czekał. Zwykle nie bawię się w hazard, ale skłonny byłbym postawić sporo na to, że aż do chwili, gdy kat nałożył mu pętlę na szyję, Delgado spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie uwolniony i ocalony._

_Wiem, że to zakrawa na szaleństwo, zrozumiałe u kogoś, kto przez trzy miesiące dowiadywał się o szczegółach brutalnego, skomplikowanego spisku i na kogo oczach rzeczy trwałe i dobrze udokumentowane rozsypywały się w proch. Nie mogliśmy wierzyć ani dokumentom, ani zapewnieniom ludzi, ani nawet samemu sobie. Każde pismo mogło być sfałszowane, każdy dowód mógł się okazać pomyłką. Ale gdybyście widzieli, z jakim przerażeniem Cristobal Delgado pojął, że za chwilę umrze, bylibyście tak samo pewni jak ja, że miał on obiecane życie i że on, zdrajca, został zdradzony. Ktokolwiek mu przyrzekł pomoc, zawiódł go. Ułaskawienie nie nadeszło, nawet spóźnione. _

_A to oznacza, że nie tylko szeregowi podwładni Delgado wciąż są na wolności. Ktoś, kto miał dosyć władzy, by móc odwołać egzekucję skazanego za zdradę, wciąż pozostaje w cieniu. Być może zrezygnował, być może nie. Ale zarzewie rewolucji wciąż pozostało. O tym samym przekonany jest też gubernator i wiem, że śle listy do króla, prosząc go o lojalnych i oddanych podwładnych, którzy pomogą odnaleźć i zgnieść do końca rebelię. _

_I jeszcze jedno, co powinniście wiedzieć. Nie odnaleźliśmy dowodów, że Luis Ramone był w jakikolwiek sposób powiązany z Cristobalem Delgado. Wasze pueblo zostało wybrane z powodu braku _alcalde_, a nie dlatego, że _alcalde_ był zdrajcą. _

_Pozdrówcie Waszego syna i synową. Mniemam, że jej interes, ta gospoda, nadal pięknie się rozwija. _

_Z pozdrowieniami_

_Wasz Nicolao Gutierrez_

Post scriptum_. W ostatniej poczcie przyszła wiadomość, że mianowano nowego _alcalde_ Los Angeles. Podobno zwie się on Ignacio de Soto. _

**KONIEC? **

Wrocław, 08.02.2012

_**Od autora:**__ Tak, Ignacio de Soto. Gdy zaczynałam pisać drugą opowieść z cyklu „Legenda i człowiek", założyłam, że to będzie alternatywa i że ignoruję wydarzenia z czterech ostatnich odcinków drugiego sezonu. Teraz jednak historia zatoczyła koło i wraca do znanych już sytuacji. Ale że zmieniły się już relacje pomiędzy bohaterami, to i one będą toczyć się nieco inaczej…_

_Do zobaczenia, niedługo!_

4


End file.
